Protect the Future at All Cost
by Rose Deneverous
Summary: 7th year is starting at Hogwarts & there is much to do especially for the new girl. Lillian has to start over at a new school & the future holds many trials for her. She has to protect Harry Potter at all cost for he is their only hope of survival.
1. Ch1 Diagon Alley

**DISCLAIMER**:

You will see several things that you will recognize from the Harry Potter books, I will say it now, but not again, I do not own Harry Potter or anything within the Harry Potter books that is why this is called a fan fiction story. I own Lillian and other characters that are not from the Harry Potter series. Some of the spells you will encounter are made up by me using an online Latin dictionary. These spells are word for word and not put in actual language order or conjugational form. I will try to put the meaning beside each of the spells to let you know what each mean.

This story was written before Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, but is written as if it is their seventh year at Hogwarts. Yes, they will be attending school in my story and yes Dumbledore is alive. There will be no Horcruxes or anything like that. I guess for the rest, just read on and don't forget to review.

**Introduction:**

A new school year is starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter and his friends are now in their seventh and final year. N.E.W.T.s are coming up and there is much to do especially for the new girl. Lillian Rose Deneverous is also in her seventh year and was planning to attend Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but tragedy struck and her parents, Jacob and Heather Deneverous, were killed by the feared Lord Voldemort. They were killed because they were blessed or rather cursed with a special gift of prophecy and by their refusal to help Voldemort know what the future holds and how he might kill Harry Potter, their fates were quickly sealed. They were the only remaining members of each of their families besides their daughter and the only ones who could destroy Voldemort's plans to kill Harry. Lillian would have perished also, but Erica Praisley, a friend of the family, took her back to England. Her parents knew what was to come, but they had to fight to protect their daughter's future and the future of the Muggle and Wizard worlds. Now Lillian has to start over at a new school and try to make new friends. Will she be able to save Harry and the world or will Voldemort and the Death Eaters prevail? Read and find out in:

**Protect the Future at All Cost**

**Chapter 1- Diagon Alley**

"Lillian, come downstairs. Your Hogwart's letter is here," Erica Praisley, Lillian Deneverous' guardian, called from the kitchen.

Erica is the only person that knows Lillian for who she really is besides specific others. Everyone else was told that she had perished along with her parents, Jacob and Heather Deneverous. So far it even seems Voldemort, himself, believes her dead or is just incapable of finding her.

Lillian isn't in any hurry to get to Hogwarts. She would much rather take her chances and go back to America and her beloved school of Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There she had friends and was top of her class. She was in line for Head Girl and now she burned with anger toward Voldemort for taking her parents away and for tearing her away from the world she knew and loved. She sighed, turned off the television, and made her way down the steps to the kitchen.

Living in a Muggle house was growing dull. She missed waking up and going to the kitchen to find dishes flying over the table and bacon and eggs being turned by the phantom hand of magic. Her mother would be sitting at the table reading The Daily Prophet while her father would be hard at work in his home office. He worked for the Ministry of Magic, but because of the long commute, he worked mainly at home. He was one of the Unspeakables that worked in the Department of Mysteries. Erica was a long time friend of the family, but she was just a Muggle and not much help in the magic area. She was Heather's foster sister. After Erica's dad had died in a car crash, Heather's parents had taken her in. They were never able to officially adopt her because her mother was still out there somewhere. They had made contact with her once or twice, but she had refused to give them permission to adopt her. They figured she had used it as another reason to make Erica miserable, but Erica was the opposite. She was happy because, although not legally, she had a dad, a mom, and a sister whom loved her more than life itself.

Lillian sat down at the table and stared at the letter. The letter was signed Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. The other print blurred as tears filled Lillian's eyes. Lillian tried to wipe away her tears before Erica noticed, but it was a failed attempt.

"Oh, honey," Erica said, sitting down beside Lillian. Erica put her arms around Lillian as Lillian let the tears flow. "It will be okay," Erica promised. "I had to get you away from there. You know I did. Hopefully, if everything goes right, you will be able to return to America."

"Mum and dad won't be there," Lillian sobbed.

"Yes they will be," Erica said softly. "They'll always be with you. Here and here," she pointed at Lillian's head and her heart. Lillian looked back at the table and back at Erica. Erica gave her a small smile and shoulder nudge.

"So how about reading your letter?" Erica encouraged. Lillian picked up the letter and read:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)**

"**Dear Miss Lillian Praisley,"**

**Lillian stared hard at the last name before her. It wasn't hers, but she had to adopt it for her own protection. If Voldemort should find her, her life as well as others would be in danger. She promised herself she would become Lillian Rose Deneverous again as soon as possible. After swallowing, she continued to read.**

"**It has come to our attention that you will be transferring from Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America to Hogwarts. We do welcome you and wish you well for the coming year. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st. **

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall **

**Deputy Headmistress"**

**Lillian took out the enclosed list and read:**

**Uniform**

**You will need:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes-Standard Black**

**2. One plain pointed hat-Standard Black**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon Hide or Similar)**

**4. One black winter cloak with silver fastenings **

**5. One dress robe-Color of your choice**

**Note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

**Course Books**

**Standard Book of Spells-Grade 7 by Miranda Goshawk**

**Advanced Transfiguration-N.E.W.T. Level by Eva Brinkley**

**Advanced Potions-N.E.W.T. Level by Tramer DiBarberac**

**Advanced Divination-N.E.W.T. Level by Dream Starmack**

**Advanced Charms-N.E.W.T. Level by Mathilda Starke**

**Advanced Care of Magical Creatures-N.E.W.T. Level by Lawrence Dravers**

**Advanced Herbology-N.E.W.T. Level by Margerie Penrose**

**Advanced History of Magic-N.E.W.T. Level by Alfred Gilbert**

**Advanced Astronomy-N.E.W.T. Level by Angelica Starkey**

**Other Equipment **

**1 Standard Size 2 Cauldron**

**1 Set of Glass or Crystal Phials**

**An Arrangement of Potion Ingredients**

**1 Telescope-Model is your choice**

**1 Set of Brass Scales **

**Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad.**

**As a seventh year, you may also bring a broomstick.**

**You can find these items in Diagon Alley. To get to Diagon Alley, go to the Leaky Cauldron in London. Go inside and to the back door. With your wand, tap the third brick on the right. The wall will open into Diagon Alley. You may also use Floo powder to the Leaky Cauldron. To get to the train, you will need to go through Platform 9 3/4. Your ticket is enclosed in this letter.**

**You will also need to have a parent or guardian sign the enclosed permission slip to visit Hogsmeade. If you have any other questions, just send an owl. **

**P.S. When you arrive at Hogwarts, please remain outside the Great Hall so I may speak with you."**

Lillian looked over the list of books once more, refolded the letter and stuck it back in the envelope. Lillian took out the Hogsmeade permission slip and reached it to Erica. Erica signed it and gave it back. Lillian signed the acceptance letter and placed it with the Hogsmeade permission slip. She rolled them up and tied them to the owl that waited patiently for the return flight. Lillian gave it some water in which it drank and it took off through the open window. Lillian closed the window and came back over to the table.

"Can you take me to...?" Lillian stopped as she watched Erica shake the keys and smile. Lillian smiled back.

"I'll race you to the car," Erica said and started toward the door. Lillian slipped her sandals on and followed Erica outside closing the door behind her.

"You know," Erica broke the silence, "I've almost forgotten how to drive English cars. I haven't drove one since you were ten years old and we moved to America. You will be getting your driver's license next year; do you want me to teach you how to drive?"

"Daddy taught me," Lillian said, her eyes once again looking downcast.

"Yeah, but not on England's roads," Erica encouraged. "How about you and I go on a little shopping spree and I let you drive? Deal?"

Lillian sat there for a moment before glancing at Erica and saying, "Deal."

They drove on making small talk until they made it to London. Lillian then concentrated on remembering where Diagon Alley was. Finally, the tall building came into view. "There it is," Lillian said pointing at what appeared as a condemned building to Muggles. Erica pulled over and they got out. Lillian watched as Erica looked up at the building.

"What does it look like?" Erica asked. Erica took hold of Erica's hand and the building transformed from a condemned building to a nice pub.

Inside, several wizards and witches sat drinking a variety of different drinks. The bar attendant looked their way and nodded a hello. "Going to Diagon Alley, miss?"

"Yes, sir," Lillian answered.

"The back door is straight through there," he continued. "Third brick on the right."

Lillian thanked the man; she and Erica followed his directions and when Lillian tapped the third brick on the right, the wall opened up and their senses were filled with the sights and sounds of wizards and witches roaming from shop to shop. Lillian glanced over at Erica and giggled at the wide eyed expression that filled her face.

"Shall we get started?" Lillian asked. Erica didn't answer verbally, her feet just began carrying her and Lillian fell in step beside her.

After stopping at Gringotts Bank, they began browsing the shops for the supplies.

"Let's see, I have my uniforms, winter cloak, and dress robe, my ink, quills, parchment, and potion supplies," said Lillian. "I still need my books." Lillian looked up and glanced around the shop signs. Flourish and Blotts, the book shop, was three shops down from where they stood.

Lillian browsed through the many books the shop held. She marked each item off her list as she placed it in her basket. Erica was preoccupied by a red hair gentleman who by a brief encounter, Lillian found him overly excited about Muggles and those things of the Muggle world. Lillian managed to escape, but Erica wasn't as fortunate and was drowned in questions. As Lillian looked she accidentally bumped into a familiar looking boy. She apologized and found the boy was accompanied by a bushy brown hair girl and a red haired boy and girl. Lillian figured that the red haired children belonged to the man she had left Erica speaking with.

Lillian slid passed them and went on her way. After looking for another five minutes, she finally found the last book she was looking for: A revised version of Hogwarts, A History. She put the book on top of the others and started toward the front, but half way there, something caught her eye. To her left, a crimson back book with a shiny gold corner lay alone on top of a dusty table. She walked over to it and rubbed the front. Her fingers drew line threw the dust. She picked it up and blew across it. There was no title and when she opened it, it was empty. She started to lie it back down, but she felt compelled to buy it. She placed it with her other books and continued to the counter.

After paying for the books and accepting her receipt, she walked back over to where Erica still stood talking.

"Oh, Lillian," said Erica. "I want you to meet Mr. Weasley."

"How do you do, sir?" Lillian asked curtsying a bit.

"Fine thank you, young lady," said Mr. Weasley. "I won't be for long, however, if I don't hurry."

Lillian looked in the direction the Mr. Weasley was looking. She saw a stern looking, red haired woman starring at them. Mr. Weasley motioned for her to come to them. She motioned for the children standing next to her to wait outside. She thought she heard one of them say that his dad was going to get it.

"Molly, dear," began Mr. Weasley, "this is Erica and Lillian Praisley." Lillian smiled in greeting.

"Please to meet you, dears," Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"Lillian will be transferring to Hogwarts this year," continued Mr. Weasley.

"That's nice, dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

Lillian knew the lady already, but said nothing. She had met her when she was only a child. Lillian's mother, Heather, had brought her to Diagon Alley before their move to America. Mrs. Weasley had bought her a cookie at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Arthur, we do need to hurry. It is hard to tell where the children will get without supervision." Molly excused herself and went out the door. Mr. Weasley turned back to Lillian and Erica and shaking their hands, he dismissed himself. Lillian and Erica followed him out.

"Anything else?" asked Erica.

"Err...just one more thing," Lillian answered. "I want to buy an animal possibly an owl."

They walked to the Emporium. After letting a rather large and hairy man come out, they stepped inside. The room smelled strongly of owl droppings. The walls were lined with owls of all sizes. A few cages here and there contained other odd creatures. To their left were cats, rats, and toads. To their right were supplies needed to care for them. Lillian walked over to the main end and began looking at the owls. Higher and higher the cages rose up to the ceiling. Lillian tried to spot one that would catch her eye, but none did. Her concentration was broken when someone roughly opened the shop door. A man with a bandage around his abnormally large nose and all his fingers walked it holding a covered cage. He walked up to the counter where the shop keeper stood. He slammed the cage down and with a few foul words explained what a demon creature it was and demanded his money back. The shop keeper obliged the man's angry plea and gave him his money back. The man left the shop slamming the door behind him.

Lillian looked at the door and back at the shop keeper. "Don't worry, miss," said the man. "I figured he couldn't handle this beauty."

The shop keeper uncovered the cage and exposed a beautiful bird. It was red, orange, and gold. The bird watched Lillian carefully as she approached its cage.

"Hello," she said to the bird. "May I?" she asked to pet it.

The bird sort of bowed its head in permission. Lillian reached in with a gasp from both Erica and the shop keeper. Lillian rubbed the back of her hand down the bird's chest. Without stopping, she asked how much the shop keeper wanted for her.

"Phoenix's are hard to get along with," said the man. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir," she answered. "How much?"

"Thirty galleons," he answered. "A bit more than an owl, but maybe to you, she will be worth it."

"Do you have any perches?" Lillian asked. "I would hate for her to be in a cage all day."

"The cage is a perch, miss," said the shop keeper. "Just tap it three times with your wand and it will change." He also brought over a large bag of phoenix feed and placed it in a bag. Lillian paid for everything and she and Erica left.

Outside the sun was still shining and the air was quite warm. They stopped in for an ice cream before leaving Diagon Alley. When they had packed everything away in the car, Erica shook the keys in Lillian's face.

"So you ready to go to the mall?" Erica asked.

Lillian smiled and grabbed the keys. Lillian started the car and pulled out. The car felt funny at first, but she quickly caught on. She drove on to the shopping plaza nearby and parked the car. She and Erica got out and went into the first shop, the beginning of many. By the end of their shopping journey, they were both exhausted. With the car loaded, they went home.

**A/N: I hope everyone has enjoyed this small introduction and first chapter. It was just a little bit of getting to know Lillian and her past and what is going on in the present. Don't worry; she isn't a big cry baby like it seems she is right now. She just lost her parents and anyone who has lost someone that close will understand what she is going through. We will meet up with Harry and the others in the next chapter so sit back, relax, read on and drop me a review. : )**


	2. Ch2 Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**A/N: Welcome back!! I'm so glad you have decided to continue this story. So if you are ready to go, let's make a trip to Hogwarts aboard the Hogwarts Express!!! All aboard!!!**

**Chapter Two - Platform 9 3/4**

Erica helped Lillian carry in everything they had bought. They carried it upstairs to Lillian's bedroom and set it down. Erica yawned and dismissed herself to go take a nap. Lillian sat in the middle of all the things. She sighed and began unpacking. She could use magic since she was of age, but decided she would rather do it the Muggle way to get a better look at what she had bought.

After everything was unpacked, she went to her closet and pulled out her trunks. In one of them she placed her shoes, clothes, and the uniforms she had bought. In the other, she placed her school supplies. After packing everything she would need for school including a carry on bag packed with a school uniform, a winter cloak, a couple of books, and some spare money, Lillian laid down on her bed to take a nap. That nap, however, turned into a good night's sleep.

"Wake up, sleepy head," Erica called from the door.

Lillian opened her eyes and threw her pillow at Erica.

"Come on," Erica laughed. "I've got to go to work and you have to be at the train station by eleven."

Erica went back downstairs to cook breakfast. Lillian sighed and rolled out of bed. She made her bed and picked up the Muggle outfit she had laid out. After showering, she dressed and went downstairs. After breakfast, Lillian and Erica carried Lillian's things with a little help of magic of course. Outside, however, they had to carry it to keep nosy, Muggle eyes from seeing too much. The phoenix cage and her carry on bag were the last things she took out.

It was still early when they arrived at the train station. They quickly found a baggage cart and unloaded the car. Lillian placed the covered phoenix cage on top of the trunks and placed the carry on next to it. Lillian pushed the cart toward platform 9 3/4. Erica walked next to her. When they finally arrived, Lillian walked over to the wall between platform nine and ten. She placed her hand on the wall and felt it sink in slightly.

"This is it," said Lillian. Erica sighed and smiled at her.

"Well, kiddo," Erica said with a hint of tears, "I'll miss you."

Lillian smiled at her and walked over to her. Lillian wiped away the tears from her own eyes and threw her arms around Erica's neck.

"I'll miss you, too," Lillian said. "I'll write whenever I can and besides, I'll be home again before you know it."

Lillian let Erica go. Erica stood back and watched Lillian walk through the barrier and vanish before returning to the car.

Everything was a blur of bricks before Lillian emerged on the other side. A scarlet train sat upon the tracks waiting to carry the students to Hogwarts. The platform was empty, but she was early. It was only eight o'clock and quite a while before the others would be arriving. A rather skinny attendant walked over and loaded Lillian's things on to the train. Lillian picked up her carry on and climbed up the steps onto the train after him. She walked to a compartment near the middle of the train and went in. After the man had secured her trunks he left. Lillian opened her travel bag and took out her revised copy of Hogwarts: A History.

After an hour of reading, she heard the sound of others boarding the train. Lillian stood and closed the door to her compartment to drown out the noise. After she finished reading her book at ten o'clock, she returned it to her bag. She started to pull out another book, but was surprised to find the crimson back book in her carry on. "I thought I put this in my trunk," she thought to herself. She flipped through the pages, hoping that something had appeared since the shop, but it hadn't. She concluded that it must be a diary or a defective book. She glanced down toward the golden corner. She rubbed her fingers over to clear the dust. When the dust was cleared, the corner appeared to sparkle and change colors. Lillian felt dizzy and fainted.

Lillian felt herself spinning uncontrollably. She plummeted through the darkness toward a light. The light seemed to draw her in and she let it carry her. As she reached it, a white, cloudy like mist swirled around her. The light itself grew brighter and brighter. As she drifted out of the last bit of darkness, the sound of thunder reached her ears. The light changed to a menacing red. Blue flames leaped around and Lillian felt afraid. She knew at that moment, that whomever this book originally belonged to had experienced fear beyond anything she could imagine. She felt that the person must have died a very sticky death.

Lillian tried to move away from the flames, but it seemed useless and they reached out like arms trying to grab at her. Lillian screamed as she came face to face with a horrible looking creature. Its eyes were filled with hate and she knew without a doubt that it was Voldemort. Voldemort let out a horrible, high pitched and deeply evil laugh. He reached out and began pulling at her. Lillian thrashed around trying to escape his grasp, but it seemed hopeless. The only thing that managed to wake her was the sound of the compartment door opening. Lillian sat upright and swallowed. Her breathing came in gasps and she felt tiny beads of sweat on her forehead. Thankfully, due to the amount of people that entered, she was able to compose herself before they noticed her state of being. She closed the book and put in back in her bag.

"Good morning, Lillian," Mr. Weasley said when he spotted her. "Is it okay that we come in?"

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Lillian greeted. "And yes, sir, you may."

"Morning, dear," said Mrs. Weasley before turning back to the teens behind her. "Let me help you settle in before I leave," she told them.

"Come on, mum!" said the red haired boy. "We can do it."

"Oh, Ron, hush up," she snapped. "You can't even wash your face properly."

Mrs. Weasley, spit on a handkerchief and began to rub at Ron's face. Ron went pink as the others laughed a little. Ron pulled away. Seeing her brother's grief, Lillian listened as the young red haired girl asked her mother to come help her instead.

"Oh, alright, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. "Arthur you help them and I'll be right back."

Mrs. Weasley followed Ginny out of the compartment and down the hall toward the front of the train.

"Is this compartment good enough for you, Ron?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"It's fine with me," Ron snapped. "It's Hermione you need to ask!"

Hermione looked at him darkly. "Well, Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "I didn't want to set next to Millicent Bestrode and I about guarantee you didn't want to be near Malfoy!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, if you..." Ron began again, but was cut off by the black haired boy.

"Please, quit fighting," the boy said.

"Oh don't bother, Harry," Hermione sighed in frustration. "It's a loss cause and besides, we need to go up front. Come on, Ronald!"

Lillian shook her head. She had fought many times with her friends, but nothing as harsh as that. Lillian silently wondered if there wasn't more to their friendship. Harry helped Mr. Weasley load the trunks into the overhead compartment and in the space just under the seats. Harry placed a cage next to the window. It was covered with an old fashioned dress robe. Lillian had heard Ron mutter something about the hidden creature. It had begun to screech when he first entered the compartment. It was Ron's fault that the creature was upset. He had knocked it against the door as he entered. Lillian remembered Ron referring to the poor, frightened creature as stupid ball of feathers.

After a while, Mrs. Weasley returned and she and Mr. Weasley bid farewell to them. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a peck on the cheek causing him to blush. Once they were gone, Harry and Lillian sat in silence for several minutes before Ron and Hermione returned.

"I can't believe they still have Malfoy as Prefect!" Ron hissed. "After what he did last year, I am surprised they didn't expel him."

"We can't change Dumbledore's decision" said Hermione. "He still thinks that it was Lucius that pressured Malfoy into taken the Death Eater's mark."

"Dear old Lucius may have pressured him into taking the mark," said Ron. "But he sure as hell didn't make him..."

"It doesn't matter if he did or didn't," Hermione cut him short. "It matters what Dumbledore thinks and his decision is final."

Ron slumped down in his seat and didn't comment any further. Lillian heard his thoughts, though, and she hoped that Dumbledore wasn't half the things that Ron was thinking him to be.

"Whom may I ask is this Malfoy?" Lillian asked.

"Oh, he's in Slytherin house," answered Hermione. "He is a rich, spoiled brat who thinks he is everything because he is a pure blood. He has been a thorn since the day we met him."

"I should stay away from him then?" asked Lillian.

"Yes you should," said Hermione. "He is absolutely wicked and nothing but trouble."

"You will have to point him out then," said Lillian. "Just look for the blonde haired boy with a sour look on his face," chuckled Ron. "I think he takes it after his mother."

Everyone laughed slightly. Anyone who knew Draco's mother, Narcissa, knew that there was an on going joke about her facial expression being caused by Draco's stench."

"So," Hermione began after awhile. "You seem to know our names, but I don't think I've heard yours."

"I'm sorry," Lillian said. "My name is Lillian Den...Er...Lillian Praisley."

Hermione gave her an odd look with the hesitation of her last name, but Lillian was relieved to see that she let it pass. The questions continued, though.

"Where are you from?" asked Harry. "I don't think I've seen you around school before."

"Oh, I am transferring to Hogwarts from Salem Institute in America," answered Lillian.

"You sound English," stated Hermione.

"I am," said Lillian. "My family and I moved to America when I was ten."

"Why did you come back here?" asked Ron. "I mean, didn't you like America?"

"I loved it there," Lillian said feeling the tears swell up. "I had no choice, but to come back. I don't want to talk about it." Lillian stood up and moved toward the compartment door trying to hide the falling tears. "Please excuse me." Lillian left the compartment and closed the door behind her.

Lillian wiped her tears as she made her way toward the back of the train. Each compartment was full of students, but she finally found one in the main back. She went in and lay down on the seat letting the tears flow. She allowed her memories to flash in her head. She had so many unanswered questions and no one to answer them for her. She closed her eyes and wished everything away and before long sleep invaded and her memories changed to dreams.

Lillian awoke nearly an hour later. Her eyes were slightly swollen and her head hurt. From down the hall, she could hear a witch calling, "Anything from the trolley?" Lillian stood up and looked out the window. The countryside flashed by. "I had forgotten how beautiful the English countryside is," she said aloud. "You know, talking to your self isn't a good thing," a voice said from behind her. Lillian turned around to find herself facing the black haired boy from the other compartment.

"Oh, Er...what was your name again?" she stuttered.

"Oh, Er...Harry, Harry Potter," he said surprised that she didn't know.

"Are you...I mean...Er...are you really?" Lillian fumbled with her words.

"Yeah," Harry said smiling.

"I have wanted to meet you for ages," Lillian said a little more enthusiastically than she meant too. Lillian blushed. "I didn't even recognize who you were even after seeing all the pictures in my friend's room for the past six years."

"Your friend's have pictures of me?" Harry asked surprised.

"In America," she began, "most of the girls at my school have some kind of picture or newspaper clipping of you hanging on their dorm walls. One girl, in my dorm room, would kiss your picture every night before going to bed."

It was Harry's turn to blush.

They continued talking about everything from Lillian going to Salem Institute to everything that had happened at Hogwarts for the past six years. Before they knew it, the lights outside had faded into darkness and it was time to change into their school uniforms. Harry and Lillian walked back to their original compartment. On entrance, Ron and Hermione apologized, but Lillian assured them it was just a sensitive subject that she would be willing to share with them at a later time, but it was still too soon. They all changed into their school uniforms and within ten minutes time, a call came that they were almost to Hogsmeade Village, a village just below Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**A/N: We arrived safe and sound all ready for a new year. Lillian has made a few friends and although it didn't start off to well with them, they will learn to be there for each other in the darkest days of their lives. We'll be entering the Great Hall for the sorting next and we'll find out where Lillian will be placed as well as listening to the Sorting Hat's song. Please review and check out the next chapter: )**


	3. Ch 3 The Sorting

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glad you're still around. I just wanted to say a quick thanks to Debbie for being the first to read my story and for taking the time to check it for errors. I also wanted to think Emma for helping me figure out how to get started. **

**To J. K. Rowling: Thanks for inspiring the world to read. Harry Potter and some of the other characters from your books have become almost like family. It broke my heart when Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore were killed. I gasped with horror when Mr. Weasley was attacked and I shutter to think who else will perish in the war. As for Kreacher, he just better be glad that I wasn't his master…LOL! Sorry Hermione! And finally, to Voldemort and his Death Eaters, be prepared for a major butt kicking!!! Go Harry!!**

**Chapter 3- The Sorting**

The train slowly pulled into Hogsmeade Village and came to a smooth halt. Everyone exited the train, the older students helping the timid first years. A really large and bearded man stood nearby calling for the first years to embark on their journey to the boats that would bring them to the school. Lillian watched as they passed her, shyly walking toward the small giant.

Lillian's attention was stolen away as the older students began shuffling toward the carriages that would carry the upperclassmen to their destination. Lillian followed close behind Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Being new, she didn't want to get separated from the only people she knew. As the older students began to clear as they climbed into the carriages, Lillian took a moment to notice the beasts that carried the carriages. They were quite frightening to glance upon. The beast were great black winged creatures that appeared to be starved within an inch of their lives, but yet strong enough to carry the carriages to their destination.

"Lillian?" Harry looked over at her. "Are you okay?"

"Are those what I think they are?" she said without looking away from them.

"Oh...you can see them?" questioned Hermione.

"Yes," Lillian said. "Are they thestrals?"

"Yes, they are," answered Harry. "They are creatures that only those whom have seen death can see. I see them, too."

Lillian glanced over at Harry and bit her bottom lip. She had heard the stories and read everything that she could get her hands on about Harry and was well acquainted with the story of Cedric Diggory and the night Voldemort had returned.

Lillian and her new friends boarded a carriage that held few other occupants. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, Colin's little brother Dennis, and Luna Lovegood were among them. As they rode toward the school, Lillian listened to them catch up since last year, their breath dancing before them. The night air was quite cold and Lillian was thankful she had packed away a school cloak. She gathered it around her tightly, but even then she shivered uncontrollably. Thankfully, however, the journey was short and the carriages came to a stop near the entrance to the large castle.

Lillian stepped off the carriage and glanced at the magnitude of the school. It was huge, much larger than Salem. Lillian and the others found warmth just inside the entrance. The smell of the start of term feast drifted through the halls teasing their senses. Lillian felt her stomach growl. She realized she hadn't eaten since morning and was now quite famished.

Groups of students mingled just outside the Great Hall. Others ducked inside to avoid Peeves the Poltergeist, whom was flying around and playing tricks on people. Shortly, the sound of footsteps hastened toward them. Everyone began to move quickly into the Great Hall to find a seat. Lillian started to join them, but a door opened nearby and a stern faced witch stepped out followed by the first years.

"Miss Praisley," began the witch after reading the name tag on Lillian's cloak. "I am Professor McGonagall. Let me give you a quick view of what we are going to do."

McGonagall kept talking as she ushered the first years into a room just off the Great Hall to wait until everyone was ready for them. "After the first years are sorted, we will introduce you and have you sorted. After you are sorted you will be able to take a seat with your fellow house members for the feast. Once the feast is over, I want you to wait for me right here. I will need you to accompany me to my classroom so we will be able to talk about your classes. Now, I must go see if they are ready."

McGonagall slipped swiftly into the Great Hall closing the doors behind her. Lillian stood alone in the hall. It was quite except the muffled voices of the students from inside the door to her left and from inside the Great Hall. Lillian sat on a bench and waited. She didn't have to wait long, though, before McGonagall returned.

"Lillian you will follow the first years in," was all McGonagall said as she passed to gather the first years.

Lillian did as she was told and tailed the first years inside. She felt quite odd following the first year students. She was taller and it was quite plain that she was older than them. Near the front, the cluster stopped. Professor McGonagall carried out a stool and placed it before them. Upon it, she placed an old hat.

Lillian took notice of the enchanted ceiling that shown above her. The clouds had thickened since she'd been outside and appeared now quite threatening. Lillian was thankful that everyone had come in before the storm. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Professor McGonagall say that the hat was to sing a song.

Lillian watched along with everyone else as the hat sat motionless on the stool. Whispers started swarming through the hall. One that Lillian heard was a question from a boy at the Hufflepuff table. He asked a girl across from him if the hat had finally died, but a breath like sound came from the brim of the old hat and it began to sing.

"**The time of war is at hand **

**and everyone must take their stand.**

**Work hard in your studies all day, **

**for what you may learn might one day pay.**

**Help each other; don't be afraid **

**for the love of friendship will be the Dark Lord's dismay.**

**Will you be a brave Gryffindor? Whose nerve and chivalry proves true and more. **

**Or perhaps Hufflepuff will suit you best-their justness and loyalty will pass the test.**

**An Intelligent Ravenclaw you just might be, can you make the grade? We will see.**

**A cunning Slytherin, who will go to all ends - among these, you will find your true friends.**

**So slip me on! Hurry up now! **

**For only time will now tell.**

**Where do you belong? Where are you bound? **

**The others won't hear me make a sound.**

**I'll whisper my thoughts into your ear **

**and to the others I'll make it clear. **

**I'll shout it out and it will ring true, **

**the house of Hogwarts that belongs to you!"**

Once the hat finished and fell silent once more, McGonagall began calling off the names. One by one, the students took the stool and the sorting hat introduced them to their families. Lillian soon found herself standing alone. Professor McGonagall announced her name and Lillian stepped up to her.

"For those of you that don't already know, we have an exchange student this year," began Professor McGonagall. "Her name is Lillian Praisley and she has transferred here from the Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry which is located in America. She is in her seventh year..."

Lillian noticed everyone seemed to listen carefully. Most of them had never been to America so it was fascinating to them. Even the Slytherin house listened until her last name was mentioned then thinking she was most likely what they termed a Mudblood. They may have placed her as a Muggle born; one born to Muggles, but one who still possesses the ability of magic. She, however, was probably one of the most pure of the 'pure bloods' left.

"I am sure Lillian will happy to answer any questions any of you may have about America and her previous school," McGonagall continued. "I expect all of you to make her and the first years to feel welcome. Lillian, you may be sorted now."

Lillian turned her attention back to the stern looking witch and followed her directions. Lillian sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

Silence echoed throughout the hallway. Lillian, herself, began to wonder if the hat had suddenly died away, but then Lillian heard a voice.

"Miss Praisley or should I say Deneverous," the voice of the hat said in her ear.

Lillian stiffened up. She hesitated for only a moment before she remembered that no one could hear the hat.

"Don't worry," the hat continued. "Your secret is safe with me. I know you have had a lot of bad experiences in your past, but I know you aren't alone. I have seen fears you wouldn't believe in the mind of many. You know of one...a Mr. Harry Potter. Enough of that, though. Now, where to put you?"

Lillian gazed around as everyone stared at her for what seemed forever as the hat continued.

"You hold many fine traits. All of which would include you in any of the four houses of Hogwarts. I see you were in the MoonStar house at Salem. A truly honorable house if the rumors are true. You have great knowledge like those of Ravenclaw. Quite eager to learn I can see. Oh, and that kindness just like those of Hufflepuff. You are quite cunning too. Salazar Slytherin favored this quality amongst all others. What is this, bravery beyond some of the strongest and bravest men to walk these halls? It is quite difficult to place you."

In the corner of her eye, Lillian noticed Professor McGonagall look down at a gold pocket watch.

"Don't worry about them; they've plenty of time to wait," said the hat. "They have eternity even. Let's see...lets see...I don't want to place you in Slytherin for reasons. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw really don't do your bravery justice so my choice for you is..."

With a loud voice for the entire hall to hear, the hat called out, "Gryffindor."

Lillian was relieved that it was over. She took the hat off and gave it to McGonagall who gave a second glance at her watch. Lillian took a seat with the other Gryffindor house members next to Hermione. Professor McGonagall moved the stool and walked over to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Lillian had recognized him immediately. He was the one, which only a short two weeks before she left America, had come for a visit upon her parent's request. It was at that meeting that Lillian's future was discussed. It was at that meeting that the agreement came to be that Lillian was to transfer to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore stood up and greeted everyone. "Good evening! Another year lies before us. I see many familiar faces and a lot of new faces."

Lillian felt as if he was looking directly at her and she quickly looked away.

"I feel this year is going to be one of our best in many years," Dumbledore continued. "It will be good, but I must warn all of you. As you know, a war is raging around us. Many of our greatest wizards and witches have lost their lives and Voldemort won't think twice before doing away with any of you. So, if you see anything out of the ordinary, report it immediately. Now let us..."

Dumbledore paused when a grunt sounded from his right. "Oh, yes! If anyone cares to know what is and is not allowed this year, please see the notice in Mr. Filches' office. Now let us, how do they say, dig in!"

With a clap of his hands, the dishes in front of them filled with food and the feast began. The Great Hall filled with laughter and voices. Lillian filled her plate as she listened to Ron and Harry converse about the summer and Hermione read a book about Understanding Boys. Lillian smiled at this and just thought…Lost Cause.

The feast was delicious and spirits were high, but shortly the joyful evening began to close as upper class students began to leave to their house dormitories. A Prefect from each house led the first years. Afterwards, they returned to the Great Hall for a meeting. Professor McGonagall talked shortly to the Prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl before turning the floor over to Dumbledore. McGonagall walked toward the exit beckoning Lillian to follow her. Lillian obliged her request and followed her silently out of the Great Hall and toward her office.

The hall was dark only the flickering flames of the torches lit the way. The air was much cooler in England and Lillian found herself wrapping her cloak tight around her. Inside, McGonagall sat down at her desk and looked through a small pile of papers.

"Please have a seat," McGonagall said.

Lillian sat down and waited for McGonagall to speak.

"Here it is," McGonagall said reaching Lillian a piece of parchment. It was Lillian's schedule. Lillian looked at it and read:

**Lillian Praisley - Grade 7 - Advanced Placement **

**First Semester**

**6:00am Breakfast**

**8:00am to 9:30am: Advanced Transfigurations (With Ravenclaw)**

**9:30am to 11:00am: Advanced Divination (With Hufflepuff)**

**11:00am to 12:00pm: Lunch**

**12:00pm to 1:30pm: Advanced Care of Magical Creatures (With Hufflepuff)**

**1:30pm to 3:00pm: Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts (With Slytherin) **

**3:00pm to 5:00pm: Advanced Potions (With Slytherin) **

**5:00pm to 7:00pm: Homework, Clubs, Quidditch**

**7:00pm to 8:00pm: Dinner**

**9:00pm: Curfew (BE IN DORMS)**

**Second Semester**

**6:00am Breakfast**

**8:00am to 9:30am: Advanced Charms (With Ravenclaw)**

**9:30am to 11:00am: Advanced Herbology (With Hufflepuff)**

**11:00am to 12:00pm: Lunch**

**12:00pm to 1:30pm: Advanced History of Magic (With Ravenclaw)**

**1:30pm to 3:00pm: Study Hall: Review for N.E.W.T.s **

**3:00pm to 5:00pm: Advanced Astronomy (With Slytherin) **

**5:00pm to 7:00pm: Homework, Clubs, Quidditch**

**7:00pm to 8:00pm: Dinner**

**9:00pm: Curfew (BE IN DORMS)**

Lillian folded the paper and put it in her cloak. She stood to leave, but McGonagall began speaking again.

"It has come to my attention that you were to be Head Girl at your previous school. That is a great achievement and I would hate for you to miss out. However, the position of Head Girl has already been filled by Hermione Granger. Headmaster Dumbledore has allowed me to create a position for you. Your title will be Head Student Ambassador. You will have authority to enter any and all student houses. You will be supervisor over seven other students that I have chosen to represent each house. They are Harry Potter of Gryffindor, Mariah Nettleshire and Henry Grindlestaff of Hufflepuff, Alyssa Grysberry and David Hornby of Slytherin, and Mary Holland and Alan Jaspers of Ravenclaw. They will report to you and you to a teacher. You and the others will have the same rights, privileges, and duties as the Head Girl and Head Boy. You as Head may need to fill in for Hermione or Ron if they are incapable of fulfilling their duties at any given time."

Lillian was so happy. She thought her chance to hold such a distinguished position had been lost to her.

"Oh thank you, Professor!" Lillian said. "I'll do my best not to fail you."

"I know you will do your best and that is why I wanted to do this for you," McGonagall smiled at her. "I will give you your badge tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Professor," said Lillian.

Lillian left the classroom and made her way to the main staircase. When she reached it, she looked and watched as several stair cases moved to other places. It was at that point, she realized she had no idea where the entrance to her house was.

"Lillian," said a voice.

Lillian almost screamed. She turned, but saw no one.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Her answer came when she found herself being covered by a transparent fabric. A hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"It's me, Harry," the voice said.

Harry let her go and she turned to face him.

"You scared me," gasped Lillian.

"Sorry," said Harry. "I didn't mean too, but I didn't want Filch to catch us and besides I knew you wouldn't know the way."

Lillian smiled at him. "My hero," she said.

Harry led Lillian up to the Portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry gave the password and they went in.

"Leaping Lizards is the password then?" said Lillian.

"Yes, but it will change after Christmas holiday," said Harry.

The Common Room was empty. The flames had died down so low that they just looked like glowing ash. Harry pointed the way to the girl's dorms and bid her goodnight.

"Goodnight, Harry," she returned. "Oh, and Harry, thanks for coming back for me."

"Anytime," he said.

Lillian made her way up the stairs and down the corridor. She glanced at the name tags as she went. Finally, she found the one with her name and quietly went in so not to wake her roommates. She changed into her pajamas and climbed under the covers. She closed the curtains of her bed and laid her head down for a good night's rest.

**A/N: For those who were slightly thrown off by Lillian's schedule: I used a process called block scheduling. I altered it slightly to add a couple more classes instead of the normal four. The process of it though is to have so many classes one semester and so many the next. It is easier for me to use block scheduling because it is what my high school reverted to my freshman year and straight through until graduation. **

**One day down at Hogwarts many to go…I guess it was no big surprise of which house Lillian ended up in, but hey it would be hard to work around with her being in another house. I hope you liked the Sorting Hat's song. I guess throughout this story we'll find out who heeded to the hat's advice and stuck together as one. **

**Well don't forget to drop me a review and check out the next chapter…Whisper in a Corridor.**


	4. Ch 4 Whisper in a Corridor

**Hey everyone! The first three chapters were mostly background and getting settled in after tragedy struck. Now, Lillian's trials truly start. First, she has a run in with Trelawney and then in Divinations, she sees something that sends chills through her entire being. I guess, you will have to read to find out what it was and what becomes of it. **

**Chapter 4 - Whisper in a Corridor**

Lillian awoke to find she was alone in her dorm room. Besides herself, it didn't appear that anyone had stayed there for many years. Not that it was dusty or smelly; it just had that overwhelming feeling of loneliness. As she looked around, several empty beds stared back at her. The only trunks in the room were her own. Lillian slid off the bed into her house shoes. She pulled the blanket off the bed keeping it wrapped around her shoulders. She walked over to the window and sat down. The sun was rising slowly over a distant mountain. The lake glistened with the newly born rays of light. Lillian smiled as she felt the warmth on her face. She conjured up a warm cup of tea and sipped it silently.

Once Lillian finished her tea, the cup vanished and her blanket made its way back to her bed. Lillian stood and walked toward a door in the corner of the room. Inside, she found a bathroom complete with everything she would need. She returned to her trunks and took out a school uniform, her knickers and bra, and laid them on her bed. She then carried her bath things back into the room. Using wandless magic, a rare ability, she turned on the water inside the bath tub. Once it was filled, she undressed and stepped into the water. The water was deep and reminded her of Erica's hot tub except this had magic bubble aromas. Lillian's choice for today was watermelon.

After Lillian was finished, she climbed out and put on her bath robe. She returned to her bed and put on her uniform. After doing a simple glamour charm for her hair and make up, she took a look at herself in a mirror. She then went to work gathering her books for her first classes. Transfigurations and Divination were first on her list so she slid them in her backpack. The books for the rest of the day, she laid on her night stand.

When Lillian turned around, she realized she did have a roommate.

"Good morning," Lillian greeted.

Her phoenix sat watching her every move. "Good morning, Lillian," it greeted back.

Lillian was not surprised that the bird spoke to her. She had been able to speak to animals since she was a small child barely learning to talk.

"I don't believe I have named you," Lillian said tapping the cage and changing it into a perch.

The phoenix stretched its wings and agreed that she hadn't.

"Do you have any preference?" Lillian asked politely.

"I have been called many things," said the bird. "Among my favorites have been Songbird, Harpy, Ashes, Starling, Thundora, and Anatolia."

"Well shall we call you Shasta then?" asked Lillian. "It includes the first letter of all those names?"

"I like that very much," said Shasta giving a slight bow.

"Good," said Lillian. "Would you like to go outside for a while today?"

"I would," answered Shasta.

Lillian opened a window and Shasta, with a brief good luck for the day, took flight. Lillian picked up her backpack and left her dorm room putting a locking spell on it as she left.

Lillian passed other girls coming sleepily out of their rooms carrying clothes and bath things.

"Do they not have a bathroom in their rooms?" Lillian thought to herself, but without much more thought continued to the common room.

Few occupied the common room among them, thankfully, were Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Lillian went over and greeted them cheerfully. They all sat down in front of the newly lit fire and Lillian found out quickly what they had been discussing before she had arrived.

"I can't believe they wanted me to sign back up for Divination," Hermione whined. "That woman doesn't know a thing about the present let along the future for Merlin's sake."

"I have Divination," Lillian said.

All three of her new friends looked at her.

"Why are you taking Divination?" asked Ron. "It really is just a waist of time."

Lillian looked at Harry and bit her lip. She had told Harry most of her secrets including her ability, but she wasn't really ready to tell Ron or Hermione.

"Er...Er...because..." Lillian stuttered. "I can't tell you here."

"Why not?" Ron asked flatly.

"I just...I just can't," Lillian said slightly frustrated. "Come out into the corridor and I will show you."

"Show us?" asked Hermione.

"Please, just come," said Lillian.

They followed her out of the portrait. Lillian looked around and dragged her hand along the wall. She closed her eyes and a door began to form. When Lillian stood back the door opened.

"Come in," she asked them.

Her friends followed her in and the door closed behind them. "

Lumos Maximus," Lillian said.

Lillian's wand tip lit up and they found themselves in an empty room. The only exit being the door that now, from the outside, had vanished. Lillian cast a spell that sent many lit candles in the air. The room brightened and she lowered her wand after saying the counter charm, "Nox."

Lillian looked down and swallowed. She looked back up at her friends and told them she had to put a spell on them. Ron started to object, but Harry nudged him. The spell is simple but powerful. It will not allow you to tell anyone what I am about to tell you.

"What does it matter?" asked Hermione.

"Trust her," Harry said. "It is really important that it doesn't get out."

Ron and Hermione looked at him, but said nothing else.

"Please, take hands," said Lillian. Lillian took Harry and Ron's hand and began.

"Privatus Secretum Silentium (Private, Secret, Silence)," she said.

The wind seeped through the cracks in the wall, but the candles only flickered.

"Dico Omnis Res Occultus Priscus Munero! (Speak all things secret ancient and present)" she shouted as her body stiffened.

Everything that she needed to show her friends flashed before her and into them.

When the wind stopped and last memory had flashed to them, Lillian let go and weakly began to fall, but Harry caught her.

"Lillian?" Harry said. "Are you okay?"

Harry helped her lay down. Lillian put her hands to her face. She felt sick, but she knew it would pass.

"It...It just takes a lot to do something like that," she explained. "The more people, the more power I have to use. I will be okay in just a minute."

When most of the nausea passed, Lillian sat up. She still felt nauseous, but that was normal after something like that. Harry and Ron helped her on up and supported her until she got her balance.

"I think I'll be okay now," she told them after a couple of minutes.

Hermione reached her wand and back pack to her.

"Thank you, Hermione," Lillian said taking them. "We better go to the Great Hall now."

Lillian led the way out. The door closed and vanished again once they had exited. Lillian held on to the rail. She was a bit shaky and didn't want to end up in the hospital wing the first day of school.

Down in the Great Hall, most of the students were midway finished with breakfast. Lillian and the trio sat down and filled their plates. Well all but Ron.

"Bloody Hell," was all Ron said as he sat there. "Is all...all that tr…true?"

Lillian looked at him.

"Sadly, yes," she answered.

"All the stuff you can do," Hermione said trying to steer the conversation from the more horrible things they had just seen. "How did you learn it?"

"My line goes way back," Lillian began. "My family can be traced back to the beginning of our world. Some powers have been lost completely since then, but others are as strong now as they were back then."

"You have the ability to see...time?" asked Hermione in a whisper.

"Yes, Hermione," answered Lillian. "Others include my ability to speak in any language and turn invisible."

"I can speak in Parselmouth myself," said Harry.

"I know," said Lillian. "I've known for quite a while. It is a rare gift, Harry. Use it wisely."

When the bell rang, signaling the start of classes, Lillian and the trio made their way to the Transfigurations classroom. Taking their seats, they talked among themselves until Professor McGonagall began teaching.

"Good morning, class," McGonagall greeted.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," the class returned.

"Firstly," she continued, "I want you to copy the notes from the board. When you are finished, turn to page one in your books and read the chapter. Answer the five questions and once you are done, we will test what you have learned."

Everyone took out their parchment, ink, and quills and went to work. A couple of lines into her notes, Lillian realized that Ron was still searching frantically through his backpack.

"What's wrong, Ron," Lillian whispered.

"I can't find my ink," he said.

"Don't worry," she said.

Ron looked at her like she was crazy. He then remembered she had never had McGonagall in class before. Lillian took out her wand and pointed at her ink bottle.

"Duplicate," she said and immediately a blue jet of light sprang from her wand.

The bottle began to glow slightly. It then appeared to melt and divide forming two bottles of ink. She picked up the copy and reached it to him.

"Er...thanks," he said a little louder than a whisper allowing McGonagall to hear.

McGonagall cleared her throat and both Lillian and Ron went to work.

Once Lillian had finished her notes, read the chapter on changing a thorn bush into a chair and back again, she answered the questions and waited until everyone else was finished. It wasn't long though and McGonagall told everyone to clear their desk. Once everyone cleared their desk, McGonagall asked for a volunteer. When none came, she called upon Neville Longbottom, a short mousy looking chap with brown hair and big teeth. The boy nervously got up and pointed his wand at his chair.

"M...Mutatio Te...Tenus...Vepres (Transform into Thorn bush)," he said.

Nothing happened at first and several began to giggle at his failure. His wand finally lit to a medium green color and began to spin around the chair. The chair didn't change the way it was supposed to, but Neville was fortunate enough to get it to grow limbs with massive thorns.

"Not quite, Mr. Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "Try and change it back."

"But, professor," he begged.

"Don't dawdle," she said.

Neville gulped and tried the counter charm.

"Mutotia Tergum ut Exampler (Change Back to Original)!" he said.

His wand didn't hesitate this time and the limbs began to recede into the chair. Once it appeared it was finished, Neville quickly sat down. He, however, stood up just as quickly.

"Ouch!" he cried.

"Pronunciation, Mr. Longbottom," said McGonagall as the rest of class laughed.

"Right," he said rubbing his backside.

McGonagall fixed his chair and he sat down.

"Miss Praisley, you next," said McGonagall.

Lillian stood up and took out her wand. She cast the same spell as Neville, but without stuttering. The green light quickly shot out of her wand and wound around her chair. When it stopped, a small thorn bush sat in its place.

"Very good, Miss Praisley," said McGonagall. "Five points to Gryffindor. Now, show me the counter charm."

"Mutotia Tergum ut Exampler," Lillian said. The bush lifted into the air and floated a couple of moments. A ring that looked like light flowed from the top of the bush down to the floor leaving in its place her chair.

"Excellent," said McGonagall. "Another five points to Gryffindor."

Everyone else in the class took their turn. Harry and Hermione did well on theirs too, but Ron had a little difficulty. He hadn't properly memorized the spell. He had been too occupied with watching a spider weave a web. McGonagall set their homework and dismissed them to their next class. For Hermione it was Arithmancy, but for Lillian, Harry, and Ron it was the dreaded Divination. Lillian had heard rumors that Trelawney was nothing but a phony, but now she was to find out for herself.

When Lillian reached the tower, she felt the heat from the room brush her face. The perfume scent was overwhelming and would smother one to death if they dare to breathe to deep. Lillian looked around the room and was disgusted by the decor. She wish she could make it better, but she believed it hopeless and besides, if one was to change it this way in the first place they probably wouldn't like anything that was truly tasteful. Lillian, however, did open several windows. It appeared it made the entire room very thankful.

Lillian sat down beside Harry and Ron, whom thankfully had sat where a good circulating breeze reached. Before long, everyone that was going to show, were there. Everyone was talking amongst their classmates waiting for class to start that they failed to realize a voice that spoke from within the shadows.

"I said good morning class," it tried again; this time it succeeded, but was answered with less enthusiasm than expected.

Lillian frowned slightly when a rather odd looking woman stepped out of the shadows. Her glasses made her eyes look as if they were three times too big for her face and her clothing was mixed matched and nothing tied together. Professor Trelawney said nothing else until she clumsily reached her chair in front of the fireplace. Even from where Lillian sat, she could smell the faint hint of rum from her teacher.

"Today, class," said Trelawney, "We are going to review the major items that may show up on your N.E.W.T.s at the end of this school year."

Several groans echoed within the room, but Trelawney continued.

"Those items," she said and the paused as a hiccup escaped. "Excuse me. As I was saying, those items will be fortune telling, reading the magic ball, and tea leaves."

Several disgruntled groans once again echoed around the room. Lillian, Parvati, and Lavender were the only ones who didn't complain.

"If you notice," she began again after hiccupping three more times, "your cards, magic ball, and cup of tea sit in front of you. You may drink your tea now, but we will start with the cards."

Everyone took out their cards and spread the out and began to read each others fortunes. Trelawney made her way around asking each group different questions. Several times, when Trelawney asked Lillian or Harry a question, she would reply with 'no that's incorrect' or 'search for your inner eye." Lillian had enough experience with simple tricks like these to know that her answers and those of Harry's were correct. Lillian was beginning to confirm the rumors as pure truth. Trelawney didn't know what she was doing and has apparently never known.

Near the close of class, at the point everyone had finished their tea; the final item of review began. Trelawney stumbled toward Lillian's table and Lillian rolled her eyes.

"What do you see in Mr. Potter's cup?" she asked leaning against the table for balance.

Lillian glanced in the cup and began telling some of the things she could see.

"Give up, child," Trelawney interrupted. "Your inner eye is blind as can be and it is a waist of time to keep trying."

Lillian had taken enough.

"Now see here," she said as she stood.

This motion caught the eye of all the students and they waited for Lillian to walk out like Hermione did in third year.

"I can assure you I know all about the magic tricks of yours! They mean nothing to the true gift of the inner eye. My parents died because of their inner eye!"

"A gift, obviously, they didn't pass down to you," said Trelawney.

"Yes they did!" Lillian said getting up in Trelawney's face.

Trelawney stumbled slightly, but still tried to get the last word.

"Prove it," she told Lillian.

Lillian took out her wand. The class gasped. They thought she may try to curse Trelawney, but Lillian allowed Trelawney to get out of the way. Lillian took a glass ball off of a nearby table and laid it on the floor. She then performed an engorgement charm so everyone could see. Once Lillian made the pink mists start flowing within the glass, she asked for a volunteer. Lavender raised her hand and rushed forward. Lillian instructed her to think of something that there was no way for her to know about. Lavender stood for only a moment before she said she was ready. Lillian put a hand on the ball and a hand on Lavender shoulder.

Lillian closed her eyes and concentrated. She only opened them when she heard Lavender gasp at seeing her memory, of the day Hermione left Trelawney's class, inside the ball. Lillian told everyone of what she was seeing and hearing. Everyone knew at that point Lillian knew what she was talking about. Once the memory ended, Lavender went back to her seat.

Lillian looked over at Trelawney. Trelawney looked shaken that the class was paying more attention to Lillian that to her.

"Oh, dear girl," began Trelawney. "Just sit down."

"No, professor," snapped Lillian. "I'm not finished." Lillian turned back toward the others and asked if anyone wanted to see what someone was doing at that very moment.

"Potions!" a dark haired boy said. "I have a killer test today and I want to see if I can have a hint of what to study before class.

"Very well," Lillian tapped the top of the globe and the pink faded to black and the dungeons came into view.

Lillian told everyone what she heard, but to the boys disappoint, Snape was just chewing out a seventh year Hufflepuff girl and not discussing the test.

Lillian began rubbing forward on the ball. Silver and Orange mist sped forward chasing her hands. The mist again started turning dark a picture flashed in her head and she gasped. She pulled her hands from the globe before anyone saw what she saw. She saw death. Not like Trelawney's death predictions, but literal death.

Lillian felt nauseous and she knew she had to get out of the room.

"Excuse me," she said grabbing her back pack and disappeared.

"How did she do that?" asked a rather short boy who was near where Lillian had disappeared. "It isn't possible to Disapparate on Hogwart's grounds, is it?"

"No," answered another sitting near him.

Lillian Apparated at the bottom of the steps and ran down the corridor into a bathroom and straight into a cubicle. She gagged. She felt like she could puke, but nothing came. She came back out of the cubicle and walked over to the sink. She turned the faucet on and splashed water on her face. She then dried off and back toward the wall and slid down it onto the floor. She hid her face in her arms and tried to get a grip. She of all people should know that the future hasn't been written. It is changed by one's actions.

Lillian stood up and wiped away a falling tear. She picked up her bag and started to leave when Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Why aren't you in class?" she asked.

"I felt ill, professor," answered Lillian.

You do look flushed," McGonagall said. "Do you need to go see the nurse?"

"No, ma'am," said Lillian. "I'll be fine."

"Good," said McGonagall. "You best be getting back to class."

"Please, professor," begged Lillian. "Don't make me. She keeps telling me that I can't do anything right and…"

Lillian broke back into tears. Professor McGonagall was taken off guard by her reaction, but recovered quickly. McGonagall put her arms around Lillian and tried to calm her.

"I will speak to the Headmaster about her." McGonagall said.

"I don't want her to get in trouble, though," said Lillian.

"Don't worry," McGonagall reassured her. Dumbledore knows how she is; what I want to do is find a substitution."

Lillian listened as McGonagall chose her words carefully.

"This stays here and only here."

"Yes, ma'am," agreed Lillian.

"Professor Trelawney isn't what she claims to be. She is mostly a person whom makes guesses. Coincidence only, she is right sometimes. She has only made a few real prophesies during her time. I think you know what those are."

Lillian shook her head. She did know. She, at this point, didn't know what the outcome would be, but she did know prophecies.

"Now," said McGonagall, "Tell me what happened that upset you so. I know it couldn't have been completely Sybil's fault."

Lillian bit her lip and began telling her what she had seen.

"The globe faded to black shadows. I saw my friends…"

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes," said Lillian. "They were walking down a corridor. I heard voices coming from the area in which they were walking toward. I moved in toward the shadows and saw several figures dressed in black robes and mask."

"Death Eaters?" said McGonagall. "In the school?"

Lillian shook her head in the positive and continued.

"At that point, one man stepped out and cast the killing curse toward them and I watched them fall. Standing behind them was Death."

"Death, Lillian?" asked McGonagall. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm sure," said Lillian. "Death stood outside my door for a week just waiting for my parents. That is one of the factors of why I was sent away. They knew it was only a matter of time."

"Lillian, will you come with me and repeat this to Professor Dumbledore?"

Lillian nodded and followed McGonagall out and to the entrance of Dumbledore's office.

"Ton Tongue Toffee," said McGonagall which made the gargoyle move out of the way.

Lillian followed Professor McGonagall up the winding staircase. When they reached the door, McGonagall knocked. The door opened by invisible means and McGonagall and Lillian entered. Inside, Lillian saw past Headmasters and Headmistresses moving around in their portraits. Some were still asleep. The room was filled with odd objects including a rather large and funny shaped telescope. Dumbledore sat at his desk looking at some papers. McGonagall walked up and talked to him briefly before beckoning Lillian to come forward. Lillian walked forward where again she had to tell what she saw.

"It is bound to happen sooner or later," said Dumbledore. "I, myself, don't like the outcome. So what, Lillian, do you know about the future?"

"That it can be changed by one's actions." replied Lillian.

"Exactly," said Dumbledore. "We will make a complete search of the school."

"Sir, I don't mean to be contrary, but I don't believe that will work." said Lillian. "We know not the time or day they are coming. It is in the future. Only when the time approaches will I know for sure where and when. My gift hasn't completely matured yet. Once I am eighteen, I will be able to tell when and where upon the time that the prediction comes to me. It is sort of a protection. So no one, like Voldemort, can use someone like me, who is underage according to Muggle law. Without it, someone with a gift such as mine could be forced to predict the outcome of an event."

"Very well," said Dumbledore, "You will, however, report to me as soon as you know?"

"Yes, sir," replied Lillian.

Lillian turned and walked out of the room, back down the stairs, out of the hole, and past the gargoyle. She stared around at the empty halls. Class was still in session. The students and teachers were all in class, in the library, or in the common rooms. Lillian began to walk down the corridor when Professor McGonagall came out from behind the gargoyle. "Oh Lillian, I almost forgot, here is the badge that I told you about." "Thank you, Professor." McGonagall left as Lillian looked at the badge with the words 'Head Student Ambassador' written upon it. Lillian pinned the badge on her robe and walked down the corridor.

The bell rang just as she walked into the bathroom to get her bag. She picked up her bag and walked out. She heard Ron, Hermione, and Harry coming. She slipped inside the shadows of a corridor. She didn't want to explain what she saw and how she did what she did in Divination. As her friends turned down the dark corridor and closed in on Lillian, Lillian felt a wave of electric like current flow through her. This was it. Her prediction was coming true. Finally, after all the worry of being seen, she had to save her friends. Over the loud beating of her heart she heard voices coming from the far end of the corridor in which she stood. Lillian pulled out her wand and tiptoed down the corridor still out of the sight of the friends. With the little bit of sunlight that came through a window she spotted someone in a hooded cloak.

"Here they come," the voice said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione closed in on them. Lillian had to think quickly.

Lillian jumped out in front of her three friends.

"Get down," she screamed.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron hit the ground. Lillian raised her wand and pointed it at the trio.

"Munimentum Contego!" she said.

A purple glow encircled them. Lillian then turned seeing the hooded figures approaching her.

"Avada Kedavra," one screamed, but at the same time Lillian cast the 'Expelliarmus' charm.

The figure's wand flew to her as did three others.

"Close your eyes," Lillian said. "Transportus, Dumbledore's office."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione vanished.

Lillian grabbed the wands from off the floor and ran out of the corridor. She put a sealing charm on the window and the entrance of the corridor so that whoever was in it couldn't escape. Lillian sat down against the wall. Pain flooded her body. She felt dizzy and gave into unconsciousness. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall rushed to the area in which Ron, Harry, and Hermione had told them. Dumbledore peered into the sealed corridor as McGonagall examined Lillian.

"Albus?" she said looking over at Dumbledore. "Something's wrong I can't wake her."

"Minerva, take her up to Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said.

Professor McGonagall conjured up a stretcher under Lillian and transported her up to the hospital wing while Dumbledore went to send for the Minister of Magic.

Up in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey looked Lillian over, but couldn't figure out what was wrong. She even used magic to try and wake her, but nothing worked.

"Maybe she will wake up on her own," Madam Pomfrey suggested.

Madam Pomfrey changed Lillian into a nightgown and left her alone. McGonagall returned to the corridor to help Dumbledore. Lillian laid there unmoving, but her mind drifted. Again she found herself spinning in the black and white swirl. Everything was different. She felt no fear. No worry. She felt only sweet bliss. Suddenly the darkness faded away as she reached the light and walked out into a field of flowers. The sun was shining down. No clouds in sight. She was surrounded by people. Some she knew; others she didn't. Lillian walked down a path. Past children swinging on swings, playing on a seesaw, and skipping rope laughing without a care. Other people walked on the path in front of her others behind her. Where was she? A little girl came up from behind her and took her hand pulling her forward.

Lillian followed the little girl. Just ahead Lillian spotted where the little girl was leading her too.

"Mum? Daddy?" Lillian said.

The little girl let Lillian go and Lillian ran to her parents throwing her arms around them both in an embrace. Lillian was in tears; tears of joy not of sadness.

"I've missed you so much."

"We've missed you too," her father Jacob Deneverous said.

Her mother, Heather Deneverous, wiped away Lillian's tears and cupped Lillian's chin in her hands. Lillian we love you, but you have to go back."

"Go back? Why? I want to stay here with you." Lillian cried.

"You have a destiny on Earth," her mother said.

"It is only beginning, Lillian," her father said.

"The beginning? The beginning of what?" asked Lillian.

"You will know soon enough," her mother said.

Lillian said nothing else. Her parents walked her back to the entrance of the black swirl.

"We love you," said her father.

"I love you, too," Lillian said, stepping back into the swirl.

The light faded as she floated farther and farther away until once again there was nothing but darkness. Lillian, although still unconscious, could hear voices.

"It has been a whole week since the incident. Why won't she wake up?" Harry said.

"Don't know, mate," answered Ron.

"I'm sure she will wake up soon," said Hermione.

Lillian tried to open her eyes, but she was weak. She felt someone holding her hand though and gave it a squeeze.

"She squeezed my hand," Harry said.

Lillian managed to finally open her eyes.

"Lillian," her friends said in an excited whisper which was returned with a small smile from Lillian.

"You're okay?" Lillian asked them.

"Yes, thanks to you," answered Harry.

Lillian smiled at him.

"What happened to me?" Lillian asked.

"We don't know for sure," replied Harry, "but we believe...although it seems impossible being that you're still alive…that you were hit with the Avada Kedavra curse."

Lillian side filled with pain as she tried to set up making her give a low cry.

"The Avada Kedavra curse?" asked Lillian.

"That is the only curse we heard before you cast the Expelliarmus charm," replied Ron.

"It never hit one of us. There is no other explanation of what happened to you," added Hermione.

Their conversation stopped when the sound of Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore enter the hospital wing. After a few moments of conversing with Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore approached Lillian's bed.

"Good afternoon," greeted Dumbledore.

"How are you, Miss Praisley?"

"Better, thanks," replied Lillian. "What happened to me, Professor?"

"I am not positive, Lillian, but as I am sure your friends here have told you, we believe you were hit by the Avada Kedavra curse. What we don't know is how you survived. That is not very important, right now. What is important is you did survive. All of you did! I need to caution you right now. Voldemort wasn't among those captured. Those who were captured were fathers of some of your fellow classmates and so you may have created a few enemies. My best suggestion for you is that you best watch yourselves. Now let me get to the reason I came down here. Lillian for your bravery and quick thinking you not only saved the lives of three students, but you helped capture some of Voldemort's head followers. So, we want to award you a special award for services to the school. The Minister of Magic also wants to award you by giving you a scholarship to go on to any school of your choice."

Lillian was speechless and took a moment for all of it to seep in.

"Thank you!" Lillian spoke at last. "Thank you very much. I am honored."

"No, Lillian, thank you," added McGonagall. "Now, Lillian, you must get your rest. So, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley I do believe you have a class in a few minutes.

"Yes, Professor," said Harry. "We'll be leaving as soon as we say goodbye."

Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore left the hospital wing. Hermione bid her farewell and excused herself. Ron did likewise. Harry, however, stayed a couple minutes more.

After a couple of moments of silence, Lillian asked Harry what was bothering him.

"Oh, it's nothing. I...er...I was just thinking that maybe you survived the curse because your parents sent you away and died to protect your future like mine did. I didn't die when Voldemort tried to kill me because of the old magic that was embedded into my skin because mum died for me. Maybe the same happened for you."

"Possibly," said Lillian. "I haven't a scar, though."

"Actually you do or so I over heard," said Harry. "It is on your side where it hit you."

Lillian wanted to look, but her gown did not allow it at the moment and besides, Lillian still felt rather tired despite all the sleep she had and began to fall back asleep. Harry smiled at her as she fell back into a slumber. He whispered goodbye to her and kissed her on her forehead before he left.

**A/N: Many of you are probably thinking that I am trying to make Lillian to be like Harry, but I swear I'm not. If you remember, these particular scars are curse scars (scars left by evil curses) not Voldemort scars. Anyone can get a curse scar. Although, Lillian's mother didn't have to beg Voldemort to take her instead of her daughter, she did send Lillian away and stayed to sacrifice herself so Lillian and the rest of the world would be safe so I think Lillian is entitled to that old magic protection. **

**Thanks for reading, drop me a review, and check out the next chapter. We will be taking a trip to Hogsmeade. FIELDTRIP: )**


	5. Ch 5 A Trip to Hogsmeade

**Hey everyone! I want to say a quick thanks to holle ashante for being my first reviewer! I hope you enjoyed chapter 4, but just like bad things are they get worse before they get better. This chapter reveals a few details about the night of Lillian's parent's deaths that Lillian didn't even know. So read on…**

**Chapter 5- A Trip to Hogsmeade**

Lillian got out of the hospital a couple days later and returned to class. It took only a couple of days to get caught up with her class work despite Madam Pomfrey telling her to take it slow for a while. She started her duties as Head Student Ambassador and was enjoying it. As for making enemies, no one seemed to have cared. No one seemed to be eyeing her in any odd form and Lillian never felt any angry vibrations from anyone.

After lunch Lillian went to Care of Magical Creatures. At first she didn't see the half giant she knew by the name of Hagrid. She felt his presence though and knew him to be gentle. Most of the class just stood around or sat down waiting on his arrival. Several students let out a startled scream when some trees began shifting near them. With the war no one could be too careful. Those who had screamed and many of the others let out a sigh of relief when they saw Hagrid step out.

"I have a surprise for you lot," Hagrid said after he cleared his throat and class quit talking. "It was very difficult to have found this creature and I expect everyone to pay close attention. You lot might be the only ones that ever gets to see this."

Hagrid led out a creature that looked to be part bird and part cat which was quite a sight to see. Lillian noticed several looked mildly interested. Others, however, didn't pay any mind. Lillian found it quite interesting for she had never seen a griffin, but had read a little about them. Her friends seemed interested too. She believed it also could be that with Hagrid's interest in dangerous creatures it would pay them well to pay attention.

"This here is a griffin," continued Hagrid. "Like I said it is rare and was extremely hard for me to come by. The griffin is among the most powerful creatures on earth. As you can see this is like no other creature that you have ever seen. Notice here...it has the wings of an eagle and the strong body of the lion which many say makes it the ruler of both the earth and sky. The griffin has not always been highly thought of. Some thought that griffins were part of the many minions that trapped souls for Satan. It was later they were redeemed from this horrific thought to be viewed as an enemy of basilisks and serpents."

Lillian thought she saw Hagrid wink at Harry. Harry must have noticed something too because he had a smirk on his face.

"Okay you lot," said Hagrid. "Take out some parchment and your quills. I want you to draw a griffin and I want a full scroll telling about its features, powers, purpose, past and present."

Several people moaned. Hagrid paid no mind and wondered over to Lillian.

"So I hear you can speak with animals." Hagrid said.

"Yes, Professor I can." replied Lillian.

"Call me Hagrid. Ron, Harry, and Hermione do. They speak a lot about you, you know?"

"No, I didn't know. Good I hope," said Lillian.

"Yeah, those three are good kids. Like to get in trouble, they do, but good kids all the same."

"I am sure they are," said Lillian.

"Well about speaking to animals, what's it like?" asked Hagrid.

"I don't know exactly. It is kind of good to have such a gift. Although, sometimes, I wish I didn't know what the dog, which to everyone seems to be barking, is actually saying." Lillian replied.

Hagrid laughed. "Well they're bad things with all gifts, I guess," he said. All Lillian could think was that Hagrid had no idea.

The bell rang shortly and the class left. Lillian made her way up to the front entrance and to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The new Professor was indeed a previous one and a beloved friend of Harry's, Remus Lupin. Most parents and students didn't like the idea, but it was by order of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He didn't like the close call he and his family had. Professor Lupin had stopped them from being attacked by Death Eaters just in time. It had been Dumbledore's idea that he return to the school as a teacher.

Before class ended, Professor Lupin said they would have a test next week on what they reviewed. Once the bell rang, Lillian walked to the doorway and waited for her friends who stayed behind to talk to Professor Lupin. Soon they joined her and they started toward the dungeon for Potions. As they walked they talked about Hogsmeade.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend, Harry?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. I haven't really given it much thought," Harry answered.

"I'm going," said Ron. "I have to pick up some more stink pellets, besides Fred and George said they would hex me if I didn't come and visit."

"Hermione, are you going to Hogsmeade?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione. "I am. I want to pick up a couple of books and I've already ran out of parchment."

All of her friends looked at her.

"How have you run out of parchment already?" asked Ron.

"Some people take notes, Ronald," Hermione said rolling her eyes at him.

Once they got to the bottom of the dungeon steps they quickly hushed. Professor Snape was getting real hateful. Playing a Death Eater would drive anyone mad. Snape although on the good side was already evil in his own way, although, thankfully not for Voldemort's bidding. Inside Snape's office, the cauldrons sat beside the lab tables.

"We have the potions test today," whispered Hermione.

"Oh no!" Ron said, smacking himself in the forehead.

Hermione shook her head in pity.

"If we pair up, I will do my best to pair with you, okay?" said Hermione.

Ron's eyes said enough. The twinkle in his eyes said thanks beyond words and the red hand print that was beginning to show on his forehead made him even more pitiful looking. Snape came in and slammed the door. He demanded the class to shut up even though the class was already silent.

"Pair off!" he snapped. "I expect everyone to ace this test. You are in your last and final year. You should know this stuff by now!"

Hermione did as promised and paired with Ron. Harry and Lillian paired together. Everyone sat down at their seats and began cutting up their ingredients before taking their place in front of the cauldrons. Harry and Lillian finished first. They quietly made their way toward the cauldron to mix the potion. Lillian read over the instructions.

"Dragon heartstrings, lacewings, garlic herb, frog legs, and swamp water," she read. "They must go in a certain order. The heartstrings of a dragon as soft as lacewings, the aroma of garlic herb, with a dish of frog legs, smothered in swamp water gravy. Kind of sounds like a recipe doesn't it?"

Harry agreed. "Speaking of recipe, would you like to join me in Hogsmeade for lunch or a drink this weekend?" Harry asked her.

Lillian paused. He caught her off guard, but shortly she agreed. Harry smiled and they mixed the ingredients together.

At the end of class, Professor Snape walked around looking at each of the potions that boiled inside the cauldrons.

"It looks like some of you actually studied," said Professor Snape with a growl.

"Others, however, this is pitiful. Pour some in your beaker. I will grade these pitiful excuses of potion making anyway."

Lillian heard him mutter something under his breath about it being a wonder that they made it to N.E.W.T. level potions as everyone poured a little of their potion inside their beaker and placed it on Professor Snape's desk. Harry placed his on the desk and turned to walk away. Professor Snape eyed it darkly for a moment before knocking it to the floor where it shattered.

"Too bad, Potter. Looks like another failing grade for you." said Snape darkly.

"That was dirty, Professor," Lillian said, she had seen the whole thing.

"What was dirty, Miss Praisley," said Snape innocently.

"I saw you knock Harry's potion to the floor," Lillian snapped.

"Well I see though you have no proof and Potter has no potion." snarled Snape.

"I do have proof, Professor," Lillian smiled menacingly. "You know I do. As for Harry, his potion is fine."

Lillian pointed her wand at the glass and potion mess on the floor.

"Patchos Liquado (Patch Liquid)," Lillian said.

A bright light formed around the mess and a loud popping sound filled the room. When the smoke cleared, Harry's potion was back to normal. Harry picked it up and placed it back on Snape's desk. Snape stared in despise and in awe at the same time at Lillian. The bell rang and Lillian picked her bag up bid farewell to Snape and she walked out with the other students staring at her.

"Man, she has guts," said Ron swallowing hard.

Finally the room cleared. Snape stood there looking out the door. He picked up Harry's potion once again and slammed it against the wall. However, this time, it didn't shatter. It merely bounced back to Snape like a rubber ball.

The rest of the week passed fairly quickly. Snape had to pass Harry. Lillian made sure of that. Not only had she repaired the damage, but she also put a charm on the glass that prevented the beaker from being broken or the liquid to be poured out except enough to grade it. During lunch on Friday, Dumbledore made the announcement that everyone who had their permission slips, could go to Hogsmeade the next day.

That night, Lillian, Harry, Ron, and Hermione as well as most of the other Gryffindor students were doing their homework in the Gryffindor Common Room. Before long though the hours passed and the common room cleared. Harry and Ron soon excused themselves and headed for their dorm rooms. Soon Lillian and Hermione were the only ones left. The fire soon died out and it turned cool. They both started shivering.

"You want to go to my room?" asked Lillian. "It's warmer there."

"What about your room mates," asked Hermione?

"Oh…I haven't any," said Lillian.

"You have no room mates?" asked Hermione.

Lillian smiled and shook her head.

They packed their books and things and went upstairs. Lillian lit the candle chandelier and turned another of the bunks into a table and two chairs. They sat down and took their books back out and continued to study. At eleven it was clearly obvious that the two couldn't go on studying for much longer. They could barely keep their eyes open. So Hermione began packing her backpacks to leave.

"You can move in here tomorrow if you want." said Lillian. "It gets lonely, not having anyone to talk too."

"Really?" asked Hermione. "You don't mind?"

"I don't mind," Lillian assured her.

Hermione thanked Lillian and left.

Despite their late night study session, Hermione and Lillian were the first in the common room.

"Good morning, Hermione," greeted Lillian.

"Good morning, Lillian." Hermione returned the greeting.

Soon Harry and Ron joined them and they went to the Great Hall for breakfast. After breakfast Harry, Ron, Lillian and Hermione stepped out into the hall at the castle entrance. Professor McGonagall was taking permissions slips from the excited third years. This was the first time they were old enough to go to Hogsmeade. She already had Lillian's, whom had sent it with her acceptance to Hogwarts letter.

Once Professor McGonagall took up all the permission slips, those students and teachers going made their way down the front lawn, through the gate, and to Hogsmeade village.

"I'm going to Fred and George's Tricks and Treats Shop. They've started a chain, you know? Lee Jordan, do you remember him? He runs Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley," said Ron, walking off to the right.

"I best go with him. Fred and George might turn him into something horrible," said Hermione, running to catch up with Ron.

"Well," said Harry, not for sure what to say, "Where would you like to go first?"

Lillian glanced at the shop signs that lined the street.

"How about over there?" Lillian said, pointing to a small antique looking store.

Inside a musty smell mixed with lemon tea filled the air. The shelves reached almost to the ceiling and were piled with all kinds of odd items. Lillian and Harry browsed through the isles. Something caught Lillian's eye from at the end of the isle. As they approached it they discovered it to be a porcelain tube shaped box with purple letters spelling LRD.

"Oh, isn't it beautiful," said Lillian picking it up and examining it.

"That there, miss, is a treasure. Those haven't been made for some time now. That one is the first one I have seen it a century," said the shopkeeper. "It is a wand holder. At night or at anytime you want, you just lay your wand inside and close the lid. After an hour, you open it back up and your wand is as good as new. Clean and polished that is."

Lillian paid the man before she and Harry left. They then made their way over to Mrs. Weasley's new business, Molly's Kitchen. When they entered, Mrs. Weasley waved at them. Mrs. Weasley came over and took their order.

"Has Ron been here?" asked Harry.

"No," answered Mrs. Weasley. "Where is he anyhow?"

"Ron went to visit with Fred and George. Hermione went with him, you know? To protect him from Fred and George, right?" Harry said, giving Mrs. Weasley a sarcastic wink.

"Those two can say what they want," said Mrs. Weasley. "I know they like each other."

"They've been spending more time alone up at school, too," said Harry.

"Have they now?" chuckled Mrs. Weasley. "Well, anyways, where are my manners? Who is this young lady?"

"Oh, this is Lillian...Lillian Praisley," answered Harry.

Mrs. Weasley shook Lillian's hand. "Pleasure," said Mrs. Weasley.

"The pleasure is mine, ma'am," Lillian said in return.

"Haven't we met before?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, ma'am, we have," answered Lillian. "We met in Flourish and Blotts just this summer and again at Platform 9 3/4."

"Oh, yes," said Mrs. Weasley. "Well let me show you two to a table."

Mrs. Weasley showed them to a table to the right near a window, took their orders and left to prepare them.

"She is a nice woman," said Lillian.

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "She's like a mum to me."

"So what is all this talk about Ron and Hermione liking each other?" asked Lillian, teasingly.

"You mean with all the power you have you didn't deduce..." said Harry before being cut off.

"I didn't say that I didn't notice. I just want to know what you have seen."

Harry told Lillian about how they had acted during the summer. Their times of sitting alone out side under the tree and it isn't everyday that Hermione freely volunteers to help Ron when he hasn't studied at all."

Lillian smiled. "They do like each other," she said. "I wonder if they realize."

"I don't know," Harry answered. "They haven't said anything to me about it."

They sat there talking for awhile before they were disturbed.

"Oh, Potter!" said a blonde boy wearing a Slytherin cloak. "Wait until Ginny hears this. You have a new girlfriend."

"Malfoy," Harry said giving Draco Malfoy a look of disgust.

Malfoy's sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle, stood behind him both taller since last school year.

"Miss us did you?" snarled Malfoy.

"No, not really, haven't really much thought about you." answered Harry honestly. "I figured you finally stepped over to Voldemort's side and got caught like your dear father."

That remark touched Malfoy's nerve. Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it toward Harry's face.

"Avad…" he began.

"Expelliarmus," said Lillian pointing her wand at Malfoy.

Malfoy's wand as well as Crabbe's and Goyle's wands flew to Lillian. Malfoy grabbed Lillian's arm. Lillian let out a gasp as the most horrid of visions seeped through her mind. Harry jumped up and pulled out his wand and before thinking had said the first thing that had come to his mind.

"Vegrandis Creatura Mutatio!(small creature transformation)" Harry said.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle changed into small ugly rats and began running in circles at Harry's feet. Molly came running with a metal box and scooped them up as Harry checked on Lillian.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked squatting down in front of Lillian.

"He...he helped kill my parents," she cried.

Harry stood and wrapped his arms around her as to comfort her. He helped her to her feet and they walked toward the door. Molly handed their orders to them in a bag to go.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." said Harry.

They slowly walked back up to the castle and into the Gryffindor common room which surprisingly was empty. Harry sat down with Lillian in front of the fireplace still holding her as she cried. When she finally came to a small whimper she finally was able to tell Harry what she saw.

"When he grabbed my arm...I found myself standing back in my house. Mum was in my bedroom crying. Dad was in the living room. Suddenly the door flew open and Voldemort walked in followed by some Death Eaters. Voldemort quickly killed my father, but when my mother ran into stop them, Voldemort told Draco to take his turn. Draco killed her almost a soon as the words came out of Voldemort's mouth."

"Its okay, Lillian," said Harry. "They've got Draco now."

"I know, but it still hurts," she sobbed.

"It always will," said Harry. "I lost my parents when I was just a baby and it still hurts." Harry wiped a tear from his eye.

Lillian laid her head down in Harry's lap. "Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry brushed Lillian's hair out of her face and combed his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. Harry leaned against the chair and he too fell asleep. An hour and a half later Ron and Hermione rushed into the common room.

"Harry did you hear..."he cut off at the sight of them.

Harry awoke and put his finger to his mouth to tell Ron to be quite.

"You did hear, no?" asked Ron in a whisper.

"Yeah, I heard," Harry answered. "We were there. Malfoy grabbed her arm and she had to relive her parents' death. Voldemort killed her father, but Draco killed her mother."

Hermione dropped to her knees and took hold of Lillian's hand. "I couldn't imagine losing my parents like that," said Hermione.

Lillian awoke and sat up. "Hello," she greeted them.

"Alright there, Lillian?" asked Ron.

"I'll be okay," she replied giving a smile. "Are you ready to move, Hermione?"

"Move where," asked Ron.

"Oh, I'm moving in with Lillian," answer Hermione. "She has a room all to herself and has invited me to join her."

Lillian and Hermione got up to leave.

"Thanks Harry, for everything," said Lillian.

"Anytime," he replied.

**A/N: I believe a hint of feelings is beginning to thicken in the air. For those who believe that Harry belongs with Ginny, I am all with that in the real Harry Potter books, but this is my story and I want him with Lillian. Of course, love doesn't always happen at first sight so between now and the end of the story, we will step through the many phases of love. I swear it doesn't get too corny or mushy and if definitely doesn't go any farther than kissing and hugging. So check out the next chapter as we try out for the Quidditch teams and don't forget to review.**


	6. Ch 6 Quidditch Tryouts

**Guess what!!! Here is another update! In this chapter, as obvious by the chapter name, Quidditch time is here! This time around, each house has two teams; a varsity team and a junior varsity team if you will. All positions are up for the taking even the positions that have been held for six years. Any student wanting to play will have to tryout, nothing is for free. I love Quidditch and if they could play Quidditch in the game called reality, I would definitely be a fan if not playing myself. : ) So after reading the next note, let's try out for team!!!**

**On a more serious note: Lillian has a vision of the future; a very scary vision of torture and death. Lillian is also visited by an old acquaintance from her old school. The visitor has a message for her, but no one is supposed to know she's alive let along that she was at Hogwarts. At the end of this chapter, Lillian and her friends are greeted with very bad news. For more information, you'll just have to keep reading. **

**Chapter 6-Quidditch Tryouts**

When Hermione and Lillian got upstairs, they first went up to Hermione's dorm room and packed her stuff. Using magic it took less time. They carried everything into Lillian's room. When they reached the room door, the name plaque now had both Lillian's and Hermione's name on it.

"Curious," said Hermione, "How did they know?"

"Don't know," said Lillian.

When the girls carried the stuff in and laid it down they looked around the room.

"Well, while we're at it, do you want to fix the room up a little?" asked Lillian.

Hermione's eyes grew wide in a mischievous 'you bet' look so the two girls sat down on the floor and looked around. "Where should we start?" asked Hermione.

"How about the lights?" Lillian said, taking out her wand and creating two candle lit chandeliers instead of just one.

"Let's also get rid of all but two beds," said Hermione and with a wave of the wand, Lillian and Hermione each made the extra beds disappear.

"What's your favorite color, Hermione?" asked Lillian.

"Purple," Hermione replied.

"Great, me too," said Lillian before pointing at the beds causing the covers and curtains to change into a deep purple.

"Let's put the beds to the side, so we can have more room in the middle," Hermione said.

They each moved their own bed into a position to the side. They spent almost and hour and a half changing things and before they knew it, it was eight o'clock.

"Well, I hate to stop all the fun, but we best do our homework," said Lillian.

She and Hermione picked up their backpacks and took out their books. Sitting down at the table they began. When it came time for them to check the grounds, Lillian and Hermione went downstairs and met Ron and Harry. She explained to them what they would have to do. They split off in pairs and began. They checked the rooms and the grounds. Surprisingly, everyone was in their rooms and all was well. They went back to the common room and to their rooms.

At around eleven, though, the girls quickly began to get tired.

"I think I'll go to bed," said Hermione said getting up and changing into her nightgown.

After Hermione had climbed into her bed, Lillian put the chandelier lights out and magically created a lantern to finish her homework by, but before long, though, she fell asleep and her dreams began to invade. Once again she floated through the black and while swirl of darkness. Was she going back to visit her parents again? Everything felt different this time. Fear invaded her body. Lillian's heart began to beat faster and her breathing came in hard deep gasps. At the end of the tunnel, flames covered the entrance. Sounds of screaming could be heard echoing all around her.

When she stepped out into the fiery furnace, she was surrounded by masked people, but no one seemed to notice her. As she made her way toward the center of the gathering she spotted two people hanging on a tree, their backs facing her. A third seemed to be doubled over in pain. He was on the ground with a hooded creature standing above him. From where Lillian stood she couldn't tell who they were so she slowly made her way toward them.

"Crucio," said the creature.

The person on the ground twitched with pain. Screams echoed out of the fiery furnace. She was surrounded by masked people and walked directly in front of them, but still no one seemed to notice her.

When Lillian closed in on the creature and the person who now lay motionless, she found herself glaring at the creature's face and she watched it raise its finger and point at her. Her heart began to bang against her chest. What scared her most were the words it spoke.

"You're next," it said walking toward her.

The fright scared Lillian so much she awoke and lost her balance from the pain in her head she fell to the floor. Lillian laid there unable to move. Hermione had come over to her, but Lillian wasn't able to say anything.

Footsteps sounded outside the door and the door quickly opened.

"What is going on in here?" asked Professor McGonagall before seeing Lillian laying on the ground trembling. "Oh dear!"

Professor McGonagall rushed to Lillian's side.

"What happened?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I don't know, Professor," said Hermione. "I woke up to her screaming and this is how I found her.

"Lillian, are you okay?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I'm fine," Lillian answered when her voice returned. "Voldemort's going to try and kill Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He tried to kill me too."

Lillian told them of her dream with as many details as she could remember.

"Do you think it was only a dream?" asked Hermione.

"No. I don't think so," answered Lillian. "Usually if it is a dream I can't feel anything, but this time I felt everything from the fear to...to the pain of Voldemort's Cruciatus curse."

"Be of either nature," said Professor McGonagall, "Dumbledore needs to know. We will tell him first thing in the morning. Now you two must get some rest."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione and Lillian said simultaneously.

Professor McGonagall left the room and the girls were once again left alone in the room.

"Are you okay, Lillian?" asked Hermione.

"I think so," replied Lillian. "I am just worried about you, Harry, and Ron. My parents died to defend me, but also for Harry. You and Ron are also tied into it as Harry's friends so, in my heart, they died for you too. If I fail to keep Voldemort from getting Harry, my parent's death shall have been in vain."

"Everything is going to be fine" said Hermione.

Lillian smiled even though she didn't feel quite sure.

"Do you want to move the beds closer together before we go to sleep?" asked Hermione.

"Okay," Lillian said, smiling in gratitude. "I don't know if I could sleep alone after that. Besides we will be able to protect each other if something did happen.

The girls magically changed the room around. Lillian changed into her nightgown and they both climbed into their beds and before long had drifted off to sleep; a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

The next day, the students and teachers were up and about with smiling faces. Students and teachers busied themselves with things to do this Sunday morning and by the time lunch came about everyone had worked up an appetite. The plates filled with mashed potatoes, chicken, and other tasty food and for dessert a choice between three types of pudding. Hermione and Lillian told Ron and Harry about the previous night. Harry looked worried as did Ron.

"They can't get in here, can they? Not without someone seeing them?" asked Ron.

"Ron, they have already," snapped Hermione, "or have you forgotten our near death experience?"

Ron half startled at Hermione's words fell silent as the memory of the day that landed Lillian in the hospital.

"Quit fighting! We have to work together if we are going to make it," demanded Lillian.

"To make it?" asked Hermione. "What do you mean?"

Lillian closed her eyes; she didn't know what she meant. She just had a strong feeling about it.

"I don't know exactly, I just...I mean if we turn against each other, Voldemort will surely trample us."

This caught the attention of those who sat around them and silence quickly surrounded them. They took notice and the four stood up, picked up their things and left the Great Hall.

"Well where to now?" asked Ron.

"We still have half an hour of lunch left," said Hermione.

"Let's go on to Hagrid's cabin and wait it out," said Harry.

When they entered, Fang greeted them with a raise of his head and a whimper.

"Hey Fang," said Harry, petting the dog's head.

Fang jumped down and went and lay down on the rug in front of the fire so Harry and the others could sit.

"So, are you going to try out for Quidditch, Hermione?" asked Ron teasingly.

Hermione shot him a look before saying, "You know I can't. I have more important things I have to do."

"Lillian, are you?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," she answered. "I played my second and third year at Salem, but that was a while back. I got too involved in other clubs and classes to play after that."

"How about now, though?" asked Ron.

"Maybe," she hesitantly said. "I am still pretty busy, but I may be able work around it."

"Well, I guess that settles it," said Ron. "Quidditch try outs are tomorrow."

They talked a while longer about Quidditch, but soon they went back up to the castle. Hagrid never showed so they figured he was probably in the Dark Forest playing with some of his creatures.

Before long dinner time came. They ate and went up to their dorm rooms to finish their weekend homework.

"I can't believe Snape pulled a pop quiz on us like that Friday, of on all things," snapped Ron, looking at a paper that with deep red ink had a failing grade.

"Ron, for the sake of Merlin, that was first year material." Hermione said, giving Ron a dark look.

"Yeah first year stuff, how is he expect us to remember stuff from then," said Ron.

Harry and Lillian just watched on at their quarrel. Before long, though, Lillian and Harry stood up, gathered their things, and walked off without Hermione and Ron even noticing.

Harry and Lillian returned an hour later. Most of the Gryffindor students had gone up to their rooms to get away from their arguing and by 8:30 P.M., Harry and Lillian had as much as they could take and volunteered to do the complete search for the night. Ron and Hermione never heard them say anything. As they walked down the staircase to the first floor, they walked in silence. They walked through the front door and outside where it was slightly raining.

"I guess we can't go out," said Harry.

"Leave it to me," said Lillian and with a wave of her wand a bubble of sorts enveloped them so that the rain didn't touch them.

"You are amazing, Lillian," said Harry with smile.

"Thanks," said Lillian as they walked toward the east side of the school.

Before they knew it and hour and half had passed and it was well passed their curfew.

"Oh know, curfew was an hour ago," said Harry, worriedly.

"You, Mr. Sneak-Out, worried?" said Lillian, with a mock tone.

"That is when I have my invisibility cloak," said Harry glancing around.

"Dear Harry, don't worry. Watch." said Lillian as she pulled out her wand and with a wave, she vanished.

"Lillian, where are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm right here," she said and took hold of his hand causing him to immediately become invisible.

"Wow, how did you do that?" asked Harry.

"With much practice," she said. "Once I walked around for a day without a head before I figured out how to turn myself back visible."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Lillian knew it was funny and she laughed to. When they reached the door, they listened for anyone that may be near the door. They heard nothing so they went in.

"Now keep quite as we go upstairs," warned Lillian right after she removed the bubble.

As they rounded a corner they were almost knocked down by Filch. Both of them gasped.

"Who's there?" demanded Filch.

Lillian and Harry said nothing and remained absolutely still.

"Creepy castle," said Filch and walked on his way. His cat, Mrs. Norris paused a moment and looked directly at them before going on.

Harry and Lillian both breathed a sigh of relief when Filch disappeared around the corner.

"Let's go, quick," said Lillian.

As they reached the corridor leading to the entrance they heard voices from down the hall.

"Quick, run, it's Professor McGonagall," said Harry.

They ran up to the portrait, and said the password. The fat lady opened the secret passage door and they ran inside and up the stairs up to the balcony.

"Goodnight," said Lillian.

"Good night, Lillian," said Harry.

They both went to the stair case that led up to their own dorms. Lillian quietly tip-toed down the hall and entered her room. Hermione was already asleep. Lillian quietly undressed and put on her nightgown. She climbed into her bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning Lillian woke early, showered, and got ready. After she got her books ready she went downstairs to an empty common room. She took out her books and finished some homework, that thanks to Hermione and Ron, she didn't get finished. Still about half and hour before the first students would be making their way into the common room. Lillian made her way out of the portrait door and down to the Great Hall where she ate and went up to the library. As she walked through the isles of books she picked out a book called, 'The Fall of Dark Wizards' and another called, 'Magical Defenses: Protect Yourself From Anything'."

Lillian sat down and read 'The Fall of Dark Wizards' until the bell rang for class. She then went downstairs to Transfigurations where Professor McGonagall reached her a test and a cheat proof quill. Lillian sat down and started her test. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in they wanted to know where she had been all morning, but the look Professor McGonagall gave them forbid them to do so. They took their test and when they were done, they gave them to Professor McGonagall who began grading them. The class copied the notes that were written on the board for the next chapter.

When the bell rang, everyone picked up their things and began leaving. Before half the students escaped through the door, Professor McGonagall stood up and pointed at several students to stay. This included Hermione, Harry, Lillian, Ron, and two Ravenclaw students by the name of Mary Holland and Alan Jaspers. Harry and Lillian's heart sank, but why would she have the others stay behind.

"Close the door," said McGonagall. Harry stepped over and closed the door. "As you know, Hermione and Ron hold the role of Head Boy and Girl. However, by the authority of the headmaster, I have chosen you (she motioned at the others) as House Ambassadors. Lillian will be Head Ambassador and if no teachers are available, you are to report to her. I have already informed Henry Grindlestaff and Mariah Nettleshire of Hufflepuff and I will advise Slytherin's David Hornsby and Alyssa Grysberry later. I am giving you permission to be out of the common rooms after 9:00 PM, but no later than 11:00 PM. During these two hours you will take attendance of each of your fellow house members. If any are missing after nine you must report them to your head of house immediately. You will also check the school grounds to make sure that no other house members are out after curfew. If they are, you are to take them to the first teacher you can find. Is this a problem? If you break these rules, you can and will be replaced."

They all shook their heads no as they watched their teacher reach in her desk and grab a few shiny objects.

"Fine, here are your badges," she continued and gave them out to her ambassadors.

Lillian's was already pinned to her cloak. Once the others had pinned their badges on, Professor told them they could go. They turned and left. After Mary and Alan had departed from them, the four talked among themselves.

"I have a feeling she found someone outside after curfew," said Hermione.

"I wonder who was out after curfew," asked Ron said sarcastically looking at Ron and Lillian.

"Where were you two?" questioned Hermione.

"Well…you see," stuttered Harry.

"We went for a walk and lost track of time, but no one saw us. So it wasn't us that she was referring too. It couldn't have been," said Lillian. It had completely slipped my mind about the House Ambassadors. I thought for sure we had been caught."

"Lucky for us," said Harry, "We weren't."

Hermione soon turned left toward her class as Harry, Ron, and Lillian walked toward Divination.

"I don't like her," said Lillian.

"Who, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"No, Professor Trelawney," said Lillian. "Every time I go into her class she mocks the true gift of prophecy; the gift that my parents were killed for having. I would like to..."

Lillian stopped as Snape walked by and eyed them darkly. Usually Snape would have taken points away but walked on muttering under his breath.

When they reached the room, it was hot and had a strong perfume scent. The three sat near the opened window. Professor Trelawney made her usual entrance and for the next half hour talked about some great prediction that she had made and came true. Enough that put some of the students to sleep. Before long though, Trelawney began using Lillian as another example. Lillian tried to endure, but finally she had enough.

"That's it!" Lillian said standing up slamming her Divination book against the table. "I am so sick of you using me as an example as you have. I am the real thing as were my parents. You don't know half of what you are talking about, but if you want the eye you got it!"

The class was fully alert now and Trelawney was startled.

"Sit down!" Trelawney said with a hint of fear in her voice. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

Lillian glared at her. Lillian stepped toward Trelawney who, surprised by Lillian, stepped backward almost falling. Lillian grabbed her shoulders and the room went black and emptiness surrounded them. Lightening flashed around them, but with in a few moments it was over.

Lillian and Trelawney both fell to the floor.

"Lillian!?" said Harry, kneeling beside her. "Are you okay?"

Lillian opened her eyes and Harry helped her up as Trelawney cowered on the floor backed into the shadows.

"Harry," said Lillian weakly. "Please get me out of here."

Harry looked at Ron who knew what he meant. Ron picked up their bags and followed them to the common room. Harry helped Lillian over to the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Are you okay, Lillian?" asked Ron.

"Yes, I'll be okay," Lillian said exausted. "I...I just can't do major stuff like that without it weakening me. I'll probably be suspended for that episode. I shouldn't have lost my temper that way."

"I'm sure Dumbledore won't suspend you. Believe me, many teachers and students have wanted to put her in her place." said Ron.

"That still doesn't excuse my having done what I did," said Lillian.

Shortly later McGonagall came into the common room after hearing what had happened.

"Lillian, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Lillian dreading what was probably next and immediately started apologizing. "I'm sorry Professor, I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't fret, dear girl," said McGonagall. "Between you and me, I wish it had been me to do that to her."

Lillian looked at her in surprise. "But Professor, I shouldn't ha..."

"No, I guess you shouldn't have, but Trelawney will be just fine," said Professor McGonagall without a care. "I have already made arrangements for you to be taught by someone else. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley may join you if they wish."

"Who will teach?" asked Lillian.

"A Lauren Clayton from America," answered McGonagall.

"She was my Divination teacher at Salem," said Lillian.

McGonagall smiled, "I know, she came here looking for you. She says she has a message for you. She felt that she should stay around so we asked her she would like to take over teaching you Divination again."

"Oh Professor thank you," Lillian said, reaching up and giving McGonagall a hug.

The hug startled McGonagall, but she returned the hug.

"She is waiting in my classroom," said McGonagall. "It will be a few days, however, before she will begin teaching. This will allow her time to settle in."

Lillian, Harry, and Ron followed McGonagall to her classroom. Lauren was sitting in a rear seat facing the front.

"Professor?" said Lillian looking at a teacher and friend she thought she'd never see again.

Lauren stood up and faced them smiling. She then walked over to Lillian and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Lillian you're safe. We'd all been told you had been killed. I never felt that you were gone. I knew you weren't dead."

"No, Professor," said Lillian wiping away a tear, "I'm fine."

"I have a message for you," Lauren said causing Lillian to give a surprised look. "Lillian you have been chosen to do something that will change the future. I can't tell you what that is but you will know when the moment comes. Your choice will make the difference between the end of the good in our world and the survival of good in our world."

Lillian didn't know what to say. How could she change the future in that way? They all were startled when the bell rang.

"Oh, that was the lunch bell. Well let's go," said McGonagall.

The group left the classroom and went to the Great Hall that buzzed with the sound of people talking and dishes clattering.

"Lauren I would like to introduce you to the other teachers, if you don't mind," said McGonagall.

Lauren nodded and bid farewell to Harry, Ron, and Lillian. They watched them walk to the teacher's tables before going to find a seat. They found Hermione and sat down. Food filled their plates and they ate a hardy filling.

Later that day, you couldn't walk through the halls without hearing someone talking about Quidditch tryouts.

"Are you nervous, Lillian?" asked Harry.

"A little I guess," she answered.

"I wonder how many will be trying out," asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Harry.

"Where is Hermione?" asked Lillian.

"She went to the library to get some book she has to do a report on," answered Ron. "She is going to meet us there."

The three made their way down the muddy slope toward the Quidditch pitch. Tons of students had already gathered in the stands. Those who were trying out were in the locker room of their each individual house. Harry, Ron, and Lillian entered the Gryffindor locker room. The sounds of voices could be heard, but the words indistinguishable. When they stepped in the locker room, it was quite difficult to move around. Neville Longbottom and a second year they didn't know came over to them.

"Hey Harry," said Neville.

"Hey Neville," greeted Harry in return.

"You're trying out for the Quidditch team?" asked Ron holding back a laugh.

Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs without Neville noticing.

"Yeah, I am," said Neville.

"That's great, what position?" asked Harry.

"Chaser," said Neville. "Paul here, he is going to try out too."

Before they could talk anymore, Professor McGonagall came in and began speaking. "Settle down, settle down. As you know tryouts are today, but sad to say all will not make it. This year we have an overwhelming amount of students trying out. However, we are doubling your chances of making it. This year we will be having two teams for each house; Team 1 and Team 2. When someone from Team 1 can't play a Team 2 player can fill in for that player and vise versa. So, in conclusion, I wish all of you the best of luck and may you all do your best."

Everyone left the locker room and began warming up. Lillian picked up a Quaffle for Ron and herself and a snitch for Harry. Harry took off after the snitch and Lillian made the effort of making goals while Ron blocked.

"So how many years have you been playing?" Lillian asked.

"Since fifth year," answered Ron.

"You're pretty good to only have played for going on three years," said Lillian causing Ron to blush.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." said Ron just as Harry returned with a snitch.

"Hey, there's Hermione," said Ron.

The three waved at Hermione who waved back.

"I'm going down," said Ron, and without another word he flew to the ground and went over to where Hermione was sitting.

Lillian looked over at Harry, "I know what you're thinking and I don't have to use my gift."

Harry laughed. "I know it's obvious to everyone except them."

"Do you want to practice?" asked Lillian.

"Sure," said Harry as he released the snitch and gave it a head start.

"Ready?" asked Lillian.

"Ready," said Harry.

"GO!" said Lillian and the two were off.

Lillian and Harry sped forward and dived straight down. As they closed in on the ground the both looked at each other in a challenge, at the last moment both pulled up. They curved around some Hufflepuffs and flew right through some Slytherins. They both sped neck and neck toward the home team goal post where the snitch was circling. As they closed in, the both picked up speed. Lillian went to the left of the goal post and Harry to the right. Both grabbed toward the snitch, and both grasped it between their palms. Both smiled and looked at each other.

"Wow," you are pretty good at seeker," said Harry.

"I played seeker back at Salem," said Lillian.

"Great, I have competition," said Harry, teasingly causing Lillian to grin mischievously.

From below them, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and everyone went down and joined their own house on the field.

"Okay," began Madam Hooch, "you should know the rules by now. You will be judged on your flying ability, your sportsmanship, your teamwork, and your ability to perform the task of the position you are competing for. Okay, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw on the goal end; Gryffindor and Slytherin on that end."

The teams split up and went to their own separate ends. Madam Hooch came over to the Gryffindors and Slytherins end.

"Okay I want my keepers to go over to the goal," said Madam Hooch. "Good, now...my chasers over here.

Lillian bid farewell to Harry because she decided to try out for chaser.

"I want my beaters and seekers to go over there and wait," Madam Hooch said pointing.

Harry gave Lillian thumbs up before going to join the others. Madam Hooch told the keepers to line up aside the goal. She also set the chasers in groups of three. She set up a magic pair of hands to throw a Quaffle toward the hoop for the keepers who took turns catching. She then gave each of the groups of three a Quaffle to toss. As she watched them passing she exchanged students around to find out her strongest players. It was soon narrowed down. Lillian, Neville, Ginny, two other sixth years, three fifth years, two fourth years, three third years and two second years.

"Congratulations to you who that have made it this to this point," said Hooch looking at the group that stood around her. "However, we are not finished. It is one thing to be able to pass; it is entirely different to actually score. As you see we have also narrowed down the keepers of each house down to five. We will be holding practice for each house one day this week. Gryffindor is next week on Wednesday. At the end of the week you will know who made the team and those who didn't. You may go. Beaters please come here."

She paired them up and two by two the practiced hitting beaters toward magically created players. She also moved them into pairs of the strongest players until she had narrowed it down to ten players. Madam Hooch made the same speech again and sent the keepers on their way. While Madam Hooch was talking to the Beaters, Lillian flew up to let Harry know that she was going to go back up to the castle.

"Seekers," said Madam Hooch. "Okay the way will are going to this is by splitting you into pairs and you will race against each other after the snitch."

Madam Hooch split them up and had and odd number so she began to look around for a substitute. "Miss Praisley, are you trying out for seeker?"

Before Lillian could answer, Madam Hooch paired her up with Harry. Lillian made a face of oops causing Harry to grin.

Those who have the fastest speeds will then be paired up until we narrow it down to five. They two by two took their turn. Harry and Lillian had the fastest times and met at the same point as they did before tryouts started, but the others were also fast and it was a close competition, but by 7:00PM all house teams had narrowed it to fifteen chasers, five keepers, ten beaters, and five seekers.

The skies began to darken as night closed in, students and teachers alike made their way into the Great Hall for dinner. The enchanted ceiling showed a night sky with millions of stars twinkling brightly and full moon lighting up the night. They all sat down, tired, but starving. It was quite because everyone was so tired. They all ate and began making their way up to their house common room. When they got to the steps that led to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room, Professor McGonagall stood waiting on them.

"I need to speak with you four," McGonagall said and said nothing else, but led them to a secluded classroom.

When they were all alone, Professor McGonagall turned to face them.

"I have some rather terrible news," she said grimly. "They are not going to hold Mr. Malfoy in Azkaban. They said they have no proof of his acquaintance with you know who. They checked his wand and no history of the mentioned event. He also shows no mark of the dark lord."

"But...Professor...he could have easily used another wand," said Lillian. "The mark...it may be covered or they may have not put it there at all."

"Be that as it may, he will be returning to Hogwarts," said McGonagall. "I advise all four of you to watch yourselves. If you see any behavior that would suggest that lives may be in danger you will report it to me immediately."

"Yes, professor," said the four.

McGonagall dismissed them and they went on their way. Lillian remained mostly to herself. Harry tried to get her to talk about it, but hatred was growing inside her; a longing to get Voldemort, to get all Death Eaters, and especially to get Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know you are probably outraged at the idea of Malfoy returning after what he did, but bad people sometimes gets away due to the lack of evidence. Don't judge him too quickly, though. He may have a use yet, but that is another chapter. Don't forget to drop me a review and proceed to the next chapter.**


	7. Ch 7 Danger in the Night

**A/N: I'm glad you decided to continue reading even though I am sure you were angry that they failed to keep Malfoy away, but like I said he may have his use yet. **

**In this chapter, you will find the final tryout sessions for Quidditch, but to say who made the teams won't be discovered until next chapter. However, don't be dismayed, we are stepping into darker times in which there is a direct attack on the school. During duties, Lillian discovers several students missing from their beds so she goes to find them. The feeling of danger hits her almost immediately and she runs to their rescue, but she finds herself being the one in need of rescue. When she and her hero go to warn Dumbledore of the danger, they find themselves locked in his office for the night. When the day breaks, they find all is not right with their headmaster. What you ask? I guess you will have to read this chapter and maybe another to find out. **

**Chapter 7: Danger in the Night**

Hours passed and before long it was almost curfew. Some students worked on their homework others went on to the showers and then to bed. Hermione had gone on to her room. Ron had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace. Lillian sat in the floor leaning her head against the couch at Ron's feet. Harry sat in the chair to the left. The common room was almost completely empty. A few first years sat in the corner of the room, but all upper classmen, especially those that were trying out for Quidditch, were tired and had gone on to bed.

Ron rolled over on his stomach his face toward the fire place. His mouth was open and a bit of slobber leaked out of the corner of his mouth. Before long they were the only one's who remained.

"Well its nine o'clock," said Lillian. "We best go take attendance."

She and Harry left the common room and went to their own dorm hall. Lillian knocked on each door and took attendance. Lillian approached the end of the hall were fifth years stayed. An overwhelming dread hit her. She opened the door, two of the girls were in bed asleep, but three were missing. Lillian walked over and placed her hand on one of the girl's head.

The Quidditch pitch flashed in her mind and although the vision was short, she saw lightening flash and creatures in cloaks enclosing the girls. She turned and ran toward the stairs and almost ran into Ron who was going toward his room. "Watch it!" he said grumpily. "Oh, Lillian. I'm sor..." The girls...gone...Quidditch pitch…danger," she said and went on. Lillian opened the portrait of the fat lady and ran out. She ran even though her heart felt as it was going to burst out of her chest. When she ran out the front entrance of the school a hard breeze hit her in the face almost knocking her backwards. She felt so cold and empty.

"Dementors," she gasped and looked around her. It was so dark, it seemed that the moon and stars had been frightened out of the heavens so Lillian pulled out her wand and cast, "Lumos."

The end of her wand lit up and she ran on. Several times she fell to her knees as the cold seeped into her body. As she reached the Quidditch pitch she could hear the girls and they sounded safe, but not for long if she didn't get to them. Lillian ran with all of her might inside. Far above her she could see the girls flying on their broomsticks; practicing Quidditch. She had to alert them without causing attention to the Dementors. They wouldn't be able to see her, but they could feel her and hear her.

Lillian had to think quickly. She lifted her wand and pointed it at the girls. A large bubble enveloped them. The girls tried to break way, but it was a useless fight. As Lillian brought them closer to the ground they settled down when the realized what was going on. Lillian motioned for them to be quite. They obeyed. The bubble disappeared. The girls stood staring at her. Lillian had to speak with them. She had no choice.

"Listen to me," Lillian whispered. "Do you feel that?"

The girls didn't have to say if they did or didn't. The ground around them began to frost over. The breath became a mist in front of them. "Dementors are here. I am going to transport you to the Gryffindor common room. I want you to stay there. Understand?"

The girls shook their heads. "Hold on," said Lillian. "Transportus Gryffindor common room."

Another bubble enveloped them and they vanished and Lillian was once again left in the darkness.

The Dementors were getting closer. The air around her seemed to freezing solid. Lillian's blood felt as it was crystallizing. Lillian tried to Disapparate, but the Dementor's force wouldn't allow it so she turned and ran. It seemed, however, that no matter how hard and fast she ran they continued to close in on her. Almost to the pitch exit, Lillian tried to turn and see were they were. A move she quickly regretted. Her feet stumbled on the wet grass and tripped. Lillian hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of her. She could hear something moving in on her. The cold and emptiness once again flooded her body. "Harry, help me," she whispered and lost consciousness.

"Lillian?" said a far off voice. "Lillian? Where are you?"

Harry ran into the Quidditch pitch and immediately felt the cold and emptiness. He pulled out his wand, "Lumos," he said and his wand lit up.

Harry pointed his wand toward the shadows of the stands. From the other end he saw the ghastly shapes of Dementors gliding his way. He caught glimpse of a shape laying to his left.

"Lillian?" he said running over to her.

He picked her up and ran out of the Quidditch pitch and up toward the school. He could hear the Dementors closing in. Lillian began to come around and once she had regained consciousness. Harry put her down.

"My wand?" said Lillian. "Its back there."

Harry pointed toward the Quidditch pitch, "Accio wand!"

Lillian's wand flew over the wall and to Harry. Harry reached it to her.

"Expecto Patronum," they both shouted.

Harry's stag and Lillian's phoenix, both a corporeal Patronus, came out the end of their wands and went toward the Dementors.

The Dementors cowardly backed away and reentered the shadows around the Quidditch field. Lillian and Harry ran back into the school. Professor Lupin was walking by returning to his office. He stopped them as they came running by.

"Professor," gasped Lillian. "Dementors are on the school grounds."

"Are you sure?" he questioned them grabbing Lillian's shoulders and looking directly in her face. Lillian shook her head.

"They were on the Quidditch field," said Harry.

Lupin looked over the Harry. "I will go alert the other teachers," said Lupin. "You go tell the Headmaster.

Lupin reached into his pocket and took out something. "Here, eat this," he said. "You'll feel better."

With that Lupin ran off and Harry and Lillian continued to the entrance of Dumbledore's office.

"I don't know the password," said Harry.

"Ton Tongue Toffee," Lillian said and the gargoyle came to life and revealed the staircase.

They ran up to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.

"Yes," he said looking up.

"Professor," began Lillian, "Outside, inside the Quidditch pitch, there are Dementors."

Dumbledore stood up and walked past them and told them to wait there. When Dumbledore left his office he sealed them in.

"We can't just stay here while he's out there alone," said Harry.

Lillian agreed. Harry and went and began to leave, but couldn't.

"He sealed us in!" said Harry, losing his temper.

Lillian could have gotten them out several different ways, but felt it best for them to stay put.

"Harry," said Lillian, "please calm down. Besides, Professor Lupin went to alert the other teachers. He won't be alone."

"I'm sorry," he said and sat down in the chair. Lillian looked down at the floor before turning and walking toward him.

"Here," she said reaching him the wrapped piece of chocolate that Lupin had reached her.

Harry took it and unwrapped it. Lillian walked over to the window. Outside darkness still drenched the grounds. Nothing seemed to be moving. Lillian sat down in the floor and leaned against the wall. She ate her half of the chocolate as well. It did make her feel better, but before long she began to get sleepy. They both fell asleep after an hour and a half of waiting for someone to return.

At three in the morning Harry awoke. They were still in Dumbledore's office. He stood up and walked over to where Lillian slept. The office was turning off cool so he covered them with a blanket he transfigured from a book. Before long the stillness made him drift back off to sleep. Lillian and Harry both awoke when the light began to show into the office.

"Lillian I'm sorry for losing my temper last night," said Harry.

Lillian smiled. "It's alright, Harry," she assured him. "I understand. I lost my parents to Voldemort too."

Harry had almost forgotten. He looked at her with sympathy. He knew how much he hurt from the loss of his parents and was only a baby. She had lost her parents only this past summer. He stood up and helped her to her feet. They both walked over and looked out the window. The sun was just coming up over the mountain. Everything once again looked at peace. A warm breeze flowed through brushing against their faces.

After half an hour of more waiting, Professor McGonagall came into the office.

"Are you two okay?" she asked looking them over.

"Yes, Professor," answered Lillian.

"Why on earth were you two out there?" she looked at them sternly.

"Er...Professor..." Lillian looked for the words. She didn't want to turn the girls in.

"We were just making sure that no one was out on the Quidditch field after hours trying to get in some last minute practice." said Harry.

McGonagall looked at him skeptically, but must have bought his story.

"Is Dumbledore okay?" asked Harry.

"Yes he is fine," said McGonagall. "You two are lucky, though, that you weren't killed. Now, go up to your rooms and get ready for breakfast."

Harry and Lillian left Dumbledore's office and started up the stairs. They passed their fellow classmates, some still half a sleep and ignorant of the night's events. No one paid them any mind as the mass walked toward the Great Hall for breakfast. When Harry and Lillian walked into the common room, Hermione and Ron both looked up at them.

"Where have you two been?" asked Hermione.

Harry and Lillian told them what had happened.

"Is Dumbledore okay?" asked Ron. "Who else was involved?"

"Dumbledore's okay according to McGonagall. I have no idea if anyone else was involved." said Harry.

Harry and Lillian excused themselves and went up to their own room to shower and get ready.

Lillian walked into find Shasta sleeping on her perch. She quietly found her clothes and slipped into the bathroom. She pointed her finger to the tub.

"Kiwi" she said and the tub began to fill with water.

Kiwi scent filled the room. After undressing, Lillian lowered herself into the hot water. She completely immersed herself underwater and held her breath. The hot water relaxed her body and washed the stress of the night away. When she came back up to the surface of the water, she breathed in deep. The smell of kiwi was thick in the air. Lillian washed her hair and again immersed herself under water to rinse. When she came back up she reached for her towel and got out. After drying off she dressed and went back out in the bedroom.

Shasta was awake and stretching her wings.

"Good morning, Shasta," said Lillian.

"Ah...Lillian...a glorious morning to you too," greeted the phoenix.

Lillian dried her hair, styled it in a curly bun on the back of her head, and applied her make up. Afterwards she picked up her back pack and went back down to the common room. Hermione and Ron had gone on. Harry was sitting near the fireplace. His hair was still wet from his shower. When Harry caught a glimpse of her he looked straight at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful," he said as stood up.

"Thank you," said Lillian, blushing slightly.

Harry picked up his back pack and they left the common room.

When they arrived in the Great Hall a bad feeling settled over Lillian and she stopped. Harry looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know…something doesn't feel right," she answered.

Harry looked around, but nothing seemed at all wrong.

"Come on," said Harry, "Everything is fine."

Lillian knew something was wrong, but followed Harry to where Hermione and Ron sat eating. When they sat down their dishes filled with porridge and a choice of additives. Harry put honey in his and Lillian a bit of strawberry jam. Lillian stirred hers but only took a few bites. Her strange feeling had stolen away her appetite. She looked up at the teacher's table. She realized that Dumbledore was not drinking from his regular goblet, but she didn't think much else of it. When the bell rang, they stood and picked up their things and went to class.

As the week passed, Lillian still couldn't shake the feeling. Nothing seemed at all wrong, but she still felt odd. She had never felt so strongly about something that was perfectly okay. On the day of the Gryffindor final tryouts, Lillian, Ron, and Hermione met Madam Hooch at the Quidditch pitch. The other Gryffindor finalist also made their way inside.

"Okay students," Madam Hooch began, "this is going to be simple enough. As you know the only way to see how you are going to do in a game setting is to put you in a game setting as you see above you."

They all looked up to see Madam Hooch's magical players hovering above them.

"Okay my seekers here, my chasers over there, my keepers here and my beaters there," Hooch pointed to each corner as she spoke.

The players separated into their own positions. Lillian decided she would rather be chaser instead of seeker and joined her fellow position tryout players.

Madam Hooch looked down at her list and read silently before speaking. "Now, when I call your names I want you to fly up and take your position…Ginny, Neville, Jill, Elizabeth, Ron, Jack and Paul."

The first team flew up and at the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle began to play. Ron took his place in front of the goal post, Ginny looked around for the snitch, the beaters took after the Bludgers, and Neville and the other two chasers began to pass the Quaffle back and forth going toward the goal. The other team's Seeker bumped into Ginny. She gave him a mean look and dived. She sped off neck and neck with the other seeker. However, when they approached the post, Ginny got the idea of distracting the player by turning in a way he wouldn't have expected and luckily it worked. The other seeker smacked into the goal post and Ginny turned, flew and caught the snitch signaling for Madam Hooch to blow the whistle. When she did, the players flew back down.

"Good job," Madam Hooch said. "Next will be Alyssa, Lillian, Andrea, Derrick, Alyx, Andrew, and Joshua."

Lillian took a deep breath and she and the other players flew up. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they began playing. Lillian passed the Quaffle to Derrick who passed it to Andrea. Andrea flew toward the goal post, Lillian flying fast to her left. The keeper saw Andrea and blocked her way so Andrea passed the ball to Lillian who threw the Quaffle through the hoop and scored. The other team's chasers took off toward their goal post but were knocked off course when a Bludger was knocked at them by Joshua. However, the team recovered quickly and scored.

Lillian retrieved the Quaffle and took off toward their goal. She threw the Quaffle to Andrea who threw it back. Lillian raced on toward the goal post curving around the other team players and scored. Alyssa raced toward the Gryffindor bleachers, but the other team seeker beat her there and caught the snitch. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they came down.

"Harry, Jason, Shonna, Anna, Amy, Monica, and Belle are next," Madam Hooch said. They flew up and took their positions. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began.

Harry immediately began looking for the snitch. He had to dodge a Bludger that shot right for him which was hit at him by his own team mate. Amy blocked the goal, but through the ball way down the field right into a group of the other team's players who took the Quaffle and scored. Harry, seeing the snitch, flew toward it. He dived down and met with the other team's seeker coming right at him. Harry sped up as much as possible hoping to get to the snitch first. The snitch dived and so did Harry and the other team seeker. Harry reached out his arm as far as it would go and gripped his hand around the snitch. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the group flew down. The other two teams flew up and played their best and finally the last whistle sounded and they were dismissed with an announcement that the teams will be chosen by Saturday. The paper would be hanging in the Great Hall.

**A/N: Wasn't that fun! I love Quidditch! Well another chapter has come to an end, but there is still more where it came from so check out the next chapter. After all, something is wrong with our beloved Headmaster and I know it would aggravate me to death until I found out what. Don't forget to drop me a review because it takes only a minute to do and it really makes my day: )**


	8. Ch 8 Trelawney's Capture

**A/N: Back in Chapter 6, Lillian made a huge mistake she may live to regret. Her mistake was given Trelawney a taste of her powers. Now Lillian isn't the only one that Voldemort could use to get to Harry. Lillian now has to rectify her mistake before it's too late, but by the time she realizes she made a mistake it could already be to late. **

**The mystery behind Dumbledore's behavior still lingers and Lillian is quite upset that she can't figure it out. After a brief stroll into the Dark Forest, she comes to a realization. What you ask? Should I tell you or should I make you read?? Sorry the reads have it, so check it out below! Happy reading!!! **

**Chapter 8-Trelawney's Capture**

The three met Hermione in the Great Hall for dinner. Lillian had that strange feeling again.

"I can't stand this anymore," she said getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked after her as if she had lost her mind. Harry excused himself and followed her. Out in the corridor he saw her fade into the shadows.

"Hey Lillian, wait up," he said and ran toward her. "What's wrong?" he asked once he had caught up with her.

"I don't know exactly. It...It's just...since that incident at the Quidditch field I have had this strange feeling that something just isn't right."

Harry had heard her say this before, but said nothing. The two, in silence, walked outside.

The sky was turning dark and dew was settling on the ground. Lillian walked toward the forbidden forest.

"Lillian, we're not supposed to go in there," Harry said.

Lillian paid him no mind, but continued walking. When she reached the edge she stopped and looked in. The trees made the forest look darker and eerier than usual, but everything was still. Lillian began walking again. Harry stayed put at the edge of the forest and watched her. Harry knew he should follow, but he knew Lillian wanted to be alone so he sat under a near by tree and waited. Lillian continued walking through the forest. As she walked deeper in, she could hear the sounds of animals walking around and singing their song of night. When she reached the heart of the forest she sat down and lay back in the cool grass.

Harry was right she needed to be alone. She needed to think. She thought back to the night the Dementors had been on the Quidditch pitch.

"The Dementors; did Dumbledore actually take on all the Dementors alone?" she said aloud to herself. "How could he survive? Dumbledore was a great wizard, but no one could have...Maybe Dumbledore...could it be that this Dumbledore that now was up at the school was not the true Dumbledore. The Polyjuice Potion!"

Things were beginning to add up as things continued to come to her.

"Dumbledore wasn't drinking from his normal cup," she had observed. "Why didn't Dumbledore come and get us that morning? McGonagall did. Maybe it was because this Dumbledore didn't know the password."

Lillian stood and ran back out of the forest. Harry had to call out to her to get her attention.

"Harry I think I know what my strange feeling is," said Lillian.

"What?" he asked.

"We need to find Ron and Hermione and I'll tell you all at once," said Lillian and the two ran back up to the school and into the Great Hall.

Lillian and Harry stopped at the door and motioned for Hermione and Ron to follow them. When the two came out of the Great Hall Lillian said nothing, but motioned for them to follow. They slipped into an empty classroom that looked like it hadn't been used in a century. Lillian made sure the room was deserted before she began speaking.

"I believe that who we think is Dumbledore isn't really Dumbledore," said Lillian.

Hermione and Ron looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I mean I can't say for sure until I get close enough to touch him," explained Lillian. "You probably think I am crazy, but think about it. Dumbledore is a great wizard, but he couldn't possible fight off Dementors alone or even long enough for the other teachers to join him. Why did McGonagall come and get me and Harry instead of Dumbledore. I haven't seen Dumbledore go up to his office at all. He also hasn't been drinking from his normal goblet lately either."

The more that Harry, Ron, and Hermione thought about they understood what she meant.

"Who could it be, if it isn't Dumbledore?" asked Hermione.

"It couldn't be...you know who could it?" asked Ron.

"I don't think so," said Harry. "He would have tried to kill me by now and besides, my scar hasn't even tingled."

Before long the bell rang and curfew approached. They got up and went to the common room. Students mingled about talking. Once nine o'clock came, they took attendance and went to bed.

The next morning, Lillian woke up early. She showered, dressed, and left her room. The common room was still empty. She sat down and finished her homework. When she finished she made her way downstairs to the Great Hall. It was completely empty. She sat down and ate. Shortly later, Professor McGonagall came in looking panicked.

"Miss Praisley, have you seen the Headmaster?" McGonagall said when she close enough for Lillian to hear.

"No, why?" Lillian said.

"Professor Trelawney had been taken," McGonagall answered.

"Taken? By who?" Lillian asked.

"I fear by Voldemort and his Death Eaters," McGonagall answered.

Lillian stood and followed McGonagall out.

"Where was she taken from, Professor?" asked Lillian.

"From her room during the night," answered McGonagall.

"Oh, no," said Lillian. "It's my fault, Professor."

"It's not your fault, how could it be?" said McGonagall.

"Because I gave her a taste of my gift, she can tell Voldemort how to get to Harry. I've got to stop her."

Lillian ran toward the Divination classroom. McGonagall chased after her. When Lillian climbed into the room, its normal perfumed smell was gone and in its place a decayed moldy smell remained. Sort of like death.

"Lillian?" said McGonagall climbing up through the trap door entrance.

"I've got to, Professor," said Lillian and with that, Lillian took out her wand and vanished. In her place sat Trelawney shaking with fright. McGonagall was horrified that Lillian had switched places with Trelawney.

Lillian found herself in a cave of sorts. It was empty, but a bad feeling surrounded her and caused Lillian to feel like someone had beaten her with sadness. She felt the same feeling she felt that night at the Quidditch field. She walked toward a light that was at the end of the tunnel. When she reached the end, she heard voices. She hid behind a bolder, as two tall figures walked passed with mask covering their faces. Others soon followed. Before long the noise died down and what sounded like a meeting started.

"Why haven't we killed that old fool," said one man.

"Because we need him for access to the school," said another.

"What about the teacher, we already have all the information we can get out her." said the first man again.

"Voldemort said not to harm her until he gets Potter."

Lillian sighed, "They already know. I have to get out of here."

Lillian ran out of the cave and tried to recognize her surroundings. Although she didn't know where she was she knew that she could find her way back. She transformed a stone into broomstick. She then made herself and the broomstick invisible and flew up paying close attention where she was so she could lead the ministry back. After flying for only a little while, she spotted the castle in the distance. She flew down and landed on the Quidditch field. After turning herself back visible, she made her way back up to the castle.

McGonagall was walking down the hall looking for Dumbledore when she walked in.

"Professor?" said Lillian.

"Oh Lillian," McGonagall said, forgetting herself and grabbing Lillian into a tight hug. "You had me so worried."

"Is Professor Trelawney all right?" asked Lillian.

"She will be fine," said McGonagall.

"May I go see her," asked Lillian.

McGonagall nodded and led her up to the hospital wing. While McGonagall spoke with Madam Pomfrey, Lillian walked over to where Trelawney lay.

"I'm sorry," said Lillian and placed her hands on Trelawney once more causing the room to turn dark, lightening flashed around them and in a moment, it was over. Lillian collapsed to the floor. Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall both came running.

"Lillian, are you okay," asked McGonagall.

Lillian shook her head weakly that she was all right as McGonagall helped her to her feet. Madam Pomfrey looked Trelawney over and shook her head that there were no changes.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I had to take it back," said Lillian.

"It's quite all right," said McGonagall. "Besides maybe it has taught her a lesson. Not to go boasting."

Trelawney never made any motion that she understood or even heard what McGonagall had said.

"Class will be starting in just a while," said McGonagall to Lillian. "I will be there in a few minutes."

"Professor, before I go. When I switched places with Professor Trelawney, I found my self in a cave not far from here. There were people wearing robes and masks. I heard the talking about using someone to get access to the school. They hadn't killed Professor Trelawney because Voldemort had said not to until he got Harry."

McGonagall looked worried, "Who was the person they were referring to as access to the school?"

"I think I know, Professor, but I haven't any proof. I think it is Dumbledore," said Lillian receiving a look of confusion from her professor. "I mean not the real Dumbledore, but one by the use of the Polyjuice potion."

McGonagall didn't know for sure what to say, but she settled on, "How did you come to the conclusion that it is possibly Dumbledore?"

"Several ways," Lillian began, "Firstly, Dumbledore didn't come and get Harry and myself that morning after the fight. He couldn't have taken on all those Dementors alone while waiting for the other teachers. He hasn't been back into his office since that night. He has been drinking from a different goblet."

Lillian stopped as McGonagall face changed from confusion, to dumbfounded, to realization that what Lillian said could be true.

"I'll have to report this to the ministry," said McGonagall.

"Professor, we haven't any real proof." said Lillian.

"It doesn't matter," said McGonagall, "if there is something behind it they will uncover the truth. Now get off to class before the bell rings."

Lillian left the hospital wing and went to the Transfigurations classroom. The room was empty except for a ghost who sat in the back reading. Lillian took her usual seat in the front. She then pulled out her Transfiguration book and turned to Chapter 13-Learning to be an Animagus. Lillian already knew how to transform into any animal she wishes unlike others who could only change into one or two types of animals. Lillian wasn't an Animagus, but had inherited a gift from her grandmother. The gift had been given to her grandmother by a very powerful wizard many, many years ago. It was a gift of being a Metamorphmagus.

When the bell rang, the class came in and took their seats. McGonagall soon came in and instructed the class to open their books up to Chapter 13, 'Learning to be an Animagus.'

"Does anyone know of anyone in your family that is an Animagus?" asked McGonagall. Several students raised their hand.

"Has anyone in here, ever tried themselves to become one?" asked McGonagall. Only a couple raised their hand.

"Well as you may know," continued McGonagall, "being an Animagus is a special gift. Not everyone is able to do it. We are going to be studying this chapter till just before Christmas break. You then will be tested on your knowledge of Animagus. You will also receive extra credit if you are able to partially transform to the point that the animal is distinguishable. If you are able to fully transform, you will be some of the youngest to receive the privilege of being registered. Now read the chapter quietly and then I want you to write a short essay describing what animal you think you might become and what you will look like."

The class went to work. Hermione began writing immediately. She most likely had read the whole book by now anyway. Harry and Ron were both reading. Lillian didn't know what to write. She couldn't possibly write a paragraph about every animal on earth. She just wrote about her favorite, the Phoenix. When it was almost time for the bell to ring, Professor McGonagall went around to each desk and took everyone's paper.

"Okay, class, I am going to keep these and when the time comes and you decide you will like to try we will see how close you come to the animal you thought of." said McGonagall.

When the bell rang, Hermione automatically spoke up and said, "I believe I would be a cat or an owl."

"You better be an owl, "said Ron, "You have already been a cat second year."

Hermione looked at him darkly.

"And what do you think you would be?" Hermione asked back.

"I don't know exactly," he said. "Well maybe it should be something that eats slugs," said Hermione, causing Ron to go green.

It had also been second year when Ron had tried to curse Malfoy, but the spell had back fired due to his broken wand and he instead became the one to eat slugs. Lillian and Harry rolled their eyes at them. Hermione without saying a word turned down the hall toward her classroom.

"So, are you returning to Trelawney's class?" ask Lillian, "or are you coming to my class?"

"Your class," said Harry and Ron in unison.

**A/N: There you have Ch 8. A thing or two may be back to normal or is it? What is normal, anyhow? Well, Trelawney is back to what some would call normal and the problem with Dumbledore just hit a new high. The seventh years are starting to study Animagus and I only know where that could lead. We won't see much more of Trelawney because she will no longer be teaching Lillian, Harry, or Ron. Not that she will be missed that much anyway. Mumbling to self, "Crazy Old Bat!"**

**Drop a review and proceed to the next chapter and as always CONSTANT VIGILANCE!! **


	9. Ch 9 An Interesting Divinations Class

**A/N: This is a short chapter introducing our new Divinations teacher. This chapter will also include a few flashbacks from the Harry Potter series that you will recognize if you are a true Harry Potter fan. You must be as Potter crazed as I am to be reading fan fiction though. In that case, welcome to the club and read on!!! **

**Chapter 9 - An Interesting Divination Class**

Harry and Ron gladly followed Lillian to the new Divination classroom. When they walked in, Lauren Clayton was sitting at her desk reading. There was no so called mysterious entrances like that of Trelawney. Nor was the room drenched in the smell of overwhelming perfumes,

"Hello," said Lauren. "You may call me Lauren if you like, but only in here, okay? How about we start off with what you have learned so far."

The room got quite. It was quite obvious that there was very little if anything learned from her new colleague, Professor Trelawney.

"Anyone?" she looked at her pupils. "Okay then let's start with the beginning."

With a wave of her wand, four magic balls appeared before them.

"I know Lillian can read by this method, but can either of you two cause anything to appear in the ball?" Lauren asked.

Both shook their heads no making Lauren know she had quite a bit to teach before Christmas break and they had their exams and change classes.

"You haven't been taught much, have you?" Lauren said feeling a touch of disappointment in Trelawney. "That's okay. I believe we can learn everything we need to real quick. First of all, do you know how to turn the magic ball in the on position?"

They shook their heads no again so Lauren began immediately.

"Hold your hand about an inch above the top, circle in a counter clock wise direction," Lauren instructed.

Ron, Harry, and Lillian did as instructed and their magic balls filled with pink fog.

"Good," said Lauren "was that so hard? Now concentrate real hard on what you want to see, but don't be disappointed if you don't see what you want. Some can see the past, others the future, but most the present. Some may see nothing at all. Let us try one thing at a time, first let us concentrate on seeing the past."

The four concentrated, Lauren's and Lillian's picture developed first. Moments afterward Harry also developed a picture. Lillian noticed in Harry's, a young boy no more than sixteen or seventeen years of age standing at the foot of a staircase while some men carried down a stretcher with the print of a body underneath the sheet. She remembered hearing him speak about it. It was Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Voldemort back in his school days. The year that Myrtle, the ghost who now haunted the second floor bathroom, had looked into the eye's of the Basilisk and died. Tom had framed Hagrid, a third year at the time and his pet spider, Aragog, who now lived in the Dark Forest. A diary, in which Tom recorded his memory, had fallen into Ginny's hands. Ginny, Ron's sister was a first year at that time. Harry and Ron were second years. Ginny had fallen under Tom's control as she poured out her thoughts out and as she grew weaker, Tom grew stronger. Hagrid was for a short time taken to Azkaban, the wizard prison, because once again Tom had managed to frame him. Harry had to prove that Hagrid was innocent.

The memory of Tom standing at the bottom of the staircase as the stretcher was carried down was a memory that Tom had shown Harry when the diary fell into Harry's possession after Ginny tried to dispose of it. It had made Harry believe that Hagrid could be to blame for the death of Myrtle and the petrifaction of other students. Upon questioning Hagrid, though, they were interrupted, by Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, and Lucius Malfoy. Cornelius was there to take Hagrid to Azkaban. Lucius was there to give Dumbledore an order of suspension. Before Hagrid was taken to Azkaban, he gave Harry and Ron a hint to 'follow the spiders' that led them to the first major clue that Hagrid was indeed innocent. Of course, it led Ron and Harry to being almost eaten by Aragog's offspring. With Hermione's help by her finding out what the creature was before being petrified, Harry and Ron clue by clue discovered what was going on. Although, not in time. Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets.

The Chamber of Secrets was a chamber that was built by Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Before his departure from the school because of a disagreement of how the school's students should be picked, Salazar had placed the Basilisk egg into the chamber until the heir of Slytherin would awaken it; that being Tom AKA Voldemort. Taking Gilderoy Lockhart, the D.A.D.A. teacher, hostage, Harry and Ron questioned Myrtle how she died. With her answer discovered the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. Harry used his gift of Parselmouth, the ability to speak to snakes, to open the chamber. Shortly after entering the chamber, Lockhart had stolen Ron's wand and tried to Obliviate Harry and Ron's memories. Ron's wand was broken and the spell backfired and the charm worked on Lockhart instead. Lockhart was tossed against the wall by the force of the spell causing a cave in. Ron stayed with Lockhart as Harry went on. He found Ginny as well as Tom's memory in a physical form. At that time he found out the truth that Tom Marvolo Riddle scrambled spells 'I am Lord Voldemort'. Harry couldn't believe it. Tom called the Basilisk and it chased after Harry trying to kill him, but thankfully Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix, had flown in just in time and blinded it and had given Harry a sword that had belonged to Godric Gryffindor, another of the four founders of Hogwarts.

Harry had stabbed the basilisk through the roof of it mouth into its brain, but not before it had bitten Harry causing poison to quickly spread through his veins. Taking the tooth, though and stabbing it into the diary caused the memory that had been written into the diary so many years ago, to disappear from view. Harry weakly had gave directions for Ginny to get out because he thought his time short. However, he had forgotten that phoenix tears have healing powers. Fawkes' tears killed the poisons and had healed the area in which the basilisk's tooth had punctured. After Fawkes had gotten them out of the chamber, they had a lot of explaining to do. In the end, Harry and Ron received awards for services to the school as well as a good lesson. 'Don't ever mess around with any object that thinks for itself and you can't see where it keeps its brain.' All the students that had been petrified were finally awakened with the potion made from the Mandrakes that Professor Sprout had been growing in the greenhouse. Hagrid was freed and all became a memory.

Lillian now understood what Hagrid meant when he said that they liked to get into trouble. She looked over to Ron. His ball was still filled with pink mist and disappointment was written on his face.

"Don't worry, Ron," said Lillian. "The past and future are always the hardest. Harry has seen the past before."

"Okay, now let's try the present," said Lauren.

This time Ron was able to develop a picture. It was of Hermione's class. Lillian and Harry did their best to keep from laughing.

"Is this your girlfriend?" asked Lauren unknowingly.

Ron turned red as Harry and Lillian burst out laughing. Ron, however, just pretended to laugh it off.

"That's Hermione," said Lillian pointing at a figure that every few seconds raised her hand to answer a question. "She is our friend and my roommate. This is her Arithmancy class."

"Ah...Arithmancy," said Lauren. "A very good class to take if you want to study a Divination based math class. That was very good, Ron."

Lillian was the only one to be able to get a picture of the future, but once she seen what it was she cleared it. It was of the Quidditch team roster.

"What did it say, Lillian?" asked Ron.

"Sorry, Ron," said Lillian, "You just have to wait to find out."

When the bell rang, Lauren caused the magic balls to vanish. The four went to the Great Hall for lunch. Lauren joined the teachers. Harry, Ron, and Lillian joined Hermione. Ron and Harry told Hermione about Lauren.

"Finally," said Hermione, "they have a Divination teacher that knows what she doing."

**A/N: I hope you like Lauren. She is a witch and very talented in Divinations. She is more laid back and I think that caused Harry and Ron to chill out a little which brought a few things out that they didn't know they had. Well as always, drop me a review if you have time and proceed to the next chapter. **


	10. Ch 10 Animagus

**A/N: Hey People! This is probably the shortest chapter you will see in this story, but that doesn't take away from what is there. We will find out if the trio will have the ability to be Animagus and/or what they are if they have the ability. We also find out who made the Gryffindor Quidditch teams. Read on!!! **

**Chapter 10 - Animagus**

When the week had finally passed, and Friday had come, everyone woke up and hurried their morning rituals in hope that when they got to the Great Hall for breakfast the Quidditch roster would be up, but to their disappointment it wasn't. Ron was about to go crazy. He kept asking Lillian if he had made it, but she would never tell. Classes seemed to drag on at their anticipation of finding out. After second class everyone hurried to the Great Hall for lunch. A group was surrounding the bulletin board so much that no one could get near enough with out bumping into someone.

"I can't get close enough to see," grumbled Ron.

"Hold on," said Lillian.

Lillian took out her wand and pushed her way through the crowd. When she got close enough the she could reach the paper with her wand she cast and engorgement charm and caused the paper to grow. The crowd cleared. The words were now visible no matter where one stood in the Great Hall. Ron skipped over the other teams and went straight for Gryffindor which read:

**QUIDDITCH**

**TEAM 1:**

**Seeker: Snitch: Harry Potter (Captain)**

**Chasers: Quaffle: Lillian Praisley, Neville Longbottom, And Derrick Blane**

**Keeper: Ron Weasley**

**Beaters: Bludgers: Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper**

**TEAM 2:**

**Seeker: Ginny Weasley (Captain)**

**Chaser: Andrea Camdin, Jill Druthers, Adam Triocus**

**Keeper: Jake Sprinz**

**Beaters: Paul Brinkley and Caleb Sheman**

"I made it, I made it," Ron cheered as he jumped up and down.

"We did too," said Harry to Lillian. "Neville and his friend Paul made the team as well. Even Ginny made it."

The noise in the hall was deafening as people checked to see if they made it.

"Let's get out of here," said Hermione, "I can't hear myself think."

The four got up and left the Great Hall. It was much quieter outside. They went out on the front lawn and sat down. The air was warm. It was a beautiful morning not a cloud in the sky.

"So have you practiced being Animagus yet?" asked Lillian.

Hermione shook her head. "I have a little, but haven't quite got it. I look like a winged cat."

"That is because you are trying to become an animal, but you aren't concentrating on one animal. You are most likely able to become two separate animals. Perhaps the owl and cat you spoke of."

"Can you tell us what animal if any we can change into?" asked Ron.

"I shouldn't," said Lillian, "but I don't see that it would hurt anything. Give me your hand."

Ron reached his hand to her. "You also can become two, a badger and a weasel."

"Not much are they?" he said a bit disappointed.

"Actually," Hermione explained, "a badger is able to carry its own weight and the weasel has the ability to get itself out of danger without much trouble."

Ron felt better now that he knew how each of his animals is beneficial. In turn Lillian informed Harry that he could become a snake and a stag. Harry expected since he was a Parselmouth he could change into a snake, but never did he believe he could become like Prongs. Lillian also confirmed that Hermione could indeed become an owl and a cat.

"Let's go to Hagrid's cabin to practice," suggested Harry.

When they entered Lillian watched each of them try to change. Hermione still had her two mixed a little, but Harry and Ron still couldn't change.

"I once read a book that said that the easiest way to change is to close your eyes and just think the way the animal would," said Lillian.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to think like a snake and before he knew it his arms and legs disappeared and he laid on his stomach a black cobra.

"Wow, he said. I've never felt anything like this before."

"Speak Parselmouth, Harry," said Ron.

Harry rose up as if he was going to strike and hissed, 'I'm going to get you'.

"Ron, it is your turn," said Hermione.

"Why don't you go next?" he said.

"Fine I will," she said and with a quick motion she turned into a brown striped cat.

Ron looked down at her as she rubbed against his legs and purred.

"Okay here goes," Ron said closing his eyes and concentrating first on the badger. When nothing happened, he concentrated on the weasel and began to transform almost immediately.

"Great, the animal that is easiest for me to change into is a weasel. Now everyone will call me Weasley the Weasel," Ron complained.

"Don't worry about it," said Lillian, "Just know that you are able to change into an animal is a great achievement."

"I have an idea," said Harry. "There are four us, just like there were four in my dad's group. They had nick names: Padfoot, Prongs, Mooney, and Wormtail. How about we create nicknames for us something associated with our animals."

"Which of our animals do you think we should use?" Ron asked.

"Maybe we should have one animal registered and keep the other a secret that only we know about just in case we ever need to get away from trouble." said Lillian. "Decide and tomorrow we will figure out nick names for ourselves."

They agreed and for the rest of lunch they practiced changing into both of their animals.

The next day, they again left lunch early and went to Hagrid's cabin.

"Has everyone decided what they want to register?" asked Lillian.

"I am going to register my deer," said Harry. "That way those who think just because I speak Parselmouth that I would be a snake will be surprised."

"I will register my owl," said Hermione.

"I think I will register the badger," said Ron.

"What are you going to register as, Lillian?" asked Harry.

"Man's best friend, a dog, a golden retriever to be exact," she answered. "I had one when I was a young girl. He died shortly after I turned nine. His name was Max. I want to register this way in tribute to him."

"Great, now what does everyone want their nickname to be?" asked Harry. "I'll be Cobra, since my animal is a cobra. Hermione, what should we call you?"

"Mine is a cat, so I shall be Whiskers," said Hermione.

"I couldn't think of a name," said Ron. "I guess I will be Weasley the weasel."

"How about you are plain Weasel?" said Lillian. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"My nickname can be Venus. It is a broke down part of my name. So there we have Harry is Cobra, Hermione Whiskers, Ron Weasel, and I'm Venus. Are we in agreement?" Everyone agreed. "Great, we will show McGonagall Monday.

When Monday came, the four left the Great Hall after breakfast and went to Transfigurations. Professor McGonagall was already there when they arrived. Otherwise the classroom was empty.

"Professor?" said Lillian, "We need to show you something."

Professor McGonagall, whom was an Animagus, transferred herself from the cat form that she was at the moment back into her human form.

"What is it?" asked McGonagall.

"We have achieved becoming Animagus." said Hermione.

"This quickly," she said looking surprised. "Please show me."

Harry changed into the deer just like his father. Followed by Hermione into an owl, Ron into a badger, and Lillian into the golden retriever.

"Wonderful," said McGonagall. "I have never seen a student learn so quickly. You have received you extra credit and come Christmas we will have you registered."

They thanked Professor McGonagall and took their seats.

**A/N: I know that in the Harry Potter books that there are only very few registered Animagus, but I really wanted them to get credit, but also have another identity to use if ever necessary. **

**I think if I ever could become an Animagus I would be something that could fly. I have so many dreams that I can fly. Is that normal? Does anyone else have dreams they can fly? If you could be an Animagus, what do you think you would be? **

**Drop me a review, let me know, and proceed to the next chapter. : ) **


	11. Ch 11 Mail Call

**A/N: Something is definitely up when an invitation to a masquerade ball surprises everyone including the teachers. Lillian has to find out who the imposter is and what he is up to, but the only way is to touch him, but how without him getting suspicious or putting anyone in danger? What will happen if the imposter finds out they know who he is and what will he do to keep the secret safe? This chapter and a few more will give you the answer, but you have to open your imagination and keep reading. **

**Chapter 11- Mail Call**

When lunch finally arrived, everyone gathered in the Great Hall. They hadn't been there long before the air filled with owls delivering mail. Three owls landed in front of Hermione with a large package. Ron received a small box of Mrs. Weasley's homemade cookies. Lillian received a letter from Erica. Once all the owls cleared they began opening their packages and letters, but once again stopped as another load of owls swept in and delivered an envelope to every student and teacher in the hall. Once the owls cleared and they were for sure that no more were coming, Dumbledore stood up.

"Students and teachers alike, as a surprise for you," Dumbledore began. "I have decided to throw a masquerade ball for Halloween night. You hold in your hand your invitation."

McGonagall looked surprised. Dumbledore had never done anything like this without saying anything to her first. She had contacted the ministry about what Lillian suspected, but they hadn't acted. Dumbledore sat back down. The students checked their packages and other mail. The invitation was to the point, it read:

**To students and faculty:**

**You are invited to a Masquerade Ball. Dress robes and mask are to be worn.**

**Place: Great Hall**

**When: Saturday, October 31**

**Time: 5:00 PM to 9:00 PM**

Hermione sat her large package in the floor without opening it first.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"It's Crookshanks," answered Hermione. "Mum and Dad sent him to me. I couldn't find him when I came to school."

"Good," said Ron, "I feel better now that he's around."

He said this in truth after the experience he had in third year. His so called pet rat, Scabbers, turned out to really be Peter Pettigrew. Peter, also know as Wormtail, was supposed to be a friend of Harry's parents, but had cowardly betrayed them. Crookshanks knew his reality and tried to kill him, but Ron had always stopped him. When the truth came out, though, and Ron found out who Scabbers really was, he wished that he had just let Crookshanks kill him.

After they finished eating, Lillian, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the Great Hall and took their things up to the dorms.

"Did you see the look on McGonagall's face when Dumbledore brought up the Masquerade Ball?" asked Ron.

"Yes, I did," Hermione said, "and she looked none to pleased."

Lillian said nothing, but she had a bad feeling about the whole thing. She hadn't told them what had happened to Trelawney or anything that followed. Besides they would find out sooner or later anyway. She knew she needed to find out the truth about Dumbledore first. Was it the real Dumbledore or an impostor? If it was an impostor, where was the real Dumbledore and was he okay? Hermione opened the package and out came Crookshanks. He looked at each of them, stretched and jumped up into Hermione's lap. She scratched his head. Ron opened the box of cookies and shared them. Lillian took out her letter and read it as the others continued to talk.

_**"Dear Lillian,**_

_**I hope classes are fine. I miss you. It has been a little boring with you not here. Have you made any new friends? I have a feeling you have just like I told you that you would. I've taken up a few hobbies and made a few friends since you left for school. I am also taking classes at a local library. Well sorry this is so short, but I just heard some of my friends pull up. Love you lots!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Erica"**_

Lillian put the note in her cloak pocket and started listening to her friend's conversation. She, however, was interrupted by McGonagall.

"Lillian, may I speak with you?" she asked.

Lillian got up and followed McGonagall out into the corridor.

"Lillian I haven't an idea what Dumbledore or whoever that is, is up too. I am puzzled as to why the ministry hasn't followed up on what I told them. I need you to try to get close enough to him and see if he is or is not Dumbledore. I also want you to keep an eye on him at the Masquerade Ball."

"Please, Professor, calm down," said Lillian. "I will find out before the day's end."

"Thank you, dear girl; I don't know what we would have done without you," said McGonagall.

Lillian didn't say anything, but she knew it was her fault that Voldemort new how to get to Harry. McGonagall excused herself and Lillian reentered the common room. When the bell rang, they went to class. During classes all Lillian could think of was how she could inconspicuously touch Dumbledore. However, she would not have a chance to come up with a plan.

After Care of Magical Creatures, Lillian and her friends journeyed up the lawn toward D.A.D.A. class. When Lillian turned the corner, she hit Dumbledore head on. Most horrid images flashed in Lillian's mind. This man, who indeed was not Dumbledore, was a Death Eater. He was possibly one of the ring leaders. Lillian stood there, not able to say anything.

"Lillian Deneverous?" said the man, however, this time not in the voice of Dumbledore.

"Er...Praisley, sir. Lillian Praisley," Lillian could barely manage to say, shocked that whoever this was knew her, the real her.

Everyone around them seemed to disappear as if he were trying to draw her into his possession until finally at last Harry pulled her away.

As they went on, Harry leaned over to her and asked her, "Why did he say your real last name?" She promised him she would tell him later.

When they entered the classroom, Lupin was using a stick to reach meat to a creature in a large container full of water. The creature was a greenish yellow color and had three eyes that stood at the top of its head dangling on antenna. Its body was covered with large dull red color spots. The creature didn't move, but the water began to churn and the water became red. The meat settled to the bottom and remained there. "This is a Vampire Flooglewamp," said Professor Lupin. "Without making a move, the creature lets off paralyzing serum into the water to paralyze its prey. It then without moving can make the water around it churn at such a quick rate it will cause its prey to tear apart. It does not eat the meat, but absorbs the blood through the pores in its skin. Notice the red spots."

The class looked on; some in disgust. Lillian, however, couldn't pay attention as interesting as the creature was. Lupin had even noticed and asked her if she needed to see Madam Pomfrey. When class ended, Lupin asked Lillian to stay a moment.

When the room had cleared, Professor Lupin made sure that no one was around before asking, "Is everything okay?"

Lillian didn't know if it was okay to speak with him or not, but Professor Lupin quickly assured her that it was okay.

"It is okay to speak with me. You can trust me. Besides, Professor McGonagall has already spoken with me about the problem with Dumbledore. I, too, have noticed differences in him, but wasn't for sure if I should say anything or if I was just being silly. I don't know if it is or is not Dum..."

"He's not Dumbledore," she interrupted. "His real name is Vandigo Hardessimas-Lamiton. He is an American wizard and a Death Eater. He taught a short term at my school in Salem. He was thrown out after I turned him in for teaching the unforgivable curses to students and encouraging them to use them. He vowed to get his revenge against me."

"Oh," said Lupin. "Have you told McGonagall this yet?"

"No, sir," answered Lillian. "I haven't seen her yet. He recognized me. He said my name...my real name."

"I suggest you tell McGonagall soon then," Lupin warned. "Come I shall go with you."

Lupin put his things away and they walked, in silence so no other could hear them, to McGonagall's classroom. McGonagall sat at her desk with Dumbledore standing in front, his back facing them. They could hear McGonagall stuttering answers to questions not clear enough for them to hear. Lillian concentrated really hard. When she understood what he had said, she gasped alerting McGonagall that they were there. McGonagall stood up and walked to where they were standing with a look of 'thank goodness' on her face. Dumbledore walked past them and eyed Lillian darkly.

"You heard what I said," he said to McGonagall. "That goes for you too, Lillian."

Lillian stared back at him and said nothing. When he had left, Lillian told her everything. McGonagall informed Lillian and Professor Lupin what Dumbledore had said.

"I confronted him," said McGonagall still visibly trembling. "He said he would have me dismissed and no one would know the difference."

"Oh, Professor, what are we to do?" asked Lillian.

"I don't know, I just don't know," said McGonagall. "Just wait to see what happens?"

"Should we warn Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" asked Lillian.

"We should," said Lupin. "They need to be prepared."

**A/N: A dark wizard is in Hogwarts and time is of the essence as Lillian's ex-professor moves in on his moment of revenge. Lillian will now have to stop him before it is too late, but she doesn't know that the man wants more than just revenge. To find out more, check out the next chapter, but go with caution…but before you do, drop me a review and let me know what you think so far. : ) **


	12. Ch 12 The Masquerade Ball

**A/N: Lillian discovers that she may have feelings for a certain someone, but deep down she wonders if he could ever feel the same. When he asks her to the ball, she is filled with hope, but alas the night of mystery gives into horrors as a prediction, Lillian had ages ago, becomes a living nightmare. Will she be able to change the outcome and save everyone or will someone be lost? I guess it is another of those mysteries you will have to read to discover the solution.**

**Chapter 12-The Masquerade Ball**

As Halloween approached, Quidditch practice began to intense. They were practicing three days a week. Sometimes, the practiced everyday if they could manage it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took the news well enough that their lives were in danger, but why shouldn't they? Their lives had been in danger before. They began to avoid the Dumbledore impostor. McGonagall informed them that Snape had confronted her about the way Dumbledore had been acting. She told him about the discovery of this Dumbledore's true identity. He said he knew nothing about it, but would do what he could to find out any information that would help. McGonagall also reported that Dumbledore hadn't been to the last three Order of the Phoenix meetings. Lillian and everyone involved began to feel tense. Hermione and Ron, for once, quit arguing about their problems.

During the week before the Masquerade Ball, everyone was buzzing about the costumes they would wear, who they were going with, and the upcoming Quidditch match Ravenclaw verses Gryffindor. Rumor had it that Ron had asked Hermione to go with him to the Masquerade Ball. Neither of them said anything in the positive or negative. Harry and Lillian didn't ask even though they suspected it. Harry had even told Lillian that during fourth year, Ron and Hermione had a harsh argument when Hermione was asked to the dance by Victor Crum.

One night, while Lillian and Harry waited for the common room to clear, they sat in front of the fireplace doing their homework. Ron was looking through his wizard card book to see which ones he still needed. As time ticked by, the room slowly cleared. Hermione and Ron finally gathered their things and went up to the dorms. Finally, nine o'clock came and each to their own dorms, Lillian and Harry went to check attendance. When they came back into the common room, everyone had been accounted for.

"Ready to check the grounds?" asked Lillian.

Harry nodded and they left the common room. After searching the classrooms, halls, and other rooms in the school, they went outside. It was dark, so they took out their wands and said 'Lumos'. The end of each wand lit up.

"So," said Harry nervously, "has anyway asked you to the Masquerade Ball?"

"No," said Lillian. "I heard that Ron asked Hermione, though.

"I have heard that too," said Harry. "I haven't heard either of them deny the rumors."

"I haven't either," said Lillian.

They continued making small talk until they had circled the grounds, stopped by to say hello to Hagrid and went up into the Gryffindor common room.

"Lillian?" Harry said, once they had sat back in front of the fireplace.

"Yes, Harry?" said Lillian.

"Will...I mean…Er...will you go to the Masquerade Ball with me?" Harry asked nervously.

Lillian looked at him and smiled, "I would like that very much, Harry."

Harry smiled. After a while of talking, they both were ready for a long sleep. They bid good night to each other and went to their rooms. Hermione was asleep. Crookshanks looked at her from the foot of Hermione's bed and purred. Shasta was also asleep on her perch, but awoke when she heard Lillian.

"Lillian?" the phoenix whispered. "Come close."

Lillian walked over to the bird.

"Lillian I have spoken with Fawkes," Shasta continued. "He said that Dumbledore is in danger. He is very weak. Fawkes can't heal him because it isn't a physical element. He is weak from hunger, thirst, and being tortured by horrible curses. We tried to free him, but he is in a cage far below the surface."

Lillian felt so helpless. She knew more magic than most wizards and witches her age, but like all of them, she could only do so much.

Lillian rubbed her face and brushed back her hair with her hand. Lillian turned and left her room and went back to the common room. The fire was still blazing in the fireplace. Lillian sat down on the couch. What could she do? Who could she turn to for help? Professor McGonagall was already out of her mind with worry. She couldn't tell her friends. They would want to leave the semi-safety of Hogwarts and go rescue him. If something happened to Harry, the wizard world would be lost to evil forever. If Dumbledore isn't rescued, Vandigo Hardessimas-Lamiton would surely destroy the school as well as everyone inside including Harry. Either way, chances were slim, but one way or another she had to make things right. She fought with her thoughts till at last she fell asleep.

The next day, Harry woke her from sleep.

"Are you okay, Lillian?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "I just...I don't know."

Harry helped her set up. She was soaked with sweat.

"I must have just had a nightmare," said Lillian. "I don't even remember it. I'll be okay."

Lillian stood up feeling slightly dizzy and stumbled slightly. She took a moment to catch her balance as Harry steadied her.

"I better go up and get ready. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Lillian did as she said and within a matter of minutes returned to the common room. The friends left the common room and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Most of the students were already there including some of the teachers. Vandigo Hardessimas-Lamiton AKA the Dumbledore impostor was not among them.

Lillian couldn't eat, she felt ill. Her head hurt and she felt weak.

"Are you sure you're okay, Lillian?" asked Harry, again.

"I don't know," she said, laying her head in her crossed arms on the table.

"Come on, Lillian," said Harry, "I'm taking you to the hospital wing."

"No," Lillian said. "I will be fine. I just need to lay down for awhile."

Harry helped Lillian stand. Lillian's legs felt like jelly beneath her. Hermione and Ron carried Lillian's and Harry's back packs, as Harry helped Lillian. When they finally reached the common room, Harry carried Lillian over to the couch. She was pale, and sweaty.

"Hermione?" said Harry, "You and Ron go get Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin.

Hermione and Ron left the common room. Harry helped Lillian lay down on the couch. When Hermione and Ron returned with McGonagall and Lupin, they all rushed over to Lillian. Madam Pomfrey was right behind them.

"Lillian, can you tell me what's wrong?" asked McGonagall.

"I'm not for sure, Professor," cried Lillian. "I'm not for sure it is actually me that is ill. Professor, I think it's Dumbledore. Shasta told me that he is in a cage. She said that it is in a cave far below the surface. He is hungry and very dehydrated. They have tortured him almost to death. If he isn't rescued soon, he's going to die."

Lillian did not want to tell them, but due to the circumstances she had no choice.

"Is it the same cave we spoke of before?" asked McGonagall.

Lillian nodded that it was. Madam Pomfrey administered some medication. Hopefully, if Lillian was feeling Dumbledore's elements, this medicine would help him as well.

"Lillian," said McGonagall, "I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the day. You will be excused from your classes. I will speak to the other teachers."

"We will check on you through the day, to see if you have improved," said Lupin.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin left. Madam Pomfrey conjured up a blanket and a pillow. She also conjured up some lemon honey tea. Once she made Lillian as comfortable as possible she too departed.

Lillian's friends stayed only a few minutes longer and with no choice, they left for class. They left her with the promise that they would come by at any spare moment. After awhile of lying there, Lillian became restless. She tried to go back to sleep, but sleep evaded her. She closed her eyes and left them there until she felt a tug at her sleeve. She opened her eyes and beside her stood a house elf she hadn't ever seen, but recognized immediately from how her friends described him.

"Dobby?" she said, looking at the elf which wore two different colored socks and a rather odd shaped hat.

"Yes, miss, I am Dobby," said the elf. "You must be Lillian. Harry has talked much about you, miss."

Lillian didn't know what to think, but simply decided on saying, "Good things I hope."

"Oh yes, miss. Dobby, miss, heard that miss wasn't feeling well." said Dobby.

"No, Dobby, I haven't felt well this morning," said Lillian.

"Is there something that Dobby can do for miss?" he asked.

"A book would be nice," she said.

Dobby smiled and disappeared. He soon returned with a book about Magical Remedies. Dobby than quickly dismissed himself to go back to work.

Again, Lillian was alone in the common room. She tried to read, but she could feel her temperature rise. She closed her eyes again and just as she thought she was on the edge of sleep, pain struck every nerve in her body. When she opened her eyes she was laying on the floor of a cave. Everything felt so real. Was she dreaming? Lillian stood up. It was quite and it appeared she was all alone. Lillian took out her wand and said, "Lumos."

The chamber was small, but had several tunnels that led to who knew where. Lillian began walking down the closest tunnel. The passage wound around large boulders and other dark tunnels seemed to sprout from the wall. The tunnel seemed to travel beneath the Earth's surface. The temperature dropped at least 10 degrees from the room she had first found herself.

When Lillian began to believe that she had walked on for ages in a single few minutes, she came to a lit chamber. A man wearing a Death Eater's mask sat in a chair sleeping. Lillian gazed around the room. In the far right corner was a large iron cage and inside, lying motionless, was Dumbledore. Lillian made her self invisible and walked toward the cage. When she knelt down, she reached in and shook Dumbledore gently. Dumbledore turned to look at Lillian. She held onto his hand so he could see her. His face was pale. Much of his beard and hair was matted together. It was uneven in some places where it had been cut to add the most important ingredient to the Polyjuice potion 'The essence of who you want to change into'.

"Oh, Professor," said Lillian.

"No time for me," said Dumbledore. "Voldemort is after Harry. I called you here because, like your parents, one is able to communicate with you through dreams or by other means."

Dumbledore paused as the guard shuffled into a new position. Once he became still, Dumbledore continued.

"They will try to take him at this Masquerade Ball they speak of. You must stop them."

"What am I to do, Professor?" asked Lillian, in desperation.

"You will know when the time comes."

Lillian knew this would happen, Lauren had told her this when she first arrived.

"Is there anything I can give you, Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Your socks. You can never have too many pairs of socks."

Lillian found this request strange, but honored it nonetheless. She figured he was not in his right mind from what he had been through. Lillian took off her socks and gave them to Dumbledore.

"I'll try to get you out, Professor," said Lillian.

Lillian stood up and tried to unlock the cage with magic, but it didn't work.

"Professor, it won't unlock," said Lillian.

"Listen to me," said Dumbledore. "I will be fine. Harry needs you now. You must go back. His survival as well as the survival of our world depends on you. I know you can do this, Lillian."

Once Dumbledore spoke those words, pain once again hit every nerve in her body and she woke up on the couch back in the common room. Lillian breathed a sigh. She realized that it wasn't a dream when she looked at her feet and her socks were missing. She, however, did feel better and went upstairs to their room to get ready to go back to class. The room was empty. Shasta was taking a flight with Fawkes and Crookshanks was most likely roaming the halls of the school.

Lillian took out her weightless sack and began filling it with anything she thought would come in use in protecting Harry. This including a defense spell book, invisibility cloak, a skeleton key, and a Touch Me Not. The skeleton key would take the shape of any lock and would open any object that had a key hole. The Touch Me Not was something her great, great-grandfather had invented in a war against evil, ages ago. It allowed the person who owned it to say a secret word that no other man or woman or child or any creature great or small had ever uttered before. When someone took hold of it and a person said the secret word, the person holding the Touch Me Not would disappear forever.

After she stuffed these into her sack, she dug for one final item, a Time Turner. She had been given permission to keep it over the summer since she would be using it when school started back. The summer's events had changed that, however, and she never had another chance to use it or return it. She put the Time Turner around her neck hoping that she wouldn't have to use it. Messing with time was a grave danger. Some of those who were brave enough or foolish enough to mess with time were killed, some by their past or future selves. The complexity of time was and is far from being understood. How could someone go back in time and change the past and not be stuck with their past selves forever. For if they change time, why would their past selves need to go back to change the past? It would already be corrected. Then if time had already been corrected or been lived the way it had been fixed, what was the purpose of going back in the first place? Lillian for one didn't want to explore the possibilities of messing with time more than just to get to her classes. After another quick shower and change of clothes, careful to hide the Time Turner underneath her shirt. Lillian put the sack in her cloak pocket and went to class. After telling her teachers and her friends that she was feeling better, classes went on as usual.

That evening, the evening before the Masquerade Ball, some students went to bed early anticipating the events of the next day. Early the next morning, those with permission would make another trip to Hogsmeade. After a long day at Hogsmeade, they would then proceed to prepare themselves for an enchanted evening at the Masquerade Ball.

Lillian and Hermione went to their room early. They each took out their dress along with masks and hung them up. Each placed a straightening charm on their costume. Lillian's dress was a deep purple. Her mask was white with sunset color feathers sticking out of the sides near the eye holes. Hermione's dress was periwinkle. The mask was shaped different than that of Lillian's. It was painted with colors that worked harmoniously with her dress robe.

Lillian crawled into bed and before long had fallen fast asleep. Nightmares invaded her mind through the night. She kept dreaming of watching Harry die and Voldemort standing over his lifeless body while she stood on helplessly. The next morning she awoke to the sound of Hermione closing the room door. She laid there trying to go back to sleep, but gave up and got out of bed. After a long shower, she got out, dressed, and with the sack and her Time Turner she went downstairs. Harry and Ron sat playing wizard's chess. Hermione was no where to be seen.

"Good morning," said Lillian.

"Good morning," her friends returned in unison. Ron hardly took his eyes from the board.

"Checkmate!" said Ron.

Harry grinned and they put the chess game away.

"You ready?" asked Lillian.

They shook their head that they were and they departed.

Hermione joined them in the corridors half way to the Great Hall. After a quick breakfast those with permission went down to Hogsmeade. Lillian and her friends went to a few of the shops before going to Fred and George's shop. They didn't stay long because the twins were testing some new gags and treats. When they were up to this, you didn't want to be around unless you wanted to be a test victim. When lunch came, they all went to visit Mrs. Weasley who prepared them a delicious lunch. Before long, though, the skies began to darken. Hermione and Lillian excused themselves and went back up to the school. When they got to their room, they each took a shower and helped each other style their hair. They then dressed. During this time Lillian took the role of a normal student looking forward to the Masquerade Ball. She still worried about what could happen, but she could still enjoy herself.

Lillian and Hermione left their room and walked down to the common room, masks on. They walked over to where Harry and Ron sat. Lillian finally had to let them know that it was them. Lillian and Hermione took their mask off. The boys were flabbergasted.

"Wow, you ladies look absolutely dazzling tonight," said Harry.

Lillian and Hermione both blushed slightly. They left the common room and arm in arm they walked down to the Great Hall. Harry and Lillian together and Ron and Hermione together, they entered the Great Hall. Some of the students that were already there, whispered at the sight of Ron and Hermione together, but Ron and Hermione paid no attention.

The room was decorated in medium purple and black balloons and streamers. The sky was slightly overcast and looked as if a storm was approaching, but it added to the mystery of the masquerade. Lights danced across the floor as the hottest new band of their world, warmed up. The group was called 'The Screaming Banshees'. The Bloody Baron was dancing with another ghost. Lillian, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat at a near by table awaiting others to arrive. Before long, everyone arrived. Every student and teacher managed to fit with a lot of room to spare. The band began playing and those with dates or those who picked up the nerve to ask someone to dance, got up and walked onto the dance floor. Ron and Hermione went, too. Harry and Lillian stayed at the table and talked.

"They do make a rather cute couple," said Lillian.

"What time they're not fighting," said Harry.

"True," Lillian had to agree.

"Just wait until Fred and George find out. They will not let him live it down for ages," Harry joked.

When the song ended, Hermione and Ron stayed on the dance floor as another slow paced song began. Harry asked Lillian to dance and she accepted. The two hand in hand walked out onto the dance floor. Lillian put her hand on Harry's shoulders and Harry put his hand on her waist. As they danced, Lillian felt such a bond with Harry. She never felt such comfort. She really liked Harry, but would he, could he ever like her the same way.

When the song ended, Lillian and Harry sat down. Hermione and Ron joined them. Lightening flashed across the ceiling as rain began pouring down. Lillian reached for a glass which filled with pumpkin juice as soon as she touched it. She only managed to take a sip when McGonagall came over.

"I need you to follow me," McGonagall said.

"But, professor, I thought..." Lillian said, but was interrupted.

"Now!" said McGonagall, in a voice not her own.

Lillian found this to be strange, but followed against her better judgment. They walked to the Transfigurations classroom. When she walked in, someone grabbed her from behind. Lillian struggled to get loose, but it was hopeless. She stopped when she heard someone say her name.

"Lillian? Don't struggle," a voice almost like a hiss said. "You're not going anywhere."

"Voldemort?" said Lillian, not believing her eyes.

"We finally meet, Miss Deneverous" said Voldemort. "I missed you on the last visit, but you would have been a little upset of you parent's manners."

"You deserved it, you monster!" said Lillian, darkly.

"Just like your parents," said Voldemort with hint of mockery. "They were no help to me. However, you have helped me plenty. Thanks to you, I know how I may kill Harry and take control of the wizard world and the Muggle world. Your dear Professor McGonagall was also a great help to me. She revealed to me that you were watching out for Harry and that you would be able to stop me from taking him. That is why a prized Death Eater of mine drank of the Polyjuice potion and disguised herself as McGonagall to lead you here."

"Where is Professor McGonagall?" Lillian demanded to know.

Voldemort bowed his hand toward a dark corner where the usual stern faced teacher laid pale faced and unconscious. Her hair was strung down covering half of her face.

"Professor," Lillian said in desperation. "Voldemort, you'll never get away with this!"

"That is were you are wrong," he said. "I already have. At this very moment, another of my disguised Death Eaters, which to your friends is Professor Lupin, has led them into a trap. Even though you can't see the moon, it doesn't mean it isn't full. Lupin is a werewolf you know? Your friends forgot that one small detail. They are being taken to their deaths just as your parents and others that defied me have and will. You will, of course, not be able to save them. To make sure of that..."

Voldemort took out his wand and cast the unforgivable curse, 'Crucio.'' Pain flooded Lillian's body and she fell to the floor. After several more times, Lillian gave into unconsciousness.

When she awoke, she and Professor McGonagall were the only ones remaining in the room. "Professor?" said Lillian, weakly. "Lillian?!" said McGonagall, "You're awake. Are you okay?" "Are you okay, professor?" asked Lillian. "I'll be fine, but they've taken Harry, Hermione, and Ron," said McGonagall. "Did they say where they were taking them?" asked Lillian. "The cave, I believe," said McGonagall. Lillian, unsteadily, stood up. The guard, that only moments before had been asleep, stood and went at her. He smacked her knocking her into the wall. McGonagall stood and jumped on the guard's back. The guard turned and struggled to throw McGonagall off.

Lillian felt for her wand expecting it to be gone, but it was still there. She pulled it out and told McGonagall to release. Professor McGonagall did so. Lillian aimed and the spell she used knocked the guard clear through the wall. After making sure that the guard wouldn't be able to escape and that McGonagall was alright, Lillian took toward the school's exit. When she reached the doors, she opened them and ran out. Rain was pouring down. Lightening flashed and thunder roared. Lillian looked around. The night was black except for the flashes of lightening. Lillian ran down the front steps and onto the ground and toward the Dark Forest.

The shade of the trees made the forest nothing but a dark pit. Lightening wasn't even able to penetrate it. Lillian took out her wand,

"Lumos," she said and in a moment the light from her wand lit the path in front of her.

A thick mist covered the ground. Lillian began running again. Her lungs felt as if the were going to burst and she felt lightheaded. The ground was soaked and slick, but she kept running. Lillian ran half blind and tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. She struck her head hard on a rock. Pain filled her head. Her vision blurred. She felt her head, it was bleeding. She struggled to get up, but froze when she saw movement in the corner of her eye.

"Who's there?" she asked, waving the light around, but didn't get the answer she had hoped for because from between two trees came a werewolf.

"Professor, Lupin?" she said.

Lupin didn't respond. Lillian began running. Lupin gave chase. Lillian hid behind a tree, but she knew he could smell her blood. She made herself invisible, turned her wand off, and buried herself under the leaves. Lupin began smelling around her, but the smell of the earth covered up her smell and with a howl he ran off. Lillian got up and dusted herself off. When she finally reached the cave, she smelt smoke. From the cave entrance she seen fire flames dance around inside. From the entrance of the cave she could see no one, but took no chances. Invisible, she entered the cave.

"I need to find Dumbledore," she thought to herself.

She took the tunnel to her left, but it led to another cavern. When she made it back out, she decided to take the middle one.

The middle tunnel seemed to go far down below the surface. When she came out into a small room she saw the cage immediately. The guard wasn't there. Lillian took out her sack and took out the skeleton key. The key magically fit the lock and with a click the lock opened. Lillian opened the cage door.

"Professor?" whispered Lillian.

Dumbledore said nothing. Lillian helped him up and led him back up to the cave entrance. She put him underneath a thicket out of sight and went back into the cave. Lillian took the only remaining tunnel inside the room. Her heart started pounding as she followed the long tunnel deeper and deeper. Lit torches placed dancing shadows upon the walls of the cave as she closed in on the end of the tunnel. When she was less than twenty feet from the end of the tunnel, laughter echoed around her. She again made herself invisible.

When she came into the room, people in masks stood all around her. She made her way through the crowd careful not to touch anyone or make a sound. She held her wand firm in her hand. As she enclosed on the center of attention she realized that the dream she had ages ago was before her. She realized just in time. She turned around as Voldemort reached out a hand for her.

"Get away from me," she demanded.

Voldemort smiled an evil grin, "Why you've made it just in time. Why don't you make yourself visible so the others can see you die along with your friends?"

"No one is going to die tonight except maybe you," said Lillian, turning visible and pointing her wand straight at him.

Several Death Eaters pulled out their wands at the sound of her voice, but put them back up when Voldemort waved them off.

"Who is going to kill me? You?" he laughed.

"That is not my place," she said. "I, however, will keep you from killing my friends. Petrificus Totalus!"

The spell caught Voldemort off guard. He froze like stone. It was only temporary, but long enough. Lillian kept her wand at the ready as she ran to her friends. None of the Death Eaters dared come her way. She had used only a simple spell, but enough that stopped the feared Lord Voldemort. They didn't know what else she could do. She magically did away with the restraints that bound Ron and Hermione. They then picked the unconscious Harry from the floor.

"They tortured him, like in your dream. You knew," Hermione cried.

They lifted Harry to his feet. He was beginning to come around. Ron and Hermione held him up as Lillian kept her wand ready. They walked toward the tunnel. Half way there, Harry woke enough to hold himself up and walk pretty much on his own. They had almost made it when Voldemort once again spoke. The spell had worn off.

"Crucio!" he said.

The spell hit Lillian hard. Pain hit every nerve in her body. She fell to the ground. Every bit of her strength seemed to flee her body.

"Run!" Lillian demanded. "Leave me."

"No!" said Harry.

Harry took out his wand and the Death Eaters backed away. He knelt and helped Lillian to her feet. They began walking as fast as they could. They heard Voldemort saying, "Give them a head start, they'll never make it."

Half way up the tunnel. Lillian fell to her knees. "I can't go on," she said weakly.

"You have to go on without me."

"No, Lillian. I can't leave you," said Harry. "Ron, help me get her on my back."

Ron helped Harry get Lillian on his back. Lillian put her arms around Harry's neck and they ran on.

When the reached the upper room, they exited the cave.

"Professor Dumbledore is over there," said Lillian. "Just there, under the thicket."

Ron and Hermione went over to help Dumbledore out.

"How are we going to get back?" asked Hermione when they returned with Dumbledore. "They'll surely catch up with us."

"Let me down," said Lillian. "Maybe I can transfer us out, like I did myself from Divinations that day. Hold hands."

Everyone took hands and Lillian strained hard to transfer them. She almost did, but she wasn't strong enough. They flickered out for a second and reappeared. Lillian felt drained and if it wasn't for Harry catching her, she would have fallen to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Lillian cried.

"Now what are we going to do," said Ron.

"Shasta, Fawkes," whispered Dumbledore and Lillian at the same time.

Above them, two phoenix birds flew. The birds spotted them and flew down.

"Can you get us out of here?" asked Lillian.

"Hold on to each other," Shasta told Lillian and Lillian told the others.

Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore grabbed onto Fawkes. Harry and Lillian grabbed onto Shasta and they began to fly up through the air above the forest trees. Voldemort and the Death Eaters came out of the cave and began throwing curses up at them, but Fawkes and Shasta got them away just in time. They flew across the sky, above the dark forest, up to the castle. The rain beat down on them, soaking their clothes, but they felt light as a feather.

When they reached the main entrance, Fawkes and Shasta set them down and they went inside. The halls were empty except for one teacher, Professor Snape. They expected him to take points or give them a detention, but he hurried them out of the way and put the school under lock down.

"Let's get Dumbledore up to the infirmary," said Lillian.

When they got up to the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall was sobbing and trying to tell Madam Pomfrey what had happened.

"Professor?" said Lillian.

Professor McGonagall turned and her eyes lit up with happiness. Madam Pomfrey was also happy to see them, but first she had to help Dumbledore. They put Dumbledore on a bed and she went to work. McGonagall hugged all four of them.

"Are you all right?" she asked looking them over. "Oh, Lillian, you're bleeding."

Lillian had almost forgotten. McGonagall ran to get a bandage and some disinfectant. After bandaging the wound McGonagall, against Lillian's will, made her get into a bed.

"Is the other students and teachers okay?" asked Lillian.

"They are all fine," McGonagall answered. "I have placed clear rules that if anyone leaves their dormitories they will be expelled."

Lillian felt that harsh, but knew she was only saying it for their protection.

"The teachers are staying in the common rooms tonight," said McGonagall. "All of you are to stay here tonight."

"You will find pajamas and night gowns in that chest, towels are over there" said Madam Pomfrey without stopping except to point.

Hermione got a gown for herself and Lillian. Lillian and Hermione both dried off and changed after closing the curtain around their beds. When they were both fully dress, Hermione reopened the curtain. Ron and Harry were already changed. They each climbed into a separate bed and sat talking while Madam Pomfrey finished checking on them. She gave each of them something to help them sleep and before long each gave in a deep, restful sleep.

**A/N: Lillian and everyone made it safe and sound. We have our beloved Headmaster back and after his return, the imposters fled or were captured. Voldemort's plans, of course, were foiled again, but he isn't ready to give up. To see what will happen next proceed to the next chapter, but before you go, why don't you drop me a review.**

**I believe this chapter may be the longest chapter of this story. If you have any questions about this chapter or any preceding chapters or would like to make a prediction on how the story will go, just drop me a message/review and I will try and let you know an answer unless of course, it ruins the chances of you finishing the story. **

**For those who don't know, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix movie is scheduled to come out in theaters on July 13, 2007!!! I can't wait : )**


	13. Ch13 Quidditch Ravenclaw Vs Gryffindor

**A/N: In this chapter, the first Quidditch game of the season is played. Ravenclaw is the team to beat as Gryffindor team plays their hearts out. As exciting as the game may be, nothing can beat the surprising good news at the end. So suit up and grab you're your brooms…LET'S PLAY QUIDDITCH!!!!**

**Chapter 13 - Quidditch Game (Ravenclaw Vs Gryffindor)**

Weeks went by, but surprisingly no one questioned why the dance was cut so short. It almost seemed like they didn't want to chance it. Possibly afraid they would be in so much trouble it wouldn't be worth the answer. Hermione and Ron no longer hid their feeling for each other, but they weren't real open with it either. Harry and Lillian were still just friends and for now Lillian wanted to keep it that way. She knew she had to protect him. This meant she had to keep her feelings at bay. This was quite easy for now. She kept so busy with her studies and Quidditch that she didn't have much time for anything else anyway. The first Quidditch game of the season was coming up, Ravenclaw verses Gryffindor. Lillian got her Light-year 3000 out of her trunk and polished it. The Light-year 3000 was last year's model, but it still put a fight up and was still preferred among professional Quidditch teams. Lillian put on her Quidditch practice clothes and she and the other team members went to practice. Harry was appointed team captain and Ron became the co-captain. Ron and Harry came up with a whole lot of great plays. When they reached the Quidditch field, Slytherin was flying high above them.

"Bloody Hell! I reserved this for us," said Ron.

"Its okay, Ron," said Lillian. "Come with me."

Lillian led the team over to a field on the other side of the school.

"I need you all to close your eyes and concentrate on how the Quidditch field looks," Lillian instructed. "When you reopen your eyes, you should be able to see it before you. We will be the only ones to see it and while we are inside no one will be able to see us."

Everyone closed their eyes. Lillian took out her wand and pointed it at the ground. Before her came a tornado that started small and as it whirled along the ground, the Quidditch field was created. When the tornado vanished, everyone opened their eyes and looked at the identical recreation of the Hogwart's Quidditch field. They all climbed on their brooms and took off flying laps around the Quidditch field for warm up. Then with a little magic they began playing.

Ron explained a new move to them and when they put it in motion, it worked great. He called it Dive Bomber. This was mainly a chaser play. It had the chaser possessing the ball to throw it in a clear path to another team member. The target team player will dive down below the chaser possessing the ball and once the Quaffle is passed they will fly the ball down to the goal. Once practice ended, they changed out of their Quidditch robes and went to the Great Hall for dinner. The Slytherin team was pointing and making fun of them. They thought they pushed Gryffindor from being able to practice. Gryffindor, however, had one of the best practices they had ever had.

Dumbledore sat in his chair and drink from his favorite goblet and all seemed, for lack of better words, normal. As normal as possibly could be for their world anyway. Half way through dinner, Dumbledore stood and made an announcement.

"May I have your attention, please?" he said in a voice that demanded respect and everyone immediately became silent.

"As a reminder," Dumbledore continued, "tomorrow will be the first Quidditch game of the season. Ravenclaw verses Gryffindor. As a reward, we will have a small after game party."

Everyone cheered and Dumbledore sat back down. Dumbledore winked at McGonagall who smiled back overjoyed to have the real Dumbledore back. Once Harry, Hermione, Lillian, and Ron finished they went up to the common room.

"I'm exhausted," said Ron falling onto the couch.

Hermione sat down and began her homework without saying a word. Lillian sat in the floor and opened her back pack. She pulled out her Transfigurations book, Potions book, and D.A.D.A. book. She also took out parchment, a quill, and some ink. She opened her Transfigurations book first to page 119.

After looking through her notes and reading over the chapter quickly, she began answering the questions that Professor McGonagall had asked.

"What is the most common animal an Animagus changes into?" she read aloud as she copied the question on her parchment.

After recopying the questions she answered them. She did each question, like this, until she had finished them all. Next she turned in her potions book to page 233.

"The Polyjuice Potion," she groaned.

"Ha!" Harry said looking at her book.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Lillian with a hint of sarcasm. "You haven't seen this potion before have you?"

Lillian knew he had, all of them had. They had used the Polyjuice Potion themselves during second year in order to try and find out who was the heir of Slytherin. They had a run in with several others since then using the Polyjuice Potion. One was a Death Eater by the name of Barty Crouch Jr who had kidnapped an ex-Auror called Alastor Moody better known as Mad Eye. Their latest being the fake Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin. Lillian's friends had probably seen enough use of the Polyjuice Potion to last a life time. Well, enough to write an essay worthy of an 'A', without even reading through the chapter.

Hours seemed to speed by. Before long, 9:00 was upon them. Lillian finished up her homework for D.A.D.A. and put her things away. Her friends did the same. Harry and Lillian took attendance and checked the grounds. All was well as they went back up to the common room, up to their dorms, and into bed for a good night's sleep. A good rest was what they needed for a good game of Quidditch.

When game time came around, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams each went to their separate locker rooms for their pre-game meeting. Harry and Ron were going over the moves that they had practiced with the rest of the team. Lillian was nervous. Harry reached over, took her hand, and assured her that everything would go well. Soon they stood and left the locker room. Outside everyone was cheering. They took off for a warm up flight around the field. Soon the announcement came marking the start of the game. Madam Hooch walked onto the field carrying the old worn chest holding the Quidditch balls.

Both teams made a circle above her as she prepared to release the snitch and the Bludgers. She told them that she want a good clean game and through the Quaffle up between them. Lillian rushed forward and caught it. She began flying toward the goal when she was blocked.

"Dive bomb, dive bomb," she shouted.

Neville flew down and Lillian passed the ball to him. Neville flew toward the goal and when he saw that Derrick was nearby the goal he passed the ball. Derrick threw the ball through the hoop and scored. Ravenclaw's keeper retrieved the ball and threw it to one of Ravenclaw's chasers.

"Watch out," Lillian heard Andrew shout as he knocked a Bludger out of the way that was heading for Harry.

Lillian flew after the Quaffle, but the Ravenclaw chaser threw it to another team member.

"Ron it is up to you," Lillian thought to herself.

Ron got in position and when the Quaffle was tossed he intercepted. He quickly threw it to Lillian who threw it down the court to Neville, who scored. To Lillian's left, she caught a glimpse of something sparkling in the sun. It was the snitch and both Harry and the other seeker had seen it, too. Lillian wanted to watch it, but she had to chase the other team's chaser who was heading toward Ron.

"Go comet," she shouted.

This was another one of Ron's plays. Neville and Derrick shot of through the air above the rest of them and came down in front of the chaser possessing the Quaffle. Out of surprise, he dropped the Quaffle and Lillian, from underneath, intercepted. She flew the Quaffle up to the goal and scored.

Before flying back out, she had to thank Jack for knocking a Bludger out of her way as she made the goal. Lillian looked around for Harry. Harry made a dive toward the ground and pulled up just in time. The snitch, however, went out of sight. The Ravenclaw chaser went for Ron. Ron was watching the chaser so closely he forgot to watch for Bludgers and was nearly knocked off his broom by one. He was saved by Jack just in time. Ron caught the ball, but paused as Harry flew in front of him once again after the snitch. Ravenclaw's seeker was clear across the court, but when she noticed Harry diving she quickly flew over. Lillian watched a Bludger nearly hit Harry just as he grasped the snitch and flew up into the air. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and announced that Gryffindor had won.

Gryffindor house roared with applause and shouts of joy. Gryffindor team took a victory lap around the field before flying down to their locker room. After changing they came out for the party. A large table was set up with all kinds of food and drinks upon it. Once Lillian and her friends got their plates, they went out under the shade of a tree and ate.

"That was a great game you guys," said Hermione. "You all did so well to not have been able to practice."

"We did practice. Just not on Hogwart's Quidditch field," said Ron.

"Lillian created one that only our team can see and no one can see us while we're inside," said Harry.

"That was clever," said Hermione. "It will keep your plays secret until you are able to use them."

"I didn't do it alone," said Lillian. "If I didn't use their magical energy and their memories of the Quidditch Pitch, it would have never come to be."

Later that night, Lillian and Hermione sat doing their homework in the dorm room. Dumbledore had taken Harry to his office for awhile. Ron crashed on the couch in the common room. They were half way through their Transfigurations homework when Lillian heard Harry say her name.

"Did you hear that?" Lillian asked Hermione.

"Hear what?" asked Hermione.

Lillian started to tell her what she had heard, but paused when she heard her name again.

"Hear Harry?" said Lillian receiving a negative response from Hermione.

Lillian got up and went down to the common room. Harry was sitting there talking to Ron. When Harry caught glimpse of Lillian, he stood up and ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"My godfather is alive!" he said twirling her around. "They discovered how to reverse that tapestry or veil or whatever at the Ministry of Magic. They're bringing him here, tonight."

**A/N: GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!!!! GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!!! Hoorah! Gryffindor won!**

**Sirius is alive!!! I know, I know, they said he was dead because he had fallen through the veil, but I didn't think it was right so I brought him back. I cried when Jo killed him off and I can't imagine leaving him like that when Harry had so little time with him. Forgive me when I say, I was more disappointed when Jo killed off Sirius then when she killed off Dumbledore.**

**Drop me a line and let me know which character you hated to see killed off the most…it doesn't necessarily have to be Sirius or Dumbledore. **


	14. Ch14 Return of the Black Dog

**A/N: At the end of the last chapter, we found out that Sirius is indeed alive and is on his way to Hogwarts escorted by an Order of the Phoenix member. Harry and the others are waiting patiently for his return, but when he arrives, Lillian finds out a few things she didn't know.**

**A new prophecy is delivered and who knows where it will lead. Don't worry, I won't tell you too soon. Actually, I think I will be quite mean and make you read. **

**So what do you think of the new and last Harry Potter book title…Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows???? I can't wait to read it, but I think I may cry like a big huge baby when it is over. I know I will for sure cry when the last movie comes out. It will be over then. Well at least we have fan fiction and I believe it will go on and on.**

**Chapter 14 - The Return of the Black Dog**

Lillian didn't know what to say, but gave Harry another hug before she turned and ran back up to her room and told Hermione. They, together, ran back down and the friends talked excitedly about it.

"How did they figure out how to reverse it?" asked Ron.

"Don't know," answered Harry. "I'm just so glad they did."

"What time are they going to bring him here?" asked Lillian.

"I don't know for sure, they are supposed to come get me," said Harry and as if by cue, Dumbledore came in.

"Harry?" said Dumbledore. "Sirius is up in the infirmary. Your friends may accompany you if you wish."

Lillian watched Harry motion for them to follow. They all did and went up to the infirmary. Dumbledore went in ahead of them. Harry paused and took a deep breath.

"I'm so scared," said Harry. "I've faced all I have in the past and I'm scared to rejoin my godfather."

"Everything will be okay," Lillian smiled and hugged him.

"She's right, you know?" said Ron.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was dimly lit, but enough were you could see. Over in the far right corner, Dumbledore stood speaking with Madam Pomfrey. Sirius sat on the bed beside them. Harry walked slowly over to the bed, his friends behind him. Tears filled Harry's eyes. When he got close enough that he could see Sirius' face, Harry ran over to him and hugged him. Lillian fought back her emotions. Ron and Hermione also walked over to Sirius. Lillian stood back and watched. She didn't know him as her friends did. She had only heard of him. Lillian watched them catch up knowing they had been lost in the moment. Finally, of the four, Sirius motioned for her to come near.

Lillian didn't know the man who lay before her. She had only heard stories and like the rest of the world she had heard the rumors of he being the betrayer of Harry's parents, the mad man who killed Peter Pettigrew and several Muggles, and finally, about him escaping from Azkaban. She had only discovered the truth through other rumors and finally from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Lillian hesitated, but walked over to them.

"Lillian?" he said, reaching up and placing his hand on her cheek. "You have grown so much since I last saw you."

"How do you know me?" asked Lillian.

"You look like your mother," he answered. "Your mother, father, and I were here at school together. Your parents were younger, but I knew them well. Why child have you come back to England?"

Lillian glanced down at the floor. Tears filled her eyes, but before she answered, Harry answered for her. Sirius looked at her.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "They were great people. They were very gifted and wise."

"They were," said Lillian wiping her tears away this giving Harry the cue to change the subject.

"What was it like behind the curtain?" asked Harry.

Sirius didn't answer right away. Lillian wasn't for sure if he wanted to. His gaze seemed to reach out through the wall and on to eternity.

"At first it was dark," he finally said. "I thought I had fallen into a room behind the curtain, but no matter how much I tried to find my way back, I couldn't. When I turned away from the wall I had fallen through, I walked toward a light that seemed way off in the distance coming out of the ground. When I reached it, I found a crater of sorts, if you will, and looked down into it. I could see souls trying to reach out for life. Others who I guess had fallen through the curtain and gave up on ever getting out. Most of them, I guess, jumped to end it all, but to be just trapped unable to ever be freed."

"Why didn't you jump?" asked Ron.

The questioned seemed out of bounds, but Sirius answered it.

"I didn't jump because of you, Harry," he said, looking back over to Harry. "Harry it was because of you and your friends. I had to try and survive."

"What did you do for food?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't eat," he said. "From the moment I fell into the curtain, I never felt hunger or thirst. At times I wondered if this was what death was, but something kept me from knowing it was death."

Dumbledore walked over behind them and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"It is late," he said. "Sirius needs his rest and so do all of you."

Harry and his friends bid Sirius good night and began to leave.

"What happened to Buckbeak?" asked Sirius.

"Hagrid has been taking care of him," said Dumbledore. "He is in the Dark Forest."

Without another word, Dumbledore ushered Lillian and the other back up to their common room. The friends pretended to go up the stairs toward the dorms, but came back down once Dumbledore left the common room. They sat down in front of the fireplace and talked until about three in the morning and finally fell asleep. Lillian was the first to awake. The feeling of someone watching them woke her up. She looked around she couldn't see anyone, but she knew someone was there. She reached in her cloak pocket for her wand.

"Who's there?" she asked calmly once she had grasped her wand.

"It's me, Lillian," said a voice.

"Oh, Sirius, you scared me," said Lillian.

"I'm sorry, I had to see Harry before I go," said Sirius.

"Where are you going?" asked Lillian.

"I'm still a wanted man," he answered. "Peter hasn't been caught yet and until he is, I will be hunted like a mangy animal if anyone finds out that I am alive."

"Why would the Ministry allow you to come here if you are still a wanted man?" Lillian asked.

"It was one of the Order that figured the veil out," said Sirius. "Very few know that I am alive and for now I need it to stay that way."

"Can't you stay 'the dog'?" asked Lillian.

"I wish it was that simple," said Sirius unsure of how she knew that he was an Animagus. "Although most think I'm dead, Peter knows me in both forms. It is best for both Harry and me that I go besides I can be here within a matter of seconds if need be."

Suddenly, Lillian went rigid. She, unknowingly, stood up and walked over to him; her entire being begun to glow a bright and strange color. "Before the moon sets seven months from now, three stars will fall, but two will be restored to the heavens," she said as she approached him. "The other will burn out forever; it will be smitten by evil unless the cure for evil is found. What was lost was restored, but what was there will be lost. It will be like that of a reflection in a mirror. Leave now, but don't go far. For your own will be lost just as you were lost and now restored. He will not be restored if a cure for evil is not found."

Lillian snapped out of it, but dizziness overcame her and she fell into Sirius arms..

"Lillian?" said Sirius. "Are you okay? Lillian?"

"What happened?" Lillian asked when she came around.

"I'm not for sure," he answered reaching her a glass of water. "I've never seen anything like it. We were talking and all of a sudden you…you stood up and bright light of the most beautiful color was all around you."

"Did I say anything?" asked Lillian.

"Yes," said Sirius. "You said something about the moon setting in seven months and three stars would fall, but two would be restored to the heavens. I don't know then you went into something about a cure for evil."

"A cure for evil?" said Lillian, "What could that be?"

Sirius shook his head unknowing and continued, "Afterward you said not to go far for I would lose my own just as I was lost and restored so shall my own be lost, but not restored. Could you have possibly been speaking of Harry?"

"I hope not," said Lillian. "If Harry is lost, we all will be lost to Voldemort's power...forever. He is the only one that can conquer the dark lord; the only one who can save our world."

"Do you know of the prophecy?" Sirius asked.

"I do," answered Lillian.

"Then you know the cost?" Sirius asked.

"I would give my life if necessary," answered Lillian.

Sirius looked directly in her eyes and knew her to be telling the truth. He could also see something much deeper. His thoughts were drawn away when Harry began to fidget in his sleep.

"You better go," said Lillian.

Sirius placed his fingers under her chin and slid his to the side of her face as tears pooled in his eyes.

"Watch over him for me," said Sirius. "Call me if you need me."

"I promise I will," Lillian said.

Sirius looked once more at Harry and then left the common room. Lillian stood and conjured up a couple of blankets and covered her friends. She sat down beside Harry. She glared into the fire and just thought. She thought about her parents mostly. Where would she be right now if nothing had happened to them? Would she have met Harry?

"I miss you, mum, daddy," she said in a barely audible whisper as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

After a while, Lillian stood back up and after making herself invisible she left the common room. Memories flashed through her head as she went through one corridor and than another. Tears streamed down her face. She had tried to be strong for so long. For everyone's sake, for her sake, but everything was piling up on her shoulders. She had no one to talk too. Without realizing it, Lillian walked down the stairs and into the Potions classroom which Snape kept locked at all times when he wasn't in it. Lillian sat down and placing her head on the desk she released her tears. She, however, quickly stopped when she heard someone say her name.

"Lillian?" the voice said again.

Lillian looked up and around her. She could see no one.

"Lillian? Can you hear me?" the voice came again.

Lillian stood up and reached in her robe for her wand.

"Don't worry, Lillian, we won't hurt you." Lillian turned around to look behind her; finding nothing.

"Who's there?" Lillian demanded.

Directly in front of her a translucent woman took form. Her hair was a dark red and her eyes green. Those eyes looked so familiar, but at the moment she couldn't place them. Lillian, by natural reaction, jumped back with her wand still at the ready.

"Who are you?" Lillian said.

"My name is Lily and this is James. We are Harry's parents," the female answered.

"Are you ghost?" asked Lillian, still holding her wand just in case this was a trap.

"No," she answered. "Not exactly, Lillian. We are here on borrowed time.

"We are here to help you and to help Harry," added the tall man.

The man, whom Lily had called James, looked remarkably like Harry except the eyes. It was very obvious that Harry had his mother's eyes.

"Help me?" said Lillian. "How are you to help me?"

"The future holds many secrets, but one secret has come to be known," said Lily. "The secret, however, will be known to very few. Voldemort or Harry will die, for while the other lives the other must die. My hope is that Harry will be the one to live."

"How am I to help?" asked Lillian.

"You are very wise, Lillian," said Lily. "A bit of old magic will help you."

"We must go," James told Lily. "Someone is coming."

"Why have you come to me instead of Harry?" asked Lillian.

"As much as we would love to see and talk to Harry, I'm afraid that it would cause our separation to be worse than it already is," answered Lily.

"We must go now," James said more panicky.

"Take care, Lillian," Lily said as she and James vanished.

Just as they vanished, Snape came around the corner his wand at the ready. Lillian was thankful that she was still invisible or she would have most definitely would have gotten caught.

"Who's in here?!" he demanded.

Lillian sat motionless. Although she was invisible it didn't cover sound.

"I know someone is here!" he said. "I heard you."

Snape began reaching out as to grab someone. When he approached her, Lillian held her breath and closed her eyes. Snape reached out to where she was sitting, but his arms and his whole being walked right through her. Lillian opened her eyes and turned enough to see him. She was puzzled. She didn't know that she could go through things. Lillian stood up. The seat groaned a little and she got out of the way just in time before Snape zapped it to ash.

Lillian walked up to the door and grabbed the knob. It was locked. She was trapped. Again she closed her eyes and held her breath and stepped into the door. When she reopened her eyes she was in the dungeon corridor. She took off running as fast as she could. By the time she reached the common room door she was gasping for breath. She began to say the password, but realized the fat lady was not in her picture. She looked around to see if she could see her. The fat lady was no where in sight. By this time, Snape had most likely alerted the head of each house that a student was out of bed. She had to get in so once again she closed her eyes and held her breath and went through the portrait.

Her friends were still asleep next to the fire place. She quickly made herself visible and lay down. For what seemed like an eternity, someone finally came in and she pretended to be asleep.

"See here, Severus, Potter is asleep," said McGonagall.

"He's probably faking," said Snape.

"We'll just have to ask the fat lady," said McGonagall.

They went back out of the common room but didn't close the door so Lillian could still hear them. The fat lady told them that she had been gone for a couple of hours. She said she wasn't aware of anyone leaving nor had anyone returned and had the ability to get back in without the password.

"They may have come back and not been able to come in," the fat lady continued.

"I will alert the ambassadors and they will take a head count if it will please you, Severus," said McGonagall. "I, however, doubt we will find anyone."

McGonagall came back in as Severus returned to the dungeon. Lillian laid still. McGonagall walked over to where she lay and shook her gently.

"Miss Praisley?" said McGonagall.

Lillian hesitated for a moment as if she had been asleep and then raised her head.

"Yes, Professor?" said Lillian.

"Professor Snape believes that someone is out of the dorms and we are need a head count, can you please take care of that for me?" asked McGonagall.

Lillian shook her head and got up. She picked up Harry's name list and went to check his first. They were there, she knew they would be. She then checked the girls. Once McGonagall returned she informed her that all were present. McGonagall thanked her and bid her good night. Lillian walked back over and lay down. This time, however, she did fall asleep and was not bothered again till morning.

When Lillian awoke the next morning, Harry was picking up some of his things from in front of the fireplace.

"Why the rush," asked Lillian.

"I'm going to go see Sirius before class," answered Harry.

"Oh, Harry," said Lillian. "I have some bad news."

"What happened?" said Harry looking panic stricken.

"Sirius is okay, but he left early this morning," Lillian told him. "He left for his safety, Harry, and yours. He loves you Harry and he doesn't want you to come looking for him. He will come back for you soon, hopefully. If he had stayed, Harry the Dementors would have surely killed him or worse sucked out his soul and left him a shell. Until Peter Pettigrew is caught, Sirius must hide."

"I could have stopped it all third year," said Harry as a tear slid down his face. "I should have killed Peter myself!"

"I know, Harry," said Lillian. "Your father would have wanted you to act as you did. He would have done the same."

"It...It isn't fair," said Harry.

"I know," said Lillian, with tears beginning to drift down her cheeks as she walked over to Harry and hugged him. "It will work out, Harry. It has too."

Lillian stepped back and reached up and wiped away his tears and then hers.

"Come on I'll help you pick your things up," Lillian said.

Lillian picked up Harry's Transfiguration and Potions book and placed them in Harry's back pack. Harry's ink had gotten knocked over so she cleaned it up with a wave of her wand. Once everything was picked up and put away, they woke Ron and Hermione and went up to the rooms to get ready. They soon returned to the common room and went to the Great Hall for breakfast and on to class.

Between classes, Lillian over heard a fifth year girl saying "Did you hear what happened to Snape's office?"

"No, what happened?" asked a fourth year boy.

"Someone spilled all his potions ingredients onto the floor, his desk, and all over the wall," the girl answered.

Lillian was shocked to hear this. She hadn't done it, but she knew that it was just a rumor, but she soon discovered the rumor to be true. When they got to potions class, some of the wall was missing from where certain mixtures of potions had chewed through it. A hole had eaten clear through his desk and the floor underneath. Snape was angry. He stared at people closely for guilty faces. Once everyone settled he spoke.

"One of you did this!" Snape said darkly. "I don't know who, but I want to know now!"

No one said anything, but looked around for someone to confess. No one did. Snape gave a harsh test on material they hadn't even studied. Lillian found this entirely unfair and changed everyone's answers so they would all pass. This made Snape even angrier. He turned over his desk and walked out. The class sat speechless. No one moved. They were all afraid too. They sat until class ended and then left; Snape never returned. Lillian stayed behind and made the mess vanish and then repaired the desk, floor, and walls before she left. It looked practically brand new. She wondered if Harry's parents had anything to do with it. She couldn't tell anyone about Harry's parents. Not even Harry.

At lunch, Lillian and the others gathered into the Great Hall. Ron dug in straight away, but when the owl post flew in, he had a disturbing visitor. It was Errol, his family's pet owl. It was the clumsiest bird and it crashed right into his plate. Mashed potatoes flew up into Ron's face and laughter resounded from the Slytherin table. Amongst the noise, a familiar laugh came. Lillian and her friends looked over at the area it came from and there for the first time since he was first taken, was Draco Malfoy. He was once again with Crabbe and Goyle who both were also released.

"Why is he back here?" asked Ron.

"McGonagall told us, remember," snapped Hermione. "They didn't have enough evidence to hold him."

"We will just avoid him," said Lillian. "It is all we can do."

Lillian picked up a letter that she though at first was from Erica, but it was actually from Sirius. Lillian looked up at Harry who to her relief hadn't seen the letter. She stuffed it in her cloak pocket. After lunch was over they went back to class. During so, Lillian excused herself as to go to the restroom. She, however, went to read the letter which said:

**"Lillian,**

**I won't write often so Harry won't try to track me down if he finds out that we are communicating. I have arrived at my destination. I say by now, he realizes that I'm gone and is upset. I am also sure you have tried to talk some sense into him. With my next package that I will address as 'from your Aunt Perchance, I will enclose a mirror. I gave Harry one two years ago. I will keep one with me at all times. I expect you to do the same. If at any moment you feel that you need me or Harry, Ron, or Hermione needs me, I will be there as soon as you tell me so. Let no one see this note. Destroy it if you have too. I must go now. **

**Sirius"**

Lillian refolded the letter and placed it back in her pocket and returned to class. That night, while Hermione was still in the common room, Lillian went upstairs created a loose stone in the wall next to her bed. She stuffed the letter into an empty pocket behind the stone and replaced the stone. She knew it would be safe there. She lay there for a while thinking what it could mean 'a cure for evil' before she finally drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: The future holds so many secrets that it feels that most could never be fulfilled. I guess to see where the prophecy may lead us, you will have to read the next chapter. Please leave me a review!! Thanks!!! **


	15. Ch15 Beginning of Christmas Holiday

**A/N: It's Christmas time at Hogwarts. I wanted to put the Christmas chapters right at Christmas, but I didn't get to it so here is a post Christmas, Christmas chapter…ENJOY!!!**

**Chapter 15- The Beginning of Christmas Holiday**

Lillian woke up shivering. The days were getting colder as winter approached. The first snow had fallen and a blanket of white covered the school grounds. Lillian pulled the cover tight around her, but it didn't help much. This winter was to be a harsh one, but there would be an early spring. Lillian finally gave up and got out of bed. The floor was cold, but she slipped on her house shoes and went to her trunk. After gathering her things she showered, dressed, and proceeded to the common room.

"I can't believe she is making me come home," complained Ron. "I wish you would go with me."

"I can't Ron," Harry explained. "I have to stay. Professor Lupin asked me if I wanted him to teach me some advanced magic and the only time he can teach me is this Christmas break.

"Good morning," said Lillian, interrupting them.

"Good morning, indeed," snapped Ron.

"Ron," snapped Harry.

"Sorry, Lillian," said Ron. "It's...It's my mum I'm angry with. She won't let me stay here Christmas break."

"I'm sure she has her reasons, Ron," said Lillian.

"Yeah, maybe so, but I'm of age now. She should let me be!" Ron said with anger.

"In all truth, Ron," snapped Lillian. "I wish I had my parents to go home too!"

Ron hushed and stared at her. Lillian shook her head and apologized and left the common room. She walked down the stairs and down a corridor. She scolded herself for saying that to Ron. It was none of her business why he didn't want to go home. She just wanted him to be happy that he had his parents. Deep in thought, Lillian didn't hear Harry calling to her. When the realization hit her, she stopped and turned to face him.

"Are you okay, Lillian?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'm okay," answered Lillian. "I wish I hadn't said that to him. I was out of place."

"He deserved it," said Harry. "Besides, Hermione over heard everything and she too his giving him a tongue lashing."

"Hermione is his girlfriend and besides she has known him far longer than I have," said Lillian.

"Lillian, if I had acted as Ron did, I could have cared less how long you had known me, I would hope you would have put me in my place." said Harry causing Lillian to grin.

"Thanks, Harry," she said, giving him a hug.

"So, you hungry?" asked Harry.

Lillian shook her head that she was and they proceeded to the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall, the students were all talking about going home for Christmas break. Professor Flitwick was decorating a tree just outside the Great Hall. Several of the ghosts were walking through the Great Hall singing Christmas Carols dressed in old fashioned winter clothing. Professor McGonagall was going to each table and getting a list of the students staying for the winter. Only a few signed up. Most of the students were going home because of parental orders. Their parents didn't like for them to stay while the war was going on. McGonagall walked over to a group of students who entered just before Harry and Lillian did. Once she finished with those students, Professor McGonagall then came over to Lillian and Harry.

"Are either of you staying for the winter?" she asked.

"I am," answered Harry.

"Lillian?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, ma'am," answered Lillian. "I'm staying."

McGonagall wrote both their names down on the list and she walked over to another group of students who came through the doors. Lillian had received another letter from Erica that she hadn't taken the time to read. Harry and Lillian went and sat down. Hermione and Ron soon joined them. McGonagall had looked at them, but she knew they wouldn't be staying. Hermione always went home and Ron's mother had informed McGonagall ahead of time that she wanted both Ron and Ginny to come home. This infuriated Ron even more, but with the look Hermione gave him, he quickly stifled his anger. His ears were still red. Mrs. Weasley wanted Harry to come with Ron, but she let him stay upon Remus Lupin's promise to watch over him.

Before breakfast ended, McGonagall made an announcement that the train to London will be leaving at eleven o'clock on December 20. She told everyone who was not leaving to come and tell her as soon as possible. Any student, whose name wasn't on the list, would be sent home. In the days before Christmas holiday, Professor McGonagall kept her word. During class one day she allowed those who could, to transform into an animal. Besides Lillian, Harry, Hermione, and Ron only two others out of the seventh year students could successfully transfigure themselves into an animal. Other than those, the other classes went by quickly. Most studied for midterms or goofed off. Lillian and her friends quizzed each other on possible exam questions, but most of the time, they were outside playing in the snow.

December 20th came quicker than expected. Everyone, who was going home, packed their belongings and they were taken to the train. Lillian and Harry bid farewell to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as well as to a few of their other friends. They waved as the train pulled out and disappeared down the track. Lillian and Harry walked back up to the castle. The halls were so empty and every thing was so quite.

"I don't remember it ever being this quite," said Harry. "I guess more people went home this year than any other."

"So what do we do now," asked Lillian.

"I don't know," said Harry. "I usually have Ron here with me."

"I hate to say this," said Lillian, "but why don't we get the essay out of the way first?"

"I guess that is for the best, at least we won't have to worry about it," said Harry.

They went to the common room and got their backpacks and went to the library. After looking for a few hours they finally found the potion with the ingredients that Snape had listed. The mixture was a potion that when swallowed will allow a person to withstand the natural resources of the world; wind, water, fire, and earth. It could be used to keep you from being knocked off your feet in a wind storm, keep you from drowning, keep you from being burned, or from being buried alive. It also allowed the partaker to control the resources. The potion was only affective for a couple of hours, but stayed long enough to get the job done. They both finished about five o'clock. They had completely lost all track of time. Lunch had passed already and it wasn't quite time for supper.

"Do you think Dobby could sneak us some sandwiches or something?" asked Lillian, "I'm starving."

"I'm sure he can," answered Harry. "Better yet, follow me."

Harry led her to the picture of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. A secret door opened and they went inside. A whole group of house elves came running with pies, cakes, and other foods.

"Hello," said Lillian.

"Hello, miss," said a house elf wearing a tea cloth decorated with green dots.

"Are you hungry, miss?" the elf said lifting a platter up to Lillian

"Oh yes, please," Lillian gratefully said.

Harry and Lillian both got what they wanted, thanked them and left. Dobby wasn't around, but Winky was. Winky had finally got over Mr. Crouch. Dobby and Winky married and started a family. It was Dobby's day to baby-sit. Harry left a greeting with Winky and he and Lillian left. They went back upstairs to the common room and sat in front of the fireplace to eat. Everything was so delicious. Once they ate both decided to take a nap. They had exhausted themselves with the essay, but it was completed and out of the way and now they were free to have fun the whole winter holiday.

It was almost dinner time when Harry and Lillian awoke. The common room was quite. They went up to the rooms and freshened up for supper. When they got to the Great Hall, they discovered that they were two of the twenty students remaining for the winter. There were eight Hufflepuff, seven Ravenclaw, and three Slytherin. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, and Lupin were the teachers except for Trelawney who stayed up in her classroom most of the time. Everyone else had gone home.

"Welcome, welcome," said Dumbledore. "We shall all sit together since there is so few of us."

Harry and Lillian walked to either side of the table and took the seats facing each other. The plates filled with turkey and dressing, mashed potatoes with gravy, and biscuits and fig pudding. Everyone ate and talked as if they were at the normal table amongst their own house members. It was great, but ended quickly and it was time for everyone to go up to the dorms.

Harry and Lillian gave the Fat Lady the password and they entered the common room. The silence was almost deafening, but it was almost comforting to know that peace could be found in a war.

"It's a little strange to be here alone. It is so quite," said Lillian.

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "It hasn't ever been this empty."

After awhile of studying for their mid-term they bid each other goodnight and went up to their rooms. Lillian went and took a long hot bath. Once the water began to cool, she got out and put on her pajamas. The bedroom was toasty warm. She climbed into her bed, put out the lights, climbed under the covers and fell fast asleep. In her dreams she found herself walking up a street she didn't recognize. The sign read 'Hanover Street'. It looked like a regular Muggle housing street, but something didn't feel right.

Lillian reached into her cloak for her wand, but it wasn't there. She continued on in the dark. She heard a clock in the distance chime eleven. The air was extremely cold and snow covered the ground around her. At the end of the road a large white house stood near the curve. There was something strange about the house. As she approached the house, she noticed lights flashing inside. It was the kind of lights that flashed when a spell was cast. The next scene, Lillian found herself inside the room. She saw Death Eaters fight a wizard and a witch who lived in the house. The witch and wizard were losing the battle. Suddenly a flash of light and the witch fell. The wizard sent a spark flying and a Death Eater flew backwards into a wall. This, however, gave another Death Eater time to zap him and he too fell to the floor, both dead.

Suddenly everything changed and before her stood Hogwarts. All lights were out and all were asleep. All unaware of what danger approached. She watched on helplessly as they entered the school. They blasted open the door to Dumbledore's office and killed him before he had a chance to act. The noise woke McGonagall and some other teachers and one by one the Death Eaters killed them as well. Then with Voldemort in the lead, they proceeded to the portrait of the fat lady. When the Fat Lady awoke and saw them she stood her ground, but they zapped her and she, too, perished as her portrait, her home, burn. They entered the hole and made their way up to Harry's room and Harry, without a chance to stand up, was struck down with the Avada Kedavra curse cast by Voldemort.

A scream filled the room as she turned to stare at herself in the doorway. She turned to run, but a couple of Death Eaters grabbed her. She screamed again and struggled, but no matter what, she couldn't wake. Finally, at last, she broke free and ran out of the room. She passed teachers lying on the ground with no mark of death, but dead all the same. The corridors were dark, but she ran on. She stopped when in front of her more Death Eaters appeared. She turned to run, but out of no where, Voldemort stepped up and performed the Avada Kedavra curse on her. She fell and everything went dark.

**A/N: Well there you have it, another chapter. I wonder what this dream means. What does any dream mean? After a dream like that, could Lillian be dead? I mean her dreams and visions feel so real and having the killing curse placed on her causing everything to go dark. Hmm…I foresee you proceeding to the next chapter to find out.**


	16. Ch16 Lock Down

**A/N: Visions have a way of warning of dangers ahead. Will Lillian's vision give her notice enough to save everyone from the danger ahead? Read on to find out.**

**Thanks to Lady Charity for her advice. : )**

**Chapter 16 - Lock Down**

Lillian sat up quickly wide awake. She rubbed her face and got out of bed. She was shaking uncontrollably and drenched with sweat. She quickly put on her house shoes and robe and ran downstairs and out of the common room. The halls were empty and the sound of her footsteps echoed through the passageways. Lillian finally reached McGonagall's quarters. She knocked hard on the door.

"Professor, Professor, wake up!" she screamed.

Professor McGonagall opened the door, her face pale with fright at such an awakening.

"Yes, yes, dear girl, what is it?" asked McGonagall.

Through gasps, Lillian told McGonagall her dream. McGonagall took Lillian straight to Dumbledore's office. Lillian again told her dream.

"Minerva, I want you to wake Severus and Remus," said Dumbledore. "I believe, if my memory serves me correctly, that is the house of Geneva and Harlem Hardwick. The Hardwick's are an upstanding wizard family who are helping in the fight against Voldemort.

McGonagall turned and left Dumbledore's office on a mission.

"Go and wake all the students and other teachers and bring them to the Great Hall," said Dumbledore to Lillian.

Lillian left Dumbledore's office and went first to the Gryffindor common room and up to her room. While digging through her things for her pouch, Lillian explained what was going on to Shasta. She asked Shasta to go and alert Sirius to what was going on. She also asked her to fly to Geneva and Harlem's home on Hanover Street and check on them. Once she found the pouch she went to her bedside and took a piece of parchment and some ink out of her night stand. She wrote a quick letter to the Hardwick's to get to safety. She tied the letter to Shasta's leg and Shasta flew out the window.

Lillian went and woke Harry and giving him a brief explanation of what was going on. She also told him to go wake Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Lillian ran down to the dungeons to the Slytherin dormitories. After trying to persuade the guardian of the door to let her in she was fed up and walked right through him. She quickly looked around the room for any students who may be in there, but none were to be found. She ran up the stairs to the dorm rooms. She found all three of them and told them what Dumbledore had said. Being Slytherin, though, they didn't want to trust her, but finally they did heed. All of them went to the Great Hall while Lillian went to wake the other teachers. Trelawney, of course, refused to go telling her that she just had a nightmare and couldn't possibly know the future. Lillian lost her temper and turned Trelawney into a kitten. Lillian scooped her up and ran to the Great Hall where everyone was waiting.

"Goodness, child, where did you find that?" asked McGonagall.

"It's Professor Trelawney," said Lillian, setting the kitten down and changing her back to a human. "She refused to come, Professor. I had no choice."

Once Hagrid had done a look over the grounds he came in and Dumbledore set an order to lock down the school. All the entrances including the windows were shut and locked tight by magic, unbreakable to any creature.

"Professor McGonagall?" Lillian said. "Did anyone go to the Hardwick's?"

"Yes," answered McGonagall. "Remus and a couple other teachers went. Dumbledore has contacted other members of the Order of the Phoenix. All we can do now is to wait."

"Er…Professor? I know I probably shouldn't have, but I...I sent for Sirius. He told me if Harry is in any danger to contact him immediately."

"I understand, but even if he comes we can't let him in. The school is locked down. No one can enter or leave." said McGonagall.

"But, professor," Lillian pleaded, if he isn't let in, they'll kill him."

"I'm sorry," said McGonagall. "It is out of my control."

"Maybe so, but it isn't out of mine," said Lillian, walking toward the Great Hall doors.

"Lillian," called McGonagall. "You can't get out of the Great Hall either."

Lillian was determined. She walked up to the doors and looked up toward the top. Closing her eyes she walked through it leaving McGonagall surprised. Lillian looked around. The corridors were dark, but unlike her dream she had her wand. She took it out and lit it. She walked to the school doors and also going through them she went outside. She glanced around quickly. She couldn't see anything or anyone. Finally, she heard Shasta call down to her. Shasta flew down and hovered in front of her.

"Did you get up with Sirius and get the message to the Hardwick's?" Lillian asked the phoenix.

"I did," answered Shasta. "Sirius is on his way. The Hardwick's left the house and went to a safe haven nearby. Other wizards got to the Hardwick's house soon after. I had no way of communicating with them, but they quickly discovered that the Hardwick's weren't there. After awhile, they must have got word of where they had relocated too because many of them Disapparated. I can't be sure, but I believe several may have stayed to wait for the Death Eaters."

They both became silent when out of the forest came a black figure running toward them. Lillian put out her wand and kept it at the ready. Her heart beat quickened. As the figure came closer, Lillian realized it was Sirius. Sirius stopped in front of her and changed back into a human and bent over trying to catch his breath.

"I think they're coming," he gasped. "Haven't they locked down the school yet?"

"They have," said Lillian.

"Why would they leave you out here?" Sirius asked.

"They didn't I came out after lock down," said Lillian.

"How?" said Sirius.

"Come on, we need to go in," said Lillian, grabbing his hand. "Come here, Shasta."

Shasta flew down on Lillian's shoulder. Lillian then took a hold on Sirius' hand and pulled him close to the door.

"Close your eyes," said Lillian.

"What are you playing at?" Sirius asked stubbornly.

"Just close your eyes," Lillian demanded.

Shasta and Sirius both closed their eyes; Lillian pulled them through the doors and released Sirius' hand. Lillian could feel that Sirius' questions weren't finished and she knew it would be too difficult to explain so she took off running toward the Great Hall. When he caught up, she grabbed his hand again and literally pulled him to the point he almost stumbled through the door. The light of the Great Hall shaded their vision, but the gasps of some of the students quickly alerted him to what was going on. Their eyes adjusted to the light and Sirius went to Dumbledore, his questions forgotten. Once the others saw that Dumbledore was okay with Sirius they figured that everything must be okay. Lillian looked around and found Harry sitting with Hedwig. She walked over to him. Shasta flew over and sat beside Hedwig. Harry stood up and walked to Lillian.

"Oh, Harry," she began to cry.

He put his arms around her. Everything began to slow down and all the pressure and helplessness hit her.

"Shush," said Harry, "Everything will be okay. Come on let's go sit down."

They returned and sat down where Harry had been. Before long, Dumbledore conjured up some sleeping bags for the students and any teacher that wanted to sleep. Harry and Lillian both took a sleeping bag and lay down. Dumbledore turned off the lights, but for those who wanted to stay up, the enchanted ceiling had enough light for them to see by. Harry held Lillian's hand until she finally fell asleep. He soon also fell asleep.

When Lillian awoke, Harry was still holding her hand. He was asleep as most of the students were. She slipped her hand from Harry's and got up. She went to were McGonagall was.

"What's going on, Professor?" asked Lillian.

"The last I heard," said Professor McGonagall, "there was a fight at the Hardwick's house. Several of ours were injured but none killed. Two Death Eaters, however, were killed. Several of them were captured and taken to Azkaban. A group of them came here and tried to gain entrance, but failed."

"Who was injured, professor?" asked Lillian.

"Remus Lupin had minor injuries, but will be okay, said the professor. "I'm not for sure of the others. I believe they will be okay, though."

"Are we still under Lock Down?" asked Lillian.

"Yes," answered McGonagall. "We will be till morning and maybe most of the day. You will be allowed to return to the dorms, but a teacher will be sent with you."

"Thank you, Professor," said Lillian.

Lillian walked around the room. Sirius was talking with Dumbledore and another teacher. A couple of the Hufflepuff girls were giggling in the corner. A Ravenclaw boy was reading by the light of his wand. Everyone else was asleep. Lillian looked up at the ceiling. The sky was still dark, but the stars and moon were bright. Lillian walked back over and laid back down pulling the sleeping bag close around her. She needed more sleep, but she couldn't seem to fall back into a slumber. Several hours passed and daylight began to appear. The sky was beginning to get cloudy as if more snow was coming. Before long, other students and teachers began to wake. Harry, too, awoke.

"Hi," whispered Harry.

"Hi," Lillian also whispered.

"What's going on," asked Harry.

Lillian told him what McGonagall had told her. Harry was relieved that everything had gone as well as it did.

A short time later, Dumbledore opened the Great Hall doors to let the students return to the dormitories. Snape went with the Slytherin students; Flitwick with the Ravenclaw. McGonagall was going to take Harry and Lillian to the Gryffindor dormitories, but Sirius volunteered so McGonagall took the Hufflepuff students to their dorms because their head of house had to run a quick errand. Sirius, Harry, and Lillian walked in silence to the dormitories. The fat lady had returned to her portrait and upon hearing the password she let them in. Sirius went up with Harry to his room and Lillian went to her own. She quickly took a shower and dressed. She made sure she put the pouch in her jacket pocket. Shasta had followed her in and was now sitting on her perch. Lillian looked out the window, but all she could see was empty grounds.

She turned and went back down to the common room. Sirius and Harry soon returned and they sat talking for awhile. Lillian loved to sit and listen to them. She knew they had only first met a few years ago, but it seemed as if they knew each other all their lives. Before long the bell rang letting them know breakfast was ready. Everyone began making their way back to the Great Hall. Everyone was still quite and shaken up from the night's events. Everyone ate in silence. After breakfast, most students went back to their dorms. Once Dumbledore had the school reopened, Lillian, Sirius, and Harry went outside.

"I have to go now," said Sirius. "I don't want to, but I have too."

Lillian thought for sure, Harry would argue, but he didn't.

"Be careful," said Harry.

"I will." said Sirius. "You both take care of yourselves."

Sirius changed into the dog and took off running toward the woods. After a few moments of silence, Harry broke the stillness.

"So what now?" he asked.

"How about we go ice skating?" she suggested.

"I've never been skating before," said Harry.

"I'll teach you," said Lillian. "Come on!"

Lillian took off running toward the pond that this time of the year was completely frozen over. Lillian stopped at the edge and waited for Harry to catch up. Once he did, she changed their shoes into skates and she took off on the ice. Harry hesitated, but stepped out on the ice and after only a couple feet he fell. Lillian giggled and skated over to him and helped him up.

"Like this," she said as she skated out in front of him showing him how to move his legs to stay standing.

Harry did as she instructed but still after only a short distance he fell again. Lillian helped him up again.

"Let me have your hands," said Lillian. "Okay, I'll pull you, but you still have to move your legs."

Lillian began pulling him. Harry moved his legs and managed for a while to stay standing, but as they moved toward the middle of the ice he panicked and he fell bringing Lillian down with him. They both laughed. Lillian stood up and grabbed Harry by the foot and began dragging him across the ice. After a distance she let him go and took off down the ice and done a twirl and came down with a perfect landing.

"Come on, Harry," called Lillian.

Harry managed to stand, but couldn't make himself go. He was pretty well frozen to the spot.

"I can't do this, Lillian," said Harry, getting frustrated with his self.

"Fine, suit yourself," said Lillian, trying to persuade him to keep trying.

Lillian took off on down the lake and done another twirl, this time, however, she came down hard. She done this on purpose, however, and laid still. It was a cruel trick, but perhaps it was the only way to keep him going.

"Lillian?!" screamed Harry.

Lillian didn't answer. She fought to keep her giggles low so he wouldn't hear. She was thankful that her face wasn't facing him.

"Come on, Lillian," he said.

He looked around to see if anyone else was around. No one was about. He looked down at the ice and step by step he pushed himself toward her. When he finally reached her he fell on his knees beside her.

"Lillian," he said, shaking with fright.

He rolled her over and she looked up smiling at him and simply said, "You skated."

"Lillian, you scared me," said Harry, giving her a shove.

He lay down on the ice beside her and looked up at the sky trying to calm his nerves.

"Please, don't ever do that again," he said.

Lillian said nothing, but just smiled and watched the clouds glide by.

After an hour or so, Harry and Lillian went back up to the castle. Everyone was going to the Great Hall for lunch. Everything smelled so wonderful. The food was warm and it melted the cold from them as they ate. Professor McGonagall was standing at the Great Hall door taking a head count.

"When is Professor Lupin to return?" asked Lillian when she and Harry reached the Great Hall door.

"His injury was a little worse than we first thought, so it may be a little longer than expected," answered McGonagall.

"He will be okay, won't he?" asked Lillian.

"Yes," McGonagall reassured her.

Harry made a face of surprise that Lillian found to be quite peculiar.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Lillian.

"The full...," began Harry before he was interrupted.

"The full recovery of Remus will take a while. Let's leave it at that." said McGonagall.

Lillian could tell that Harry knew something, but why was the need of keeping it from her. She made a note in her memory to ask him later.

When lunch ended, Harry and Lillian went up to the library. It was empty except for the librarian. Lillian and Harry went to a table farthest away from her. Harry looked through a spell book that Lupin had given him just before winter break. Lillian took the spell book out of her pouch and pretended to read it.

"Harry?" she whispered. "What did you start to say at lunch when McGonagall stopped you?"

"I started to tell you about Professor Lupin being a..."

Again Harry was cut short by the librarian shushing him. Lillian couldn't help, but give Madam Pince as nasty look. The librarian however didn't look to be bothered by it.

"Come on," said Lillian. "Let's go somewhere alone."

Lillian and Harry got up and went to the common room. When they were finally alone in the common room Harry told her about Lupin's secret. It was known to most of the students but not to all. That he was a werewolf.

"A werewolf?" said Lillian, a little surprised. "That would explain why he misses classes. I should have realized that in the first place. Why wouldn't they want you telling me that?"

"Don't know," said Harry. "I guess they just wanted to keep it a secret as long as possible. In all honesty, I don't know who they are kidding. Almost everyone who was here my third year knows."

"A full moon is coming up, that is why you made the face; you didn't see how he was going to stay in St. Mungo's hospital," said Lillian.

"They are probably just saying his injuries are a little worse so that when he goes into hiding for the full moon, no one will expect anything," said Harry.

"Maybe," said Lillian. "So what are you reading?"

"It's a spell book that Lupin let me borrow," answered Harry. "He was supposed to teach me some of them, but I guess he won't get to now."

"Let me see," said Lillian.

Harry reached the book to her. The cover was a faded blue color and had obviously been read many times. It was entitled, 'Transfiguration as a Defense.'

"My dad owned this same book," said Lillian. "Here let me show you a few."

Lillian stood up and took out her wand. She lay the book down on the chair.

"Okay, this one here is a transfiguration spell. You can use it on your opponent to change them into a creature less harmful. Harry, I believe you used this spell on Malfoy during our trip to Hogsmeade. It can change your opponent into any creature that you can think of. It is the one I used on Trelawney. Watch. Vegrandis Creatura Mutatio.(small creature transformation)"

Harry felt tingly for a moment before he shrank into a small puppy. Harry gave Lillian one of those lopsided puppy stares causing Lillian to giggle slightly.

"Hurry up and change me back," barked Harry. "I have this overwhelming want to chase my tail."

"Hominus Mutatio (human transformation)," she countered the charm and Harry grew back into his human form.

"For a larger animal, just say Maximus Creatura Mutatio (large creature transformation) instead of Vegrandis."

Lillian showed him a few more and he tested them successfully. Before long supper came and they went back to the Great Hall and afterwards back to the common room and after talking a while, they went to bed for a good night's rest.

**A/N: Everyone is safe and don't worry Lupin is fine. He was hurt during the confrontation, but it wasn't severe at all. They played on the injury to give Professor Lupin a better excuse for missing classes than just because he had to transform in to a werewolf. Check back soon for another update!!!**


	17. Ch17 A Christmas Gift

**A/N: You wouldn't believe it if I told you, but I think I have writer's block on my author note. I can't think of anything to say here except enjoy the chapter and be prepared for a little sappiness and a huge shock. **

**Chapter 17- A Christmas Gift**

In the days before Christmas, Harry and Lillian did their best to keep themselves busy. Harry was getting better at skating and at doing the spells in the book. A full moon came out at night and the sound of Remus howling could be heard. Lillian wished she could help, but she had always heard that no cure was in existence for Lycanthropy. On Christmas morning, Lillian and Harry met in the common room. The tree was all lit up and several gifts were underneath it. Lillian wasn't expecting anything, but as Harry went through the gifts he laid out several that had her name on it.

"These are mine?" said Lillian. "From whom, though."

Lillian began opening them. The first one was from Erica. Erica had sent her a quilt that she had made herself.

"She finished it," said Lillian. "She has been working on it since we first moved back to England."

Lillian laid it aside and reached for another. One by one she opened one from Hermione, Ron, the other Weasley's, Lauren, Hagrid, Remus, Sirius, and her Aunt Perchance. When she opened the gift from her Aunt Perchance she put on an act as if 'Aunt Perchance' was an actual aunt of hers. It was the two way mirror that Sirius had said he would send. Harry opened all his gifts even the cloak clip that Lillian got for him.

"This clip will allow us to communicate no matter where we are," explain Lillian. "I have one just like it. I will be giving one to Hermione and Ron as well. Just tap it like so and speak. Only if you are wearing the clip will you be able to hear one of us talk. No one else can hear the message."

"Thank you," said Harry, clipping it to his cloak.

After Harry and Lillian finished opening their gifts; they put them away and went downstairs to breakfast. Everyone was in a jolly mood. Breakfast consisted of whatever you decided you wanted. Harry asked for a plate of country ham, eggs, bacon, and homemade biscuits. Lillian asked for the same except for the eggs. Once breakfast was over, Lillian and Harry made their way down to the lake.

"Christmas break has gone by rather quickly," said Harry.

"It has, but I've had a lot of fun," said Lillian. "What day will everyone be back anyway?"

"Usually the train brings them back on the first of January," said Harry.

"So what do you want to learn today?" asked Lillian when they reached the lake's edge.

"How to dance on the ice," answered Harry catching Lillian off guard.

Lillian looked at him, "You want to learn how to dance?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Why not?"

"Its just…er…most guys don't like to dance on the ice," Lillian said.

"If it is with you," Harry said, "I would want to dance forever."

"What kind of music do you like?" asked Lillian blushing furiously.

"You pick," he said.

"Okay, but skates first," she said taking her wand and changing their shoes.

"Let me see your hands," she said and Harry reached her his hands.

"Okay, close your eyes," she told him and pulled him out on the ice.

She closed her eyes and deep within her dreams she pulled a song. It started off slowly. A low melody and grew louder until Harry could hear it.

"That is beautiful, Lillian," said Harry. "I've never heard that before, where did you hear it?"

"My mother wrote it," answered Lillian. "She would sing it to me when I was little."

"She was very gifted," said Harry.

"Yes she was," Lillian smiled. "Okay follow my lead."

"Take the position of the lead as if you were dancing on ground," said Lillian.

Harry placed one hand on her hip and the other in her hand. Lillian placed her other hand on his shoulder.

"Now follow the rhythm of the music. Ready 1...2...3…Now slowly... Step off," said Lillian.

Harry did so and gracefully they slid down the ice. Lillian instructed him how to do some of the easier steps. When she instructed him how to bring her into a dip position Harry did so, but when he raised her back to her feet and she opened her eyes, their eyes met. Harry and Lillian both hesitated, but both leaned in and they kissed. A strong current almost as strong as electricity streamed through their very being and into their hearts. They felt as if their heart could explode if they held any longer. Once they released, they straightened up, opened their eyes, and breathed.

"I've never felt anything like that before," said Harry.

"I haven't either," said Lillian. "Maybe we should go back up to the castle," said Harry.

Lillian agreed by shaking her head. Holding hands, they slowly made their way back up to the castle; both of them silent.

After what seemed like ages, they reached the castle. Professor McGonagall came running out to them.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"We went skating," answered Lillian.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," said McGonagall.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Lillian.

"There was another attack," said McGonagall.

"Who?" Lillian and Harry asked in unison.

"The Weasley's," said McGonagall causing Harry and Lillian's heart to almost stop.

"Are they okay," asked Harry.

"They're fine," said McGonagall. "Arthur was the only one injured. It was minor though. Bill and Charlie hid Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy in the cellar. Bill and Charlie helped them drive off the Death Eaters. I believe they were looking for you, Harry. Once they realized you weren't there, they departed. For the rest of this school year, I want both you to stay near the castle. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, professor," Lillian and Harry promised.

"Good," said McGonagall. "The Weasley's will be coming to stay here for the time being. They will arrive with the train along with the other students. Molly and Arthur will stay in our spare teacher's dorm room. Bill and Charlie will be returning back to their home. Percy, Fred, and George will be staying in a couple of vacant classrooms that we transformed into dorm rooms. Now I really must get back to work."

Lillian and Harry watched as McGonagall went back into the school. They followed her inside still in shock of hearing of the Weasley's attack.

"I wonder where they are staying," asked Lillian.

"I didn't think to ask," said Harry.

"Wait here," Harry said.

Harry ran ahead to catch Professor McGonagall. When he returned, he informed Lillian they were staying at the Leaky Cauldron.

Lillian and Harry went up to the common room. They were both worried about their friends. Lillian had only known them for a short time and she was extremely worried. She knew, however, that Harry must be worried out of his mind.

"I wish I could contact them somehow," said Harry. "Just to know how they really are."

Lillian knew she could get them there, but would it be in his and her best interest? What if Voldemort was watching them just waiting and knowing that Harry would come to them? What if they were discovered missing? Lillian shook her head. She knew that it was time to take a chance. She couldn't follow the rules all the time.

"I know how to get us there," she said.

"How?" said Harry, surprised.

"Well we can sneak off Hogwarts school grounds, Disapparate, and Apparate near the Leaky Cauldron," said Lillian. "From there we change into Animagus and sneak in. We must stay out of sight. If we get caught, we could be in very deep trouble. That is not to mention expelled from school."

"When can we leave?" asked Harry.

"Tonight," said Lillian. "After the last check at eleven o'clock, we can go."

**A/N: The kiss was kind of sappy, but to think about it, what would a love so magical really feel like between a witch and a wizard? I guess to say love would be to strong at the moment, but a strong liking wouldn't be to far off. **

**Sneaking out…now where can that possibly lead? Will they get away with it? Check out the next chapter to find out and don't forget to drop me a review. Peace!!! **


	18. Ch18 Sneaking Out

**A/N: The Weasley's were attacked and Lillian and Harry have planned on sneaking out to check on them. Will they find them before they are found? Read and find out.**

**Chapter 18 - Sneaking Out**

Harry and Lillian prepared everything they would need and laid it under their beds out of sight. When eleven o'clock came, they were in bed with their pajamas on pretending to be asleep. McGonagall checked that they were both asleep and went to her room. After about five minutes they both got their things and went down to the common room.

"Ready?" asked Lillian.

"Let's go," said Harry.

"Wait here," said Lillian, "let me see if the fat lady is gone yet."

Lillian made her self invisible and went through the door. The fat lady was gone. Lillian went back in and turned visible again.

"Come on," said Lillian. "She's gone."

They left the common room and went down the steps. The school halls were dark so they took out their wands and lit them. They traveled slowly down a corridor at any time they heard a noise they quickly said 'notch' and put out their lights. When they were almost to the exit, they thought they were home free, but just as they turned the corner they saw a light reflecting on the wall from the other side.

"Nox," they both said.

"Shush…" said Lillian.

She took hold of Harry's hand and she made herself and Harry, invisible. Snape came around the corner and come right at them. Lillian's heart sank she closed her eyes hoping that he would walk right through them. To her relief he did and continued on his way. Once Snape was out of sight, both let their breath out without realizing it they both had held it.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Lillian.

They went through the doors and out onto the grounds. They both ran toward the gate at full speed. Once they got off school grounds they hid behind a tree to catch their breaths. Once the area was for sure clear, they Disapparated and Apparated in an empty alley near Diagon Alley. From this point, Harry changed into his Animagus form of the cobra snake. Lillian changed into a bird.

"You stay here," said Lillian. "I'll fly up and see what room Ron is in."

Lillian flew up and circled the building. Once she spotted Ron, she flew to the alley were Harry was. Several men were around him. Harry was in position as if to strike. Lillian had to think quickly, she changed into a hawk and with a squeal and flew down snatching Harry up as if he were prey. The men stared at them as Lillian flew around the building. Lillian flew them through the wall into Ron's room. They landed with a thud on the floor as Harry changed back into his human self. His injuries that the men had inflicted wouldn't allow him to stay disguised for any longer. This woke Ron up; he came close to cursing both of them.

"Easy, Ron," said Lillian, also changing into her human self. "Help me."

Ron got out of bed and came over to Harry's side.

"What happened to him," asked Ron.

"I'll explain to you later, I need to hurry," Lillian said as she straightened Harry out on his back.

His shirt was soaked with blood. Lillian pulled it off of him revealing a deep gash in his chest.

"He's bleeding badly," said Ron.

Lillian looked Harry over to see where the worst of the injury was. Once she found it she held her hands over it. A bright purple light lit up the room causing Ron to cover his eyes. When the light faded, the injury was gone and Harry sat up. Lillian sat back against the bed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who had to have heard their entrance, were standing in the doorway.

"Harry," said Mrs. Weasley running to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "I'm fine. How are you? I heard of the attack."

"We're fine, dear," said Mrs. Weasley who was on the verge of crying. "I'm glad you weren't with us this morning. Oh, Harry, they were after you."

"Why did you come?" asked Mr. Weasley. "It was much too dangerous to have come all this way."

"I had too," said Harry. "I wanted to know that you were okay. You are like my family."

Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry again and Mr. Weasley helped them off the floor.

"You mustn't tell anyone that we were here," said Lillian. "Please don't."

"We won't," said Mr. Weasley. "You must, however, never do it again."

Lillian could tell that Harry didn't want to promise. She knew it would be a promise he would break.

"So what happened anyway?" asked Lillian, taking the pressure off Harry.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both sat down on the bed and began retelling the story.

"We were just sitting down for Christmas breakfast when from outside we heard some loud popping noises," said Mrs. Weasley. "Arthur went to the window to look and see what it might be. He turned to us in a panic telling us that a group of Death Eaters were outside."

"Bill and Charlie took Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy down to the cellar and returned back upstairs with me and Molly," said Mr. Weasley. "When they broke through they didn't raise their wands at all to fight. It was at that point we knew they were there for you, Harry. It was only when they went toward the cellar did I make a move to stop them. That was when one of the zapped me."

"Bill and Charlie fought them off," said Mrs. Weasley. "I would have loved for you to have come for Christmas, but thank goodness you didn't. Well it is getting late. You should just sleep here for the night."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we best be getting back," said Lillian. "We may have already been caught."

"I understand," said Mrs. Weasley, "You will be careful going back."

Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed both of them on the cheek. Lillian and Harry bid farewell to everyone and then Disapparated. Once back in Hogsmeade, Lillian and Harry, by way of invisibility, made their way back up to the school. Once inside they walked up the steps toward the dorm entrances.

"Good night," said Lillian.

"Good night," said Harry, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Lillian went up to her room and changed back into her pajamas she got into bed and went to sleep.

**A/N: The Weasley's are okay and Harry and Lillian made it back alright. In the next chapter everyone comes back to school including the Weasley's. Please drop me a review and have a great day!!!**


	19. Ch 19 Under Attack

**A/N: It's a bit cold outside so I think many who are experiencing the cold will sympathize with two of our characters in this chapter. After an attack, Harry and Lillian flee to Hogsmeade. A quick thought on Lillian's part the school is sealed for protection. However, Lillian and Harry have to hide out with their chances of living through the night being very slim. They could be caught by the Death Eaters or perhaps even freeze to death in the below freezing temperatures. Will they be rescued in time or will they perish? Read and find out, but remember to put on you're warm clothing before getting started.**

**Chapter 19 - Under Attack**

The days passed quickly and soon the Hogwarts Express train pulled into Hogsmeade. Lillian and Harry went out to meet the carriages that would be bringing everyone up including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the other Weasley's. When Hermione and the Weasley clan got out of a carriage near the front, Harry and Lillian ran out to greet them. They all walked up and into the school. It was still much to cold to stand outside without proper clothing. Inside the school the smell of food drifted through the corridor welcoming them all back. McGonagall showed Percy, Fred and George where they would be staying. Percy was a bit disappointed that he would be staying so close to his overly aggravating and obnoxious brothers.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were then taken to their room which was not far from their sons. Lillian, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left the other Weasley's and went up to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny departed their company and went to her own room. Hermione and Lillian went up to their room while the boys went to their own. Upstairs, Lillian thanked Hermione for the color changing ink and self writing quill. Likewise, Hermione thanked Lillian for the cloak clip. Lillian helped Hermione to unpack and went back downstairs. Harry and Ron were both sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Already unpacked," asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ron.

"Most likely everything is thrown inside the drawers and cabinet in no certain order," whispered Hermione to Lillian; Ron paid no mind.

They went downstairs to the Great Hall. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting with McGonagall at the teacher's table. Percy, Fred and George were at the Gryffindor table; Percy at one end, Fred and George at the other. Percy had lost trust in his brothers. Of course, after the fourth time of having been tested on without him knowing until it was too late, he had a good reason not to trust them. So far he spent a month with a purple tongue, his face had changed every color known to man and wizard, felt like his stomach was jumping inside him, and spent a day speaking gibberish. Fred and George named each of these treats and were now available in their shop in Hogsmeade. The tongue color was in gum form and came in many flavors, each one dying your tongue for a month with the color of the flavor. The face pigment disrupter was a juice pop that came in layers of different color. Your face would change to the color of the layer that you were eating. The jumping stomach was caused by jumping jelly beans and the gibberish talk was caused by gibberish licorice. Most of these were slipped into his food and it was to late when he bit into them.

Lillian, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down with the twins, but were careful to watch what they may slip into their food or drink.

"Guess what we've been working on," said George.

"What," asked Harry?

"We call them mini bombs," said Fred. "You put them in someone's food or drink and when it dissolves it creates a reaction that causes a mini explosion to go off in the food."

"Not enough to hurt anything," laughed George.

"Just enough to send food or drink all over those within three feet," said Fred.

"Observe," said George, getting up and going toward Percy's seat.

While Percy wasn't looking, George threw a couple of the Mini Bombs into Percy soup and came back to his seat. Within a matter of moments, a hissing sound came from Percy's plate as Percy leaned in to investigate why it was making the noise it exploded in his face. Shrieks of laughter sprang up around the room. Percy's face turned red, but not from embarrassment, but from anger. He marched up to where Fred and George sat and chewed them out. He threatened to curse them so badly that Molly and Arthur wouldn't recognize them.

"Ooh, we are so scared," mocked Fred.

"Yes, so scared that Perfect Percy will curse his little brothers," said George.

Percy groaned and left the Great Hall. Those who were within three feet also left to clean up.

"It's just like the good old days," said Harry.

Lillian listened to them reminisce about the days when you constantly heard that Fred and George were in trouble for one reason or another. They also discussed what happened the day Fred and George left school.

"We saw the swamp," said George.

"I can't believe it's still there," said Fred.

"It's been there since that Umbridge woman was here," said Lillian, without thinking.

"How did you know that?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Lillian, "It just sort of came to me. Things, like that, have been happening a lot lately."

"Like what?" Fred asked.

"I don't know exactly," answered Lillian.

"So what are we going to do to Percy next?" asked George.

Fred laughed, "Yeah, what are we going to do next?"

"It doesn't come to me like that," said Lillian.

"Sounds to me like you guess like Trelawney," said Fred.

This touched a nerve. Lillian stood up and with mind power she threw soup on both Fred and George. Laughter once again echoed through the Great Hall as Lillian walked out leaving Fred and George dumb struck and drenched in soup. Lillian went outside and sat on the front steps and cried. She hated the way she felt. Everything was changing and was out of her control. The protection that was placed on her was causing more problems than if her full powers were at her control. She wished she could stop the protection and gain her full powers, but she knew it would never be so. She would have to wait until her eighteenth birthday which wasn't until May 25th. The school year would be almost over by then. She knew, however, that she didn't make guesses like Trelawney no matter what Fred and George said. Lillian was so deep in her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps come up behind her. She didn't realize anyone was even there until a hand slid onto her shoulder. Lillian jumped up and pulled out her wand.

"Easy, easy," said Harry.

"Oh Harry," said Lillian as she put her wand back in her pocket. "I'm so sorry."

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Lillian.

"Fred and George shouldn't have said that," said Harry.

"No, they shouldn't have," said Lillian.

"They don't know you or your family," said Harry. "If they did, I'm sure they would have realized how special you are...er...just like I have." Lillian blushed.

"What do you mean?" asked Lillian.

"I mean, I really like you, Lillian," said Harry.

Lillian smiled, "I really like you, too, Harry."

Harry reached out his hand. Lillian took hold of it and Harry pulled her close and once again their lips met. The strong current was still there, but this time they didn't let go so quickly nor were they afraid.

Once they broke the kiss, they put their arms around each other and held each other close as the rain fell down and soaked their entire being. After what seemed like ages, they let go of each other and holding hands they turned to go in. As they reached for the door, a cold chill went through them. Sadness flooded their bodies. Both knew what the other was thinking. They both took out their wands and turned around. The grounds were dark and nothing could be seen. They didn't have to see in order to know what that familiar feeling was caused by. It was Dementors and they were drawing closer. Out of the shadows a spark of magic flew and hit the doors behind them.

"Come on," said Lillian.

Lillian turned and reached for the door and a strong shock through her backwards.

"Lillian!" shouted Harry, running to her side. "Are you okay?"

Lillian shook her head and Harry helped her up.

"Come on," said Harry, taking hold of her hand, they began running toward Hogsmeade.

"Wait," said Lillian, stopping. "The others, we can't leave the school unprotected."

Lillian took out her wand and magically sealed the school. She knew by the noise the sealing of the school made last time it would surely alert someone what was going on. She and Harry continued toward Hogsmeade. Harry took her to the cave Sirius had hid out in fourth year. Lillian sealed the entrance to look like a solid mountain instead of a cave. No one could see in, but Lillian and Harry could see out. From the cave they watched several masked individuals walking through Hogsmeade.

"They couldn't have gone into any of these shops," said one of them.

"They've got to be out here," said another. "I'll go over here and look."

"Remember, Voldemort said bring him back alive. Kill the girl," said yet another.

Lillian left the entrance of the cave and sat down. The cave was dark and extremely cold. They both were soaking wet. Lillian performed a drying spell and conjured up some blankets. It was below freezing, but the blankets would help some. They huddled close together to use each other's body heat to keep warm. They had no other heat source. They couldn't build a fire because the Death Eaters would see the smoke. Lillian and Harry both put a magic flame in a jar they had transfigured from a rock. It gave off a little heat, but it wasn't really enough to keep them warm, but it didn't put off smoke. All odds were against them. The Death Eaters could find them and kill them or they would freeze to death.

Hours passed by. The temperature dropped even more. Lillian and Harry both kept slipping in and out of conscientiousness. Every now and then, Lillian made herself get up to see if they were close to being discovered. At times she couldn't see them, but she couldn't help feeling that they were waiting out there for them. Just waiting for her and Harry to give up and come out of hiding. She couldn't do that. Their lives as well as many other lives depended on their staying hid and staying alive. After another hour or so, Lillian just sat there looking out into the darkness. Before long the rain turned into more snow. It coated the ground and parts of the mountain. They had no way to tell what time it was. They couldn't see the position of the moon due to the clouds and neither of them had a watch.

As the sky began to lighten, Harry was asleep and Lillian was losing the will to stay awake. Her eyes felt heavy, but she had to fight. She became more alert when she heard someone outside the cave entrance. Her heart began to pound. She couldn't move. She could only hope that whoever it was wouldn't discover the hologram wall and come in. She watched without blinking and gripped her wand tightly. A black cloaked creature stepped in. Before Lillian could pull out her wand, the creature through his hood off and ran toward them. It was Sirius. Lillian breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you kids okay?" Sirius asked.

Lillian shook her head a little before she finally closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Brrrr cold…did any of my readers freeze? I hope not because we have plenty of chapters to go. Next chapter we have end of first term exams. Ron will learn a new skill that causes good things and bad things to happen. What you ask? I guess you will have to check out the next chapter. **


	20. Ch 20 Potions Exam

**A/N: Does anyone out there hate exams? I know I never cared for them. In this chapter our friends will be facing their Potions exam. Ron has learned a new technique to help him out, but when Snape accuses him of cheating what could he do? Will Ron pass or will he fail and have to retake the class? Go study real quick and let's go ace the exam!!!**

**Chapter 20- End of First Term Exams**

When Lillian awoke, she was warm and in a soft bed. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the infirmary. In the bed next to hers, Harry laid there still asleep. Lillian felt so comfortable she just laid there watching Harry. Before long, though, Harry awoke.

"Hi," said Harry, in a hoarse whisper.

"Hi," Lillian returned the greeting, in almost the same way.

"We made it," said Harry. "Who found us?"

"It was Sirius," said Lillian. "Just as day light was breaking."

"He would be the only one to know," said Harry. "The cave is where he hid out during fourth year."

"I know," said Lillian.

The two paused as the hospital doors opened. Dumbledore and Sirius came in. They were followed by Hermione and the whole Weasley family including Bill and Charlie, who had came in to help search for them. Harry and Lillian sat up in their beds. Lillian watched as everyone managed to squeeze around their beds. Once hugs were given came the questions. Harry and Lillian told their story. They didn't tell the others what Fred and George had said, but merely that she had gotten upset. They didn't have to mention what was said. Everyone turned their eyes upon Fred and George. Molly gave them the kind of look you didn't want to get from her. They quickly dismissed themselves to go hide from their mother.

"What made you go to the cave?" asked Sirius.

"It was the first and only place I knew we would have a chance," said Harry.

"I admit," said Sirius, "that I lived there for almost a year and I barely found the entrance. It was pure brilliance that you disguised the entrance."

"That was Lillian's idea," said Harry. "She's also the one who sealed the school."

"It gave me a fright when I heard all that noise," said Mrs. Weasley.

"You had us so worried," said Hermione. "When we couldn't find you in the school, we expected the worse."

"As soon as we were able," said Mr. Weasley, "we contacted the rest of the Order."

"Tonks and all of the others came?" asked Harry. "Where are they now?"

"They had to go back to their families and jobs," said Mr. Weasley.

"I wish I could have talked with them before they left," said Harry.

"They may return," said Mrs. Weasley.

"They may," said Mr. Weasley. "Anyway, when they got here, they did a thorough search of the grounds. Several Death Eaters were apprehended."

They continued to talk for nearly another half an hour before Madam Pomfrey ushered them out of the wing insisting that her patients needed rest. Harry hated when she did that. Lillian could tell this due to the annoyed face that Harry made. Everyone left the room and Madam Pomfrey returned to her office.

"Do you want to bust out of here?" asked Lillian.

Harry shook his head and looking to see if Madam Pomfrey was looking they got up and magically changed their clothes. After that they gathered their things and Lillian made them invisible. They, as quite as they could, walked toward the doors. Harry opened the door as quietly as possible and they went out.

Harry pulled the door shut and when they discovered the coast was clear they continued up to the Gryffindor common room. The common room was empty. Most likely everyone else was in class. Harry and Lillian went upstairs to their dorm room and cleaned up. When the bell rang, it was lunch time. Lillian and Harry went downstairs and joined her classmates for lunch. Their friends were surprised to see them out of the hospital room so soon. Usually, in such severe circumstance, a person would be luckily to get out within a week of the incident. There was no way that Madam Pomfrey would let someone out within a 24 hour period.

"She didn't exactly release us," said Lillian.

"We sneaked out," said Harry.

"Harry!" said Hermione, in a tone not so different than that she had given Ron on many occasions, "You will surely get in trouble."

"We won't," said Harry.

Harry may have spoken up too soon. The Great Hall doors opened and Madam Pomfrey came in and looked around. Lillian grabbed Harry's hand and quickly both she and Harry became invisible. They quickly whispered goodbye to their friends and ran up to the common room. They ran up to their rooms grabbed their pajamas and ran back to the infirmary. They climbed into their same beds. Lillian told Harry to pretend to be asleep, but he found what happened so incredibly funny that he couldn't quit laughing.

"Shush," said Lillian.

"I can't help it," said Harry.

Lillian started to panic as she heard someone coming. Lillian quickly put a sleeping charm on him and positioned him. She then lay down and closed her eyes just as the hospital door opened. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"See, Albus?" said Madam Pomfrey. She looked over to where Harry and Lillian were laying expecting empty beds.

Her mouth fell open. "Albus," she said, trying to gain her composure, "I swear to you, they both were gone.

"They both are here now," said Dumbledore. Lillian pretended to wake up.

"Professor?" said Lillian. "What's wrong?"

"Everything is fine," said Dumbledore. "Now get some rest."

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey turned and returned to the office. Lillian debated on waking Harry or just letting him sleep. She laid there for a long while and without realizing it she drifted off to sleep herself. She found herself walking down a street she hadn't been too before. It was dark, the ground and road were wet. A foggy mist covered most of the surroundings. A cold breeze blew causing the tree limbs to shake. Á sign that stood nearby read 'Privet Drive'. Lillian walked on up the street until she came in front of one of the many identical looking homes. A magical vibration echoed from the house labeled Number 4.

Lillian raised her hand toward the house. It was dark and evil magic echoed from its walls. With a flash, Lillian found herself in an upstairs bedroom. She called it a bedroom for it had a bed in it. Other than that it was more or less barren. In addition to the bed, the only other things in the room were a small wardrobe, a desk, a night stand, and a drawing of a snowy owl. She didn't know how someone could live with so little. Lillian went through the door into the hall. The hall was empty, but the lights were on. She heard the sound of a television show coming from down the stairs. One step at a time she descended the staircase. The stair case brought her to another small hallway. There was a small cupboard underneath the stairs which was across from the house entrance. Straight ahead of her what once was a door into the kitchen was now a shattered mess of glass and wood.

Lillian stepped over the fragments and entered the kitchen. The kitchen was also vacant except for the half eaten dinners that lay on the table. What had been but silence was broken at the sounds of a woman begging for her life and the lives of her husband and son. This sound startled Lillian and she glance toward the voice. The voice came from the living room which was adjoined to the kitchen. Several people stood around in masks. Lillian recognized them, but it was apparent that the people who lived in this house were not of the wizard world, but mere Muggles. The Muggles were huddled in the corner, the man of the house stood in front of the woman demanding that they leave saying that they had nothing to do with their world that it wasn't their fault they got landed with...before Lillian heard the name a movement near her bed woke her. She sat up quickly in the bed. It was Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey forced her to lie back down and laid a cool cloth on her forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Pomfrey.

"I don't know," said Lillian, putting her fingers to her temples.

The truth was she now had a severe headache. She mentioned this to Madam Pomfrey and Madam Pomfrey went to her office and brought back some red tablets and a glass of water. Lillian took the pills and lay back on the pillow. Madam Pomfrey checked Harry's temperature before returning to her office. Lillian closed her eyes and tried to remember every detail of this vision that she could, but why would Death Eaters go after some Muggle family? What did they get landed with? What could possibly tie the Muggles to the wizard world? The atmosphere didn't feel as urgent as the last one did. She could tell that she had a while to find out what the tie was and who the Muggles were. Lillian looked over at Harry. The sleep charm hadn't worn off, but it would anytime.

Lillian's headache began to subside and she sat up in the bed. Madam Pomfrey looked up at her, but said nothing. Lillian looked out the windows across the room. The sky was overcast. Thick snow fell and blanketed the grounds and the window panes. Icicles were hanging down from above the windows. The wind whisked by the windows causing the frame to shake. Just a little more than two months of this and spring would begin to move in. Before long, summer would be here and graduation would commence and she just hoped that she would fulfill the prophecy and Harry would make it. At this point she didn't know and until she turned eighteen she wouldn't know. Harry began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked around. When Lillian had placed the sleeping charm on him he didn't know what had hit him. He sat up in the bed and looked over at Lillian.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I had to put a sleeping charm on you," said Lillian. "Someone was coming, I had to act quickly. I'm sorry."

"Did we get caught?" asked Harry.

"No," said Lillian. "Madam Pomfrey brought Dumbledore in, but she most likely thinks she's losing her mind."

Harry laughed a little, but not loudly enough for anyone, but Lillian, to hear. Lillian was tempted for the fun of it to place another sleeping charm on Harry, but decided against it. It was a good thing she didn't because Dumbledore came in just a few minutes later. He spoke with Madam Pomfrey before coming over to Harry and Lillian's beds.

"Good afternoon," said Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon, Professor," said Lillian and Harry.

"Good After," said Dumbledore. "I have spoken with Madam Pomfrey and she has agreed to release you if you believe you are ready to go." Lillian and Harry agreed that they were ready to leave the hospital.

"I will leave you then to change your clothing," said Dumbledore, waving his wand and closing the curtains between them.

It was at that point, Lillian realized they hadn't brought the only clothing that would have been available to them. The only clothing that was available for them if they hadn't left the infirmary was the ones they were found in, but those clothes were in the dorm rooms. Lillian still could hear Dumbledore near by. She knew he could possibly know that they were indeed out of the infirmary for a time and if they come out in the clothes they have with them he would know for sure. She had to think quickly.

Lillian gripped her hands into a tight fist and whispered, "Time! Stop!"

Everything became silent and eerily still. Lillian pulled back the curtain to see Harry frozen in time. She grabbed his clothes and hers and ran with them up to the dorms. She grabbed the clothing that she and Harry had on and returned to the infirmary. She laid the clothes in the same place she had picked them up from and unfroze time. She and Harry changed and they came out from behind the curtain.

A sort of puzzled look came across Dumbledore's face. Lillian knew he thought they would come out in the wrong clothing. He didn't say anything, but turned and walked toward the exit. Lillian and Harry followed their belongings in hand. Lillian and Harry went up to the common room, Dumbledore went to his office.

"How did our clothes get back into the hospital?" asked Harry.

"Magically," Lillian said shrugging her shoulders as if she didn't know.

They changed clothes again and went on to class. It was Potions class, but of all the classes they had, this was the one they couldn't afford to miss. Once the class got started, everyone had wished they had skipped it. Snape gave three pop quizzes, seven chapters to review, and a practice mid term exam. Only a few in the class managed to pass it. Lillian, Hermione, Harry and Ron were among those, but Ron by a point.

"Just remember," said Snape, "the actual mid term will be harder and it will be part of the decision if you are ready to go on. If not, I guess I will see you next term possibly next year."

By the looks of her peer's faces, she knew they didn't want to retake potions any more than Snape wanted to teach them again. When the bell finally rang everyone gathered their things quickly. Lillian went with her friends to the common room where they began to cram for the mid term. Hermione and Lillian took turns quizzing Harry and Ron on possible exam questions. Everything was going smoothly until they began Potions. Harry answered several of the questions correctly, but Ron either didn't try or answered incorrectly.

"Ron!" said Hermione. "You need to answer these."

"I don't know them," said Ron, his ears turning red. "I never did completely understand it. I was lucky to get this far."

"Ron," said Lillian," Look at potions as if it were a game of chess."

"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Ron.

"Listen carefully," said Lillian. "First you must understand that just like potions, chess has a formula. With potions you put so much of each ingredient in, just as in chess each piece can only do so much or move so many spaces. You move to the wrong place you lose a piece, put yourself in a losing position, or if you add too much of an ingredient you lose the focus of your potion. With each move you make with a chess piece you move one step closer to checkmate or loss just as in potion making with each ingredient you move closer to your aim or if you add to much or too little or the wrong one or forget one of your ingredients for your potion it could fail. Chess is a series of moves upon a board in hope that checkmate or the win can be accomplished. Each piece has its purpose, position, and number of spaces it may perform. The pawns are the weakest pieces but there are more of them. They can only move one space forward except for the first move. They, however, have the ability to take down other pieces on the board if they come in a direct diagonal move. The knights can move only in an 'L' shape movement. A piece used more often in capturing the opponent's king. The castle moves forward or sideways as far as needed except they can't go through your own players. The castle can also be used to rescue the king but only if the castle hasn't been moved during that game. The bishops move as far as needed diagonally; another major piece in capturing the opponent's king. Finally, the strongest piece of all is the queen. The queen has the ability to move anywhere as far as needed. This piece can be sacrificed and won back. It is the strongest piece in protecting the king and capturing the opponent's king. When these pieces are moved and aligned where the opponent's king is unable to move without being captured and no other piece can come to its rescue that is checkmate.

"I know how to play chess!" said Ron. "How is this supposed to help me with potions?"

"Humor me, said Lillian. "This is how, I hope, it will help you. Now let's compare chess to potions."

"How can you rightfully do that?" asked Ron, horrified at the thought.

"Watch," said Lillian. "Checkmate is a successful potion. Each ingredient is as the pieces. Correct ingredients or correct moves focusing toward checkmate or a successful potion. Just as each movement moves you closer to checkmate, each ingredient if put in with correct consistency moves you closer to a successful potion. As in protecting the potion the pieces could be called such things as beakers, test tubes, measuring utensils, etc. They hold so much but some can only be used for certain ingredients. Certain pieces can do so much or move so many spaces. The queen is the most important ingredient. It can be what saves the game or destroys the potion."

Ron's eyes lit up as he finally realized what Lillian was saying. "So you mean," he said," that if I learn a potion as if it were moves on a chess board, I will understand it better?"

"Yes," said Lillian. "Both potion making and chess uses a special formula to create a target play or potion. Let's test it."

Lillian took out the ingredients to a simple memory potion. "Okay, Ron," said Lillian. "Look at the instructions as if they were strategies in a game of chess."

Ron read over the instructions and began preparing the potion. He added the correct ingredients with the correct consistency. When he added the last ingredient, it made the potion make a popping sound and with a bright flash a pouf of smoke exploded from the potion. When the smoke cleared a reddish purple mixture remained.

"Checkmate!" said Ron.

"Let's test it," said Hermione.

"On who, though?" asked Harry.

"I'll test it," said Lillian.

Her friends tried to talk her out of it, but Lillian had made up her mind. She took a spoon full out of the cauldron. She stuck it in her mouth and swallowed as her friends looked on. Her head tingled for a moment and then nothing.

"It must have been a dud," Ron whined.

"No, I don't think so," said Lillian. "Give me a book, one that I haven't read before.

Hermione reached her a book. Lillian read over the first page once. She then quoted it to her friends.

"Wicked!" said Ron," the chess strategy works."

Ron took a test tube and filled it full of the potion. He put a cork in the top so it wouldn't spill and placed it in his cloak pocket.

"You won't need that," said Hermione.

"She's right," said Lillian. "It says right here, that a single dose will give a person the ability to remember anything they read or are taught for a year. The things you learn will remain, but the ability to learn it without another dose will diminish. Besides, now that you understand potions, you should be okay."

"Oh, it's not for me," said Ron. "I thought I would sell it. I bet someone will pay a galleon or more for a dose."

"I don't want you using this potion, Ron," said Hermione. "It is the same as cheating."

"I won't," said Ron.

The dreaded day, a Friday, the final day of the first term, soon came. All midterms went quickly and Lillian and her friends all passed with high marks. The potion mid term was indeed harder than the practice run. Lillian watched Ron answer the questions and mix the ingredients into his cauldron. At the end of class, everyone waited patiently as Snape graded their tests.

"You all managed to pass," said Snape.

He gave back their graded test. Snape walked over and lay down Lillian's, Hermione's, and with a snarl Harry's.

"Where's mine?" asked Ron.

"You will have to retake it for cheating," said Snape.

"I didn't cheat!" said Ron.

"Oh, I guess you learned the technique of potions in a couple of days?" Snape mocked.

"I did!" said Ron, his ears turning red.

"Right," Snape mocked. "We shall see about that. The Headmaster will have to decide."

Ron slumped down in his seat, his face turning as red as his ears. His freckles barely showed through. Snape went back up to his desk and for the rest of class everyone just kept their eyes down. At last, the bell rang. Everyone grabbed their belongings and left. Ron was one of the first out. He left leaving his friends behind.

"This is my entire fault," said Lillian.

"It isn't," said Harry. Lillian said this without realizing that Snape was listening.

"Are you the one Ron cheated off?" he asked.

"No, sir, for your information," she snapped, "Ron has worked hard for the last few days and has realized how something as simple as potions works!"

"Simple?" snarled Snape.

"Yes, simple!" Lillian snapped again.

"You will watch your tone," said Snape.

"I haven't a clue why you have problems with my friends and me, but it is getting really old and I think it is time for you to get over your petty, babyish ways and move on with your life."

"Do I need to take points off Gryffindor?" snapped Snape.

"If you don't take them because of me, you will find someone else to take them!" Lillian snapped back. "Now, I am leaving if you don't mind! I have Quidditch practice."

"For your information, Miss Praisley, I do mind!" said Snape.

"Well, that is just too bad because I am leaving," said Lillian, and she did just that. Harry and Hermione followed her.

After they left the dungeons, Lillian turned to her friends.

"Harry, you are team captain, you go on with the team," instructed Lillian. "Hermione, will you please go and find Ron. Take him to Dumbledore's office. I am going to go and speak with the Headmaster and explain to him what is going on before Snape fills him with rubbish."

They all set off to accomplish their mission. Lillian found Dumbledore leaving his office.

"Professor, can I speak with you?" asked Lillian.

"Yes, by all means," said Dumbledore. "Come up to my office."

They took the stairs up to his office and Lillian explained to him what had happened.

"I see," said Dumbledore. "Did you tell Severus this?"

Lillian rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir, I did. He didn't listen and I, in so many words, told him to grow up."

"I see," said Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry," said Lillian. "Actually, sir, I'm not sorry. I am tired of Snape downing my friends. He hasn't let up since I've been here and that doesn't count what aggravation he has induced on them before I came. Someone needed to set him straight."

A chill went down Lillian's spine. "Sir, Ron and Hermione are waiting downstairs."

"Let us let them in then," said Dumbledore.

Lillian left Dumbledore and as her feeling told her, her friends were indeed waiting. She let them in and they returned with her to Dumbledore's office. After awhile, Dumbledore had Ron to agree to take another midterm examination. This time, however, he would be alone except for Snape and Dumbledore.

"Will Snape agree to this, though?" asked Hermione.

"Don't worry," said Dumbledore. "I will speak with Severus."

"Thank you, professor," said Lillian.

Ron and Hermione also thanked Dumbledore and all of them left the office and went their own way. Hermione had a club meeting to go too. Ron and Lillian were late for Quidditch practice. Harry was showing the team some new plays on the board in the Gryffindor locker room.

Lillian noticed Harry trying to read their faces. She smiled and nodded her head. Harry smiled and was relieved that everything was going to be okay. He continued discussing the upcoming Quidditch game against Hufflepuff. He also showed them a few new plays before they went outside to practice. They cut practice a little short, however, due to the cold and it began raining. On the way back inside, Lillian and her friends slacked behind the others. Lillian told Harry what had happened.

"That's great, Ron," said Harry. "You get to prove to Snape you can do potions."

"What if I fail, though?" said Ron.

"You won't fail," said Hermione. "I believe in you."

Ron blushed and for the rest of the night, among the hours of studying, Harry and Lillian teased him. They studied with him way into the wee morning hours cramming his mind with anything they would figure Snape would try to pull on him.

"It really bites that I have to take an exam on a Saturday considering that I have already taken and passed it," said Ron.

"Don't worry, Ron," said Harry. "You'll get that test over within no time. Snape will have his results, although not the ones he will expect, and you, my friend, will be done with Snape once and for all."

Lillian and her friends fell asleep in front of the fireplace. They last hours before morning crept by, but finally they did come. Lillian was the first to wake. She woke Ron up warning him to keep quite.

"Are you up for a little bit more studying before the exam?" Lillian whispered.

Ron shook his head and they got up quietly and walked over to the other side of the room. Lillian opened her advanced Potions book and began asking him questions. He answered all of them correctly.

"I know these," said Ron. "I am afraid that when I get in there with just Dumbledore and Snape, I'll just go blank."

"Would it make you feel better if one of us was in there?" asked Lillian. "I mean just a silent bystander? Not to help or anything."

"I wish it was possible," said Ron.

"It is," said Lillian. "If you want, I can go with you."

"Can you really?!" said Ron, a bit more above a whisper.

"Shush...You can't tell Harry or Hermione," said Lillian.

"Why not," asked Ron.

"We can tell them later, but only after you get your grades back," said Lillian. "Now we better study."

They studied for nearly an hour and a half before Harry and Hermione awoke. They joined in on the quizzing until 6:00 and they went and cleaned up and went down to breakfast. Afterwards, Lillian had planned on quizzing Ron some more, but Dumbledore stopped them just as they were getting ready to leave the Great Hall.

"Mr. Weasley, you will follow me to the dungeons to Professor Snape's office," said Dumbledore.

Ron searched Lillian's face for help. Lillian tilted her head for him to go on. Before he left, though, Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek for luck.

Ron followed Dumbledore toward the dungeons. Lillian slipped out of sight of anyone and with a simple spell she split herself into two. She allowed her double to go with Harry and Hermione. After they slipped out of sight, Lillian turned invisible and quickly followed after Ron. She caught up with them just as they began to descend the steps into the dungeon.

Lillian tapped Ron on the shoulder to let him know she was there. Once they were inside the room, Ron took a seat. Dumbledore stood at the door, Snape sat at his desk, and Lillian stood just over Ron's shoulder. Snape stood up, with test in hand. He brought if over to Ron and laid it on his desk. Ron started to take out his ink and quill, but Snape stopped him.

"You will use the cheat proof quill," snapped Snape. Ron took the quill from Snape.

"You have an hour and a half to complete the test and the potion," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Ron took a deep breath and dipped the quill. Lillian placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort. Ron began to answer the questions. Once he completed the essay part of the test he stood up picked up the potion formula and read over it. It was indeed a complicated potion. Far more complicated than that of any seventh year should know.

"This is finishing school level," said Ron, looking at Snape.

"It should be simple for you if you are the expert you and your friends claim you to be," said Snape.

Ron glared at him darkly before going to pick out the ingredients. One by one, he took down each ingredient and placed it on the table. The last ingredient he needed was not there. Ron searched over the ingredients and took a green fuzzy worm like creature.

"You have twenty minutes," Dumbledore said calmly.

Ron read over the instructions and began carefully mixing the ingredients with the right consistency. At last, he came to the final ingredient. He took the worm and carefully he cut it in half and took out the heart and brain of the worm. He dropped them both in and the potion began bubbling. Ron began stirring the potion. If turned green, yellow, orange, and then red. Everything looked right to Lillian. She was so thankful she had discussed substituting ingredients. He dipped a test tube down into the cauldron and took out a sample for Snape to grade.

"You will get ten extra points if you can identify the potion," said Snape.

"That's simple," said Ron, "This is an extremely strong glue potion. It is used mostly on wood, metals, and cloth. It dries clear without a traceable seam."

Dumbledore stood behind Snape as Snape graded the test and essay. Ron waited nervously in his chair. Finally, Snape was finished. He looked angry, but tried to conceal it.

"Congratulations, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "You passed with a perfect score plus your bonus for a total of 110 points." A smile reached from one side of Ron's face to the other.

"You may go now," said Snape.

Ron left and Lillian followed. Ron stopped in his steps when he saw Lillian with Harry and Hermione.

"How?" asked Ron.

"It is just a spell," said Lillian. "I just sort of doubled myself. I need you to do me a favor."

"What," asked Ron?

"I need you to tell me that someone is looking for me," said Lillian. "I'll explain to Harry and Hermione later."

Ron did so and once Lillian's other half met up with her she became one again. She went back to her friends and as promised she informed them of what she had done. After she explained to them how, they each went to their own rooms and put this semester's books away along with all their notes, test, and anything else that related to the classes they just finished. They would need the old material at the end of the year for studying for N.E.W.T.s. They took out their new books, new parchment, and put them in their backpacks. They were glad to be going on to new classes, but of all the classes they were glad to see over, Potions was at the top of their list.

**A/N: Did you pass? That exam was harsh, wasn't it? Anyway, Ron and the others are finally free of Snape…well in class anyway. I just love when Snape gets his. The greasy git was real lucky Lillian didn't blast him. Ron doesn't know it yet, but his new knowledge of Potions will send him farther than he ever thought possible. **

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Check out the next chapter in which the group starts their new classes.**


	21. Ch 21 New Classes

**A/N: Potions is over and so is every other class for the first semester. That's okay, though. We are getting to jump head first into the last semester. I guess you all know what that means; the year is almost over. Do you remember that wordless, crimson colored book with the gold corner? Well, in this chapter we'll find out the significance of it and where it came from and why is was bound to end up into Lillian's lap. **

**Chapter 21 - New Classes**

New classes started and Lillian and her friends were eager to get started. Charms class was the first class on their new schedule and Professor Flitwick was even more eager than they were to teach. They started with review, but they began new material before 9:30. He taught them how to tickle someone from across the room and a household charm that will make the room smell of whatever you desire. He almost regretted teaching this charm as it led to someone making the classroom smell of dung. Flitwick covered the smell with a citrus scent and continued on. Before class was over they had learned ten new charms.

Herbology was a little different they didn't accomplish much on the first day, but they did learn the difference between Hipperus and Drapus plants. Hipperus and Drapus were identical and size, shape, color, and over all appearance. Drapus, however, were deadly. While, Hipperus were used in the most common cures. The only way you could tell the two apart was that Hipperus plants have yellow seeds while Drapus plants have black. They also covered Drayfly Lilies, Pip Cones, and Dilly Weeds. Drayfly Lilies are used in several potions, but very few because they are so rare. Pip Cones look like pine cones except the have prickly thorns and are a dark shade of purple. Legend says that they can only be found where a witch or wizard has been killed by his or her own magic. Dilly Weeds, when eaten, give the partaker the ability to float on water.

When lunch came, Lillian and her friends went to the Great Hall. The food replenished their energy. They were thankful for the break. Their first two classes had exhausted them greatly. Besides exams they hadn't really worked since before Christmas holiday. After they finished eating, they still had a half hour left. They went upstairs to the dorm rooms and got their Astronomy and History of Magic books. They left their Charms and Herbology books in their rooms. They had homework in them, but they would do that later. Ron lay down on the couch and took a fifteen minute nap. When the bell rang, they went down to the History of Magic class. The lesson was based on the Goblin and Wizard Battle of 1218.

The war was started when a witch and wizard would not give up a baby goblin that they had risen from infancy when its mother had abandoned him. The war ended when it was ruled that the witch and wizard were able to legally adopt the goblin. No blood relative could be found that would or wanted to take the goblin in. Hermione had to poke Ron in the ribs a few times to keep him awake. Lillian had to admit, though, that this was the most boring class she has or will most likely ever sit through. She even had to make herself stay awake. When the bell finally rang Lillian and her friends gratefully left the room.They silently walked to the library for Study Hall. They would use this time later that year to review for N.E.W.T.s. Lillian took out her books and began her homework as did her friends.

Before long, though, Lillian found it hard to concentrate. She had the feeling they were being watched. By the way Harry was acting and rubbing his scar, she knew something was bothering him too. She reached over and placed her hand on his hand. He was indeed feeling the same as she was. She wrote a small note that no one could read if they weren't holding it. She passed it to Harry. He read it and agreed that he was feeling that and felt they should leave the library. He passed the note to the others. They said nothing, but stood and left. The feeling faded once they were out of the library, but they felt safest in the Gryffindor common room. As soon as they were inside, Hermione and Ron asked what they felt.

"It had to be Voldemort," said Harry. "Nothing else causes my scar to act that way."

"He was watching us from somewhere," said Lillian. "It was too strong for it to be my imagination."

"He couldn't be in the castle, could he?" asked Ron.

"No, I don't think so," said Harry. "My scar was only tingling. It burns when Voldemort is near. What could make it tingle except Voldemort?"

Lillian closed her eyes something was coming to her, "Who is Nagini?" she asked.

Her friends fell silent. Finally, after moments of uncomfortable and rather deafening silence, Ron spoke up.

"That is the name of Voldemort's snake," he said. "It almost killed my dad fifth year. Harry's lack of interest in Occlumency saved him."

"Of course," said Harry. "The night Mr. Weasley was attacked; I was looking through Nagini's eyes. Voldemort must use Nagini to see things where he can not. That is why my scar only tingled. It wasn't Voldemort per say, it was his snake. They have some odd connection which, I guess, causes me to feel its presence as well as Voldemort."

"Harry," said Hermione. "You better watch yourself."

"I have the strange feeling we all better," said Lillian.

At 3:00 they went to Quidditch practice. Followed afterwards was their Astronomy class. Throughout the semester, they would have Astronomy outside only a handful of times. With the war, it was too dangerous to go for every class. The room they would use was large and dark. On the ceiling above the illusion of the night sky could be seen. The only thing they had to do this day was map out the distance between the Fire Star in the eastern sky and the Lark Star in the North West hemisphere. They also had to write a paragraph telling what events took place when these came in direct line of each other.

Lillian had taken a class similar to this back at Salem Institute, but that was several years ago and this was a more advanced class. Roland was their teacher. Roland was a centaur. Unlike the other centaurs who thought that associating with humans was degrading, Roland was rather associative and pleasant. He was very informative of what the stars and planets told about the future. Lillian finished her paragraph before the end of class as well as the other assignments. Her friends did the same and when the bell rang, they left and reentered the light of the halls and went to dinner.

After dinner, Lillian and her friends went back to the common room and finished their homework. Afterwards Harry and Ron played a game of chess. Hermione was reading the next chapter in Herbology and Lillian went up to the dorm room. Lillian straightened some things up. She opened her trunk and lying on top where she knew she hadn't left it was the book that she had bought in Diagon Alley. Its crimson cover seemed deeper than ever. The gold corner shined as if it had just been polished. She flipped open the cover. It was blank. She took it over to the table and picked a quill. After dipping it in ink she began to write her name in it. The ink disappeared. Lillian dropped the book. She had been warned over and over not to mess around with things like this. She stood there just staring at it. It seemed to draw her to it. She reached down and picked it up. She stood there just staring at it. She reopened it and where the blank pages where, words now formed.

"**Lillian! **

**My dear daughter, I was hoping this would make its way to you." **

Lillian couldn't believe what she was reading. It couldn't be. Her parents were dead. Lillian felt nauseous. The room began to spin and dizziness overwhelmed her. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. The book lay next to her. A bright light begin to fill the room. Her eyes fluttered and she fell unconscious. When she opened her eyes she was no longer in the dorm room. The decorations that she and Hermione had placed in the room were gone and a normal dorm room remained. Nearby on the bed that she usually slept in a figure sat.

Lillian walked over to the figure and gasped when she realized who it was. It was her mother, but it couldn't have been when her mother was at school she was much older than seventeen. It appeared as if she was the age she had died at. Her mother wrote vigorously in a book that was identical to the one she had. She tried to speak to her mother, but to no avail. She finally realized that what she was seeing was a memory inside the book. The book had to be her mother's. Why would she do this for? How would it be any benefit to anything? She walked around to the side of her mother so she could read what she was writing.

**If you get this book it will mean the worst has happened and your father and I are no longer with you. I want you to take care of yourself. Take care of Erica, too. I know it is suppose to be the other way around, but she is just a Muggle. We love you very much. Your father and I attended school at Hogwarts and we feel that it is the safest place for you at this time. Professor Dumbledore already knows what the circumstances are and the danger we are in. He understands and has agreed to accept you here at the school upon any incident that something should happen to me and your dad. I know you will miss your friends back in America, but you will see them again. **

**You will most likely meet a young man named Harry Potter. You have heard of him. He is the only one that has the ability of stopping Voldemort. Please, do whatever you can to keep him safe. I don't want you to risk your life, though. Lauren has most likely delivered the message of the prophecy regarding you. Take it to heart. It will aid in the fight. **

**Lillian we will always be with you in your heart and one day you will be back with us. Good luck in your classes. We are so proud of you. You will never know how much we care for you. I must go now. Anytime you may need me or need some advice you may write in this book. It will answer the questions as best as possible. I know it won't be the same as having me there, but it is my way of being there for you.**

**With my love,**

**Mum"**

From a distance, Lillian heard someone calling her name. It was a sluggish sound, but it was definitely her name. She looked back at the bed, but her mother was gone. The book laid there. The pages flew open as if wind had suddenly hit them. Bright light enveloped the room again. When she came too, Hermione was kneeling at her side and calling her name. Lillian sat up. The room was back to normal the way she and Hermione had it. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious. Hermione helped her change into her nightgown and get into bed.

Lillian closed her eyes and tried to rest. She heard Hermione as she laid the book on the table before going into the bathroom. Lillian stood back up and walked back over to the book. She opened the book to the first page where she found the receipt. The item number for the book and the amount were not on it. All of her other purchases were there, but it was as if she never paid for the book. She replaced the book where it belonged before climbing back into bed. As she lay there, she listened to the sound of the shower running. Shortly thereafter, she drifted off to sleep. She didn't know anything existed until morning. She had a dreamless night undisturbed by anything.

**A/N: Don't we all wish we had a book or an item in which we could somewhat communicate with those who have left us behind? I think it would be neat, but definitely creepy. Now to be a student at Hogwarts, I guess it would be the norm. I mean ghost walk around the school and it doesn't seem to creep anyone out. Drop me a line and check out the next chapter.**


	22. Ch 22 Draco's Love Potion

**A/N: Someone's in love, but not by their own will. Draco Malfoy pulls a fast one with a forbidden love potion and now one of our friend's has stepped over to the other side. The biggest casualty among our friend's could very well be their friendship. Can they find the anecdote in time or will they lose one of their own? Possible surprise ending…hope you enjoy!!**

**Chapter 22 - Draco's Love Potion**

By the end of the week, they had settled in their new classes and had got back into habit of going to them after the Christmas holiday. Lillian hadn't told anyone about the book because she knew they would tell her not to be using it. She knew it wouldn't hurt, but she couldn't take to many chance of her passing out again. She placed it between her mattresses and only took it out if she were alone. Hermione bought the excuse of her laying in the floor reading and having fallen asleep doing so. She had given her state over to a dream she had.

"It had seemed so real," she had told Hermione.

She hadn't really had a dream, but she had to give Hermione some excuse. She had been waking up in the middle of the night from her dreams her body in the same state Hermione had found her in. Her body soaked with perspiration and her face pale. Thankfully, though, no other attacks had occurred. Something was brewing, though. No one knew what was going to happen, but something seemed to make the air tense.

One Saturday, Lillian and her friends were just outside the school entrance. Snow had fallen and blanketed the ground. Harry and Ron were having a snow ball fight. A stray snow ball flew over and hit Hermione catching her off guard.

"Oh really," she said standing up and dusting herself off. "Don't you think it's time for you to grow up?" Lillian stifled a laugh.

"Are you laughing?" asked Hermione.

Lillian reached over and grabbed a hand full of snow and threw it at Hermione. The snow hit her front. Hermione grabbed a handful of snow and returned it to Lillian. Harry and Ron joined in and threw snow at them as well and vice versa. Their game was cut short when a Slytherin girl came over to them. They didn't know her by name, but she was a rather quite girl. She reached Hermione a note and walked off.

Hermione opened the note and read it. "It says I need to meet Professor Sprout."

"Do you want us to go with you?" asked Ron.

"No that's okay," said Hermione. Hermione went inside and went toward the rear of the school where the green houses where. Hermione turned the last corner and walked down the corridor leading to the rear exit. Malfoy stepped out of a classroom door. Hermione stopped she started to turn back, but when she turned around Crabbe and Goyle stood there. Malfoy approached her. Hermione took out her wand.

"Don't come any closer," she demanded.

"Do you really want to do that?" said Malfoy. "To the one you love?"

"That's ridicules!" said Hermione. "I could never love you."

"Don't worry, you will," said Malfoy.

Crabbe and Goyle grabbed her and fought to keep her still. Malfoy took out a small tube.

"Come on, drink up," said Malfoy.

Hermione done her best to fight, but he dumped the liquid in her mouth and without choice she swallowed. Her head tingled and she felt a warmth flow over her. She felt funny, but when she looked at Malfoy she felt suddenly felt differently toward him. Malfoy placed his hand on her cheek and as if she had just fallen, he asked her she was okay. He referred to her as darling, but she didn't resist. He helped her to her feet and kissed her hand. Together, hand in hand, they walked down the hall.

Back outside, Lillian rubbed her temples. "Something's not right."

"Are you okay?" asked Harry. "What's not right?"

"Something's very wrong," she said. "We need to find Hermione."

They went inside and began to search for her. They didn't have to search long before they saw her walking toward them holding hands with Malfoy. Lillian, Harry, and Ron stood looking dumbstruck. When Malfoy and Hermione passed them, it was as if she didn't see them at all.

"Hermione?" said Ron feeling deeply hurt and confused.

Hermione turned around. "What do you want, Weasley?" she said in a way that was more of Malfoy than of Hermione.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"I am walking down the hall with the love of my life," said Hermione.

She and Malfoy turned a continued on their way. Ron slumped against the wall and stared blankly at the wall across from him. Lillian and Harry went over to him. Lillian put her arms around him.

"I don't know what's going on, but it will be okay," she tried to assure him.

Tears were beginning to fill his eyes. "I just don't understand," he said wiping at his face. "She can't stand him."

Ron got up and looked down at Lillian and Harry. "Just leave me alone, okay?" he said and ran off.

"Oh, Harry," said Lillian. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Lillian," said Harry. "I just don't know."

"We better find Ron," said Harry. Lillian agreed and they went after Ron. They found him in front of the Great Hall arguing with Malfoy.

"What's the matter, Weasley," mocked Malfoy. "Did your girlfriend finally wise up and leave you?"

Ron gritted his teeth and grabbed Malfoy and threw him against the wall. "I don't know what you have done to her, but I will stop it!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Malfoy pretending to be scared. "Are you going to sick your big bad mummy on me? Goodness knows she probably could smother me to death with those rags she wears."

Ron tightened his fist and cracked it against Malfoy's jaw. Malfoy fell to the floor. Ron started to go after him again, but Harry grabbed him. Hermione rushed to Malfoy's side.

"Go away you horrible boy!" Hermione shouted at Ron, which set Ron to shouting obscenities and trying to break way from Harry's hold.

"I can't hold him," said Harry being dragged slightly by Ron.

Lillian took out her wand. "Stupefy!"

Ron immediately calmed down; his legs felt like jelly and they were unable to hold his wait. Harry and Lillian carried him up to the common room. The placed him on the couch and both slumped into chairs.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lillian. "We can't watch him all the time and it isn't good to stupefy him either."

"We have to find out what happened," said Harry. "I think we should start with the note bearer Janice."

Harry and Lillian carried Ron upstairs and put him in his bed. Lillian then put a force field around it so nothing could get to him and he, in turn, could do no harm to anyone else. Besides, the stupor effect will last at least an hour.

Harry and Lillian left the common room in search of the deliver of the note. They found her going down the steps toward the dungeons.

"Hey, you," called Lillian. "Wait up!"

A look of fear came across the girl's face. She started to run, but she stopped. She turned and faced Harry and Lillian. They didn't have to ask anything. She answered everything they wanted to without them having to ask questions.

"They just told me to deliver the note and not tell who it came from or they'd curse me. I don't even know what the note said. Please don't tell them I spoke with you. Please!" With that, the girl ran off to the Slytherin common room.

"So the note didn't come from Professor Sprout," said Lillian.

"What is Malfoy up too?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Lillian. "I know that it must involve a love spell because nothing but that would make Hermione have anything to do with the horrible boy."

They went up to the library to find books on love spells. Several hours went by, but nothing turned up.

"Is it possible they used a love potion?" asked Harry.

"Let's hope not," said Lillian. "If they did, the potion can only be broken one way."

"How's that?" asked Harry. "She must be kissed by the one that loves her more than he loves his very life," answered Lillian.

"A true love?" asked Harry. "Kind of a fairy tale thing, isn't it?"

Lillian nodded her head yes. "This means we need to look in the fairy tale potions and spells area."

They continued to look through the books, but had to leave after a while because the charm would be wearing off Ron. When that happened, it would be hard to say what would occur. Back in the common room, Harry and Lillian looked everywhere for Ron, but he was no place to be found.

"Where could he have gone?" asked Harry.

Lillian raised her hand and closed her eyes. All she said was "Come on" before she left the common room.

"Where are you going?" he asked once he had reached her pace.

"I felt angry vibes in the room," said Lillian. "They were extremely angry."

"And?" said Harry. "And if we don't find Ron," said Lillian, "He's going to kill Malfoy."

"What's so bad about that," asked Harry.

"Harry!" scolded Lillian.

They continued down the corridors until they reached the hall in front of the Great Hall. Ron had Malfoy around the neck. He picked him up and threw him into the wall. Malfoy fell and Ron climbed on top of him and began to punch him in the face.

"Ron!" Lillian and Harry said in unison.

Harry ran over and pulled Ron off Malfoy. Malfoy laid there unconscious. Blood was running from his nose and his busted lip. Ron struggled against Harry with every bit of his being. Ron managed to get away from Harry and went toward Draco again. Lillian pulled out her wand and performed another charm on him, but this time the anger within Ron was strong it rendered the spell useless. The spell came back and hit Lillian knocking her against the wall. The force knocked her out and she was oblivious to the events that followed.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape both came out of the Great Hall and found the fight. Snape helped Harry subdue Ron. Madam Pomfrey was summoned to tend to Malfoy. Once Snape had Ron under control, Harry went to Lillian.

"Lillian?" he whispered. "Are you okay?"

Harry placed one hand on her cheek and with the other hand brushed her hair out of her face. "Lillian?" he repeated.

After a couple of minutes, Lillian opened her eyes. She had a terrible headache and had side effects of the charm, but other than that she was okay. Her body was numb and sluggish. Harry helped her up and she held on to him for balance. They began to walk away, but McGonagall stopped them.

"Mr. Potter? Miss Praisley?" she said. Harry and Lillian turned and looked at her. "I want to see both of you in my office now."

Both sighed, but turned and went to her office immediately. They, however, waited for nearly an hour before she and Dumbledore arrived. When the questions started flowing, Harry and Lillian answered what they knew. McGonagall informed them that Ron was facing possible termination from the school.

"Please, professor, don't," pleaded Lillian. "He...he hasn't got any control over his actions."

"If he isn't terminated from the school," said the professor. "I will at least have to put him in detention. He will also be put on probation. If he does this again, I will have no choice, but to send him away."

"Thank you, professor," said Harry. Lillian and Harry stood and left.

"I'll try to talk to her tonight," said Lillian. "I don't think it will do any good, though."

"It won't hurt to try," encouraged Harry.

"Ron, will probably be in detention for a couple of hours," said Lillian. "I think I will go take a nap to get rid of this headache. I still feel a little sluggish."

"Okay," said Harry. "I'll go look in the library to see if I can find anything."

Harry gave her a quick kiss and they parted ways. Lillian climbed the stairs and went into the common room. She went up to her room and lay down. She tried to sleep, but the headache throbbed terribly. She finally got up and went up to the infirmary to get something from Madam Pomfrey. When she first walked in, right off she saw Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle sitting on a bed near her. Hermione starred daggers at her, but Lillian pretended not to notice. Lillian went into Madam Pomfrey's office. Madam Pomfrey gave her the medicine and Lillian took it. Lillian opened the door to leave, but decided to take one last glance at Hermione. Hermione paid her no mind. Lillian went outside the hospital and closed the doors. She felt as if her heart would burst. She couldn't stand for her friends to be so distant with each other.

"Of course," she said. Lillian took off toward the library. When she found him she told him of her thoughts.

"That would explain why they chose a love potion," he said.

"So it is a potion?" she asked.

"This one to be exact," said Harry.

"These potions are forbidden," said Lillian looking over the potions.

"Hermione was the only choice and the best option to pull us apart," said Harry. "Ron and I are guys so that eliminates us and you would have stopped them before it could have been forced on you."

"I just hate not being able to talk to Hermione, and Ron is out of control," said Lillian. "I don't know what I would do if something happened between us."

"Don't worry," said Harry reaching across the table and laid his hand on hers. "Nothing is going to happen between us."

"We better go check on Ron," said Lillian. "It should be time for him to get out of detention."

Lillian and Harry put the potion books up and left the library. They went and found Ron leaving McGonagall's classroom. He was angry so Lillian and Harry just walked with him up to the common room. Ron went up to the dorm room and slammed the door. Harry gave Lillian a look of dread. She whispered good luck and watched him disappear up the stairs. After a couple of minutes she went up to her dorm room. She didn't know what she would say to Hermione. She also knew it wouldn't do much good anyway. It would most likely turn her more against them than it would help. She could only hope that the potion wouldn't serve its purpose. For if it did their friendship could end forever.

Lillian tried to keep herself preoccupied until Hermione came, but it was useless. Lillian left the Gryffindor tower to take a walk and think of things she could possibly say to Hermione. Everything she thought of sounded absolutely ridiculous to her. A good half an hour passed before Lillian returned to the dorm. She found Hermione packing the last bit of her things.

"Where are you going?" Lillian managed to utter.

"Away from the likes of you," Hermione snapped. "I don't know how I've stood it this long."

Hermione took her trunk and pulled it out of the room behind her. She then slammed the door, leaving Lillian alone. Lillian looked around at the Hermione's side of the room. It looked so barren. Lillian opened the door to stop Hermione, but she was already gone. Lillian ran to Harry's room. Ron was there with him so she beckoned Harry out in the hall. She told him what had happened. He had a look of disappointment on his face. He started to say something, but Lillian stopped him.

"Shush..." she motioned for him to come away from the door. "Ron's listening."

Lillian pulled Harry away from the door before allowing him to continue. "I started to say that Ron can't find out that she moved."

"He's really hurt," said Lillian. "I've never seen anyone act like that before. I saw Hermione in the infirmary for just a moment ago. She gave me a dark look and utterly ignored me as if I weren't even there."

"We've got to find the cure for that potion," said Harry. "We can't leave Ron, though."

"Yes, we can," said Lillian. "We could simply use a spell that will allow others to exit and enter except him. I would have to place it directly on him."

"He isn't going to stand there and let you put that on him," said Harry.

"That is where you come in," said Lillian. "I need you to get him to face his back to me."

"I'll try," said Harry.

Harry and Lillian went back into their dorm room. Harry pretended to see something out of the window and lured Ron over to the window. Lillian hit Ron with the charm. He didn't feel anything, but when he tried to follow Harry and Lillian out, he found that he couldn't so he started yelling obscenities.

They spent the rest of the night in the library. They turned invisible when someone came in, but to despite their efforts they found nothing. The next day, they had no choice, but to let Ron out of the room. They, however, kept a close eye on him. Astronomy was the worst class. Hermione and Malfoy were both taunting Ron. At supper time, Hermione was sitting with Malfoy at the Slytherin table. Ron's ears were turning red, but he wouldn't say anything until at almost the end of supper he had enough. While Harry and Lillian weren't paying any attention, Ron got up and walked toward Draco and Hermione. Only when the Great Hall fell silent did Harry and Lillian realize Ron was gone. They stood up just as Ron reached Hermione. Hermione stood up and pulled out her wand.

"Don't you dare touch me, Weasley," she said darkly.

Malfoy stood up and pushed Ron back a little. Ron pushed Malfoy back in his seat and took hold of Hermione. "Hermione," said Ron. "I love you and I can't stand this any longer."

Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione. The potion's hold broke. Hermione put her arms around Ron and kissed him back. Malfoy grabbed her arm and she snapped around and dared him to ever touch her again. Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall. Lillian and Harry didn't know if they should follow or let them be alone. When the Great Hall hummed with noise once again, Harry and Lillian slipped out to find Ron and Hermione. They found them in the shadows, but they dare not disturb them. Ron was down on his knees, proposing.

"Hermione," he began, "When I first met you, I never thought that I could ever begin to feel as I do now. I love you, Hermione and I couldn't stand to ever be away from you again. Please, please will you marry me?"

Hermione seemed as if she were in shock for a moment. "Ron, I've never felt like this before," said Hermione. "I love you too and I want to be with you always. So yes, yes I'll marry you."

Tears were running down their cheeks as well as Harry's and Lillian's. Hermione and Ron embraced each other in a warm hug and Ron gave her a long tender kiss. They finally realized that Harry and Lillian were there. Harry and Lillian went over to them and congratulated them.

"We know you are meant to be together," said Lillian.

"How is that?" asked Hermione.

"The potion spell that Malfoy had over you," Lillian answered. "It can only be broken by true love's kiss and it indeed has been broken."

By the time Lillian finished speaking, tears were again flowing down their cheeks. Within a couple of weeks, despite their best efforts to keep the whole school from knowing, everyone in the school knew. On the day of the next Hogsmeade trip, Mrs. Weasley gave them a surprise wedding shower. Hermione's parents were even brought in. They were the first Muggles in Hogsmeade in ages; if ever. The celebration went nicely. For the first time in ages, Voldemort was forgotten and everyone was happy; everyone that is except Voldemort and his followers. They burned with anger. Malfoy suffered his uncle's and the Dark Lord's wrath. Malfoy had no choice of his actions and was unfairly punished, but no one knew that; no one except Malfoy and his uncle.

****

**A/N: Gag me sweet, huh? Oh well, the spell was broken and that's what counts. A little foreshadowing at the end there. Wonder what's up? Check out the next chapter and don't forget to review. **


	23. Ch23 A Gift of Love: Valentine's Day

**A/N: Ron is working toward a goal that has left him exhausted, but his pride is keeping anyone from being able to help. Will his friends be able to help or will someone else step in to help? Read on to find out what special item is at stake.**

**Chapter 23 - A Gift of Love: Happy Valentines**

The month of January passed away and a new month was born. Love was definitely in the air especially for the new age Romeo and Juliet. Hermione and Ron were already planning their wedding, but only the four of them knew it. Harry and Lillian were named Best Man and Maid of Honor. Without the knowledge of Lillian and Hermione, Ron was fretting over how he was going to afford a ring for Hermione. Ron was too stubborn to accept neither Harry's help nor anyone else's. He had been taken his time from study hall and review for N.E.W.T.S to work in Hogsmeade. He wanted to give it to her for Valentine's Day which was only a few days away. He had only raised nearly thirty dollars so far and that was not nearly enough to buy a ring.

At times, he would work way into the night missing supper as well as curfew. Harry would not turn him in, though, not even to Lillian. Harry had failed in keeping Ron's expedition from Lillian, but it wasn't at all his fault. Lillian couldn't turn a blind eye to the lack of his presence and participation in Quidditch practice games and Harry knew it. Jake Sprintz, a third year keeper, had to substitute for him in their game against Hufflepuff. Jake did well and they did win the game, but Ron lost the chance to experience the thrill of the victory. Another thing that happened that blew the secret all together was discovered only by chance.

One night, when Lillian had gone back down to the common room to recover her 'Standard Book of Spells' book, she found more than just her book. Lillian had gotten down on her knees to check underneath the couch. As she was crawling around the side of the couch, opposite side of the entrance, the door began to open. Lillian froze. "Who could that be," she thought to herself. Someone lay down on the couch so she dare not make any fast moves. She stayed there in the same position for nearly ten minutes before the person finally had fallen asleep.

The snore's owner rolled over and his hand fell to the side of the couch. Lillian reached over and barely touched it. The person lying on the couch was Ron. His energy level was low. She could see that he had been working in a shop in Hogsmeade. It was one of the shops less frequently visited by students. She couldn't tell why he was doing so, but she almost guaranteed that Harry would know. She let go of him and quietly as she could stood up because she was starting to get numb from being still.

She searched a bit longer and finally recovered her book and made her way, as quite as she could, up to the dorm room. Hermione had moved back in and was sleeping at the table. Lillian walked over to her and gave her a slight shake enough to wake her. Hermione woke just enough to go to bed. Lillian placed her book in her backpack and changed into her nightgown. She took out her crimson book and placed it on her bed. Her ink and quill still lay on the nightstand from the night before. She dabbed the tip and began writing. Unlike the first time, she wasn't sucked into the book. Her writing didn't sink into it either. It became like a normal Muggle diary.

"**Dear Mummy,**

**I miss you. I wish you could meet my friends. They are great. Ron and Hermione are going to be married once we graduate. I'm doing my best to keep Harry and the others safe, but I fear that I may fail you. I love you. Tell daddy I love him too. I hope I find out soon what it is that Ron is hiding from us. He is working really hard in a shop somewhere in the Hogsmeade village. My powers are getting stronger, but they have a way to go. They weaken me and I haven't much control over them. It isn't so bad or at least not as it was. Everything has been pretty calm for awhile except, of course, what Draco Malfoy did. I have this odd feeling that Malfoy didn't act on his own behalf. In some strange way, I don't feel he had control over any of it. I guess I shall say farewell for now. I know, though, you and daddy are always with me. **

**Love,**

**Lillian" **

Lillian placed the book back under the mattress and climbed under the covers. Her body relaxed immediately, but still she couldn't sleep. She got back up and looked out the window at the glow of the full moon. In the distance, the howl of a werewolf could be heard. "Poor, Professor Lupin," she whispered. The full moon was so beautiful, but it had to be such a curse for Remus. Lillian went and lay back down. She tossed and turned and finally went to sleep. She had a horrible dream that she was attacked by Lupin and began transforming into a werewolf. She dreamed she had no control over her actions. She was in the dark forest, but she smelled a familiar smell. She bound out of the forest to the small area between the school and Hagrid's hut. The thing that distracted her was when she got to that area she ran upon herself and her friends, but how was that possible.

She woke up in a cold sweat. Her heart was racing and her temples were pounding in rhythm. After she semi calmed down, Lillian tried to go back to sleep, but it was useless. She went over to the window and by the position of the moon she could tell in was nearly four. As quite as possible, she took a long hot bubble bath. Once the water began to cool she got out and dressed. She quietly went downstairs to the common room, but Ron was still sleeping on the couch. She left the common room into the cold emptiness of the hall. She wasn't supposed to be out this early, but she felt so confined in the Gryffindor common room.

She took a long walk and explored parts of the school she had never been, but her tour soon ended. When she rounded a corner near the kitchen she walked flat into someone. She could have sworn she was caught. Before the person she had hit seen her she changed invisible. When she seen who it was she quickly changed back, but in the mean time scared Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley," said Lillian. "I am so sorry."

"Oh, Lillian, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "That is quite okay."

"I didn't see you there," said Lillian. "I didn't expect anyone to be out at this hour."

"Oh, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "I couldn't sleep, so I figured I would take a walk. I ended up getting a snack."

Mrs. Weasley and Lillian returned to the kitchen. The house elves hurriedly rushed over to them with cakes and tea. Dobby was only able to say a couple of words before he had to return to Sable who was cutting teeth and cranky. Lillian got up and walked over to the counter. Some of the house elves didn't feel so comfortable, but watched anxiously. Lillian took a Popsicle out of the freezer.

"Here, give this to her. It is cold and will numb her gums and firm enough to help her cut teeth faster, but yet it is soft enough not to cause her more pain," said Lillian. "Don't give her too many of them, though."

"Thank you, miss," said Dobby.

Dobby reached the Popsicle to the baby and almost immediately she became quite. The only noise you could hear in that kitchen that early February morning was the sound of a free baby house elf cooing and giggling. The other house elves quickly went back to work. Mrs. Weasley walked over to play with the baby before they left.

Dobby left the baby and came over to thank Lillian, "Thank you miss," he said shaking her hand furiously.

"You are quite welcome," said Lillian. "Besides, I'm glad to help and if you are willing to trust me, I would be glad to baby sit for you. Maybe to give you and the misses some time alone."

If it be possible for an elf to blush as much as Dobby just did, they should be given a reward. "I would trust any friend of Harry Potter's, but would you do that, miss?" asked Dobby.

"Yes, Dobby, I would," answered Lillian. "Besides, I love babies."

After awhile, Mrs. Weasley and Lillian left to kitchen. They checked on the twins and Percy. The twins were asleep, but Percy was already up and doing homework. Percy was on temporary home schooling due to the attack, but normally he was a senior student at St. Gustoff's Extinguished Finishing School for wizards. He was top of his class and by the classes he was taken, it appeared he was working toward replacing Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic. He had been Fudge's assistant, but he wanted something more. Percy would be returning to the school in a few days even though his parents didn't yet know of his intent.

Mrs. Weasley bid good morning to him. Mrs. Weasley excused herself for a moment to get the twins up. She left Lillian in the room with Percy.

"How are your studies?" asked Lillian.

"They're fine, thanks," said Percy. "I'm stumped on this question, though."

Lillian walked around to his table. "Which one?" she asked.

"This one," he pointed.

"What is the Pralizion curse and what is the counter curse?" she read aloud. "Well the Pralizion curse is a paralyzing curse. It paralyzes the area it hits and no more unless it hits such areas as the spine or neck. If by chance it hits either of those areas, it treats it as if those areas are actually damaged and paralyzes the person from that point down. The counter curse is slightly tricky. You have to hit the exact point that the curse did or it won't work. The curse leaves a small distinguishing mark of a star like scar."

"How did you know that?" asked Percy.

"I read it in a book almost a year ago," she answered. "I recommend you read it. It is called 'Common Counter Curses and Not so Common Counter Curses by Jasper Marinivan."

"Yeah," said Percy, "I think I will. Thanks."

"Your Welcome," said Lillian.

Lillian walked outside and closed Percy's door just as Mrs. Weasley walked back out of the twin's room. Fred walked out into the hall with nothing on except his underwear. When he saw Lillian he ducked back inside his room his face as red as his hair. Lillian blushed slightly, too. She then excused herself to return to the common room. By now it was close to five thirty and time for her friends to wake up. The common room was still empty except for Ron. She hated to wake him, but she had no choice.

"Ron?" she whispered near his ear. "Ron, it's time to get up."

Ron didn't hesitate at all, but got up and went upstairs. She made it a point to ask Harry as soon as possible what he was working for. The first chance came later instead of sooner. Ron had left for Hogsmeade and Hermione was in the library. Harry and Lillian had Quidditch practice, but while they were waiting for the others to arrive, Lillian had the time to ask. She wasn't shocked by the answer, but she scolded herself for not realizing what it was.

"A ring?" she said.

"Not just any ring," he said, "an engagement ring."

"We can help him," she suggested.

"I've tried," said Harry. "He refused. I don't even think he wanted you and Hermione to know."

"I don't think Hermione knows," said Lillian. "She is going to realize something is up and if I know Hermione although she may mean well, if she tells him not to worry about getting an engagement ring it will hurt his feelings."

"What could we do to help without Ron realizing we're helping?"

They had to cut their conversation short, but right after practice they planned to resume, but never got the chance. Later that night, Ron managed to get back in time for supper. He, however, didn't eat much. He left the Great Hall early and went up to the Gryffindor tower. Lillian and Harry couldn't eat much either. Hermione noticed, but didn't think anything really about it. She figured they were stressed out over the upcoming Quidditch game in April. They had been practicing hard. It was their last game at Hogwarts and everyone except for Slytherin was depending on them to win.

When the crowd in the Great Hall began to thin, Harry, Hermione, and Lillian got up to leave. As they reached the stairs, Mrs. Weasley stopped Lillian.

"I'll meet you in the Common Room," said Lillian to Harry and she walked away with Mrs. Weasley.

"Lillian, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "Have you noticed Ron's behavior lately?" Lillian agreed that he had been acting odd.

"I guess what I am trying to say is, do you know what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley continued.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Lillian, "I don't know if I am the one who should be telling you this, but the reason Ron has been rather out of it lately is because he is working to raise money for an engagement ring for Hermione."

"An engagement ring?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes ma'am," said Lillian.

"I was hoping I could wait, but I guess I should go ahead and give it to him," said Mrs. Weasley taking out two small rings out of her pocket. "This was my great grandmother's, Ron's great, great grandmother's rings. It has been a tradition to hand it down for several generations, but always to the first of the children to be married."

"Oh, it's beautiful," said Lillian. "She is sure to love it."

"Will you tell Ron I want to see him?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes," said Lillian. "I'll go tell him now, but please don't tell him that I told you."

"I won't, dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

Lillian left her with the reassurance that she wouldn't tell that she told. She found Ron actually doing homework. He looked depressed and extremely tired, but he flipped through the pages of his books despite how weak with exhaustion he was.

"Ron," said Lillian, "Your mother wants you to come outside."

Ron went to meet his mother. Harry and Hermione gave Lillian a curious look, but she wouldn't admit to knowing anything especially with Hermione there. When Ron returned, he was a bit more chipper and some color had returned to his tired face. He wouldn't say anything, but sat down and continued his homework.

Lillian found out the next day when Ron planned to give the ring to Hermione. He chose the day of the year for lovers; Valentine's Day. Harry and Lillian helped Ron plan in what way he would give the ring to her. Since it was still to cold outdoors, a picnic was out of the question so they settled for the next best thing, the Room of Requirement. Lillian hadn't seen such a room in her lifetime, but she liked it very much. When they walked in, the room was bright like the sun. A picnic table clothe was laid out on the ground under the shadow of a tall tree and appeared ready for an afternoon picnic.

"It's just what we needed," said Lillian.

"Its great," said Harry. Several times they found Ron going in there to practice how he would give it to her.

When the day came, they, as usual, went to classes. It was Friday, but they wouldn't dare let that spoil their plans. Lillian and Harry let them have most of the day to themselves. This gave Ron the time to ask Hermione to the picnic lunch they had planned. She accepted, much to their relief and when lunch time came, Lillian and Harry went to the Great Hall and Hermione and Ron went to the Room of Requirement.

Harry and Lillian could hardly wait to find out what Hermione's response was. Once the bell rang, Lillian and Harry made sure that they were the first out of the Great Hall. They ran full speed toward the corridor where the Room of Requirement was. They, however, came to an abrupt stop when the rounded the corner and Hermione and Ron were standing just outside the door and kissing. Lillian took a hold of Harry's hand and quietly they back stepped around the corner.

"It looks as if Hermione is well pleased," whispered Lillian.

Harry agreed and suggested they go to class and leave them alone for awhile, but before they did, Harry gave Lillian a single rose broach pin. At the tip of the rose was tiny tear drop shape diamonds.

"It's beautiful," said Lillian before she gave Harry a kiss and gave a long warm hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lillian," said Harry.

"Happy Valentine's Day," said Lillian.

**A/N: I think it is very honorable for someone to push themselves to the point of breaking for the ones they love. I also love the idea of taking a special item and changing it into a family heirloom. I encourage all of you to go farther than you think possible to help someone else. I also encourage you to start a new tradition to hand from one generation to another. **


	24. Ch 24 Dances with Werewolves

**A/N: Hey fellow Harry Potter fans!! Just a quick note to let you know after this chapter I only have ten more and then the afterword. Don't worry though; I have started on another story that I think I'll call "A Timetable of Decisions". It is a time travel fic, but I don't want to tell you too much right now. If I remember, at the end of this story, I will give you a brief description of it. I won't be adding it to fan fiction until I have it completed. I do have a memory layout for the whole story so it is more or less just filling in the gaps to make it a story. **

**Now to the story: The answer to what lurks in the shadows can be found in this chapter. Lillian finds herself in extreme danger after she steps out on to the front steps. In the darkness a ten foot tall creature stands on its hind legs and after a bad move on Lillian's part, it attacks. Will she be okay? Read on to find out.**

**Chapter 24 - Dances with Werewolves**

March was at their doorstep before they knew it and everything was winding down to a close. The Quidditch championship was coming in April, Lillian's eighteenth birthday was in May and N.E.W.T.s and finally graduation was in June. After that they would say goodbye to their school mates; some of them, possibly, for the last time. They would be moving on into the world on their own. Some would go on to finishing school. Others would go in search for work.

These events were months away so back in the present, Lillian and her friends were busy having fun. Learning their lessons and most of all, while they could, they were just being kids. Percy had gone back to school against his parent's wishes, but it was possibly best for if he stayed he would most definitely curse Fred and George into oblivion. The other Weasley's would be leaving shortly anyhow. The twins loved roaming the school and they didn't really want to leave, but they had been assured that their residence was now secure and would keep them safe.

Lillian and her friends had gotten use to having them around again. It was loads of fun and never a dull moment. Even at night you could hear them causing mischief in the castle. Filch was angrier than ever and whenever you came within feet of him, you could hear him muttering under his breath that he couldn't wait until their departure.

The night before they were to depart from the castle, Lillian felt a strange inkling to ask Dumbledore if the twins could stay and finish their seventh year since it was cut short of them. He informed her that he would have to give it serious thought and possibly need to ask the Ministry of Magic. Lillian understood that the request could possibly be denied, but in all her being she felt for sure that the request would be granted.

Lillian left Dumbledore's office and went outside to get some fresh air. The temperature was slightly warm to be just March, but it was wet with rain. The sky was partially cloudy, but the full moon shown brightly from behind the large mass. It lit the grounds so that she could see clearly all the way to the dark forest. Lillian let her eyes focus upon a certain spot along the line of the forest. She thought she had spotted something, but she couldn't be for sure. Without thinking she let her curiosity lead her to the edge of the darkness.

Just right of a tree, no more than fifteen feet from Lillian, stood the silhouette of a beast that towered nearly ten feet tall when standing on its hind legs. It was a werewolf. Lillian froze in her place. It hadn't seemed to have noticed her and she wanted to keep it that way. She slowly began to back up, but in her haste to get away she stepped on a twig which snapped under her weight. Lillian stopped breathing, but her pulse quickened. Beads of sweat began to break upon her forehead.

The creature snapped its head in her direction. Lillian swallowed hard. The creature walked toward her. She reached for her wand, but it wasn't there. She had placed it in the box that she had got that first visit to Hogsmeade. Lillian didn't know what to do. She took off running toward the school. The werewolf gave chase. Lillian was half way across the grounds when she slipped on the wet grass. She rolled over just as the creature pounced on her. A feeling of kindness pulsated from the creature. She could tell that whomever this was in human form was a kind and loving person. The creature stood on top of her. Lillian reached up and placed her hand on its face and just before the darkness overcame her a flash of Professor Lupin's face appeared in her mind and then nothing.

When she woke, she was lying on the steps of the castle, but how did she get there? Harry opened the door and came out to check the grounds as usual. He didn't notice her at first because she was in the shadows.

"Harry," said Lillian. "I'm here." Harry ran to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "We've been looking for you."

"I think I..." she paused. She looked down at her shirt. Large muddy paw prints covered her and her cloak was torn as if something had dragged her. "I think I was attacked by a werewolf," she finished.

"Did it bite you?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so," she answered, "but I think I broke my ankle."

Harry removed her shoe as easy as possible and her sock. Her ankle was slightly swollen, but the bone wasn't broken or at least didn't appear to be.

"I think it may be a bad sprain or a bad fracture," Harry said.

He reached her the shoe and sock before picking her up and carrying her to Madam Pomfrey's office. Madam Pomfrey asked questions, but Lillian fibbed and told her she had simply fallen down the stairs on their search of the grounds. Madam Pomfrey seemed to have bought the story for she said nothing more. She wrapped the wound and gave her a potion. Lillian drank the bittersweet serum. Madam Pomfrey told her to count back from ten.

Lillian began and counted back to five before her eyelids closed. Harry stayed with her until Madam Pomfrey finished. When she removed the wrap, the swelling was gone and the ankle was as good as new. Madam Pomfrey picked up a red bottle and poured a thick liquid from it. She opened Lillian's mouth and poured it in. It flowed down Lillian's throat and within a matter of second Lillian opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at her ankle.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," said Lillian.

Lillian stood up and tried walking on it. It felt fine and with consent from Madam Pomfrey, Lillian and Harry left the infirmary. By the time they had left it was passed their curfew. They almost made it to the common room, but they were caught by McGonagall.

"What in the name of Merlin are you two out at this hour?" she demanded to know.

"You see, professor," began Lillian. She told her the same story as she had told Madam Pomfrey.

"Fine," said McGonagall. "You two hurry off to bed now."

Both of them ran up the stairs to the portrait of the fat lady. Harry gave the password and they went inside.

"Where have you been?" asked Hermione who, along with Ron, had been waiting for them.

"I was attacked by a werewolf," Lillian told them.

"A werewolf?" asked Ron.

"I went outside for a moment and noticed something near the forest's edge," said Lillian. "I guess I wasn't thinking, but I went to investigate. It turned out to be a werewolf."

"Could it have been Lupin?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't see him," said Harry.

"Just after I was attacked," said Lillian, "I reached up and touched its face, I saw Professor Lupin's face right before me, and I felt gentleness, but werewolves have no control of themselves. Why didn't he kill me?"

"I don't know," said Harry.

"It is in a werewolf's nature to kill anything in its path," said Hermione. "It would kill its best friend if he or she were to cross its path."

"When I awoke," said Lillian, "I was at the base of the steps instead of where I had fallen. My cloak was torn as if something had dragged me." Lillian showed them the hole.

"If it is Professor Lupin," said Harry, "we need to get him to the shrieking shack.

"How, though?" asked Ron.

"As Animagus," said Lillian.

Lillian made them invisible until they got outside. After that, they changed into their Animagus forms. Harry changed into the stag even though it was the one he registered, Hermione into a cat, Ron into the weasel, and Lillian into a collie dog. They all ran toward the forest.

The werewolf was no longer at the edge and so they went a little deeper. They dare not go too far in for darker creatures than werewolves lived in there. Besides, not only dark creatures could be lurking within the shadows. Voldemort's Death Eaters or even Voldemort himself could also be ready to attack anyone that walked into their paths. Lillian sniffed for any trace their may have been. She led her friends slightly deeper and more to the right.

"Stay together," said Lillian. "He's near."

A rustle of a thicket near by got their attention and they paused. A loud growl made their hearts sink into the pit of their stomachs. The werewolf pounced out from behind the thicket and ran toward them. Lillian changed herself into a werewolf and fought back.

"Bloody Hell!" said Ron. "She's a werewolf."

"I thought she didn't get bit," said Hermione.

"She didn't," said Harry.

"Is she a Metamorphmagus?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," answered Harry.

Lillian knew she didn't have a chance against him, but she hoped that she could fight him long enough for her friends to get away. Her friends, however, weren't leaving. The werewolf knocked Lillian into a tree nearby. Lillian's air escaped her lungs and she gasped. The werewolf once again turned its attention to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Lillian changed back into her human form and took out her wand.

"Homosapian Transformus," she said pointing her wand at the beast.

Within moments, the werewolf had changed back to a human. Lillian struggled, but made it over to the man. She with the help of Harry rolled him over. Ron and Hermione stayed in their Animagus form. It was indeed Lupin.

"Professor?" Lillian stammered.

"Why are you out here?" asked Lupin he said before looking up at the moon between the tree tops. The full moon reflected in his eyes. "How...how...?" he searched for the words.

"It's just a spell, professor," said Lillian. "I had to use it. You were about to attack us."

"We need to get you to the shrieking shack," said Harry.

"We need to hurry, Harry," said Lillian. "The spell is only temporary."

Ron and Hermione changed back and they took off toward the Whomping Willow.

"Imobilous," said Lillian. The Whomping Willow froze and Lupin bid them farewell and climbed down into the trunk and traveled the passage up into the shrieking shack.

After Lupin was safely in the passage and going up to the shrieking shack, everything slowed down. Lillian and her friends took time to catch their breaths. It was only then that Lillian felt a stinging sensation on her back, arms, and leg. Her shirt was sticking to her. The tears in her shirt showed the deep gashes as blood began to stain it. Lillian felt slightly dizzy and braced herself against a tree. She was loosing too much blood, but they couldn't go to Madam Pomfrey. They would surely be expelled.

"Lillian?!" shouted her friends in unison as they watched her stumble and almost fall.

The moonlight shined down and made the gashes look worse. Lillian began to feel light headed. Harry caught her just as she fell over. He looked pleadingly at Hermione and Ron.

"What are we to do?" asked Harry.

"We can't go to Madam Pomfrey," said Ron.

"What about Hagrid?" Hermione suggested.

"Good idea, Hermione," Harry said as he lifted Lillian from the ground and quickly set out towards Hagrid's cabin.

When Hagrid opened the door he was holding his pink umbrella. Harry knew what was in that umbrella no matter how much Hagrid denied it. Inside were the pieces of Hagrid's broken wand if indeed it was broken. Dumbledore probably substituted Hagrid's wand for an old one having it broke instead of Hagrid's.

"Hagrid?" said Harry. "Please…Please help us."

"Hurry, come in," said Hagrid. They did and Hagrid closed and locked the door behind them.

"What 'appened to er?" he asked. "And why in the name of Merlin are you lot out at this 'our?"

"She fought with Lupin," said Hermione.

"Lupin?" said Hagrid. "I thought he was in the shrieking shack."

"He wasn't," said Ron. "That's why we were out. To get him back to the shrieking shack."

Harry laid Lillian on a rug near the fireplace. Her face was pale and she was still unconscious. Hagrid went and got some towels out of the cabinet and wrapped them around the wounds to stop the bleeding until he could think.

"Okay," said Hagrid. "I want you boys to go in the back room and stay there."

"But Hagrid?" said Harry.

"Go," said Hagrid. Harry and Ron left.

"Hermione," said Hagrid, "Take her shirt off."

Hermione did as she was told as Hagrid went to another cabinet and took out some white thick liquid. She wasn't bit, but these gashes are pretty deep. This will stop the bleeding and will cause the wounds to heal with little to no scarring. Hermione helped Hagrid apply the ointment. Once in the wounds, the liquid changed into a clay substance that stuck to her. He then wrapped cloth around the wounds so that the hardening could take place.

"This stuff 'ere," said Hagrid "is the stuff I use on me creatures. It fixes 'em right up, it does."

"It will work won't it?" asked Hermione.

"That it will, but she still will be hurtin' for a bit," said Hagrid.

Once they had finished, they covered Lillian back up and allowed the boys to return. It took a few minutes for the color to return to Lillian's face, but finally it did. Her eyes fluttered open and with Harry's help, she sat up.

"You lot need to be gettin' back up to the castle," said Hagrid.

"If we're caught, though," said Ron. "We'll have some serious explaining to do. Look at their clothes." Harry and Lillian both were soaked with blood.

"If only I had the Marauder's map, I could tell if someone was coming," said Harry.

"Call it," said Lillian.

"Call it?" asked Harry confused.

"Of course," said Hermione. "The summoning charm, Harry."

"What if it is in a place it can't escape from?" asked Ron.

"Doesn't matter," said Lillian. "Once the charm is used it has no choice, but to come to whomever called it."

"It is worth a try, I guess," said Harry.

Harry took out his wand and called the map to him. At first they began to give up hope because several minutes passed and nothing appeared.

"I knew it was hopeless," whined Ron. He spoke to soon as it smacked him in the head on its journey to Harry.

Harry picked it off the floor. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said tapping the map with his wand. "Dumbledore is in his study; Professor McGonagall is in her classroom."

"Why is she in her classroom at this time of night?" asked Ron.

"Haven't a clue," said Harry.

Harry watched a pair of footsteps belonging to Snape settle in his quarters. Filch was with Mrs. Norris in one of the towers that was off limits to students. Rumor had it that teachers went there when they felt like cursing their students. Snape was supposed to be a regular. All others were in their quarters and would cause no problems.

"We better get going," said Hermione.

Harry helped Lillian up and he and Ron helped her up to the castle. Hermione kept watch over the map.

"Is anyone in the common room?" asked Harry.

Hermione looked over the map which showed the common room to be clear. They climbed the stairs and went in. Lillian sat down on the couch. Her body already began to ache. Hermione gave Harry back the map and he cleared it with a whisper of 'mischief managed' and he stuffed it in his cloak pocket. Lillian made herself get up.

"I'm going to go clean up," she told them. "Harry, you best go change, too."

"Oh, right," said Harry looking down at his shirt.

Harry helped her up the first set up steps, but was unable to continue up the steps to the girl's dormitory. He, however, stood at the base of the steps and made sure she got up them. Once Lillian made it to the top, she turned and waved at him to let him know she was okay. Harry went on to his own dorm.

Lillian walked into her own room and went straight into the bathroom. She turned the water on before going back to get her things. When she returned the bath was full. She pulled her clothes off and just let them drop to the ground. Lillian stepped into her bath and sank beneath the bubbles. She let her head rest against the side of the tub and just relaxed. Her body ached and the deep gashes stung in the soapy water, but the clay remained. Lillian was exhausted and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Her head slowly slipped under the surface of the water, but it didn't wake her. She didn't know anything till a half hour later when Hermione pulled her up from under the water.

"Lillian!?" Hermione gasped in a panic. Lillian opened her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked not realizing she had been under water for so long.

"I thought you had drowned," gasped Hermione.

Lillian admitted she felt funny like she had been under water for a very long time, but if that was true, she would have died. Wouldn't she? Hermione helped her out and gave Lillian the robe that lay nearby. Hermione picked up Lillian's wand and gave it to her. Lillian pointed it at her clothes and told them to be clean. The clothes flew up in the air and before their eyes the blood faded and was gone. The clothes than flew passed them folding on their way and settled on top of her trunk. Lillian put on her knickers and her pajamas before going to bed. Lillian climbed on the bed and lay down. Hermione pulled the covers over her. Hermione started to bid Lillian goodnight, but Lillian was already asleep.

Lillian's dreams carried her up the corridors to the Room of Requirement. Inside, a rather extensive collection of potions lay on various tables throughout the room. She saw herself and her friends sitting at the tables working on something. She walked around the table and looked down at the paper she was writing on.

"A Cure for Lupin," she read aloud.

It had several ingredients and other notes written, but Lillian only managed to read a fair few before she heard an explosion to her right. She looked over and seen Ron. Shattered glass lay around him and his face was sopping wet with the potion he had been working on. Suddenly, his face began to lengthen and he began growing whiskers. His ears slipped up his head and grew in length. He had partially changed into a dog. Lillian watched herself get up and go over to her. While her dream self helped Ron, Lillian again read the note. She recognized the formula as the Wolfsbane potion which one would take in the days before the full moon.

Lillian woke up and sat up quickly. Her body screamed in agony. She got out of the bed despite the pain and grabbed a quill and a scrap piece of parchment. She wrote Wolfsbane potion down and then underneath it she wrote other potion ingredients that she had read. Hermione rolled over in her bed. Lillian stood as still as possible hoping that she wouldn't wake Hermione. Once it appeared that Hermione was still asleep, Lillian slipped off to the bathroom. She went up to the mirror and pulled up her shirt. The gashed were almost completely healed. The clay seal was almost entirely dissolved. It had done as Hagrid said it would. After Lillian checked the gashes on her arm to see if they were healing, she went back to bed and climbed back under the blanket. Her mind was whirling with the possibility of coming up with a cure for Lupin; a cure for anyone who had ever been or would ever be bitten and cursed to live their life as a werewolf.

After another hour she couldn't stand it anymore, she took a quick shower and dressed. She went straight to the library and met the librarian just as she was going in.

"Early start," the woman said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yes, ma'am," said Lillian smiling from cheek to cheek.

Lillian went automatically to the Nocturnal Animals section. She took every book she could find on werewolves. She read about the many attempts to cure Lycanthropy (Ancient Greek Folklore term for a condition in which one changes into a wolf/werewolf), but all failed. Most of these attempts were by some of the greatest wizards of the past and present. She wrote down those who had come closest to succeeding and the symptoms that remained and of the side effects, but she could tell right away that her quest wasn't an easy one. She also found a book with the Wolfsbane potion.

When an hour ended, she checked out the books she didn't get finished researching and took her things and left. Although, it was Saturday, her friends planned to help the Weasley's pack their things to Hogsmeade. At Hogsmeade they were to board the train back to London. There they would return home to the Burrow in St Catchpole. Lillian hated to see them go. She had grown rather fond of her morning trips to the kitchens with Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George were annoying at times, but they made it loads of fun.

Back in the common room, Lillian found Hermione doing homework and Ron and Harry were playing chess. She didn't know how she would tell them she was on a quest to cure Lycanthropy. She sat down and emptied her backpack of the books she had checked out from the library. She also took out the notes she written from the other books and the scrap piece of paper that she had written the list from her dream. At first her friends paid no mind, but after several books they began to get curious.

"We have no essay due," said Ron. "Why do you need all those books?"

"I plan to cure Lycanthropy," Lillian answered without looking up.

"Lycanthropy?" asked Harry not knowing what the term meant.

"That's right," said Lillian.

"Many have tried," said Hermione, "they haven't ever been successful. Why do you think you will be able to do it?"

"Because I have you as my friends," answered Lillian. "I think we can do it and do it right."

"Firstly," said Ron. "What is lycanthropy? Secondly, what makes you so sure?"

"Lycanthropy is the curse of being a werewolf and I had a dream that we did," said Lillian. "I dreamed we were in the Room of Requirement and we were working on it. I wrote this list down."

She showed them the list and finished explaining her dream including the warning to Ron about his potion exploding.

"So do you want to help me?" Lillian asked them. "Come on, let's do it for Professor Lupin."

Her friends looked a little uneasy at each other and promised they would at least think about it.

"Good," Lillian said. "I can live with that."

Lillian went back to reading the books until noon came. When noon came, Lillian and her friends including Ginny went downstairs to say farewell to the Weasley's.

Dumbledore was also waiting there to say goodbye when they arrived. Lillian noticed that Fred and George were holding their suitcases. Dumbledore noticed that she was looking at them.

"By the way," Dumbledore said after clearing his throat, "May I ask you, Fred and George, where you are going?" Fred and George looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Back to the Burrow," said George.

"That is sad," said Dumbledore, "I guess I'll have to tell your teachers that you won't be in class."

"In class?" asked Fred. "Have you lost your mind, old man?"

"Some might think so," said Dumbledore, "but by request of one of your fellow students and with permission with the Ministry you may finish your seventh year and graduate.

Fred and George's eyes grew wide. "Are you kidding us?" they said in unison.

"No," said Dumbledore. "You will have to move up to the Gryffindor common room. If you leave your things here, I'll have them taken up." Ron groaned.

"What's wrong, ickle Ronikins?" teased Fred.

"That's enough, boys," said Mrs. Weasley. "Your father and I still have a train to catch so we don't have time to referee you three."

Lillian and her friends helped carry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's belongings to the train which was waiting for them. Another wizard dressed in a uniform took the luggage and loaded it on the train. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave each of their children a hug and a kiss. They did the same unto Hermione, Lillian, and Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then climbed on the train and waved goodbye as it pulled away leaving their children nothing more than distant specks.

**A/N: Our friends have quite a job ahead of them. What do you think will be the income…will they find a cure or will they not. The next chapter shall reveal the answer. Enjoy!!**


	25. Ch25 A Cure for Lupin

**A/N:**** I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Working, planning a wedding and taken a class takes up a lot of time. Well on with the story.**

**Lillian and her friends have quite a challenge ahead of them. Finding a cure for Lycanthropy…for those of you who don't know, lycanthropy is the curse of being a werewolf. Read on:**

**Chapter 25 - A Cure For Lupin**

Lillian and the others watched until the train disappeared from view before going back up to the school. Fred and George ran ahead to the school. They sort of did a jig as they went. Ron, however, didn't look too pleased.

"Oh come on, Ron," said Lillian. "It could be fun."

"Yeah," growled Ron "loads of fun. I'll probably wake up with green hair or spiders climbing all over me."

"If it would make you feel better," said Lillian. "I could make your room Fred and George proof." Ron smiled a grateful smile and they continued on in silence.

Later, as promised Lillian sealed the room that only those who stay in the room or are personally invited may enter. Lillian then bid her friends farewell and went up to the Room of Requirement. When she walked in, the walls were lined with shelves loaded down with beakers and tubes of potion ingredients. A large supply of parchment and an extra large bottle of ink lay on a desk in the middle of the room. On the top piece of parchment, the ingredients from her dream were already written down as well as the potion instructions for the Wolfsbane Potion that Lupin took in the days before the full moon. Everything she could think of that she would need was there. She sat down and looked over the Wolfsbane potion and began mixing.

Before long she had the potion mixed. She then took the list from her dream and began to add some other ingredients. After several ingredients the potion turned a bright red and changed to a lime green before fizzing and bubbling over on to the table. Lillian waved her hand and the mess vanished and she started over. After a few more attempts and miserable failings, her friends walked in.

"Need some help?" asked Harry. Lillian smiled.

"I'm glad you came," she said. "Here, let me show you what I've done."

She showed them the cauldron full of the Wolfsbane potion. She explained to them that this was definitely their starting point. She also gave them a copy of the list from her dream. Everyone then went to work. Before they knew it, nearly five hours had passed. Hermione had hair on her hands, but it was beginning to fall out. She was successful, though, in figuring out which order three of the ingredients on the list were to go. A chalk board appeared on a wall and Lillian wrote up the three ingredients in order of their use, the quantity of those ingredients and other instruction needed to add them correctly.

Several weeks went by and their progress was flourishing. They had nearly the whole potion complete. They still, however, had to figure out what the last ingredient was. All that was written was HAI. Neither of them could figure it out, but they wouldn't give up. They had even tempted detention by asked Snape. Luckily, though, he just called them imbeciles and walked off mumbling about imaginary ingredients.

Everyday for a whole week they all worked hard trying to figure it out. Ron finally discovered another spell with the word HAI, but when they found the ingredient and added it to what they had the potion sizzled and then nothing.

"Maybe we need to test it," said Harry.

"Yeah, maybe," said Ron.

"It isn't safe, though," said Hermione.

"We haven't any choice," said Lillian.

"Who are we going to test it on?" asked Ron.

"The only werewolf we know," said Harry. "Professor Lupin."

"How are we going to get it to him without him knowing?" asked Hermione.

"Leave that to me," said Lillian.

Lillian went back to the Room of Requirement and took the smallest test tube and filled it with a dose of the potion. She also found a Bezoar stone, a stone or hairball like item which counteracts most poisons. She put both items in her cloak pocket and went on to classes as usual.

Later that night, Lillian went to Lupin's office and hid. She knew that he would be taking a dose of the Wolfsbane potion that Snape had been making for him. She just needed to wait until Snape brought it and left. Lupin would come shortly after and drink the potion before going out to the Shrieking Shack. She had to switch the potions before Lupin came or she would be in serious trouble.

Fifteen minutes passed. Snape entered the room and placed a goblet of the potion on Lupin's desk. After muttering under his breath, Snape left. Lillian listened carefully. She heard nothing. She slipped out of her hiding place and grabbed the goblet off the desk. She dumped it out and replaced it with hers. The door began to open and she overheard Lupin talking to someone about homework. She returned to her hiding place and waited as Lupin drank the potion and once again left. When she was for sure all was clear, she too left. She went and met her friends just inside the common room.

"Did he take it?" asked Ron, upon sight of her.

"He did," said Lillian. "He is going to the shrieking shack now."

"We better get going then," said Harry.

Hermione and Ron hid under Harry's invisibility cloak and Lillian made Harry and her own self invisible. They slowly made their way down the stairs, through the corridors, out the door and across the grounds toward the shrieking shack. The Whomping willow sensed that something was near it, but did not react due to the lack of the visual presence. They each climbed down into the tunnel and climbed the stairs to the room which Harry and his friends had found themselves in during third year. They had to take their time, for if he had changed and the potion had not worked then they would have no chance of escaping. When Ron stepped on a rotten board which let out a horrible squeak they froze and held their breath. When no one or anything came, they continued on.

When they reached the room, they found Lupin sitting on the bed still in his human form. The moon was still behind the clouds and he sat there as if he were waiting his own death. They stood as still as possible. They couldn't afford to let him know that they were there. They each held to their wands in case they had to defend themselves. They would never harm him. They would simply use the Immobulus charm or something similar that would give them a chance to get away. They kept their hopes alive that the potion would actually work, but all they could do for now was to wait.

They didn't have to wait long. Within a half hour, the light of the full moon began shining through the cracked, dust covered window. The friends stared without blinking as the light traveled across the floor and up to Lupin's face. Their hearts dropped down into their chest when Lupin began changing.

"Oh, know," gasped Hermione.

They slowly began backing out of the door when the transformation became complete. They paused and stared as the werewolf heaved with exhaustion. The werewolf looked around as if taking in its surroundings.

"What's going on, here?" Lupin said to out loud to himself.

At first, Lillian and her friends didn't know what to do or what to say. They watched him for a few moments and slowly came out of hiding.

"Professor?" said Harry with a shake in his voice.

"Harry?" said Lupin, "What's going on here?"

"You will forgive us, professor," said Hermione. "We slipped you a potion that we have been working on for quite awhile. We hoped it would cure you, but we failed."

"Please don't be angry with us, sir," said Ron.

"How could I be angry," said Lupin. "You have given me something that I haven't had the chance to experience since I was a young lad, the ability to control my own actions during the light of a full moon. The full moon has been my curse and now..."

Lillian heard the words come out of his mouth, but she couldn't accept them. She felt as if she failed him. Lillian remained quite and as soon as she could she left them. Her friends could make it back under Harry's cloak. Lillian went to the Room of Requirement. She looked over the potions that didn't work. The others that had came close, but still hadn't worked. Parchment listing ingredients lay scattered all over. Ingredients still lay about.

"All this was for nothing," she said to herself. "Nothing."

Frustration filled her whole being. Tears filled her eyes. With all the other things going on, why did she put more pressure on her friends and herself? Lillian knocked the contents on one of the tables to the floor. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. She sat there for what seemed like ages just thinking. Finally, she got up and went to her room. Hermione wasn't there yet. Lillian ran herself a bath in hopes that it would relax her. It didn't and she found herself going to bed in the same mood as she was in before the bath.

The next morning she awoke, she dressed and left before Hermione awoke. Downstairs, however, she found Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Lillian," said Harry.

Lillian glanced at them, but left the common room without saying anything. When she got to the foot of the stairs, she heard Harry call to her. Lillian rushed off. She thought maybe she was just being foolish, but she couldn't shake the feeling she could have done more. That she could have done better. She wouldn't be able to avoid them forever, but she had to for now. She had to give herself some time to think.

Lillian went on to class. She sat away from her friends and when class ended she made sure she quickly left. She also made sure she avoided Professor Lupin. She also remained out of the common room as much as possible. This didn't last long. Her friends began to ask questions. She began to run out of excuses and out of places to avoid them. One day while walking through the corridor toward the Great Hall, Lupin saw her and asked her to come with him to his office. She tried to get out of it, but he stopped her.

"Your friends told me you might try to use some excuse," said Lupin.

Lillian followed in silence to Lupin's office. When they reached the room, Lupin offered her some tea, but she declined.

"Your friends have told me that you have been avoiding them since the night I drank the potion," said Lupin. "May I ask why?"

Lillian sat silent. She didn't want to answer, but he wouldn't let her leave until she did.

"I failed them," she said. "And I failed you, Professor."

He walked over and knelt down in front of her. He lifted her chin so that her eyes would gaze into his.

"You have in no way failed me," he said. "You and your friends have given me the ability to control myself during the full moon. That is something that I haven't been able to do since I was a child. You have also taken our world another step closer to curing Lycanthropy. You may have possibly stopped it from being spread. You don't know what that means to me."

Tears streamed down Lillian's face. "Oh, professor," Lillian sobbed.

Lillian put her arms around Professor Lupin and just cried. Her tears came to a brief stop, though. Flashes of being in the Room of Requirement came to her. She was looking at the list of ingredients for their potion. As she read the bottom ingredients, HAI was replaced with HAIR FROM BITTEN AREA. She then found herself and her friends in the light of the full moon removing hair from a werewolf's leg. When she came back to herself she was laying on the floor with Lupin looking at her.

"Lillian, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm great, professor," said Lillian. Lillian sat up. "I know what the missing ingredient is."

"You do?" asked Lupin. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," said Lillian.

Lillian left Lupin's office and ran to the Great Hall. She sat down at the table with her friends and once she caught her breath, she told them of what she'd seen.

"Are you saying that we just need each individual werewolf to take hair from over their bite mark during the phase of being a werewolf," asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Lillian. "They need to add it to their second dose of the potion to cure them completely."

"Why the second dose," asked Ron. "If a werewolf isn't first given the dose to control him or herself, then it will be very difficult to get the hair from their bitten area," answered Lillian.

"Did you tell Professor Lupin this?" asked Harry.

"No," said Lillian. "Not exactly"

"Let's go and tell him then," said Ron.

Lillian and her friends made their way back up to Lupin's office. Lupin sat reading one of his many books which he promptly stopped when they entered. Lillian told him what the missing ingredient was. Lupin's face filled with a touch of disappointment.

"What's wrong, professor?" asked Lillian.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Lupin. "It's just...it's just that another full moon isn't for several weeks."

"It will be okay," said Lillian. "It will give us time to create more of it and think of how we're going to get it to others that need it."

Lillian was right. It took them quite a long time for them to make more of the potion and store them. They had to be careful, Snape had caught them to many times in this corridor and soon they knew he would get to curious and discover what they were doing. As the night of the full moon approached, the friends worked faster than ever to get it all done. Rumors began to fly and it got back to them that others knew. They had several of their friends question them about it. So far they had managed to keep the truth to themselves, but they knew it wouldn't last.

One day Hermione over heard some of the Slytherin students discussing the matter. They said that Snape was going to stop them at all cost. Hermione rushed to the Room of Requirement as fast as she could. Lillian, Ron, and Harry were still working.

"We've got to get out of here. Snape is going to try and catch us in the act and we will be expelled," said Hermione.

"Grab as much as you can," said Lillian. Harry, Ron, and Hermione did just that.

Lillian went and gathered their notes and the ingredients they used to make the cure. She and Hermione also placed a charm on the glass containers to keep them from breaking.

"Is that everything?" asked Harry.

They looked over the room and they felt comfortable that they indeed had everything they needed. They left the room into an empty corridor. They didn't want to take any chances so Lillian made them invisible. It was a good thing that she did, for half way down the corridor they seen a shadow approach. That shadow turned out to be Snape.

Snape passed them and went straight for the Room of Requirement. They watched him enter and soon after come back out slamming the door behind him.

"I'll catch them," muttered Snape. "They'll learn to take things from me."

"We didn't take anything from…" whispered Ron.

"Ron…shush..." said Harry. Snape stopped and turned toward them.

"I heard you," he said. "Now come out and show yourselves."

They didn't move or make a sound. They just waited for him to go on. He didn't, however. He began feeling around like someone who had just went blind. Lillian fought with her thoughts. What could she do? Suddenly the perfect idea came to her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the Room of Requirement door. Within a matter a moments the door opened on its own and slammed shut. Snape shot his gaze toward the door and with a swift turn he made his way back to the Room of Requirement.

"Go," Lillian said, opening her eyes. "Quietly, though."

They could hear Snape throwing things around, but still they didn't take any chances. They quickly hurried out of the corridor. Once in the clear, the friends made their way to an abandoned classroom near Lupin's office.

"We made it," sighed Ron.

Lillian gave a wave of her wand and cleared the dust that had accumulated for half a century or so. She also repaired a few desk and chairs for them to sit. Plenty of shelf space was available for them to place their things. They laid the bags on the floor and began unpacking. Before to long, they were done. It looked almost the same as the Room of Requirement except only the ingredients they needed lined the shelves. The room had a fireplace with a large cauldron sitting inside it. They wouldn't need the cauldron yet, but they would need heat. The room was extremely cold. Their breath blew in front of their faces like smoke from a flame. Their teeth began to chatter.

Ron and Harry went and moved the cauldron. They then used some old parchment they had found to start a fire.

"There," said Harry. "It should get warm soon."

"We're going to go find more kindling," said Ron.

"Be careful," said Hermione. "Watch out for Snape."

"Don't let anyone follow you back here," warned Lillian.

"We won't," said Harry.

Harry and Ron left. Hermione and Lillian continued setting everything back up.

"We'll need to set a locking charm on the door or do something so that no one can find our things," said Hermione.

"Perhaps I can put a charm on it so that when we enter, we will see what we see now, but when others enter they will see what was before," said Lillian.

"An illusion charm of that quantity is very difficult," said Hermione.

"It will be okay," said Lillian.

As soon as the boys got back, Hermione and Lillian explained their idea.

"How do we do that?" asked Ron.

"We need to stand together," said Lillian like this she said showing them how to cross their wands. "Now, on the count of three, we need to say Illusio Maximus. Ready?"

They shook their head and Lillian began count down. "3…2...1..." said Lillian and all together they said "Illusio Maximus."

"Hey where did it go?" asked Ron. "We are supposed to see it."

"Oh, Ron," said Hermione. "The way the charm works is that we have to go outside tap the door with our wands. The room is controlled by our spell. It will recognize our wands and our wands only."

"It is very important that you do not lead anyone here," said Lillian. "If someone follows one of us and discovers our room it is a good chance that all our work with be for nothing."

They left the room and reentered to make sure the spell worked. It did and they worked a while longer readying the potion for the last ingredient that came soon enough. The moon, within a matter of weeks was again full and bright. Lillian and her friends were getting anxious. Lupin was more anxious than they were. The idea that he would only change once more into the beast that had plagued him since he was a child seemed almost a dream.

Lillian and her friends waited for night fall. The gathered what they needed and when the time came they went out with Lupin to the Shrieking shack. They sat talking until the moonlight began shining through the window.

"Here goes," said Lupin he said as the moon crept up his body and he began to change.

"Be ready just in case," said Lillian.

They took out their wands and waited anxiously. After the transformation was complete, a werewolf weakly panted.

"Professor?" said Hermione.

Lupin looked up at them. The friends tightened their grip on their wands. The werewolf opened its mouth.

"I was bitten on the back of my right leg," said Lupin at the great relief of the friends, "just above the knee."

Lillian went over to him. She placed her finger to a place just above his right knee.

"Here," she asked.

"Yes," said Lupin.

Lillian took a razor blade and cut the hair from the area revealing the scar underneath. Lillian placed the hair in a tube and closed it up. Lillian looked at Lupin and smiled.

"I've got it, professor," said Lillian.

Lillian got up and showed them their final ingredient. She placed the tube in her pocket. As much as they hated it, they had to leave. They went back up to the school and went to the classroom. They had everything ready. They now could only wait for the sun to come up. They started to go back to the common room, but the Marauder's map alerted them to the possibilities of them being caught. They each transfigured a chair into a sleeping bag and settled down for the night.

"Good night," each of them said as they settled in.

The room was rather quite and quite warm and despite their excitement, they all drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, they awoke and knowing they were in the clear and would somewhat have a legitimate excuse of their being out so early, they left the room. They went up to their dorm rooms to get ready. Lillian was putting her clothes on when she had this overwhelming feeling that something was wrong. She realized that someone was entering their classroom. Lillian told Hermione. She told Hermione that she would go stop whoever it was while Hermione went to tell Harry and Ron. She told them to find Lupin and meet in Lupin's classroom.

Lillian couldn't help, but think that someone must have seen them going in there. If they had discovered a spell was upon the room it could be broken. Lillian rushed off toward the classroom just hoping that her feeling was wrong. She turned the corner and watched Snape walk in. Lillian rushed to the door and tapped her wand against it quietly. The room's contents appeared before her, but not to Snape. That, however, didn't remain. Snape used the Finite Incantatem charm and suddenly he gazed around at all their things.

"They're in trouble now," said Snape. "The Headmaster will not stand for their thievery."

Lillian made no sound as his gaze landed upon her. She looked over to the table in which Lupin's hair and the potion lay ready for consumption. Snape's gaze followed. Lillian grabbed the tubes and ran. Snape gave chase. Lillian had to do whatever she could to get the potion to Lupin. Snape was right behind her and closing. She turned the corner and almost ran into Dumbledore.

"Excuse me," she said without stopping.

Snape turned the corner too. Dumbledore stopped him at Lillian's relief.

"What is this all about?" she heard Dumbledore ask. Lillian didn't hear anymore.

"We have to hurry," she said when she entered Lupin's office only moments later interrupting a conversation that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were having with Professor Lupin.

Lillian placed the potion on Lupin's desk. She took the lid off it as well as the tube containing the hairs. She shook the hair into the potion. She stirred it and reached it to Lupin. Lupin raised it to his mouth, but lowered it when Dumbledore and Snape walked in.

"Professor Lupin?" said Dumbledore. "May I ask what is going on here?"

"They are using stolen material to endanger their lives as well as the life of one of our professors."

"Truly, Professor Snape," said Lupin. "When have you ever cared for my life?"

"That will be enough, professors," said Dumbledore.

"These students have stolen material, Headmaster," said Snape again. "They deserve to be punished."

"Professor," said Lillian. "If you please, we didn't steal the material. We got it from the Room of Requirement. We have been working on a potion that will cure Lycanthropy. We believe we have finished it and our finished potion is right there."

Dumbledore looked at the tube that Lupin was holding. He appeared to be researching the entire potion's ingredients even though it was mixed together.

"Headmaster," said Lupin. "I have already taken the first dose of their potion. It works. With the first dose, I was able and am still able to control myself when I transform into the werewolf."

"Is this true?" said Dumbledore. "It is possible that you children have done what many full grown wizards have failed to do?"

"We won't know for sure, Professor," said Hermione. "Not until he takes the final dose of the potion and the moon comes up tonight."

"What if it doesn't work and it kills him?" asked Snape.

"His taking the potion will be on his own freewill," said Dumbledore.

"But, Headmaster?" gasped Snape in disbelief. Knowing that he had lost the battle, Snape angrily turned and left the room.

"Upon my better judgment," said Dumbledore. "I am going to let this go on at your choice professor."

Lupin looked at him and at the kids. He lifted the tube and before drinking it down said, "Here goes."

Professor Lupin dropped the tube. It shattered on the floor. He grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees.

"Professor?" gasped Harry.

"He's okay," said Lillian. "Remember, this will likely work in a way like the Polyjuice potion."

Within a matter of a few moments Lupin was okay. They helped him up and sitting down they explained everything to Professor Dumbledore. When they finished it was nearly lunchtime. Dumbledore warned them to keep silent until tonight. They went to lunch and didn't even mention what had happened to each other. They more or less played with their food for they were in no mood to eat. Lupin appeared to be feeling as stressed as they for he, too, barely touched his food.

They left the Great Hall and went to their classroom. They did their best to feel their time. They worked on homework most of the time, but it was hard to concentrate. They realized it was getting late as the room began to cool down.

"Are you ready?" Lillian asked.

Her friends agreed it was time. They left the room and returned to Lupin's office. When the entered Lupin's office no words were said. Lupin just walked out with them toward the Whomping willow. Lupin performed the Immobilous charm and the Whomping willow slowed in motion to almost the freezing point. They went down the tunnel under the tree and climbed the stairs to the room in the shrieking shack. Another hour passed before the moon was high enough to reach into the room.

"No matter what happens," he said, "I appreciate each one of you very much for your hard work."

The moon reached him and covered him in whole. Nothing happened. Lupin remained human. Lupin gasped and fell to his knees. He laughed himself to tears. Lillian and her friends cried too. When they composed themselves, they left the shack and went back up to the school. Dumbledore was waiting for them in his office. His face was bright and smiling. As they chatted, the door behind them opened and in came the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Remus," he said. "Is that you? How, though?"

"That was what I called you here for, Minister," said Dumbledore. "Four of our students have come up with a cure for Lycanthropy."

"L...L...Lycanthropy?" stuttered Fudge.

"We have proof that it works too," said Lupin.

"I see that," said Fudge.

"This is how," began Harry.

Harry and the others told the story of how one day; Lillian had come up with the idea to find the cure from a dream she had. After that, they explained the process of how they had prepared everything in secret, slipped it to Professor Lupin, and their disappointment when he still transformed even though he did have control over his actions. They had given up until Lillian figured out want the missing ingredient was. They explained how they had to wait until the full moon to get the final ingredient, the hair off the bitten area after transformation. They ended at the point of Lupin not transforming. They also explained that the first dose would give them control and the second dose was the cure.

**A/N:**

**Can you imagine being plagued with lycanthropy? Although lycanthropy is not a real ailment, there are real things that plague people. Some learn from it and thrive. Some people have problems coping with them and may need a friend to talk to or help out. Do not pity a person, but reach out and find the person within. Take the first step. Even though you may fail, you have already won because you took a chance. **

**I once watched a MASH episode entitled "Out of Sight, Out of Mind." This episode was from Season 5. Hawkeye goes to the nurse's tent to fix a stove. The stove explodes and he received very bad burns to his face and eyes. His eyes are wrapped up in hopes that he would soon regain his sight. **

**While he was bandaged, he began to listen more. He picked up on noises that we overlook everyday. One thing that he did during his temporary blindness was to listen to the rain. At one point he explains his observation there of. The words he used were with such emotion. It was pure poetry that it made you, for just a short time; wish you could be blind so that you could experience such grace. **

**Sometime, when it is raining, storming, or even snowing, turn off the television, the radio, turn off all man made noise. Have everyone to just be still and silent and listen. The thunder can seem to go on forever if one could only listen long enough. The snow, you can't hear it, but to watch it fall, it is so amazing. I mean the possibility of little flurries combining with others to form a beautiful blanket of white that covers the earth and everything on it. **

**I guess what I am asking you to do is just slow down, be observant and listen. You have no idea what you are missing until you have the ability to do these things. PEACE!**


	26. Ch26 The Imperious Curse

**A/N: Hey everyone! Chapters are counting down so quickly. I have really enjoyed writing this story and placing it on here for you to read. I wish I had gotten more feedback, but the numbers say a lot. I haven't really got to work on my other fan fics that much, but I swear I will get to them just as soon as everything slows down. With less than two months now before my wedding, I am doing a lot of last minute planning, showers, and everything else that relates to weddings. Not mention upon all of that I am taking a Business Communications class. Well enough about my life on with the story!!!**

**Chapter 26 - The Imperious Curse**

Within a couple of days, Lillian and her friends received an official invitation to the Ministry of Magic. They were astounded that so much was happening. The invitation was simple and read:

**You are cordially invited to the Ministry of Magic as our guest of honor. We congratulate you on your discovery and thank you for your hard work and dedication in finding a cure for Lycanthropy. **

**Sincerely yours,**

**Cornelius Fudge**

**Minister of Magic**

Dumbledore told Lillian and her friends to keep quite about what went on, but despite everything everyone knew before the end of the day. It wasn't by their mouths that the news got around, but they accepted the praises of a job well done. Not that they didn't get their share of ridicule from those who denied their discovery. That was okay, if they wanted to be in denial so be it.

The night before they were to go to the Ministry of Magic, a dinner was served in their honor. They were given awards for services to the school. Lillian and her friends, however, could care less about getting the awards. What they will treasure was the thank you message from Lupin. He stood up and looked at them from the teacher's table and told them how he felt.

"You children and I call you children because of your youth; you have given me and many others a real gift. Many all over the world have tried to cure Lycanthropy, but have failed. You are young, but you are truly beyond your years in wisdom."

Professor Lupin paused before continuing. Tears flowed down his face. By the time his speech was nearing completion, nearly everyone in the school was sobbing.

"I love you children so much. Ron and Hermione, I know your parents must be extremely proud of you too. I wish you all the luck and happiness for the future. Harry and Lillian, I know your parents are no longer with us in body, but they are with us in spirit. I am sure they are extremely proud of you just as I am. I just really want to thank you on behalf of myself and those that you have given a chance to live a normal life."

Lupin left the stage and came over to them. They stood up to face him. Lupin gave each of them a grateful hug and thanked them again and again. Normally everyone would have gone back to their business, but everyone remained quite and watched every motion that they made. Lupin finally returned to the teacher's table. Lillian wiped away her tears. Her friends did the same. Everyone else returned to eating or talking to their friends. After they finished, Lillian and her friends left the Great Hall. They had a big day ahead of them and they needed their rest.

Lillian, however, didn't want to go straight to the room right away. She told her friends that she would see them a little later. She turned and walked toward the classroom. She tapped the door with her wand and went inside. With a wave of her wand a fire started in the fire place. She sat down on a blanket in front of the fire, her knees up to her chin. She hugged her legs close to her, resting her chin on top her knees and just stared into the fire. As the fire began to warm her, she closed her eyes and just let her fears, sadness, and all other things that caused her shoulders to feel heavy, melt away. Behind her, she never heard the door open and close. She never heard the footsteps approaching her. Only when a hand rubbed her shoulder and a kiss was placed upon her cheek did she realize she wasn't alone.

"Hi, Harry," Lillian softly said. She didn't have to open her eyes. She knew it was Harry by his touch.

Harry sat down behind her and rubbed his hands down her arms and back up to her shoulders. Lillian rubbed her faced against his hand and gently kissed it. Harry took her in his arms and just held her in silence. Lillian relaxed into his arms and just knew that this was something more than just a short term romance. They both rocked in each others arms just feeling the fire that warmed them to the soul. An hour passed before they knew it and as much as they hated to leave the comfort of each others arms and the warmth of the fire they had too.

Before they left the room, they packed their things and readied it for the trip to the Ministry. Lillian put the fire out with a wave and with the potion in hand. They carried on arm in arm up to the Gryffindor common room. It was empty. Everyone else had been gone to bed for quite a while. It had been a long day and everyone most likely was exhausted. They walked up the stairs to the foyer between the boys and girls rooms. Harry put the bag down and took Lillian in his arms. He held on to her as if he would never hold her again if he let go. When he released his hold, he looked deep into Lillian's eyes and gently raised her chin and rested his lips softly on hers.

"Good night," he whispered to her.

"Good night," she whispered back.

Lillian picked the bag up and with another quick kiss, they went to their rooms. Lillian placed the bag beside her bed. Hermione was asleep. Lillian changed into her night gown and slipped under the covers. She felt as if Harry was still holding her as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Lillian and her friends awoke earlier than ever. They had a long day ahead of them and they had to get started early. They were excused from classes today, but they would have to study the lessons on their own time, but that was no big deal. Each of them took their showers and dressed in their uniforms and met in the common room. Lillian had in hand all of their supplies. Ron and Hermione gave each other a quick kiss. Harry, however, took Lillian in his arms and embraced her with a long sumptuous kiss. When it was over, they caught Hermione and Ron looking at them in surprise. Both Lillian and Harry blushed slightly, but pretended to not notice their surprise.

Harry picked up the bag and they went to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore sat at his desk talking with Cornelius Fudge.

"Good morning," said Fudge standing.

"Good morning, Minister," said Lillian. "Good morning, Headmaster." The others greeted them, also.

"Are you ready to go to the Ministry?" asked Fudge.

"We're ready," answered Harry.

"Shall we go then?" said Dumbledore.

They left Dumbledore's office and made their way to Hogsmeade from there, they Disapparated and Apparated at the Leaky Cauldron. Their loud popping sound scared a few wizards, but they quickly went back to their business. Fudge led them out to a car that would take them to the Ministry of Magic.

After receiving their name tags at the main entrance of the Ministry, they traveled down several corridors and passed many offices labeled with different sciences of magic. Finally, they reached the room in which today's events would take place. Several wizards and witches were standing or sitting waiting for their arrival including several reporters. Rita Skeeter was among them, but the quill that she carried these days, told the truth and nothing but the truth. When they made it to their seats, several came over to greet them and automatically began asking questions.

"Come now," said Fudge, "Questions can come later. I have someone here to visit with them."

Lillian and her friends looked around, but saw no one they knew. Fudge walked over to the door and motioned for them in. It turned out to be Ron's family. Mr. Weasley was walking a curiously familiar looking dog which was better known as Sirius. What surprised them the most was Erica, also, came into the room.

"Erica!" said Lillian. Lillian ran to her and gave her a hug.

"How are you?" asked Erica.

"I'm fine, how are you?" asked Lillian.

"I am so proud of you," answered Erica.

"How did you find out about this?" asked Lillian.

"A rather handsome man named Remus Lupin," said Erica.

Lillian glanced at Professor Lupin who smiled at her. Lillian smiled back at him. Lillian would have continued, but Fudge spoke up and said, "Let's begin."

Lillian and her friends sat down in chairs up front. They listened as Fudge and several others spoke about Lycanthropy and other related subjects. Most of it bored them, but they listened intently. When it was finally over, Fudge then invited Lupin to come and speak. Once he was done Harry came up and spoke with them. He told them the story from the beginning to now. Just as his speech was ending, Lillian felt as if something was about to happen; something bad.

Suddenly, she felt something tingle in the middle of her back. She felt a voice in her head that said, "Kill Harry!"

"No," she screamed causing the room to go silent.

"Are you okay, Miss Praisley?" asked a wizard sitting next to her.

Lillian couldn't make herself answer him. She was to busy trying to fight. Someone had cast the Imperious curse on her and she was losing her control. She looked over at the wizard and in her voice, but not her choice, she said, "Harry's got to die!"

Lillian felt herself reach into her cloak and grab her wand. She stood up and took aim directly at Harry. Lillian fought herself. She was unable to keep from firing, but she did manage to knock it off course. It hit the podium instead. She fell to the ground. Ron and Hermione came over to her. She pushed them off so hard, that they were knocked across the room. They hit the wall and they fell down unconscious.

The wizards and witches inside the room either fled from the room or tried to stop her. She knocked several against chairs and others against the walls. Others tried to get Harry and Erica and the other Weasley's out of the room. Harry broke away and came toward Lillian. Lillian turned to face him.

"You have to die," she said and knocked him to the floor.

She put her wand to his neck. She looked into his eyes. Lillian fought hard.

"No, stop it," she screamed at herself. "Harry, help me."

Lillian threw herself off of him. She managed to throw her wand across the room. She, however, went after about as soon as it left her hand. Harry sat up.

"It isn't her," he said grabbing Lupin's shirt as he tried to take Harry out of the room. "It isn't her!"

"What do you mean it isn't her?" asked Lupin.

"She's under the Imperious Curse," he said. "She's trying to fight it. Please, don't let her get hurt. I love her."

"I'll do my best," Lupin said looking at him.

Lupin took out his wand and just as Lillian reached for her wand he cast a sleeping charm on her. Lillian went out like a light. When she awoke, she was alone with one wizard. She didn't know him, but she felt uncomfortable around him.

"Hello, Miss Deneverous," said the wizard.

Lillian stared at him wondering how he knew her real last name. He wasn't apart of the Order of the Phoenix and they were the only ones besides Erica that knew.

"I chose you to kill Harry, but you seem to be stronger than I thought," said the man.

"You won't get away with this," she told him gripping her hands into a fist.

Lillian wished she had her wand so she could curse him into oblivion.

"I'm going to take the curse off you," he said standing up and walking towards her causing Lillian to tense. "When they come back in you will not tell them who did this. If you do just remember my aim is right at Harry."

He took the curse off her and just backed away when the others came back in the room including Harry.

"Lillian?" said a wizard. Lillian looked at the wizard. "My name is Collin Stapleton. Your friend, Harry, tells us that he believes that you were under the Imperious curse, is that true?"

Lillian glanced at the man who had threatened her. His wand was indeed pointing straight at Harry. Lillian wanted to protect him, but she was stuck in the chair.

"I think we are going to need truth serum," said Collin.

Another wizard reached him a small tube full of a liquid. Collin walked over and administered it to Lillian. It took a few moments before it became effective.

"Okay," Collin began again. "Are you or were you under the Imperious Curse?"

Lillian answered, "Yes."

"Do you know who cast the curse on you?" he asked causing Lillian's heart beat to quicken.

She knew the next question he would ask and if she answered it could possible end Harry's life. She had to answer. The potion wouldn't let her keep quite.

"Yes," she said.

"Can you tell me who it was?" he asked.

Tears swelled up in Lillian's eyes. Her heart was at its limit. She began to shake and felt faint, but she would fight it.

"I..." Lillian said and then swallowed. "I can."

"Who is it, child?" Collin asked.

Lillian glanced at the man and then at Harry. "It...it..." she stuttered causing the bad wizard to grip his wand tighter. "It was..." she said on the verge of hyperventilating.

Lillian captured everything in her and stood up despite the things that had bound her to the seat.

"It was him!" she pointed at the man.

The man stood up. "You'll regret that, young lady," said the man.

He pointed his wand straight at Harry's face. Lillian ran and knocked Harry out of the way.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted the man.

It almost hit Lillian, but missed her by less than an inch. The force she hit Harry with threw her over him and into the wall. Lillian's head hit the wall and spots flashed before her eyes before darkness covered them up. Mr. Weasley came over to Harry and tried to rush him out of the room. Harry scooped Lillian into his arms and carried her out while the other wizards fought to control the dark wizard.

Lillian came around within a few minutes. Her head ached, but she found comfort when she realized she was in Harry's arms and he was safe. He rocked her as the pain left her. When she felt calm enough to talk, she first asked about Hermione and Ron.

"Their fine," said Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was sitting at his desk. "They're on the way back to the school."

"Mr. Weasley," said Lillian. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt them."

Mr. Weasley got up and walked over to her. "Sweetheart," he said, "You didn't do anything wrong. You probably saved their lives if anything."

Mr. Weasley wiped Lillian's tears away and kissed her forehead. "You have become like a daughter to me. Just as Harry is like a son. I love you both and I don't want you hurt or feeling responsible for anything you are innocent of. It is a dark time and those on the dark side will do anything to hurt the ones we love. I am just thankful that all of you are safe."

Lillian stopped crying. She felt proud that Mr. Weasley considered her like a daughter even though he had know her only for a short time.

"There now," said Mr. Weasley. "I am going to go make sure they don't need me. You both stay here until I return. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Lillian and Harry said.

Mr. Weasley left them. Noise echoed under the closed door. It carried on for nearly ten minutes before finally dying away. They sat in silence so not alert anyone they were in here. It was getting to the point that trust was a rare jewel among the people. You couldn't tell who your friends were and who would turn on you in a blink of an eye. Mr. Weasley finally did return and ushered them out of the Ministry of Magic building.

"Lillian, are you able to Disapparate?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, sir," answered Lillian.

"To Hogsmeade then," said Mr. Weasley.

Harry went first, followed by Lillian, and then Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley walked with them to the school. Lillian still ached a little, but she didn't let on that she did. McGonagall stopped Mr. Weasley just inside the doorway. She had most likely heard the news from the others.

"Professor," said Harry. "Where are Hermione and Ron?"

"They are in the hospital wing," answered McGonagall she said looking over her students.

Once Lillian and Harry got out of view of McGonagall and Mr. Weasley, they took off running. When they arrived at the hospital wing, they paused only a moment to catch their breath before entering. When they did open the door, they found Ron and Hermione sitting on their beds talking to Fred and George. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet. Rumors had already started flying and Quick Quill Express News was on the ball to report what happened at the Ministry of Magic. They walked over to them and before either of them could say anything, Lillian hugged them both and apologized.

"It wasn't your fault if what I overheard was true," said Hermione. "The Imperious curse, right?"

"Yeah," said Lillian. "I tried to fight it. I swear it, but it was too strong. I have fought it before, but this time it was just too strong."

They went on to tell them of what happen from the point that they were knocked unconscious. Lillian was in tears before they were finished. Harry took Lillian and made her face him.

"Lillian, none of this was your fault," Harry said looking her straight in the eye. "It could have happened to either of us. We may not have been strong like you. If it had been us...someone could have died."

Harry pulled Lillian close. Ron and Hermione came over to them as well. They all just held each other until they heard the door open. Professor Lupin walked in carrying a small sack. He spoke a minute to Madam Pomfrey before coming over.

"Are you alright?" asked Lupin.

"We're alright, professor," said Hermione.

"What happened to the man who...?" asked Lillian, but was interrupted.

"He was arrested," answered Lupin. "He was one of the ring leaders of Voldemort. We found the mark on his arm. They gave him a truth serum and he revealed information that will be of great help to the Order. Now that is enough about that, I came here to give you these."

Lupin opened the bag and pulled out four medals and reached one to each of them. Lillian looked down and read hers. It read:

"**We herby award this medal to you, Lillian Rose Deneverous, for your hard work and dedication. You have done a great work for the Wizard world in creating a cure for Lycanthropy."**

When Lillian first read the medal, she paid no attention that they had put her real name. When she read it again, however, her eyes froze on her name.

"Sir, my name," began Lillian.

"Its okay, Lillian," said Lupin. "Your name was changed so you couldn't be found. They know you're here. It is only right that you be able to graduate with your true last name."

"Thank you," said Lillian. "You really don't know what that means to me."

"Almost as much as what you and your friends have done for me," Lupin finished for her.

"It was our pleasure, sir," said Lillian; her friends agreed. Lupin smiled.

"Lillian," said Lupin, "I think someone wants to speak with you."

"Who?" Lillian asked.

"A very sweet woman by the name of Erica," answered Lupin.

Lillian had forgotten about Erica. She wasn't use to her being here.

"Is she okay?" asked Lillian.

"Yes," said Lupin standing to leave "She's fine. I must go now. I'll send her in." Lupin left the hospital wing. Fred and George joined him and within moments, Erica came in. Lillian got off the bed and ran to her. She threw her arms around Erica and held on for the longest time.

"Are you okay?" Erica asked looking at Lillian.

"Yes, ma'am," answered Lillian. "Are you?"

"I'm fine," said Erica. "You gave me quite a scare, but it wasn't your fault. Remus...I mean Professor Lupin told me what happened. He got me out, you know?"

"I'm so thankful he did," said Lillian. "If he hadn't and you had gotten hurt I would never have forgiven myself."

"I'm okay," said Erica. "Just forget about what happened, okay?"

"Okay," said Lillian. "Come here, I want you to meet someone."

Lillian introduced her friends and told her that Ron and Hermione were getting married right after graduation. Erica congratulated them. They talked for nearly an hour before Professor Lupin came back.

"Miss Praisley," said Lupin, "I'm supposed to take you to the train station."

"Okay," smiled Erica. Erica turned back to Lillian and gave her another hug. "Honey," she said, "I've got to go now, but I'll see you at the end of term. I love you."

"Love you, too," said Lillian.

Erica bid farewell to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as well and told them it was nice to finally meet them. Erica got up and walked out with Lupin.

"She's seems nice," said Ron. "She's a Muggle, right?"

"She's a sweetheart," said Lillian. "She is a Muggle, but she has known about us her whole life. She's okay with it. She feels like a part of the family."

"Dad would be fascinated by her," said Ron.

"So," said Harry, "When do you get out?"

"We should be released now," answered Hermione. "I am surprised we haven't been told so."

They were stolen away from their thoughts when loud booms sounded.

"Is it another lock down?" asked Harry.

"Erica!" said Lillian.

Lillian jumped off the bed and ran toward the exit. Professor Dumbledore, however, stopped her before she could leave. He warned them to stay there. He asked for Madam Pomfrey to follow him and he shut the door and sealed it. Lillian grabbed the door and pulled hard on it. She groaned and kicked the door before sliding down to the floor.

"I've got to think," said Lillian. "I've got to get to Erica."

"Why don't you just Disapparate?" asked Ron.

"Ron!" snapped Hermione. "Don't give her any ideas."

"Ron," Lillian said, "you're bloody brilliant." Lillian stood and did just what he said.

When Lillian Apparated, she found herself on the Hogwarts Express train that Erica was going home on. It was stopped and really cold. She Dementors were on board, but she couldn't let that stop her. She ran down the isle toward the front of the train. When she entered the last car she found herself facing three Dementors and at least one Death Eater. She took out her wand and transported them to Azkaban with just a flash.

Once they were gone and before they could come back, she ran into the cubicle. Lupin was holding Erica trying to protect her.

"Erica? Professor Lupin?' she said. "Are you okay?"

"Lillian?" said both of them.

"How did you get here?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Not now," said Lillian. "We've got to get out of here. Is anyone else on board?"

"Just the driver," said Lupin.

"Let's go," said Lillian.

Erica and Professor Lupin got up and followed her out. When they got to the conductor's box, they found a Dementor and again Lillian transported it to Azkaban. The driver was lying unconscious on the floor. He was okay and most likely had just fainted.

Professor Lupin picked him up and brought him out of the compartment.

"Get in here," said Lillian. "Okay, is the train just like the school? Can you Disapparate?"

"No," said Lupin.

"Okay," said Lillian. "I am going to transport you to Platform 9 3/4. I'll follow just behind you."

Lillian transported them just as a door open and three masked men came aboard.

"Kill her," said one of them.

She dodged the spell, but hit her arm really hard against a metal bar. She felt it crack. It caused her eyes to sting, but she couldn't let it stop her. Lillian stood up and grabbed her wand off the floor. One of the men turned into her cubicle, but she managed to Disapparate barely in time to miss another curse aimed at her.

"Where is she?" was the first thing Lillian heard when she Apparated at Platform 9 3/4.

"Erica," said Lillian.

"Lillian!" Erica said as she grabbed on to Lillian accidentally hitting Lillian's arm.

"Ouch," Lillian gasped with pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Erica and Lupin at once.

"Never you mind," said Lillian. "Erica, I'm going to get you home and I am going to get Professor Lupin back to Hogwarts first. They need him there."

Erica thanked Remus for allowing her to come to Hogwarts. She was the first Muggle ever to knowingly step onto Hogwarts grounds.

"It was my pleasure," said Lupin.

"Professor?" said Lillian. "Are you ready?"

Lupin nodded. Lillian took her wand back out and transported Lupin into Dumbledore's office. A young wizard no more than twenty five took responsibility for the train driver. She told the man that the train was still at Hogsmeade station. She gave him a brief explanation of what happened, but she really needed to get back to Hogwarts.

"Come here, Erica," said Lillian.

Lillian transported Erica and herself to their house. When they found themselves in the living room, Lillian apologized that she couldn't stay, but Erica gave her a hug and told her to be careful. Lillian promised to write as soon as possible. Lillian backed away from her and Disapparated back to the infirmary. Her friends were still there.

"Lillian," said Harry.

Harry came over to her and held her close. He mashed against her hurt arm and she let out another small gasp of pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I just hurt my arm a bit," she answered.

"You had me so worried," he told her.

Harry then asked her about Professor Lupin and Erica.

"They're fine," said Lillian. "Erica is at home and Professor Lupin is with the Headmaster."

Their reunion was cut short when dust and debris flew across the room as an explosion broke the hospital doors into a thousand bits. A single Death Eater stood in the doorway. Lillian and her friends grabbed their wands and watched him approach. Lillian felt something. Something she hadn't felt before. She felt as if her senses were reading this character.

"Wait!" she told her friends. "This person is under the Imperious Curse."

"How can you tell?" asked Hermione.

"I...I can feel it," Lillian answered. "Whoever this person really is doesn't want to do this. He's fighting it, but he is too weak and the person controlling him is too strong."

Lillian motioned for her friends to dunk behind the bed. She then slowly pointed her wand and the man just after the Death Eater cast the first spell with a miss, Lillian cast the Finite Incantatem spell. The man fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Lillian approached him slowly, wand at the ready. He didn't move except to drop his wand. Lillian knelt down in front of him. She slowly reached over and pulled off his mask. It was Draco. His eyes were closed and Lillian could feel how weak he was.

"Draco?" said Lillian softly.

At first he said nothing as Harry, Hermione, and Ron rose up from behind the bed. When Draco finally raised his face to Lillian's, tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Lillian," he said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice."

"No choice?" asked Lillian.

"Lillian," said Draco, "I killed your parents because my parents kept pressuring me. Afterwards, however, I wanted to stop, but my uncle found out and he placed me under that dreadful curse. He said it was to protect the family name with the Dark Lord. I have killed and hurt so many people, Lillian."

"Draco, it wasn't you," Lillian told him. "You had no control."

"It was my fault with your parents," said Draco.

"You were pressured," said Lillian. "Most people give into pressure. I don't blame you. If I blame anyone, it is Voldemort."

"Harry," said Draco. "I am so sorry about your parents also. I'm also sorry for the way I've treated you, Hermione, and Ron. You didn't deserve that kind of treatment."

Lillian looked at her friends for their assurance that they were okay with Draco and if they believed him or not. Harry was the first to walk over to them. Ron tried to stop him, but Harry went anyway. Harry knelt down beside Lillian.

"Harry," said Draco, "I am truly sorry."

Draco put his arms around Harry in an apologetic hug. After that Hermione and Ron knew that Draco had changed. If Draco hadn't changed, no way would he have given Harry a hug.

Hermione and Ron came over as well. However, this moment of discovery came to a brief end.

"I here someone coming," said Hermione.

They all became extremely quite. It was true someone was approaching with great haste.

"They must have heard the explosion," said Harry.

Lillian stood up and cast a quick repair charm on the doors that not even a speck of dust could be found.

"What about Draco?" Ron asked.

"Leave it to me," said Lillian.

Lillian grabbed Draco's hand and he vanished just as the door opened. Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned to face Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape.

"Are you children okay?' asked McGonagall.

"We heard an explosion," said Lupin.

"We're fine," said Hermione.

"Thank goodness," said McGonagall. "You need to come with us."

"Lillian may need Madam Pomfrey to look at her arm before we take them," said Lupin.

Madam Pomfrey did so and like the time she took care of Lillian's ankle she done the same with her arm. Lillian made sure she had a good grip on Draco's arm before she lost consciousness, but when she awoke he was still invisible to her relief.

She got to her feet and they followed their professors out of the infirmary. By the route they were following, it was suggestive that it was the common room they were going too. Lillian had no choice, but to let Draco to go in with them. When they were inside, McGonagall spoke with the Gryffindors and she and the other teachers left. Lillian motioned for her friends to follow her. She led them to the girl's steps.

"We can't go up there," said Harry.

"Sure you can," said Lillian. Lillian bent down and touched the stairs.

"Hurry," said Lillian. Harry and the others ran up the stairs followed by Lillian and Draco.

Once they were inside their room, they began to relax. Lillian released Draco who sat down on the floor near the window. He was really quite, but under the circumstances they were all really quite.

"How are we going to get him back to Slytherin common room without anyone finding out?" asked Ron.

"Ah!" gasped Draco grabbing his arm. He pushed his sleeve up and revealed the Death Eater mark.

"He's calling," said Draco. "I have to go or they'll know."

"It's okay," said Lillian. "You don't have to go. It's over. If you go, they'll be able to control you again."

"The mark, though," said Draco. "He can track us by it. He'll trace me down and kill me."

"No he won't," said Lillian.

Lillian placed her hand over the mark and bright light surrounded the area. Draco felt a burning sensation, but when the light faded, the mark was gone. Lillian lowered herself to her knees exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked with concern.

"I'll be fine," said Lillian.

Before Lillian could completely recover, the door opened and Ginny Weasley walked in.

"Herm...?" she cut short when she spotted Draco.

Ginny grabbed for her wand, but everyone said or did something to stop her from cursing Malfoy.

"He's okay, Ginny," said Ron.

Ginny slowly put her wand in her cloak pocket, but she didn't take her eye off him. This time they sealed the door and explained to Ginny what had happened. When they were finished, Draco had his turn.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he said. "I'm sorry for every time I've teased you for one thing or another. I'm also sorry that my father slipped Tom Riddle's diary into your cauldron second year. I knew it and I did nothing. I am sorry for that, but I swear I've changed. I swear it."

They were so engaged in the words that came out of Draco's mouth that their hearts skipped a beat when a knock came from the door.

"I'll get Draco to his common room," said Lillian. "Just tell whoever it is, that I am in the bathroom. Harry, you and Ron come with me too."

Harry, Ron, Draco, and Lillian all went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Huddle close," said Lillian.

Lillian transported them first to the foot of the Gryffindor boy's dorm room steps. No one was there and so she bid the goodbye and she and Draco vanished. When they reappeared they were in Draco's room. It was empty. Draco bid her farewell and she returned back to the bathroom. When she came out, Ginny was sitting on Hermione's bed and Hermione stood talking to McGonagall.

"Lillian?" said McGonagall. "Do you know where Harry is?"

"I guess he is in his room," suggested Lillian glancing at Hermione.

"I just came from there," said McGonagall.

"Are you sure you didn't see him in the common room?" asked Lillian. "I'm pretty sure both he and Ron would be there if they aren't in their rooms."

Lillian could tell that she just made McGonagall very unsure of herself.

"I'll recheck," said McGonagall. "Perhaps they were in the bathroom." McGonagall left and the girls breathed a sigh of relief.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Drop me a review if you have a chance. **


	27. Ch27 Quidditch Championship

**Chapter 27 - Quidditch Championship**

McGonagall must have found Harry and Ron for she never returned. Ginny was still a wee bit pale. Hermione nor Lillian either one could blame her for being. Who would dare imagine their becoming friends with Draco Malfoy let along it being reality. Lillian and her friends felt a great relief come over them now that they didn't need to worry about Draco spying anymore. Another pressure came hard upon them quickly though.

The last and final Quidditch game for them at Hogwarts approached quickly. It was the championship game and the game was against Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw had beat Slytherin by one point and made it to the playoff game. Gryffindor Quidditch Team 2 had won their championship which had put even greater pressure on Harry's team to win their championship too. The house cup was well on its way to being theirs, but it was still a close call. They didn't dare brag for fear they would turn their luck.

They practiced all day Saturday and after the last class everyday. Draco was still being friendly and had even made Crabbe and Goyle feel an inch tall when they dared tease one of his new friends. Crabbe and Goyle became distant for awhile, but they didn't seem to function correctly without their leader so they came back. They had several odd looks and double takes if they were talking together under friendly terms.

Their schools studies became tougher as days ticked down toward N.E.W.T.S. Their teachers seemed to try cramming seven years worth of studies and then some into their brains. Rumor had it that several students were admitted to the hospital wing for accidents involving memory charms. One boy in Hufflepuff grew a big toe in the middle of his forehead; a Slytherin girl caused all of her hair to fall out and the worst of all was the Ravenclaw boy who apparently tried to create a memory enhancing potion, but accidentally created something that turned his skin blue. Madam Pomfrey managed to get the toe to fall off with little scaring, but she said the girls' hair would grow back in time, but she had a very big maybe with that. As for the blue boy, she said only time would tell. Anyway, the gang worked hard in all their studies, but they seemed to work hardest when it came to just being kids, while they still could. In just several months time, they would graduate and be off on their own.

Harry came up with several new moves. Tricky ones that just might throw the Ravenclaw team off. By now, Ravenclaw knew most of their plays and most likely had made plays that maneuvered around them. They'll be lost for sure if they do use the old plays. Harry had a plan, though. He planned to start the game with their old plays. Then just as they let Ravenclaw think their going to win it, they'll bring in the new plays and sweep them away. Harry had to be sneaky and quite careful. No matter how much planning they may do, if Ravenclaw got to the snitch first all would be lost.

Lillian and Harry came up with a great idea, but they would need permission to do it unless they snuck and did it. Could they get away with it though? The gang was up to the challenge because they knew they would never get permission for the Gryffindor teams to have an all night fling before a game. Not the night before the game anyway. They set the date and at Quidditch practice, they informed the other players of the plan and informed them to tell no one. Lillian told them that they were to remain in the common room while everyone else went to bed. Lillian and Harry would then share tea with everyone remaining in the common room. The tea will have a sleeping drought in it. This will keep anyone from telling on us. From there, Lillian would get everyone to the room in which the party would take place.

"It's done then," said Harry. "Now if anyone doesn't want to participate, you don't have to, but you are welcome. If you change your mind once we've left we will bring you back, however, if you don't go with us, you won't be able to find us."

"We will be putting a spell on the room that will leave it sound proof and invisible to everyone that isn't inside it," said Lillian. "This will keep the teachers from finding us."

"Do you think it is worth the risk," asked Andrew Kirke. "If we are found out then we'll have to forfeit the game."

"Our plan is fool proof," said Ron. "Besides if something goes wrong, Lillian can pop us back into the common room."

Only a few opted out of going to the party. Andrew was one of them. Derick Blane was the only other from Team 1. Jill Druthers, Jake Spritz, and Andrea Camdin from Team 2 didn't want to participate. That was fine though. It still left Harry, Lillian, Ron, Neville, Jack, Ginny, and Adam Triocus. Hermione also was invited. Draco had been invited, but he turned down the invitation due to he felt that it would be a little uncomfortable. Fred and George, as former Quidditch players, were also invited and of course they accepted. They loved the idea of breaking the rules more than being at the party.

When the night of the party came, Harry and Lillian did their head count and those of the team who was going remained in the common room. Harry and Lillian shared the tea with those remaining. Within minutes everyone was sound to sleep. They met the others back in the common room and Lillian popped them to the room. The room was decorated and drinks and snacks laid about compliments of Dobby. Dobby stood near the fireplace and let out a happy shriek when they entered.

Dobby ran over and greeted Harry and the others. Someone started the record player and the party was underway. For several hours they talked and danced and they had fun. Several hours passed and everyone gathered around the fireplace. Hermione turned the music and the lights off and they sat around reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts. They laughed and cried. They spoke about their plans once they left school and how great a joy it was to have met and played with them.

Within another hour, Jack and Adam requested to go back. Lillian took them back and then remained Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lillian, Ginny, Neville, and the twins. Neville, however, had fallen asleep on an old teacher's desk that sat in one corner. Lillian simply popped him into his bed. Then just remained 'the family'. The only blood related was the Weasleys, of course, but Hermione would be apart of the actual family when she and Ron married. Harry and Ron were like brothers and Lillian became like a sister to Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny began to hang out with them more since Hermione and Ron became engaged. Ginny was also worried about not having at least one of her siblings at school with her. She had always had one there since she had been at school. Next year she wouldn't and with the war still going on she had feared it more than the idea of it being her last year at Hogwarts. She had spoke with Lillian several times about it and Lillian did her best to assure Ginny everything would be okay. Lillian and Hermione even invited Ginny to move into their dorm room. It became like a sleep over every night. When it got so late that everyone wanted to go to bed, Lillian transported them all back to the common room and one by one everyone bid the others good night and went to bed.

Lillian and the trio were the last left in the common room. Lillian sat on the couch reading a book that was recommended for those who were reviewing for N.E.W.T.S. It was simply called N.E.W.T.s: A Review which was written by Bartholomew G. Hedfordshire III. Before long, Ron and Hermione decided they were ready for bed. Harry told Ron and Hermione good night and came over and sat beside Lillian.

"I may need to borrow that when you're done," said Harry causing Lillian to smile.

"Sure," she said. "It covers material from first year till now. It also gives pointers on how to remember specific things that may come up on the test."

"Wow! I really wish I had that book when I took that test," a voice from inside the fireplace said. Lillian and Harry looked over and were quite surprised to see Sirius' head in the fireplace.

"Sirius!" said Harry, a little louder than he needed too.

Harry made a quick glance at the stairway and repeated himself in a lower tone. "Sirius, what's up?"

"I just figured I would pop in and wish you good luck for the game tomorrow," Sirius said. "I was here earlier. I likely scared one of the first years almost to death. You know better than wondering around the castle alone."

Lillian and Harry both looked down at the floor in mock shame. It was true they knew better, but they were still too young to care.

"You two better go on to bed," said Sirius.

"Okay," said Harry.

Harry and Lillian bid Sirius good night and as they started up the steps Sirius vanished. Harry gave Lillian a quick kiss before they went to their rooms. Hermione and Ginny were still awake, but had just turned the light off to go to sleep. Lillian changed and washed the make up off her face. She climbed into the bed and felt the day's anxieties flee. She hadn't realized how tired she was. She barely remembered saying good night before she was asleep.

Her dreams were haunted by horrid images of Dementors, Death Eaters, and a storm unlike any she had ever seen. It started off normal, a beautiful blue sky not a cloud in sight. The sun was warm and shown brightly. It changed quickly though. The sky turned menacingly dark. Thunder echoed throughout the grounds and lightening flashed so quickly it was blinding. It got worse though. The wind suddenly picked up and everything got extremely cold. Dementors were all around them. Lillian caught glimpse of one grabbing Ron and performing the Dementor's kiss. Ron soulless body then fell to the ground.

Lillian watched horrified as her friends one by one fell and she felt useless and completely unable to stop it. She was witness to their executions. Lillian tossed in her bed; she couldn't make herself wake up. She watched as two Death Eaters came at her and grabbed her by each of their arms and she felt them shaking her. Lillian opened her eyes wide and found Ginny and Hermione on each side of her shaking her trying to wake her. Lillian felt sweat all over her body. She covered her face with her hands. Her mind raced with the images. She had never felt nor seen anything so horrible. She cried. Her body jumped with her sobbing. She felt sick and bolted towards the bathroom where she vomited. Hermione and Ginny followed her.

Once Lillian quit being sick, she wet her face and rinsed her mouth before sliding down the wall to a sitting position. Hermione and Ginny knelt before her and tried to get her to talk about it, but she couldn't make herself speak. Every time she tried, she felt as if she would once again be sick. After a few minutes, though, she calmed herself and told them what she dreamed. Hermione and Ginny both gasped when she mentioned the part about Ron.

When Lillian had finished, Ginny unknowing of Lillian's gift, simply said, "Thank goodness, it's just a dream." Hermione looked at Lillian.

"Ginny," began Lillian. "I want to show you something, but only if you want me too. I can show you my past, what happened to my parents, and what my dreams are all about."

Ginny looked at her oddly. "What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Her dreams aren't always just dreams," said Hermione.

"Show me," said Ginny.

"Hermione," said Lillian. "Would you like to see again?"

Hermione hesitated. She didn't really want to experience that again, but something made her go ahead with it. Lillian took hold of Ginny's and Hermione's hand.

"Ready?" asked Lillian.

With their answer, Lillian closed her eyes and took them back. They saw her family, how happy they were together. It was followed by their goodbye scene and although Lillian wasn't there she knew what happened to her parents afterwards. From there, Ginny and Hermione relived some of the things that could have been a disaster if it weren't for Lillian's gift. They even got to see the dream that she had just had.

When it was over, Ginny sort of looked pale. "All that happened...this year?" she asked.

"Yes," said Lillian. "Some of it happened a little differently then you seen. I have the ability to see the future and somewhat change it."

"When she has these dreams," said Hermione. "She has to report it to Dumbledore."

"Not all my dreams are like that, though" said Lillian. "I can tell the difference. If it is a foreshadowing of what is to happen, I feel as if the dreams are reality. The others are normal dreams."

"Do you have other powers different than what other witches and wizards have?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," said Lillian, "They are sometimes difficult to live with though. My powers are still weak. They haven't matured yet. It is a protection for those like me so that our powers can't be used for evil. My powers won't mature till I turn eighteen. So even though I have them, they are making my life more difficult than they are a help because I have no real control over them."

"So…" Ginny said nervously. "So what you said about Ron and the rest of us is it going to happen?"

Ginny and Hermione both looked anxiously at her. "I hope not," said Lillian. "I'm going to do everything possible to stop it."

They continued to talk until 4:00am. Ginny had fallen asleep and Hermione was almost. Lillian sat still until she was sure both were asleep then she slipped out of bed. Still in her pajamas, she made her way downstairs to the common room. She had to think and she needed to be alone. She lay down on the couch and covered herself with a blanket she had brought down. She stared into the fire as the flames danced. She could warn them, but who except Harry and Ron would take her serious? She closed her eyes and before she knew it, sleep had overcome her.

When she woke up, Harry was bent down in front of her. "Good morning, beautiful," he whispered.

Lillian smiled. She sat up and looked around her. Ron was sitting in a chair next to the couch. Other than that, they were alone.

"What time is it?" asked Lillian.

"Don't worry," said Harry. "It's still early. Ron and I woke and couldn't get back to sleep so we came down here so not to wake the others. I didn't expect to find you here though."

"I need to speak with both of you anyways," said Lillian.

"What about?" asked Ron.

"I had another dream," said Lillian.

Lillian told them of the dream. "I think we should warn the others and tell Dumbledore," said Lillian.

"If we tell Dumbledore, he might cancel the game," said Ron.

"Ron's right," said Harry. "We need the game. We will warn the others."

"What if they decide they don't want to play?" asked Lillian.

"Team 2 can fill in," said Ron.

"No," said Harry. "They can't in the championship."

"We will worry about that later," said Lillian. "Maybe we should schedule a meeting before first class."

"Okay," said Harry. "Ron and I will take care of telling the others."

"Make sure that in the meeting you tell them they will be required to keep their wands with them during the game," said Lillian. "I am going to go on up and get dressed. I'll be back down in awhile."

Lillian left them. Up in the room, Hermione and Ginny were still asleep. Lillian picked out an outfit. She then went and showered and dressed. Her back pack was the last thing she grabbed before leaving the room. Harry and Ron were playing wizards' chess when she returned. She spent the rest of the morning finishing a report that wasn't due until next week. When other students began coming down, Ron and Harry went about telling the other players that they were having a meeting. Everyone is to meet just outside the Great Hall after breakfast.

After breakfast, everyone was out in the hall. They followed them to an empty classroom where Harry told them what was going on.

"We are not going to force you to play," said Harry. "It is your choice. We also are going to take a vote. Should we tell Dumbledore and have the game possibly canceled or go in prepared for the worse?"

To their surprise the first to speak was Neville. "I vote we play this game."

Andrew and Jack didn't look so comfortable with that though.

"I'm out," said Andrew.

"Me too," said Jack. "It isn't worth it."

"Anyone else?" asked Harry.

"I'm in," said the others.

Andrew and Jack left the room. Their Quidditch days were over for this year. The bell sounded and the meeting was adjourned. It was settled that they weren't going to tell Dumbledore, but they were two players short. Both of their beaters were gone. They couldn't use anyone from Team 2, but who could they get that knew enough about the positions to play?

"Fred and George!" though Lillian to herself.

They had played for several years. They would know most of the plays and it wouldn't take much for them to learn the new ones.

When the bell rang for lunch she pulled Harry and Ron aside.

"I know who our beaters are?" she told them. They looked at her puzzled.

"Who?" they asked.

"Fred and George," she said. "They know most of the plays and it shouldn't take much to teach them the new plays. Besides, they would love the idea of being back in the game."

Ron didn't look to happy at first, but the more he thought about it, the plan sounded better than the moment before. It's lunch time, let's go find them and let them know.

They found the twins in the Great Hall having lunch. They looked at them as if they lost their minds when they sat down.

"How would you like to play Quidditch with us?" asked Harry.

"Would we ever," said Fred and George.

"Follow us," said Lillian. They went outside to the Gryffindor pitch.

"Wow," said George. "Where did this come from?"

"Never mind it," said Lillian. "We have to show these plays to you and let you learn them before the game tonight."

"Well let's get busy," said Fred.

Harry brought out the board and began drawing the plays which came to life. As Harry explained the plays, the twins absorbed the information eagerly. They were so excited about getting to play again. When lunch ended, they left and went on to class. Andrew and Jack brought their uniforms to Lillian after the last class of the day. Jack was about the same size as the twins, but Andrew's was small. Lillian performed an engorgement charm to make it fit. She also changed the name on the back to match the twins including their old numbers. When they met in the locker room, the others were sort of excited to see the twins walk in. The twins sort of looked down at their clothes though thinking that they didn't have a uniform.

"Don't worry," said Lillian.

Lillian laid her bag down and took out the two uniforms. Fred and George's eyes lit up. Lillian than excused herself and went to the Ravenclaw locker room. She knocked on the door and the captain of the team answered.

"Can I help you?" asked the boy.

"I wanted to wish you good luck," said Lillian. "I would also like to tell you something if you wouldn't mind it being in private." The boy obliged and closed the door.

"I know this is going to sound crazy," said Lillian. "Please humor me though. I have a horrible feeling that something is going to go wrong. I feel like just to be on the safe side, both of our teams should take our wands on the field."

"What do you think is going to happen?" he asked looking at her oddly.

"I fear that an attack from the dark side will occur and if it does, at least we will have a chance to protect ourselves. Please...please I beg you make your players take their wands with them."

"I still don't see that happening, but okay I'll tell them to take their wands," he said.

"Thank you," said Lillian.

Lillian left him and went back to the Gryffindor locker room. Harry was going over a few more plays with them before the game. When they heard the whistle, Lillian reminded them to take their wands and they went out to the doors and mounted their brooms. When the door opened, they flew out and circled the Quidditch field.

The announcer began rattling off the names..."Gryffindor Team Captain and Seeker Harry Potter, Co-Captain and Keeper Ron Weasley, Beaters Jack...wait a minute...that's not Jack and Andrew that is Fred and George Weasley back in the game at last. I tell you this is going to be a good game. Last but not least our chasers Lillian Deneverous, Neville Longbottom, and Derick Blane!"

The Gryffindor team flew down to the ground so that Ravenclaw team could do their lap. Once they were called, they too came down. Madam Hooch gave each team's beaters their paddles and gave the whistle for the teams to rise. The teams flew up and got into their circle formation. Hooch let the Bludgers and snitch go. They flew high in the air and with a blow of her whistle; Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air. Lillian grabbed it and flew hard toward the goal. When she was blocked she passed the Quaffle to Neville who took it in and made the goal.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," said the announcer. "Ravenclaw has control. Oh, watch out for that Bludger. Ouch, that had to hurt."

Lillian looked around so far everything seemed normal. No sign of Dementors or Death Eaters. Harry was flying high ahead in search of the snitch. Neville passed her the Quaffle and she flew toward the goal. This time she wasn't blocked and she scored.

"Twenty points Gryffindor," said the announcer.

The game continued for several hours leading the score 60 to 20 Gryffindor in the lead. The fans were roaring with good cheer. Lillian began to think maybe it was just a dream, but she though too soon for the air became cold quick. Lillian could tell that the fans noticed to for they became quiet all of a sudden. Lillian stopped mid flight and looked around her. She couldn't see them yet, but they were there.

"Harry, watch out!" she shouted at the sight of a Dementor closing in on Harry.

Harry turned just in time to avoid it. Lillian flew to the ground and got off her broom and motioned for the others to come down. The others, however, were distracted as more Dementors approached. Lillian didn't like what she was seeing. Dark clouds rolled in and lightening flashed.

It was just like her dream, but it seemed so much worse. She watched as one came right at Ron. Lillian pointed her wand and cast the Patronus charm. Dementors flew away from them, but Lillian was rendered helpless when a couple of Death Eaters grabbed her. She fought to escape, but they held tight. Students and teachers alike fled the stands. The teachers trained in defense against the dark arts came out to fight while the others got everyone inside the school. Lillian stomped the Death Eaters feet and got on her broom and flew off. One of the Dementors had grabbed Ron and was closing in to give him the kiss, but Lillian stopped it by running straight into the creature.

"Fly away," shouted Lillian.

Ron did just that, but only after he made sure Ginny and Hermione got out. Fred and George zapped a few of the Dementors. Ravenclaw team had flown off at the first sight of them. Several members of the D.A. ran on the field to help.

When the stands were empty, Lillian counted heads. Harry was okay, but he was fighting with a Dementor that kept after him. Neville was on the ground his wand marked on two Death Eaters who lay on the ground obviously under the full body bind. Lillian was really impressed. Ron and Derrick were gone up to the school. Lillian stopped a Death Eater from zapping Professor Lupin who had been distracted by another Dementor flying just above him. Lupin looked at her and without words she knew he was thankful. She put the Death Eater under a full body bind. She took another glance at Harry.

"Watch out, Harry," she shouted at him as another Dementor flew at him.

As she flew toward him, she was cut short as something smacked her in the back of the head and she found herself in the dark and on the ground. Searing pain ran down the back of her head as she felt something oozing and than nothing.

When she awoke, she was in the infirmary. She could only tell that by the sound of Madam Pomfrey's voice echoing from her office. Lillian opened her eyes, but the darkness didn't leave. She thought maybe something was over them. She reached up to remove whatever it was, but nothing was there. She couldn't see. Her head was wrapped, but nothing was over her eyes. Her heart raced, but she had to calm herself. She didn't know the extent of her injuries so not to injure herself any more she didn't move. She heard the hospital door open and footsteps approach her bed.

"Lillian?" said a voice that she was so glad to hear.

"Harry?" she sighed thankfully. "I was so worried that..." .

"Everything is okay," he said cutting her off. "Every one got out thanks to you."

"That's right," said Ron. "You saved my life."

"You saved a lot of people," said Hermione.

Lillian stared blankly ahead. She smiled. Fred and George came into the wing talking loudly.

"Great game," they said once they got to her bed.

"I wish we could have finished it," said Lillian.

"What are you talking about," asked Fred. "We did finish it."

"That's right," said George. "That snitch flew right to Harry as if it were trying to escape those creatures."

"I missed that," said Lillian.

"It happened just after the Bludger hit you I guess," said Fred.

"So that's what hit me," said Lillian.

Lillian continued to stare straight ahead and her friends began to notice.

"What are you staring at?" Ron asked trying to follow her gaze.

"Nothing, answered Lillian. "Just..."

"Lillian?" said Ron nervously after he waved his hand in front of her face and she didn't even flinch. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" asked Lillian.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I..." Lillian stuttered. "I...I can't see."

"What do you mean you can't see?" asked Fred.

"Everything is dark," answered Lillian. "I think…I'm blind."

"Have you told Madam Pomfrey?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Lillian. "I had just woken when you came in."

"I'll go get her," said Hermione.

Hermione left and shortly returned with Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey checked her eyes and her bandages, but she simply said that nothing could be done except to wait and see if her vision would return. Madam Pomfrey started back to her office when the door opened again. It was Dumbledore. Lillian heard Pomfrey telling Dumbledore about her vision problem, but Dumbledore said nothing in return. Madam Pomfrey continued to her office and Dumbledore came over to Lillian's bed.

"Good evening," he said. "May I speak with Miss Deneverous alone please?"

Her friends obliged and left the room for a few minutes.

"Lillian," said Dumbledore, "You should have come to me. Yes, I know about the dream. Don't blame your friends, I sort of coaxed it out of them."

"I'm sorry, sir," said Lillian. "I thought...I mean..."

"Never mind," said Dumbledore. "It is passed now. Thankfully no one was hurt. It was, however, very wise of you to have the players to take their wands on the field with them."

"I just thought that if we had the game, we should at least go in prepared to protect ourselves," said Lillian.

"The Ravenclaw captain told me to thank you," said Dumbledore. Lillian smiled.

"Now," he continued, "I understand that there is a complication with your injury."

"I can't see," said Lillian.

"I'm sure that your vision will return in time," Dumbledore smiled. "In the meantime, I will speak with your teachers and I am sure they will be happy to help you in anyway they can."

"I won't need help as long as I can have a typewriter and be able to repurchase my books in brail," said Lillian. "I took a class back in grade school that taught me to use brail. I just never thought that I would ever need it."

"Some things happen for a reason," said Dumbledore, "that even those of your family line wouldn't know why."

Lillian knew that to be true. If her family did know everything, her parents would be alive and Voldemort would have never come to power.

"I know your friends are most likely ready to come back in so I'll leave," said Dumbledore. "Remember if you need anything, just ask."

Dumbledore left her and her friends returned, but she wasn't in the mood to talk much so it was shortly later they left too. Lillian settled back and closed her eyes and then reopened them. She took a deep breath and settled back in to go back to sleep.


	28. Ch 28 Voices

**Chapter 28 - Voices**

Within a week, Lillian was out and back to her classes. A typewriter was put in all of her classes for her use. Astronomy was more difficult, but Lillian had studied the stars and planets so much that once she heard the name of the thing they were studying she was able to picture it in her head. Her friends had to help her to her classes, but most of the time she could get there herself. Everything was going well until one night in early May. Lillian lay awake in her bed listening to the sounds around her. By the sound of their breathing, she could tell that Ginny and Hermione were asleep. Lillian had never in her life paid so much attention to sound until she had no other options. Now her hearing had become her sight.

When she was on the doorstep of sleep is when she first heard it. She couldn't understand it at first. It sounded like someone trying to talk with something covering their mouth. She lay still trying to hear it again. It went on for a few minutes until it began to scare her.

"Who's there?" she asked in just above a whisper.

The voice stopped. Lillian listened even closer. It was silent except her friend's breathing. Lillian sat up and slowly reached out to the box that held her wand. She pulled it inside with her hidden by the closed curtains. She opened the box and took out her wand. She returned the box to the table and held her wand tightly in her hand. It shook slightly. She hadn't realized how insecure her loss of sight had made her. She wished she could utter a simple Lumos spell and be able to see who may be there or perhaps to discover that whomever it was had fled at her acknowledgement of their presence. Either way, sleep was out of the question. So she lay there, unmoving, just listening to every creak and moan of the old castle.

Hours went by, but she never heard anything else. When morning came, she heard something moving around. It walked over to her bed and she heard the curtain pull back.

"Are you awake," Hermione's voice came. Lillian was relieved.

"Is anyone out there?" Lillian asked.

"No...Just Ginny and I," said Hermione. "Why?"

"Never mind," said Lillian getting out of the bed.

Hermione reached Lillian an outfit and led her to the bathroom. Lillian undressed and got into the shower. She let the warm water run over her. It relaxed her and woke her a little.

"Maybe it was my imagination that I heard," she thought aloud.

Lillian finished her shower and got out. She dressed and left the bathroom. She felt around and found her back pack. She placed her wand inside her cloak pocket and she slowly left their room and made her way down to the common room. Several students were already there, but Harry and Ron hadn't come down. She made her way to the couch in front of the fireplace. She took out her book and by touch began reading. She was half way through the chapter when she heard the voice again. It was still muffled, but it was different. It sounded as if it were female. As she sat there, the female voice was joined by the voice she had heard during the night. They came clearer and clearer until finally over the course of the next few days she could understand them clearly. It was Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents. Lillian had spoke with them once before, but it was different. It wasn't like they were ghost this time. It was if they struggled to be here.

Later, during her History of Magic class, Lillian was so tired she fell asleep. The voices, however, woke her up. This time it was more than just James and Lily. She didn't know the others though. They were all arguing with each other. Lillian's head began to throb. She raised her hand to be excused to clear her head and she was allowed too. However, when she stood up and began walking she became dizzy and fell forward. She struck her head on the teacher's desk. Harry got up and came over to her. Lillian opened her eyes and though she couldn't see clearly, she could see blurred shadows of Harry looking down at her.

"Harry?" she reached up and brushed his face with her hand before losing consciousness.

She woke up a couple hours later. When she opened her eyes she could still see shadows, but that was better than nothing at all. Someone had their head laying down beside her so she reached over and laid her hand on them.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"I'm here," Harry said raising his head.

Lillian was looking straight at him instead of straight ahead.

"Lillian?" he said. "Can you see me?"

"Sort of," she said smiling. "Not clearly, but I can see your silhouette."

Harry smiled even though Lillian couldn't see it. Lillian thought about telling Harry about the voices, but she didn't know how he would take her hearing his parents. She also had the feeling that she shouldn't anyway or at least not at the given moment.

Another week passed, her vision still hadn't cleared, but she could tell her powers were stronger. The voices, however, were increasing. All of them started off muffled, but got clearer with each day. By the middle of the month, Lillian felt as if she was losing her mind. She began to distant herself from her friends, even Harry. She didn't have any more excuses for her actions when she heard the voices. She didn't want to tell them, but her friends were very determined and didn't give up so easily. To a certain extent, Lillian was thankful for this. She had trouble talking with people and concentrating on what they were saying due to the voices talking even louder than they were. She was unable to sleep at night and found herself unable to hear the teachers. Finally, one night, Lillian was again being kept awake and had finally been pushed to her limit.

"What do you want?!" she shouted. Hermione and Ginny woke with a start and come over to her.

"What's wrong, Lillian?" asked Hermione.

Lillian didn't pay mind to Hermione or Ginny. She was concentrating on the voices.

"Revenge us," a male voice said. "The dark lord is going to attack."

"Lillian, honey," said a familiar voice. "This is Harry's mom. I need you to protect Harry. The day is coming soon."

"The dark lord is planning to attack soon," said a voice she recognized as James.

Other voices repeated more about revenge and danger, but that was pretty much it. When she finally heard Hermione, Lillian pretended that she must have been talking in her sleep. Hermione and Ginny accepted the excuse even though Hermione looked at her oddly. Hermione and Ginny went back to their own beds and although the voices didn't go away she kept her anger in check.

A couple days later, while they were in the library studying for N.E.W.T.s, Lillian was trying desperately to concentrate. She even tried covering her ears, but the voices remained. Her head throbbed and she squint her eyes trying to make it go away. Her friends noticed and questioned her and although not talking to them she yelled for them to leave her alone. Lillian slammed her book down and got up.

Lillian began to walk out of the library, but she could feel the voice's physical structures poking and prodding at her. She couldn't see them, but she felt them. She found herself turning in circles trying to avoid them. She felt everyone's eyes upon her. She felt nauseous and although she couldn't see clearly the shadows that were visible began to spin. Lillian put her hands up to her face just before she lost her balance and fell. Harry come over and scooped her into his arms and held her.

"Lillian?" she heard him say but in a dull muffle.

She focused on his face and she watched the shadows take shape and just before everything went black, Lillian saw everything clearly.

When she woke up, she was alone. No voices. No friends. No one was there. She sat up and looked around her. Her vision was back. She rubbed her eyes to make sure. It was true. Her vision was really back. She climbed out of bed and closed the curtain. First thing she did was change and then she climbed up on her bed and looked out the window. Everything looked so beautiful. The sky was clear, the sun was bright, and the grass was green. Birds were flying through the air and the water sparkled in the sunlight. She jumped down and ran out of the hospital wing. She ran down the corridors and down the stairs. When she reached the door she ran out in the warmth of the sun and a cool breeze blowing. She could hear the sound of the clock strike eleven.

"Herbology," she said running to the back of the school. Her friends were just coming out. She stopped and called out their names.

When they saw her they just starred a moment. They weren't expecting to see her. When they did realize it they ran to her. Harry grabbed her in a hug and swung her around.

"Harry," she said, "I can see. I can see you."

Harry gave her another hug. Lillian laid her hand on his face and pulled him close and she kissed him. Ron cleared his throat a few moments later to get their attention and both Lillian and Harry blushed. Lillian thought about telling them about the voices that thankfully now were gone, she decided against it though. She just let them think that it was the head injury that caused her to act as she did and now that she was cured it was over.


	29. Ch 29 Once Upon a Shooting Star

**Chapter 29 - Once Upon a Shooting Star**

In the days just before Lillian's birthday, Harry and Lillian began spending a whole lot of time together. More 'alone' time that is. It was okay with Hermione and Ron too for they got the chance to spend some more time alone. Without their knowledge, Ginny started spending some time with Draco too. Lillian's powers were stronger, but just days away from being full. They would meet in the library to study together though. Ginny was getting a step up for next year by studying with them. Crabbe and Goyle were even learning a few things. Fred and George sat nearby. They still felt a little odd being around Malfoy and his gang.

When dinner time came, everyone went downstairs to the Great Hall. Several people sat at their table still studying for N.E.W.T.s. They had good reason too. The worst dreaded test of their school days was to take place early next month. June was the last month of the school year. That meant they were going to be extremely busy. When the food on their plates had vanished, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Lillian went up to the Gryffindor common room to study. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle did likewise to their own common room.

"So what is the difference between a werewolf and an Animagus?" Hermione asked Ron.

Ron thought that question sounded oddly familiar, but he answered it still, "An Animagus elects to turn into an animal a werewolf has no choice. At the rise of the full moon, he or she will change unwillingly unless of course they've taken our potion."

Everyone had a good laugh at that before the questions continued.

"What ingredients are used to make the Wolfsbane potion?" Lillian asked Harry.

Harry listed them off. They had dealt with this subject so much that it was a useless waste of their time to study it so they moved on to Transfigurations. Before long, though, their brains were overloaded and needed rest. They put their things away and went straight to bed.

The next day went by quickly. During Astronomy class, they went up on the roof to study. The night was warm and clear. The stars were bright and with their telescope they could see as far as Pluto. These telescopes had a spell on them that would allow them to see as far as needed. Tonight, they would need them. Tonight they would be studying the moons of Pluto. During their lesson, their teacher got their attention rather quickly. When they looked away from their telescopes at the sky, they witnessed a shower of bright shooting stars.

"Make a wish," said Harry.

Lillian closed her eyes and made a wish. She wished for the safety of her friends even if it came to her sacrificing herself.

"What did you wish for?" asked Harry.

"If I tell, it won't come true," said Lillian.

Harry smiled at her and holding hands they watched until the last star fell. By coincidence only, the bell rang as soon as it was over and they left. They weren't for sure if it was due to their overworked brains or if the house elves had out done themselves, but the dinner they prepared was what they thought to be the best they had ever eaten. Their stomachs were so full they only studied a little while before they had to go to their rooms or they would take a risk of falling asleep were they sat.

When Sunday came, Lillian awoke early in the morning expecting her powers to be full. It was her eighteenth birthday, but she felt absolutely the same as she had the day before. Her powers definitely weren't at their fullest. This sort of made her angry, but she brushed it off thinking that maybe it wasn't all she thought it would be. Lillian went about her morning routine and hadn't even realized Ginny and Hermione were not in their beds. When she went down into the common room she found her friends in front of the fireplace; their conversation came to an abrupt halt when they saw her come toward them.

"Good morning," she greeted them with an echoed response from them.

She didn't ask why they had come down so early. She didn't pay it any mind. Her thoughts kept returning to her powers. Thankfully, though, her friends soon took her thought away from them. Down in the Great Hall, the smells of breakfast filled the atmosphere and their stomachs began to growl with anticipation of eating such a breakfast. The Great Hall was fairly empty as it was most weekends. Lillian and her friends sat down and watched their plates fill.

Hermione opened her Daily Prophet and began reading. Ron to all their surprise had brought his potions book and was studying. When Snape passed them on his way to the staff table, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Ron. Harry was writing a letter to Sirius and Lillian dipped her spoon into her oatmeal again and again just thinking of the thing she had looked forward to most of her life and now...nothing. Without realizing it, Lillian's friends were all of a sudden just staring at her.

"Lillian?" said Harry. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, "I'm fine."

She could tell her friends didn't believe her for their hesitation in continuing what they were doing. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle came in and sat down with them. It was the weekend and they could sit with whomever they wished. Dean Thomas, Seamus, and Neville soon followed.

It wasn't long until most of the school had arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast. Lillian and her friends were close to being finished with breakfast so they would be able to avoid the worst of the crowd.

"Er..." said Hermione, "I need to go...er...to the library. Ron will you join me please?"

"Right," said Ron. "See you later." Hermione and Ron left the Great Hall.

"How odd," Lillian said. Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I just remembered," said Ginny almost as soon as the words left Lillian's lips. "I...er...er...forgot my Herbology book." Ginny hurried off.

"Why would she need her book so badly on a Sunday?" asked Lillian. Harry shrugged his shoulders again.

Before long, Harry and Lillian were alone in their section of the Gryffindor table. Lillian watched Harry finish off his apple sauce before they left the Great Hall. Lillian found it odd that none of her friends had so much as mentioned her birthday. She figured they would think of it later, but the way she felt at the moment, she didn't really care. She and Harry went up to the library to join Hermione and Ron, but they weren't there. Lillian suggested that they should check Hagrid's. Harry, however, suggested they go up to the common room. Lillian obliged and they made their way up the stairs to the portrait of the fat lady. Harry gave the password and the portrait opened. Inside, they still couldn't find their friends so they sat down and decided they would study. Tomorrow they were to begin their NEWTS and any bit of studying would help.

Around an hour later, Hermione and Ron came through the portrait hole. Harry and Lillian hadn't ever noticed until they heard them mouthing off about a group of Slytherins.

"I am so ready to curse those Slytherins into oblivion," said Ron darkly.

"Now, Ron," said Hermione, "they have been threatening us for ages and haven't really done anything."

"Maybe they haven't," said Ron, "But..."

Ron cut off when he noticed most of the common room staring at them. His ears turned a shade of red but he didn't let on that he had embarrassed himself slightly.

"Hello, Harry, Lillian," said Hermione. "You should come outside. It's a glorious day."

"Sounds great," said Harry.

Lillian agreed and they put their books back in their bag and went outside. They joined several of their friends sitting on a red checkered blanket under the tree near the lake. Ginny, Neville, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were there. Several other friends were also there including many of the DA Club.

Lillian, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down and again took their books out and began studying. After awhile many of them began to get restless. Dobby popped in and ran to Lillian carrying a small oddly wrapped box.

"Happy birthday, miss," said Dobby. "Dobby hopes you like it. I picked it out myself, miss."

Lillian looked at Harry inquisitively and realized that he and many others were now holding wrapped boxes.

"Happy Birthday!" they all shouted.

Lillian fumbled for the words, but at the sight of tears running down her cheeks and the smile that crossed her face she didn't need to say anything. Several of them came over and gave her a hug and their gift. Hermione had waved her wand and all the books packed themselves and all the backpacks stacked themselves out of the way. Plates and cups now lay in their places full of all kinds of party food and pumpkin juice. Everyone gladly dug in.

During the time they were eating, Harry finally brought up the issue of her powers.

"Those were true surprised tears," he said. "With your powers, didn't you know?"

"For some reason," she began, "my powers haven't done what I thought they would."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"I mean," she said, "they are no different than they were yesterday or the day before. Maybe I thought they would be more than they are."

"Maybe..." Hermione analyzed her thoughts, "maybe they are triggered by the time of your birth. Do you know what time you were born?"

Lillian thought for a moment. Her mother had shown her a copy of her birth certificate once.

"I was born a 9:30 in the evening," said Lillian.

"Don't be disappointed until then if anything has failed to happen after that time then..." said Hermione, but stopped when a huge cake appeared before them lit with candles.

Everyone else noticed it also and if by cue they began singing 'Happy Birthday' to her. When they finished, Lillian blew out the candles and when the last one ceased to burn, the cake became smaller as pieces appeared in their plates. Everyone ate their cake and Lillian began opening the gifts. She had to stop when several of the boxes began to float in the air and circle as if they were being juggled by invisible hands. Lillian and her friends looked around to see who the source of the charm was coming from. Just twenty feet off and walking their way, came several Slytherins; their wands in motion with the gifts.

"Oh look," said a Slytherin sixth year, "they're having a party and didn't invite us."

"I think I'm heart broken," said a sixth year Slytherin girl.

Several others stood with them including a few fifth and seventh years. Neville stood up and began to tell them to go away, but one of the air bound presents flew at him and knocked him into the tree. Several of those around him, gasped. At this, Harry stood up and took out his wand. Another gift flew at him, but Harry stopped it and it fell to the ground. A couple of the fifth year Slytherins looked slightly nervous at this. The lead speakers of the group, although not showing it, must have felt the same for they backed up slightly.

"You just wait," the boy mocked. "Just wait until I find you alone in the corridors."

"Afraid to take me on here," said Harry darkly.

"Harry, no," said Hermione.

"You had better listen to her, Potter," said the girl.

"Let's go," said the boy and with another dark look at Harry, they departed.

Harry stared after them still gripping his wand. Hermione reached and pulled on his sleeve. He slid his wand back into his cloak pocket and looked around at Neville. Ginny and Draco were checking on him. He appeared to be fine and shortly returned the gift to Lillian. The atmosphere was tense so she did the only thing she could, she whispered in George's ear. George began digging in his pockets. He pulled out a set of everlasting fireworks and a couple other things that quickly lifted everyone's spirits and made everyone forget the Slytherins. However, at the end of the party, Draco apologized for his fellow Slytherins. Lillian and the others assured him that it was in no way his fault. Before long, many of their friends bid goodbye and went back up to the school.

By nightfall, their stomachs began to growl with hunger for real food and it was nearly supper time. They went back up to the dorms to clean up and put away everything. Down in the Great Hall it was eerie how quite it was, but to say the least with excessive study everyone was exhausted. They ate and went upstairs. As tired as they were Lillian and Harry didn't want to do the head count, but it was part of their job. Harry and Lillian bid good night to Hermione and Ron who were going on to bed. Surprisingly to be so early, the common room was empty except for a few fifth and seventh years who were studying a few minutes more before retiring for the night. Lillian and Harry went up to each side and counted heads.

All the Gryffindor students were in the Gryffindor tower. Harry and Lillian made their way out of the tower and out on to the grounds. It was empty, but by time they finished checking, it was ten after nine. Before going back up to the castle, they stopped and talked to Hagrid for about five minutes. Once they left there, they had to check the corridors and class rooms. They doubted they had actually checked everyone for if they had they would probably still be checking and would be checking for the rest of their lives. It is a great surprise that no one has gone missing in a castle this large or if someone had, no record was kept.

At twenty minutes after, they reached the last corridor before they could return to the common room.

"Thanks, Harry," said Lillian.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For the party," said Lillian. "It really made me feel bet..."

"Well isn't this sweet?" said a familiar voice in the shadows.

"It's little Potter and his girlfriend," said another voice. It was the Slytherin's who had threatened them earlier at the party. They were missing a couple of their groupies, but still out numbered Harry and Lillian.

"We warned you, Potter," said the boy. "Now you are going to pay." This puzzled Lillian for a moment, but she realized that this was the sons and daughters of the Death Eaters that Harry had helped capture.

Harry started to go for his wand, but Lillian stopped him.

"No," she said calmly. "We're out numbered."

"Better listen to her," mocked the girl.

"Better listen to this," shouted Lillian.

She cupped her hands and a purple glow filled her hands. The Slytherins didn't know what she was doing so they didn't know how to counteract. As if pouring it she parted her hands and pushed the shield at them. It stretched and knocked them off their feet, stunning them for a moment.

"Come on, Harry," said Lillian grabbing his wrist.

He followed her. They Slytherins didn't waste any time recovering and followed suit. Lillian and Harry twisted their way through several corridors and finally came to a dead end. They gasped for breath as they heard the Slytherins turn down the shadowed corridor. Lillian grasped Harry's wrist and concentrated hard. She was able to change her appearance, but she had never changed another's. Within a matter of moments, however, Harry and Lillian took on the resemblance of the missing Slytherins. When the other Slytherins came in view they began to mutter their threats again, but when they noticed it wasn't Harry and Lillian they stopped.

"Why are you two blokes doing out here. I thought you were...never mind," said the boy. "Have you seen Scarhead and his little hussy?"

"Er...no..." said Lillian with the voice of her Slytherin student costume.

Harry was squirming next to her. He was angry and his eyes showed it. He reached for his wand.

"No, Har..." said Lillian as he broke her grasp. They both changed back to their own appearance.

The Slytherins stared oddly at them for a moment and grabbed for their wands. Lillian went for hers as well, but before she was able to get into her cloak, the school's clock chimed nine thirty. At first Lillian thought she would be sick. She felt a surge of power wind through her veins into every inch of her being. Her mind felt as a computer and several centuries past and future began downloading into her mind. The purple glow returned and surrounded her. The Slytherin students ran off. Harry stood back and shielded his eyes. Lillian felt powerful, but yet so weak. When the minute of her birth had passed the glow vanished and they were again in the dark. She fell to her knees. Harry came over to her.

"W...w...what h...happened?" he stuttered.

"Remember what Hermione said at the party about the time of my birth?" she said.

He did remember and a sign that he understood filled his eyes. He helped her up and held on to her. Lillian was unsteady and unable to maintain her balance well enough to walk on her own. They went to the Gryffindor common room which was now empty. They sat down on the couch in front of the fire. They had only sat there a moment when a familiar face appeared in the flames.

"Hello, Sirius," said Lillian without looking.

"Happy Birthday, Lillian," Sirius said.

"Thanks," said Lillian.

"How are you, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I'm good, you?" Harry said.

"I'm good," said Sirius.

"What's up anyway?" asked Harry.

"I have a surprise for Lillian," said Sirius.

Lillian's mind was still whirling with everything that just happened. She couldn't determine what Sirius meant by surprise. Before she could ask, Sirius's head vanished. At first, they thought something might be wrong. Sort of like Umbridge having the Floo network watched during fifth year. By the end of her thought, another head appeared. Lillian jumped to her feet and rushed to the fireplace. It was Erica.

"Happy birthday, honey," said Erica.

Lillian was speechless she didn't know what to say. She hadn't spoken with her since the train incident. Lillian's mind was running over time trying to think of what to say, but was put to rest when Erica asked about her powers.

"At first, I thought, they weren't as I thought they would be," Lillian explained. "When I woke this morning I felt no different. I was no different. Harry and my other friends gave me a surprise birthday party which they managed to keep from me."

Lillian gave Harry a funny look. Harry played innocent.

"Anyway, as you know my time of birth was at nine thirty in the evening and exactly nine thirty tonight it happened. I'll show you later. So where are you?"

"Er…I...," Erica hesitated.

She has a secret and she didn't know how to tell her but it was only a moment before it came to Lillian. Lillian opened her mouth in surprise. Harry looked puzzled. Lillian reached over and took hold of Harry's hand and realization came upon his face. Professor Lupin had brought her there. There being the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. She hadn't only come as a surprise for Lillian, but as a special friend of Professor Lupin whom had been gone for the weekend. Lillian and her friends had thought him to be on duty for the Order. It seemed as this wasn't the first time Erica had been there and as far as Lillian could tell, it would be the last.

"You're dating Professor Lupin?" said Harry before Lillian could get her wits about her.

Even among the flames, Erica's face turned a shade of crimson. "Er...yes...I guess I am," said Erica.

Lillian and Harry watched Erica turn and look at whom the suspected was Lupin. They spoke for only a few minutes longer before another voice from Erica's side, said it was time to get back. Erica bid farewell to them and likewise Lillian and Harry.

"See you later," said Lillian. "Love you, Erica."

"Love you too, sweetie," said Erica.

Erica's face disappeared from the fireplace and Harry and Lillian were again alone. It was really late so they only stayed a bit longer before going on to bed. The next day they would begin N.E.W.T.s and they needed all the rest they could get.


	30. Ch 30 NEWTS

**Chapter 30 - N.E.W.T.s**

The night seemed short. Many, especially Harry and Lillian, were still slightly exhausted come morning. Lillian sat up and stretched. The room was still quite and by the sound of their breathing, Hermione and Ginny were still asleep. Lillian caught glimpse of a piece of parchment lying on the table next to her. She picked it up and quite as possible walked over to the window. It was still dim outside, but she could still see the words.

"**As you know, today you will begin the N.E.W.T.s. We wish you the best on these tests. These tests will determine if you are suited for the position you had chosen fifth year and worked toward since. Our records show us that you have an interest in going on to finishing school with a major in Aurortry with a minor in Seership. These tests will cover information that you have studied since your first year through your seventh year, but will mainly be based on the information you will need to follow your chosen career. **

**Our records show that you scored a 98 out of a hundred on your O.W.L.s which is an above average score. However, if you are unable to score high enough to reach your goal, a list of other possible careers will be given to you with the score you receive.**

**You will be required to be in the following places at the listed times. During those times, you will take a written test or be required to perform the given task. You will be awarded upon your performance.**

**XX: Written Part**

**Monday:** _Required to Wear School Uniform_

-Transfigurations (XX) -- 08:00am -11:00am -- Great Hall

-Lunch -- 11:00am - 12:00pm -- Great Hall

-Care of Magical Creatures (XX) -- 12:00pm - 03:00pm -- Great Hall

-Break -- 03:00pm - 04:00pm -- Common Rooms

-Astronomy -- 04:00pm - 07:00pm -- Astronomy Tower

-Dinner -- 07:00pm - 08:00pm -- Great Hall

**Tuesday**:

-Potions (XX) -- 08:00am -11:00am -- Great Hall

-Lunch -- 11:00am - 12:00pm -- Great Hall

-Study-- 12:00pm - 03:00pm-- Library

-Ancient Runes -- 03:00pm - 04:00pm -- Quidditch Pitch

-D.A.D.A. (XX) -- 04:00pm - 07:00pm -- Great Hall

-Dinner -- 07:00pm - 08:00pm -- Great Hall

**Wednesday:** _Required to Wear School Uniform_

-History of Magic (XX) -- 08:00am -11:00am -- Great Hall

-Lunch-- 11:00am - 12:00pm-- Great Hall

-Study -- 12:00pm - 03:00pm -- Library

-Transfigurations -- 03:00pm - 04:00pm -- Quidditch Pitch

-Arithmancy -- 04:00pm - 07:00pm -- Astronomy Tower

-Dinner -- 07:00pm - 08:00pm -- Great Hall

**Thursday**:

-Charms -- 08:00am -11:00am -- Great Hall

-Lunch -- 11:00am - 12:00pm -- Great Hall

-Study-- 12:00pm - 03:00pm-- Library

-Break -- 03:00pm - 04:00pm-- Common Rooms

-Potions -- 04:00pm - 07:00pm -- Dungeons

-Dinner -- 07:00pm - 08:00pm -- Great Hall

**Friday:** _Required to Wear School Uniform_

-Herbology (XX) -- 08:00am -11:00am-- Great Hall

-Lunch -- 11:00am - 12:00pm -- Great Hall

-D.A.D.A. -- 12:00pm - 03:00pm -- Quidditch Pitch

-Study -- 03:00pm - 04:00pm-- Common Rooms

-Divination -- 04:00pm - 07:00pm -- Divination Tower

-Dinner -- 07:00pm - 08:00pm -- Great Hall

Lillian sighed. Over the next few days, she and everyone at the school would be overly exhausted and prove that the meaning of N.E.W.T.s fits in its name entirety; Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests. It also meant that everyone would be in a touchy mood until it was all over. She, however, was grateful they had included a break between the tests. In recent years, several students would be found about the castle steam rushing from their ears because their mind had a major overload. The worst thing, to her knowledge that ever happened was when a girl had crammed so much into her mind with the use a memory charm that the answers began to leak out on to her paper, literally. She had to be rushed to St. Mungo's to have it put back.

Lillian laid the paper back over on the table and took out one of her school uniforms. They were required to wear their uniforms on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday much to their disappointment. She took the matching clip to her friend's Christmas gifts from her and clipped it on her cloak. She made a mental note to remind her friends to do the same. She figured she had nearly and hour before her friends would wake, so she decided to take a long bath. She, however, still took a couple of books in with her. She put a charm on them to repel the water so not to ruin them. As stressed as she felt, every second of studying was needed. Even with her powers, they didn't allow her to cheat on test such as these. She had to rely on her own knowledge of the material.

Before long, Lillian noticed the light coming through the crack under the door. Hermione and Ginny were awake. She put her books aside and finished her bath. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on their beds. Ginny was quizzing Hermione and Hermione was answering most questions before Ginny finished asking.

"I'll take over, Ginny," said Lillian. "You can have the bath next."

Ginny reached Lillian the book and hopped off her bed. When Ginny had closed the door Lillian asked Hermione if she had found her schedule.

"I found it," she said.

Hermione reached her the folded piece of paper. Lillian unfolded it and read. It was identical to hers. Hermione, however, desired to work at the Ministry of Magic. So to do this she would have to go to finishing school and major in Ministry Business with a minor in A History of the Ministry and Muggle/Wizard Ambassadry.

When Lillian looked up, Hermione was speed reading her Ancient Runes book. Lillian folded the paper and laid it next to Hermione. Hermione didn't look up. Lillian hadn't thought to study her Ancient Runes or Arithmancy books. She had those classes last year. She remember them well enough that she believed she would be okay, but she had Hermione to quiz her for awhile before Ginny emerged from the bathroom. Hermione then took her turn while Ginny and Lillian went downstairs. The common room was full of fifth year and seventh year students. Harry and Ron were sitting at the fireplace as usual. Ron's hair looked as if he hadn't brushed it and his uniform was wrinkled and his eyes echoed the appearance of someone who had been up a long while studying. Harry yawned, but he looked a bit more rested and his uniform was neat except his tie was loosened.

Lillian sat down and looked once more at her schedule she made a mental note to study her Ancient Runes and Arithmancy at any possible chance she could starting immediately. She remembered most of it from when she had the class. When Hermione came down, they, including Ginny, Fred, and George, went to the Great Hall for breakfast. The hall was quite except for the hum of students studying. Exams were coming up soon too and everyone except fifth and seventh years would be taking it.

Lillian and the others had only been sitting for a few minutes when a loud whistle sounded. They looked up and around the room. A fifth year girl from Ravenclaw house had studied so much that steam was now coming out her ears. Some of the students around her helped her out of the Great Hall.

"Eek..." said Hermione. "I don't know why everyone is worrying so much. We've studied this material since we started here."

Lillian and the others looked at Hermione. Lillian felt a tense vibration in the air. One of her friends or someone who had overheard Hermione and was totally on edge as it was, was struggling with every thing in them to hold their tongue. Lillian took a drink of her orange juice and took a couple of bites of her omelet, but that was about it. The nervousness in the pit of her stomach filled her. She laid her fork down and pushed her plate away.

"Are you okay, Lillian?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine," she answered. "I just don't feel much like eating."

Dumbledore stood up to give an announcement.

"Students," he began, "I want to introduce you to a few special guest. They will be supervising and testing our fifth and seventh year students. To my immediate right are the fifth year written test supervisors, James Downey and Amantha Goldrich."

They stood up and bowed their heads in greeting.

"To my far right," Dumbledore continued, "Jacqueline Albright and Alfred De Bowerton whom will be supervising the performance part of the tests."

"That Alfred guy looks kind of scary, don't you think?" asked Ron.

"Ron!" scolded Hermione.

"Well, he does," said Ron.

Dumbledore introduced the seventh year written test supervisors as Barbara Garthown and Gregory Peters; the performance supervisors as Benjamin Reese and Agatha Horton.

"All students whom are taking the test were left a list on your nightstands," said Dumbledore, "I guarantee all have found them."

Whispers grew around the room. Some students stood to go retrieve them but sat back down when Dumbledore said they would have time to get them before the test started. Dumbledore finished his speech and many of the students cleared the Great Hall, but before the bell rang it was ordered they all leave for set up for the test.

Lillian and her friends just stepped outside and went no farther. Before long they were allowed to go back in. Inside, where the long tables usually sat, rows of individual desk and chairs sat in lines. Test papers were laying face down on each desk with a bottle of ink and most definitely a cheat proof quill beside each test. Above each of the desk, a plaque hovered displaying the student's name whom was assigned to that specific desk. Lillian spotted her name near the table where the judges would be sitting which was normally the teacher's lunch table. Harry was near the doors. Hermione was in the middle of the room and Ron was near the side door where Harry had waited with the other Champions during fourth year. Fred and George were also near the front, but at opposite ends. Other students followed them in and took their seats and by 8:00 everyone was in their place.

When the school clock struck eight, the lady that Dumbledore had addressed as Barbara Garthown, stood up and explained to them how the test worked. She then told them that once they finished they should turn their page over and stay seated.

"You have three hours. You may begin," she finished, turned the hour glass and sat back down.

Lillian turned the paper over. The words 'N.E.W.T.s: Transfigurations Exam' was written across the top. The sound of scribbling of quills on paper echoed off the walls. Lillian began answering the questions occasionally glancing up to look around her or at the hourglass. Two and a half hours later, she finished and turned her page over. Others were looking around too and appeared finished. By the time the hourglass emptied, almost everyone was finished. Those who weren't finished found their selves writing on the desk due to the fact that the test papers had vanished.

Everyone got up and left the Great Hall some tripping over others flipping madly through their books to see if they answered correctly on a question. When time came, they returned to the Great Hall for lunch. Lillian kept her word and studied Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. It all came back to her as she studied. Lunch, however, was over before she was ready for it. She put her books away and they were off to Care of Magical Creatures. This was one of the easiest of the test, but still very complicated. It, however, wasn't as easy as Lillian found Astronomy to be and before they knew it, Monday had come to an end.

Tuesday quickly passed away too. Lillian and Hermione parted ways from their friends whom were on their way to the library. Lillian and Hermione made their way to the Quidditch Pitch for Ancient Runes. They found at least ten to fifteen other students sitting at stone desk surrounded by what looked to be a replica of Stonehenge. They took their seats and waited. When the test started, a chisel and hammer appeared.

"For the first agenda," said Gregory Peters, a test supervisor, "You will be answering all your questions as you would if you would in the days before these runes, well became runes."

Lillian felt a little more comfortable knowing that one of the supervisors had a bit of a quirky sense of humor.

"This test will consist of five questions," said Barbara Garthown. "Please chisel the alphabet used after the Goblin Rebellion of 1457 in the Northern part of Ethereal now known as the lost cities of Anthlonia."

Lillian went to work. Letter by letter she carved each letter carefully. Now she knew why their desks were made of stone.

"First question," Barbara said. "What is the name of this alphabet?"

Chiseling continued for a few minutes.

"Second question," Barbara spoke again. "What is this particular structure surrounding us called? Who is rumored to have made it? What is its purpose?"

This was only question 2, but was a three part question. She answered the questions using the Karkarean alphabet she had chiseled earlier.

"Question 3: What specific Ancient Runes was classified an Ancient Rune only last year upon the Eve of Merrill and where is this specific rune located?"

Lillian found this one more difficult. She had taken Ancient Runes before the discovery, but thankfully her father was obsessed with Ancient Runes and had become very excited when Habernoth was discovered. Days and even weeks had gone by and not a day went by without the mention of it.

Lillian looked around. Everybody was chiseling around. Only she and Hermione were waiting for the next question.

"Number 4," Gregory took over. "What is the only man made rune that the wizard world will consider worthy enough to be counted?"

Lillian answered and was relieved when the number 5 question was given.

"What is oldest rune known to the wizard and Muggle worlds?" Lillian answered and lay down her chisel and her hammer. Afterward, Hermione and Lillian went and found Harry and Ron leaving the library. Dinner time had come at last and then off to bed they went completely and utterly exhausted.

Wednesday passed and Thursday was almost gone. At four o'clock they found themselves going to the dungeons. The room had expanded to fit everyone. Potion was a highly required class for many careers in the wizard world. Ron seemed very confident going in. He knew that Snape wouldn't be present. On each desk they found the supplies they would need and at Agatha Horton's mark, they began. This time, Benjamin Reese and Agatha walked around and observed. They also asked questions of everybody.

Ron seemed to glow when they asked him a question. By their supervisors expressions they were truly surprised that he knew the material as well as he did. They must have recognized Lillian and the others and congratulated them on their achievement. They were referring to the Cure for Lycanthropy. They were shocked to find out that Benjamin had also been a werewolf, but had now been cured.

When they left the dungeons, Ron was absolutely beaming.

"Do well, Ron?" asked Harry.

"I think I did exceptional," Ron answered.

Ron kept talking about the potion all the way through dinner and on their walk to the common room. How someone could carry on that long is beyond the greatest seer's knowledge, but Ron managed. It was only after he went up to his room did anyone else got a chance to speak, but by that time they were ready for bed. Tomorrow was Friday and the last day of the N.E.W.T.s.

When morning came, the noise was beginning to return. The enjoyment that the tests were almost finished was absolutely buzzing everywhere in the castle. Everybody could get back to normal. Herbology was the only written test that had left. Neville out did everyone on explaining the plant he was given; including its parts, growing needs, and uses.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was after lunch. Harry and Lillian were over all the best in their performance. Hermione had done better than even Lillian in Charms. Hermione went back to the common room as Lillian and the others had to go to the Divinations Tower. They were only letting one student in at a time so they stood at the end, often letting others go in front.

Fred and George threw several dung bombs up the stairs. It had many students holding their nose. A couple bombs managed to sneak their way into the tower as students entered and exited the room. One must have been rather toxic for the thud of a body hitting the floor echoed through the room.

Agatha came down the steps sniffing for the originator of the dung bombs. Fred and George definitely would fail the Divinations exam for they didn't foresee themselves getting in trouble. Fred and George looked worried for the first time in their lives. Lillian gave a wave and the dung bombs vanished along with their smells. When their supervisor found nothing, she swore all the way back to the tower.

When Lillian's turn came, she went in. Benjamin shut the door and showed Lillian to a seat in front of a glass ball.

"Show us a student who took the test last year," said Agatha. "Tell us who she or he is, how they did on their exam, and what became of them due to their scoring."

Lillian did so without great effort. Next they had her show them something in the near future. In it, she saw from a distance Ron walking up on a stage and receiving an award and a scholarship to a school on the outskirts of Australia. Lillian had read about this school. It was a distinguished school for those majoring in Potions.

"You mustn't tell Mr. Weasley," said Agatha most impressed.

Lillian promised she wouldn't. After reading the cards, the tea leaves, and a few other things associated with Divinations, Lillian began to leave. On her way passed the globe she reached over and rubbed her hand over it. The smoke began to churn. It turned black with a thick fog. She glanced down into it. It was like her dream she had several months ago. She saw Privet Drive and the house labeled number 4.

She watched as the horrible events unfolded before her oblivious that the judges were speaking to her trying to get her to move on so another student could come in. When she realized they were speaking she looked at them, horror still on her face. She turned and ran out of the room. She passed the others without looking at them. She knew they stared after her, but when Harry was called, he had to go. She really felt she needed to tell someone. She decided that she would wait until tonight after everyone else had went upstairs to bed.


	31. Ch31Final Battle Between Good & Evil

Hi

**Chapter 31 - The Final Battle Between Good and Evil**

Later that evening when everything was winding down and they were having dinner, Harry finally asked Lillian what had happened. She told them that she would tell them later. They left lunch early to visit Hagrid before curfew. Hagrid eagerly let them in and asked them how they did on their N.E.W.T.s.

"Okay, I guess," said Harry. "We won't know for sure until we get our grades on the day before graduation."

Hagrid told them to help themselves to some tea and they did so. Hagrid walked around to the fireplace and began tending to one of his beloved creatures.

"What is that Hagrid?" asked Harry pointing at the creature Hagrid was attending.

"Don't point at it!" Hagrid warned. "That there is a Bone Cracker Bird and if you point at it very long it may break you finger right off. Most time, I just keep em' covered. I've already got one broke finger."

"May I see," asked Lillian walking over to him.

Hagrid hesitated. He looked to Harry for reassurance. Harry gave him the go a head and Hagrid reached out his broke finger. It was swollen and bruised badly. It was indeed broken.

"Have you been to Madam Pomfrey?" asked Hermione.

"No," snapped Hagrid, "And I ain't goin'! I don't wan' em to take Beaker away fro' me."

"I'll take care of it," said Lillian.

She carefully removed the bandage he had around the worst of it. She held her hand over it and a purple glow surrounded the finger and when it vanished the finger was as good as new. Lillian returned to her seat and finished her tea. She held the cup listening to the others talk with Hagrid. When they realized it was almost curfew, they stood to leave. Lillian started to the sink to put her mug, but froze in her steps after looking in at the tea leaves.

"What's wrong, Lillian?" asked Harry.

"It's the grim," she said losing the grip on the glass and it fell and shattered to the floor.

Lillian too fell, her eyes fluttered, and she found herself at Privet Drive. She faintly heard someone say her name, but it vanished into the night air. Lillian followed the same steps she had in her dream about four months ago and what she had seen in the magic ball. This time, however, she heard who the Muggles had got stuck with. It was Harry.

"Harry?" she thought. "No. It couldn't be."

She looked around. The pictures only showed those of the Muggles none were of Harry. She couldn't make herself believe it. She knew that Harry lived with Muggles, but she didn't know that they were this cruel and hateful toward him. Lillian heard the crack of someone apparate behind her. She turned and stared directly into Voldemort's eyes. She felt herself go numb and it caused her to wake as if from a nightmare.

The first thing she said when opened her eyes was Harry's name.

"I'm here," he said taking hold of her hand. When Lillian was able to focus she sat up.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine," said Lillian. Lillian caught glimpse of the shattered glass. "Oh Hagrid," she said. "Your glass, I'm so sorry."

"No need to worry," said Hagrid. "It's just a cup. What happened to ya anyway?"

"I saw the grim and..." Lillian paused not wanting to continue. "I…I found myself reliving a vision I had nearly four months ago and the same vision I got when I left the Divinations tower this evening."

"That's why you looked horrified," said Ron.

"What was the vision?" asked Hermione.

"I was walking down a dark street," said Lillian. The air is moist as if it has been raining. Fog covered the ground as I passed a sign that said 'Privet Drive.'"

Everyone got tense. Harry gripped Lillian's hand. "Are you sure it was Privet Drive?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, said Lillian.

"Which house was it?' asked Ron.

"It was Number 4," Lillian said.

Harry stood up and said, "I've got to go save them."

"No, Harry," said Hermione. "You can't."

"I've got to," said Harry. "They may be the worst Muggles, but they are my family."

"Wait, Harry!" shouted Lillian, but she was too late. Harry had run out the door and was heading towards Hogsmeade.

Lillian started to run after him, but Hermione and Ron each grabbed one of her arms. Pictures began to flash in front of her eyes. They weren't pleasant ones either. They were pictures of what would become part of Ron and Hermione's future memories. She saw two Death Eaters on each side of a figure that was fighting to free his self. Suddenly, with a loud crack, they vanished. She then saw a horrible sight as Voldemort stood before her. A crumpled body lay at his feet, dead. She walked around and realized it was Harry. A nearby Death Eater was praising Voldemort for such a glorious plan to use the Dursley's as bate to capture Harry.

When Lillian snapped back to reality, the first thing she said was, "It's a trap!"

Ron and Hermione immediately let go. Lillian ran outside hoping that if she could catch Harry before he Disapparated everything would be okay. She didn't, however, and she could only hope she would get to Privet Drive in time.

Lillian Disapparated and Apparated at the sign that, just like her dream and visions, gave the roads name. She ran up the street toward the house. No one was outside, but evil was about. Lillian quickly Disapparated again and Apparated into the upstairs bedroom she had found barren in her vision. She, as quite as possible, followed the path she had followed several times before. She made herself invisible just as she started down the steps. The kitchen door was shattered and the voices echoed out into the hall. Lillian continued in and saw the Dursley's in the corner. Mr. Dursley was repeating the words of bad mouthing Harry. Before Lillian rounded the corner she got a glimpse of two death eaters dragging someone outside. The others quickly followed them leaving the Dursley's alone.

Lillian turned back visible startling the Dursley's. "How dare you talk of Harry like that!" she shouted at them. "As soon as he found out that you were in danger, he disregarded his own safety to come and save you!"

"It's his fault that we were in that in mess in the first place," said Vernon. Lillian looked at him darkly.

Lillian had in her right mind to do what she was surprised the Death Eaters hadn't done, but she had no time for that. She ran passed them and left the house. Several Death Eaters stood around. Voldemort was among them. Lillian forgot that she was visible and ran right in front of a couple of Death Eaters. They grabbed her and dragged her over to where they had Harry.

"Master," said the Death Eater to her right. "Look who we captured."

"Perfect!" Voldemort hissed. "Shall we have a little practice before the real thing?"

Voldemort zapped Lillian with the Crucio curse and she felt pain going through every nerve. The Death Eaters had burst out laughing and following cue from their master and Disapparated. When Lillian was able to move, she began to drag herself to where Harry had been before they had Disapparated with him. She heard a crack behind her and footsteps rushing toward her, but she was determined. When the footsteps reached her they reached down for her. It was Professor Lupin. Several more cracks and others including Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, and other members of the Order appeared.

"Where's Harry?" Lupin asked. "I don't know, let me go," cried Lillian.

Lillian crawled to the spot. She heard several more cracks and by a glance she saw Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George. She placed her hand on the spot and closed her eyes. They had Disapparated to the Dark Forest.

She shouted Dark Forest and she Disapparated. She found herself in a clearing underneath a full moon. She realized that it was near the cave where she had rescued Dumbledore. Harry had managed to get away from his captors, but was dodging spells from Voldemort and managing to send some Voldemort's way too. Lillian took a look around. She was surrounded by most likely every follower of Voldemort's. Harry was safe for the moment. She decided it would be best to put up a barrier that kept any of the Death Eaters from escaping. This was going to end and end tonight. She took out her wand and through the forest around all the Death Eaters, she drew a circle.

When the circle was complete she finished the incantation and from the ground up and giant purple globe surrounded them. The Death Eaters noticed as well as Dumbledore and the others. Harry was distracted for only a moment when Voldemort hit him with the Cruciatus Curse. Harry fell down. Lillian caught glimpse of someone moving toward them from the left, but she couldn't wait for them. Harry needed her.

Lillian began running full force at Voldemort. She gripped her wand. Voldemort didn't see her coming and finished the curse that left Harry lifeless on the ground. Lillian began screaming a powerful charm. Light surrounded her. The Death Eaters looked on in terror afraid to stop her. Lillian hit Voldemort full force and passed through him. Voldemort fell to his knees and Lillian collapsed on the other side. She raised her head and looked at Voldemort. His face was twisted in pain and fear. She moved her head toward Harry who still lay unmoving.

"Harry?" she whispered weakly. "Harry?"

She began dragging herself over to Harry. When she reached him, she rubbed his face softly covering his hair, down his cheek, and over his lips. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and fell softly unto his face. She lay down into the dead leaves beside Harry. The ground felt so cold. It felt way too cold for summer. The ground was damp and it soaked her clothes.

"Daddy? Mum?" she whispered glancing over into the darkness. Her parents appeared. They stood there unmoving as their daughter cried. "Please...please let me go instead." Her parents said nothing. They didn't have too.

Lillian raised herself up and climbed on Harry. Her entire body sank through his and she knew no more. She didn't see Harry get up and defeat Voldemort. She didn't see Professor Snape receive a fatal blow. She didn't see Lupin get hit with a curse that would kill him so slowly he would wish to die and be done with it. She didn't see Malfoy sacrifice himself to protect Ginny and Hermione. She didn't see Ron lying unconscious on the ground near Hermione after being hit with a curse. She didn't see the Death Eaters trying to escape through the wall she had created as the Order of the Phoenix began to defeat them. What she did see was her parents waiting at the end of the tunnel of light. They embraced her and held for several minutes before they finally released her.

"Lillian, sweetie," her father said. "I am so proud. So proud. You have lived up to more than your mother and I could ever have dreamed. We would love for you to stay, but..."

Lillian was confused. "But what, daddy?"

"Let me show you," he said.

Lillian turned around and she found herself and her parents in the forest. Everything was still except for some faint screams that seemed to echo as if it were a dream. Hermione and Ginny were holding each other crying. Harry was kneeling next to Lillian's body. Sirius was beside him trying to get him to leave back up to the castle. Dumbledore was helping several other Order members to subdue Death Eaters.

They put the Death Eaters including Peter Pettigrew into a cage that had special spells to prevent escape. A pile of wands that once belonged to the Death Eaters now lay as broken splinters.

"He looks so sad," said Lillian starring at Harry.

"He has fallen in love with you, Lillian," her mother said.

Lillian looked over at her mother a tear falling as her gaze reached its destination. "I can't go back, though," said Lillian.

Her parents smiled. Lillian felt confused. "Do you mean...I can?" Lillian asked.

Lillian's parents nodded their heads yes, but then it came; the exception. "He has to kiss you with a kiss so true that it can conquer death."

Lillian gasped. She didn't know what the odds were that he would do that, but she soon found out. Lillian knelt down in front of him looking over herself. Harry's face looked aged with grief. Tears slid down his face unto hers. He leaned over and lifted her into his arms. For a moment he just rocked her.

"Lillian," Lillian heard Harry say as if he were whispering right in her ear. "Lillian, I love you so much. I don't want you to leave me. Please come back."

Lillian watched him push her hair away from her tear drenched face. He closed his eyes and kissed her. Lillian felt something touch her lips. She reached up and touched them. She felt a strange feeling run through her as a light surrounded her that was so bright that those around her shielded their eyes. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again. She was looking up at Harry from the ground.

"Harry?" she whispered. Harry looked down in surprise.

"Lillian?" he said. He held her tight until Madam Pomfrey came over and put her on a stretcher.

Harry wanted to follow, but Sirius stopped him. "I'll be beside you when you wake up," he promised Lillian. Lillian smiled and she closed her eyes.


	32. Ch32 Graduation

Hi

**Chapter 32 - Graduation**

Harry kept his promise. When Lillian awoke, he was sitting next to her holding her hand. He was asleep. She, herself, had slept through the remainder of the night. She glanced around. Ron was sleeping in the bed next to hers. Other battle members were asleep in other beds. None looked seriously hurt, but she figured if anyone was hurt any worse, they would be taken to St. Mungo's for treatment. Madam Pomfrey was making her rounds and soon reached Lillian. She took her vitals and gave her a dose of a reddish color serum. It tingled going down, but it gave her a boost of energy. Madam Pomfrey went to another patient and Lillian relaxed and let the medicine do its job.

Within an hour, others began to wake and many were released. Hermione and Ginny came in along with Sirius whom was now a free man due to the capture of Peter Pettigrew and Peter's confession. Ginny looked as if she had been crying for hours. Her eyes were puffy and her face red. Harry and Ron were now awake. Ron was sitting up on his bed, Ginny sitting at his feet. Hermione sat in a chair next to him. Sirius sat at Lillian's feet. Hermione updated them of the events that had taken place. By the time she was finished Ginny was in tears again. Ron was holding her.

"Snape and Malfoy are dead?" Ron gasped in surprise. "Do they know what curse they used on Professor Lupin?"

"They haven't an idea," said Hermione. "He is at St. Mungo's Hospital and all they have been able to tell us, is...is that it is slowly killing him."

Everyone looked horrified. "Do you think they'll let us go visit him?" asked Harry.

"I may be able to get you there," said Sirius.

"Oh, could you?" said Ron.

"I'll do my best," said Sirius. Sirius got up and set out on his mission.

Later that day, the infirmary had almost fully emptied. Lillian and her friends were of the last few to leave because they had waited for Sirius. When Sirius had finally returned, he returned with good news.

"I can take you," he told them. "Dumbledore has given me permission. He feels that it would be good for you to get away for the day to let everything settle down."

"Great," said Harry. "When can we leave?"

"Just after lunch, if you wish," answered Sirius. "You might want to get cleaned up."

Sirius was right. They could all use a nice hot shower.

They journeyed up to the common room passing whispering students as they went. Once upstairs they went their own ways and cleaned up. When they met back in the common room, they were all feeling a bit better. They were still in a bit of shock of the news and didn't talk much all the way to meet Sirius. Sirius met them at the gate to Hogsmeade and they Disapparated to an alley near St. Mungo's Hospital. Inside the hospital, doctors and nurses were running everywhere. The events of the previous night had overflowed their hospital. Rumor had it that several wizards and witches were sent to another hospital due to the overload.

Sirius took them up to the fourth floor which held patients of irreversible jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms, etc. Professor Lupin was in a bed at the far end next to the window. Lillian stood at the end of the bed as everyone stood around him. Lillian looked over him trying to determine what kind of curse they could have possibly used. The symptoms chart read paleness, clamminess of the skin, weak muscles, and dizziness. Lupin was also unable to keep any food down and was losing weight at an abnormal rate of speed. Over all, he was slowly dying.

When the time came for them to leave, each of them took their turn to say goodbye; each of them thinking that it could possibly be for the last time. Lillian was last in line. She sat down on the edge of his bed and took hold of his hand. A burst of energy flowed through her. Flashes of the night before flew through her mind. She heard part of the spell used against Lupin before Harry brought her back to reality.

"Lillian, are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"I heard part of the spell used against Professor Lupin," she answered.

She wanted to tell someone, so that they could figure it out and save Lupin, but no one would listen because they were just to busy. When they arrived back at the school, Lillian went straight to Dumbledore's office. She told him what she had heard in the vision.

"I think I may know what curse this is," he told her. "I would send notice immediately so they can do appropriate testing to make sure."

"Sir," Lillian began again, "I think I need you to take a trip there instead. Neville's parents…I need you to do something for me."

Lillian walked up and whispered into Dumbledore's ear so no one and nothing could hear except him. Lillian reached for his hand while she spoke. She felt a tingling sensation go from her hand into Dumbledore.

"So," said Dumbledore, "All I need to do is touch them." Lillian shook her head showing him that he was correct.

Lillian thanked him and left his office. She found her friends in the common room. Hermione for once wasn't glued to a book, but sat quietly. The others were doing the same. Lillian sat down and minutes went by before any one spoke.

"So...graduation is coming up in a few days," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Where do you think you'll go, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Don't know, really." answered Harry. "Really won't know until we get our grades back."

That conversation ended quickly. Lillian felt tired and excused herself. Up in her room, she changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed. Hermione and Ginny soon came up and climbed into their own beds. They talked for a few minutes before they each fell asleep.

In three short days, they received their grades. Ron was surprised to find several things involving potions on his list. Hermione couldn't quit talking about how long her list was. Harry was relieved that he had qualified to go on to school to qualify to be an Auror. Lillian's list, like Hermione's, was long too. She had fulfilled the qualifications she had needed for her goals too. Fred and George both were in shock when they received theirs. Each of them had scored high enough to fulfill occupations they would have never dreamed. Among them were positions to create cures for the hospitals and a job at the ministry to create equipment to be used against the dark wizards. When they wrote their mother, she thought for sure they were lying to her, but when she found out they were telling the truth she jumped for joy and then fainted. Lillian wrote Erica and told her of what she received. She also broke the news about Professor Lupin. Erica wrote back congratulating her and telling her how proud her parents would have been. She also expressed her worry for Lupin. It was obvious by the tear stained paper that she was a more than just a little bit worried.

In celebration, all students were given permission to visit Hogsmeade. Everyone took advantage of this and went. The shop keepers were overwhelmed with the overflow in traffic. They made several trips to their cellars to restock. At the end of the day, though, their full cash registers made them happy. When they returned to the common room, it was to overflowing so Harry, Lillian, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, and a few of their other close friends made one last journey to the classroom they had laid claim on.

Harry lit a fire and lit a few torches. Everyone used their wands to transfigure something into a chair and they sat down. For a moment they just sat in silence enjoying the soft crackle of the fire after such a noise day. Afterwards, Fred and George took out a few of their new inventions and showed them off. They also took out some of their everlasting fireworks and shot them out the window. The night sky lit up with the dazzling colors. While the lights filled the sky, Lillian couldn't help, but notice that Neville was talking to Ginny and for the first time in days, Ginny smiled.

Sirius came and joined them for awhile, but was called out to report to Dumbledore's office. When the fire works had long died out, everyone sat down in the circle and began retelling some of their favorite moments at Hogwarts. Fred and George brought up their flight from Hogwarts; Ron mentioned Harry and his flight from the train station to Hogwarts at the first of second year. Everyone had something to say and if McGonagall hadn't come along and told them it was time they returned to the common room, they would have stayed all night. The common room was almost empty. Most students were now upstairs packing. In three short days, they would once again board the train to go back to Platform 9 ¾ where they would see some of their classmates for the final time.

Lillian, Hermione, and Ginny went to their dorm room. They changed into their pajamas and packed what they could and then pushed their beds together, climbed under the covers and talked about what they planned for the summer. Hermione already had plans to get married and shortly thereafter would go on to finishing school. Lillian made plans to return to America briefly to visit some of her friends. Salem school was open for another week and it would give her plenty of time to visit. Ginny had made a deal with Fred and George. She agreed to work in their shop for the summer, if they would teach her their tricks of the trade. Someone had to take over when they left. They couldn't have been more proud. When midnight came, Lillian shut out the lights and they went to sleep.

When they awoke the next morning, they got ready and went to join the others. Per instructions from Professor McGonagall, they were to meet at the Quidditch pitch after breakfast. In the Great Hall, you could only hear someone speaking to you as if they were right next to your ear. The noise was almost deafening. Lillian and her friends decided to make a break for it as soon as possible. When most of the seventh year students began to leave, Lillian and her friends followed. Out on the Quidditch pitch, McGonagall was directing fittings for graduation uniforms and others were setting up the platform in which they would walk up to and receive their diploma. A wizard they didn't recognize was drawing chairs in which the seventh years would sit awaiting their turn to make their walk. A witch was setting up a double seated raised podium in which the headmaster and the professors of the school would sit. There was also an area for the N.E.W.T. judges.

Lillian and the others joined the line to be sized. When it came their turn, a ruler, controlled by magic, began measuring them. A self writing quill wrote down the sizes by their names. Once they were sized, Professor McGonagall directed them to the chairs. From there, McGonagall took them through the steps they would follow. It was lunch time before they finished. For the rest of the day, Hermione and Ron had to write their speech as Head Boy and Girl. Lillian had to write one as Head Ambassador and Dumbledore felt it only right that Harry gave a speech about the battle and the memoirs of those lost. Lillian chose the subject of Unity. Hours passed before they got even half way finished, but they still had a full day to write on it. At dinner, McGonagall made an announcement for the seventh years to meet in her classroom for final fittings.

Lillian and her friends made sure they were there first. They were tired and really wanted to go to sleep. McGonagall handed them the robe that was made for them. Each fit perfectly. Their badges shined with the brave shield of Gryffindor. Their caps, like those of the Muggle world graduation caps, topped their heads streaming a tassel of their house colors down beside their face. After giving back their robes, some stood around to talk. Lillian, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went straight for their dorms. The common room was full, but quickly diminishing. Before long, Harry and Lillian took head count, looked over the grounds, and with a quick goodnight, they went upstairs to their beds.

The next day, they finished their speeches and spent the rest of the day finalizing their plans for after school. That night, they took out three pairs of clothing. Their pajamas, their graduation uniform and the clothing they would wear on the train home. The rooms looked so empty. Lillian changed the two unused beds to their original forms. The bedding and curtains could wait until the last morning. The day passed more quickly than they expected. In the common room, Harry and Ron were engaged in a heavy game of wizard's chess. So Ginny, Hermione, and Lillian went upstairs. They lay down and tried to wind down.

"I could so go for a beauty treatment right now," said Hermione.

"That sounds great," said Ginny.

"So why don't we?" said Lillian.

Hermione and Ginny sat up and looked at her. "How?" asked Ginny.

"What is the best beauty parlor in the world?" asked Lillian.

"Riviera de Flora in Paris," Ginny answered.

"The one and only," said Lillian.

"I don't believe I've heard of it," said Hermione.

"You'll love it!" said Ginny. "I've never been there, but I've read about it. Dad sent mom there for her birthday one year. It is the highest ranked beauty spa in our world and possibly the Muggle world as well. It is very expensive though."

Ginny sounded pretty down as she finished, but Lillian had a surprise for them.

"Yes, it is, but my friends are worth it," said Lillian. "It's my treat, if you want to go."

Hermione and Ginny were on their feet before Lillian could finish. Lillian got up and looked over her friends.

"Well we can't go like this," Lillian said and snapped her fingers.

When they looked down they were wearing a brand new robe embroidered with their initials. It was made from pure silk and a match to the gown underneath. "Now we're ready," said Lillian. "Hold my hand." Ginny took her left and Hermione her right and they vanished. They found themselves flying through a soft purple tunnel which ended in a room of flowers. A receptionist stood next to a stream that flowed through the entire building. Every once and a while, a witch or wizard came by floating on nothing but the water.

"Three, please," said Lillian.

"That will be 100 galleons a piece," said the reception. Ginny and Hermione's eyes widened. They expected the price to be high, but never that much.

Lillian took out the money and reached it to the receptionist. The woman reached over and tapped the doors with her wand. The doors became silk curtains in which the girls passed through. Inside, other witches and wizards were relaxing or being pampered in one way or another.

"Bonjour, I am Vincent and I will be your personal assistant," a man said in a very thick French accent. "Let me direct you toward our massage tables. Here you will get a luxurious massage from head to toe, afterwards, a facial that will bring out a lovely, natural glow. While the mask sets you will be soaking in a mud bath with cucumbers over your eyes. You will also have your choice of fruit drink that you may enjoy as you soak."

They walked over to the massage tables each laid down. A witch by the name of Gwendolyn directed magical hands to massage their bodies. When they were done with the massage, the hand applied the facial mask. Next was the mud bath. The same hands followed them to the mud. The girls each changed into a two piece bathing suit and got in and the hands covered them with the mud and another set brought them their drinks. They soaked for nearly an hour before they were led to the waterfalls. They washed the mud off and the mask. The water seemed to rejuvenate them and rouse them as if they had a good night's sleep. They also took a water float around the building passing the receptionist. Once they were completely rinsed, their guide led them to the manicure area. There their nails were done with all the works. Next was the shampoo followed by the styling and the make-up.

When all was done, they were led to a room near the back. Inside, their guide introduced them to Tabitha. "I will be matching you with a gown that will bring out your full beauty and then I will introduce you to Mack who will be taking glamour shots of each of you and one together if you please."

"Oh yes," said Lillian. "We please."

"Good," said Tabitha. "Please sit here."

They sat down. Tabitha then turned on a light that shined directly on them. She made notes with each shade it turned. When she turned the light off, she said nothing, but proceeded to another room. When she returned, she asked them to follow her. They found themselves in a room full of ball gowns and princess dresses. They were separated on three different racks. Each rack had a lady standing waiting.

Tabitha pointed each of them to their appointed color gowns and their assistant helped them to try on the gowns to find their personal and most flattering style. When they were finished, Ginny was dressed in an emerald green floor length strapless dress with accents in sequins around the bosom. Hermione was dressed in a pale pink floor length dress with a short train. Lillian wore a one side two inch strap that wrapped around her. A flower design of sequins started at the strap and flowed down around her to the floor onto the train. They then went and took their individual photos which were taken sitting on a large flower like seat surrounded by butterflies in which they were told to reach up as if trying to catch them.

For their group picture they were given wings that looked like it had belonged to an angel. The set was a flower garden on a sunny day. Small children under the age of three came out in nothing, but a cloth diaper and a small pair of angel wings. The girl's assignment was to play with the children. They had no problem with this. When the camera shut down, Tabitha took the roll of film and handed it to their guide. She informed them that the dresses now belonged to them and if they would follow the guide, he would go get their film developed. Within an hour, the pictures were done. This included still shots and moving shots. They were given an album and a picture frame for their group picture and shown the exit.

Lillian than transported them back through the tunnel to their dorm room. By the return, the sun's light was beginning to sneak through the window. Graduation day had come. They didn't feel tired at all to have stayed awake all night. First thing they had to do though was change clothes. Ginny put her school uniform on. Hermione and Lillian put on their graduation uniforms. Downstairs, Harry and Ron were also dressed in their graduation uniforms as were many others. They followed Neville and Seamus out of the common room down to the Great Hall.

Signs were up all over congratulating the seventh years and wishing them luck. The Patil twins and Lavender Brown were standing near the door, crying. Lillian knew they were thinking they would never see each other again, but she knew better. They would not see each other for fifteen years and then they would once again meet on Platform 9 3/4 where they'll be putting their children on the train to Hogwarts. There were several other wet faces among the seventh years. Lillian and the others joined Fred and George who were also dressed in their graduation uniforms. They ate lightly, saving room for the end of year feast. Besides, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lillian were a bit nervous waiting to give their speeches. Graduation would commence right after lunch and then the award ceremonies. The hours passed to quickly. Lunch was over before they knew it and they found themselves on the Quidditch field surrounded by their classmates and teachers. Professor McGonagall stood up and spoke to the graduates in the normal "The Future is Yours" speech. Hermione and Ron made their speeches and then came Harry's turn and then Lillian's.

"Unity," she began. "Unity is the bond between one person and another, if by family or by friendship. Here at Hogwarts we came together as strangers. Over the past seven years we have became friends and now we are like family. This year, I have seen all the school houses come together as a whole to fight off the thing that has kept separation amongst us. Difference of character! It is difference that separates one house from another, but when you put aside the difference and see how we are the same, we will overcome the thing that alienates us from others. We will discover how our differences make us unique, but more importantly we will discover the uniqueness in others. I declare that beginning with our generation; we should put a stop to the alienation and come together, united as one for good. We should stop the persecution, hatred, and mistrust amongst our world and the Muggle world. We should pass on to the next generation that we are all equal; Muggle-borns, Half Bloods, and Pure Bloods; Giants, Ogres, and all others great and small. Unity is the key for survival of our world. It is up to us to ensure that survival, beginning here and spreading it through the world. United we must stand as friends and as family. Congratulations class of 1997. May the trail of hope and unity guide you into the future. Thank you."

Lillian returned to her seat to the sight and sound of a standing ovation. Dumbledore then took his turn before giving it to the teachers to give out the diplomas. The head of each house gave their house members their diplomas beginning with Professor McGonagall.

One by one and house by house the diplomas were given. When the Slytherin's turn came, Dumbledore stood back up.

"Slytherin's," he said, "In memory of a great teacher we are dedicating this graduation ceremony to him and to one of your own, Draco Malfoy. Both gave their lives for another and that is the greatest gift that anyone could ever give."

Dumbledore called out the Slytherin's names and they came and collected their diplomas. About this time, Lillian realized that Harry didn't look to happy.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she overheard Ron ask.

"I just wish my parents could have been here," Harry answered. "They are here," said Lillian. Harry looked at her.

Lillian took hold of his hand and pointed into the Gryffindor stands. Just inside the square where the teachers usually sat were Lily and James Potter waving at their son. Lillian could tell that Harry was in shock because his breath was stolen away just as if he had looked at the ocean for the first time. Harry looked back at Lillian and tried to say something, but the words didn't come.

"We'll talk with them later, okay?" said Lillian. Harry shook his head yes, but still was unable to say anything. Ron and Hermione were looking at Harry with worry. "I'll explain later," Lillian told them.

When the awards ceremony started, the seventh years listened carefully. For many of them, the outcome of this ceremony determined where they were going after graduation. Barbara Garthown, one of the test observers, stood up.

"Good afternoon," she began. "I am pleased to announce that we have a record number of scholarships to give away this year. My colleagues and I have watched and graded you with great detail. You have risen above average grading and have moved Hogwarts to number 1 in the school ratings."

The people in the stands cheered. When they again became quite, she continued. "We will begin with the Slytherin house. When I call your name, please come forward and receive your scholarship diploma."

She looked down to call off the first name. It was Draco Malfoy. "Our first scholarship winner was Draco Malfoy. It is worth 20,000 galleons to Romania University where he was to undergo Dragon Studies. He will be truly missed. The funds for this scholarship will be donated to erect a memorial for those who lost their lives in the war against Voldemort. Our second scholarship winner is Blaise Zambini. He has been awarded a 15,000 galleon scholarship to St Mungo's University of Pharmaceuticals to study Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Prevention and Reversal. Our third and last Slytherin scholarship winner is Pansy Parkinson. She is the recipient of a 10,000 galleon scholarship to St Oliver's Finishing School of Herbology. Thank you."

Barbara sat down and Gregory Peters took his turn. "Congratulations 7th years. We are truly proud of you and it is my honor to give out these scholarships to the Ravenclaw students. First up, Terry Boot. Terry will be taking 10,000 galleons to Chadwich University to study Muggle Relations. Mandy Brocklehurst is the recipient of a 5,000 galleon scholarship to begin training at the Daily Prophet as a Reporter. Morag MacDougal. Morag is the winner of a 15,000 galleon scholarship to Genevieve's University of Curse Breaking. He wishes to be employed as a curse breaker at Gringotts. Padma Patil will take 15,000 Galleon scholarship to St Mungo's University of Pharmaceuticals to study Healership. Lastly, Lisa Turping will be going to Brittleman's Academy in Ecuador with this 15,000 galleon scholarship. She will be studying to be an Underage Wizard Probation Officer. Now, may I reintroduce Benjamin Reese who will be given out the scholarship to our very fortunate Hufflepuffs."

Benjamin took Gregory's place at the podium and proceeded in giving out his. "Hannah Abbott will also be going to Ecuador where she will be a student at Brittleman's Academy to become an Underage Wizard Probation Officer. Susan Bones desires to become a teacher and she will with this 10,000 galleon scholarship to Morbies University. Justin Finch-Fletchley will be attending St Brunswich School in the fall with this 15,000 galleon scholarship. He will be studying Ministry Operations."

Lillian noticed that the Gryffindor were getting nervous and were fidgeting in their seats. Lillian didn't have time to see who was looking more anxious than any because Agatha Horton called her name.

"Lillian stood and approached the stage to receive her scholarship. Lillian will be attending St Brunswich School with her 20,000 galleon where she will study to be an Auror with a minor in Seership." Lillian thanked Agatha and scholarship in hand, she returned to her seat.

Hermione's name was then called. "Hermione will be double major in Muggle Relations and Ministry Operations with a minor in Magical Creature Welfare at Chadwich University with this 25,000 galleon scholarship."

Neville Longbottom, to most of the school's surprise, was next. He received a 10,000 galleon scholarship to St. Oliver's Finishing School of Herbology.

"Parvati Patil," Agatha called out. "Is the recipient of 15,000 galleon scholarship to St. Mungo's University of Pharmaceuticals. Harry Potter will be attending St Brunswich School where he was be studying to be an Auror with a minor in Ministry Operations. His scholarship is worth 20,000 galleons. Fred and George Weasley will both receive 10,000 galleons to attend Grindleman Academy of the Arts in which they will major in weapon design and experimental medicines. Our final scholarship winner is...Ronald Weasley. Ronald will be taking his 30,000 galleon scholarship to Australia where he will be attending Australia's School of Potions. He will be studying Scientific Potions & Medicines. Mr. Weasley scored a perfect NEWT in Potions."

Ron looked dumbstruck as if he didn't believe his own ears. He stood up and went up to the stage. He wobbled a bit and Lillian wondered if he might faint. He didn't, but he wasn't able to speak for the next half hour and they were in the middle of achievement awards. Cornelius Fudge was giving out these awards. Lillian and the other School Ambassadors were given a plaque. Ron and Hermione were given a plaque for being Head Boy and Girl. The seventh grade prefects were given a certificate. Lillian and the other Student Ambassadors were given a metal. Harry and the other 7th year Quidditch team captains were given a medal. All seventh year Quidditch team members were given a certificate of participation. The last student awards were given to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lillian for their achievement in creating a cure for Lycanthropy.

"As Minister of Magic," Cornelius Fudge said, "It is my honor to give this teacher the award for teacher of the year. He has overcome many obstacles in his lifetime and has never let it overcome him. He was once a werewolf, but thanks to our achievement award winners, he has been cured. Recently, however, events took place in which the Dark Lord was destroyed and his followers captured. Before they were under control, a curse hit him and until two days ago that curse was slowly killing him. Thanks to a student at this school, we figured out what the curse was and we were able to give him the antidote for it. May I present Professor Remus J. Lupin."

The occupants of the Quidditch Pitch roared with cheers and applause. Lupin although still weak and pale, limped to the stage and accepted the award. He again thanked Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lillian. He also thanked Lillian for giving the doctors a diagnosis of his condition. After Lupin finished speaking, Professor Dumbledore again congratulated them and announced them as officially graduated from Hogwarts. The graduates moved their tassels from one side to the other and many through their caps into the air. The 7th years took their graduate walk and exited the Quidditch pitch. Outside they waited for students and teachers to come out and congratulate them.

After most of the occupants cleared, Lillian realized that Harry's and Neville's parents had come out. Lillian looked around for Neville. When she spotted him and managed to get his attention, she beckoned him over.

"Neville," she began, "I want to introduce you to someone…actually two people you know. You have already met them, but…oh…Er…come here."

Lillian took Neville's hand and led him over next to the Quidditch pitch entrance. Neville didn't really pay much attention as he walked because he just wanted this day to be over. The absence of his parents didn't leave much joy to the occasion. When they reached the two people, Neville stood looking down.

"Neville," said Lillian. "I want you to meet your parents."

Neville looked up at the two people. His mouth dropped open. "Mum?" he managed finally. "Dad? Neville looked as if he might faint, but he stood his ground. He threw himself into his parent's arms and they went off to a secluded area to catch up.

Lillian looked around. When she reached James and Lilly's gaze, she motioned for them to go to the locker room. They began moving toward that way and Lillian continued looking around. Erica was standing nearby speaking with Professor Lupin. Ron and the twins were being smothered by his mother with a hug and dozens of kisses. His face was as red as his hair. Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the others were also talking with him. Lillian went and joined her friends.

"Harry," Lillian whispered, "Follow me."

Lillian led Harry back inside and into the locker room. Harry didn't know, but his parents and Lillian's parents followed. Once inside the locker room and with Harry eyeing her oddly, Lillian sealed the door.

"Harry, I have a gift for you," Lillian said. "First, though, you'll need this. Lillian placed her fingertips on his eyes. "I give you the ability to see and hear what others don't."

Lillian removed her fingertips and Harry opened his eyes. It took him a minute to focus on what he was seeing.

"Mum? Dad?" He finally at last said. He ran to them.

Lily and James hugged their son for the first time since he was a year old. Harry cried. Lillian also introduced Harry and his parents to her parents who had followed them. A knock on the door startled them and briefly stopped their reunion. Lillian looked out. It was the Weasleys, Professor Lupin and Erica, Hermione and Sirius. Lillian let them in. Sirius saw that Harry was crying and asked why, but Harry was unable to answer.

"Let me show you," said Lillian.

Lillian closed her eyes and said what she had said to Harry. When they opened their eyes, they too could see Harry and Lillian's parents. At first, they just stared in shock. Slowly, however, they began to converse with them. After an hour, though, their parents had to return to where they had come from. Everyone said their goodbyes. Harry didn't want them to go, but they promised they would always be with him. After they vanished, Lillian lifted the charm and they went up to the school.

In the Great Hall, the End of Year Feast was being prepared. Lillian and the others went up to the dorms and finished packing. They would take the train home the next morning and with the farewells, they wouldn't have time. Professor Lupin took Erica home right after they finished packing. Lillian and the others went outside to see them off. Professor Lupin promised to be back before the feast started. Lillian and the others decided to take a nap before dinner. After Hermione and Ginny were asleep, Lillian remembered the book her mother had left for her and the letter she had received from Sirius. She, as quietly as possible, removed the stone and retrieved the letter from Sirius. She also retrieved the book out from between her mattresses and lay back on her bed and began writing.

"**Dear Mum and Dad,**

**I am so glad you were able to see me graduate. I am so thankful that Harry was able to speak with his parents. He was so happy. I am so glad I got the scholarship. I guess that means I'm going to St Brunswich School to study to be an Auror with a minor in Seership. I hope you are proud of me. I love you. **

**Love, **

**Lillian**

Lillian put the book in her trunk and checked the time. They had a half hour to get ready. Lillian woke Ginny and Hermione. Once they freshened up, they went downstairs expecting to find Harry and Ron, but they were nowhere to be found. They waited a few minutes, but they still didn't show. Hermione then volunteered to go and get them. Five minutes later she and the boys returned. From there, they went down to the Great Hall. The corridors and the front hall smelled of ham, chicken, cooked vegetables, puddings, and all kinds of good food. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited. When everyone arrived, Dumbledore gave his end of year speech and allowed them to begin eating. Before long, their stomachs were full. Dumbledore stood back up.

"I hope you have enjoyed yourself," Dumbledore said smiling at the students before him. "I wish to thank the house elves for such a great dinner if they would come out please."

The kitchen door opened and the house elves timidly came out. Dobby was holding the baby and walking beside Winky. Everyone in the Great Hall cheered. The house elves curtsied or bowed. They returned to the kitchen and Dumbledore went on speaking.

"Now, for what everyone has been waiting for, it is time to award the House Cup to the house that has worked the hardest this year," Dumbledore said turning everyone's gaze towards the point system. "In 4th place is Hufflepuff with 372 points." The Great Hall occupants cheered. "In 3rd place with 467 is Ravenclaw." Again everyone cheered. "In second place with 523 points, Slytherin House and our House Cup winner is Gryffindor with 777 points."

Everyone except the Gryffindor table cheered. They quickly stopped in surprise that no one from Gryffindor cheered. Gryffindor had now held the House Cup for seven years, but no one even showed the slightest bit of celebration. Lillian stood up at the surprise of everyone except the Gryffindor table.

"Headmaster, professors, and fellow students as the first step to Unity, I wish to pass a motion to put an end to the point system and have all house colors combined into one design." Lillian then pointed toward the roof and the banners that flowed with the Gryffindor crest. Within a flash, a banner bearing the Hogwarts emblem shown with the symbol of each house in its own colors combined in it. It also held a new motto…United We learn, United We Stand." Everyone stood and cheered at the change; the teachers, the students and the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled and once the cheers died down, he granted them their wish of unity and the point system was abolished. Dumbledore sat down and everyone finished eating, afterwards, everyone went back upstairs for one last night in their beds. Lillian, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny tried to stay up all night, but they were exhausted. They bid each other goodnight and climbed the steps to their beds. After Lillian changed into her nightgown and climbed under her quilt, she went to sleep and began to dream. She found herself walking down the isle in what looked like a huge temple. It appeared to be a wedding, but by the way she was dressed she knew it wasn't hers. Her dress was a peach color. She reached the end and stood in place. Following her lead, a little girl no more than four came down the isle in a white dress and flower head piece. She dropped peach rose petals on the ground. Beside her was a little boy a year younger. He carried a pillow with two rings on it. When the children were half way down the isle, the wedding march started. The bride's veil was covering her face and Lillian wasn't able to see it until the groom lifted it. It was Erica and the groom...the groom was Professor Lupin. Lillian smiled and she was still smiling when she awoke.


	33. Ch33 Return to the Muggle World

Hi

**Chapter 33 - Return to the Muggle World**

The sun was shining into the window and filling the room with light. Hermione and Ginny were still sleeping. Lillian stretched and climbed out of the bed. With a wave of her wand, her bed was made. With another wave, everything in the room that she and Hermione had changed was back to its original form. After she took a shower and dressed, she came back out and found that Hermione and Ginny were now awake. Hermione was reading and Ginny was waiting for the bathroom. "Good morning," Lillian greeted them. "Good morning," they echoed back to her. Lillian packed the last of her things into her trunk. She checked the chest and under the bed to make sure that she had indeed packed everything. She had. She helped Hermione finish packing and then she helped Ginny while Hermione showered. When they were ready, they left their belongings at the foot of their beds and went down to the common room.

Harry and Ron as usual were already there. Harry and Ron along with Fred, George, and Neville joined the girls and they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The room was still quite empty probably due to late packers. It was now seven o'clock and the train left the station at eleven. They had four hours. For nearly an hour, they traveled around the school saying goodbye to their teachers and friends. McGonagall congratulated Harry on his scholarship. She mentioned that she wished Umbridge could share in the joy. She was using sarcasm, of course. It had been fifth year when Umbridge said that there was no way that Harry would ever become an Auror. McGonagall had made a vow that day that no matter what, Harry would make it. Harry worked hard and he indeed did make it. Well, almost anyway. He still had to take the test and go to school. Lillian made sure she said goodbye to Lauren Clayton. Lauren had signed a contract with Dumbledore. She had agreed to teach Divination students grade four and up. Lauren bid her good luck for the future and told her to stay in touch. Lillian promised she would.

When nine thirty came, they realized they were running out of time. They wanted to say goodbye to Dumbledore and make a visit to Hagrid's. They found Dumbledore in his office. He was playing with one of his many telescopes. It was a rather unique one. Harry talked the most. He thanked Dumbledore for being like another father to him. He told him that if it hadn't been for him, he didn't want to think where he may be at this point.

It was ten o'clock when they left Dumbledore's office. They made their way outside and down the path to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid opened the door and when they walked he grabbed all of them in one hug. When he released them, they were a bit ruffled, but they shared a bittersweet happiness. Of all the people they met, the most important besides Lupin was Hagrid. This visit was the most emotional. Hagrid fixed them a cup of tea and between sobs, they drink what they could. When it was nearly eleven o'clock, Hagrid walked them to Hogsmeade train platform. Hagrid hugged them once more. Harry told Hagrid to come visit anytime. Lillian and the others got on the train. They found an empty compartment in the main back. They talked amongst themselves and occasionally looked out the window as they loaded their luggage. The students coming upon the train thinned and finally ended and exactly eleven o'clock, the train started and set out on its journey to Platform 9 3/4.

The countryside was so beautiful this time of year. The fields were full of vegetable gardens and flower gardens. Within a few hours, though, London came into sight along with Platform 9 3/4. From the window, they could see the Weasleys, Sirius, Erica, and other parents waiting. Lillian and the others got off the train and greeted their family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley invited Lillian, Erica, Harry, Hermione and her parents, Professor Lupin, and Sirius to come to the Burrow to have dinner. Hermione's parents agreed to come, but the others declined and promised a rain check. Harry had to see the Dursley's. Professor Lupin wanted to be with Harry when he told the Dursley's that he was no longer going to stay there. Harry wanted Lillian, Ron, and Hermione to be with him when he told them. Lillian sat in the back between Harry and Sirius; Hermione sat beside Ron; Lupin was driving the magically altered car and Erica was in the passenger seat. Lillian was holding Harry's hand and could tell he was nervous.

When they finally turned on to Privet Drive, Harry's heartbeat began to race. The car stopped in front of Number 4 and after a brief pause, Harry got out. Lillian, Hermione, and Ron followed. Professor Lupin and Erica agreed it would be best if they waited in the car. Harry, Lillian, and Sirius paused at the front door. Harry reached for the door knob and turned it. Inside, Vernon was standing.

"Come in," Vernon said rather nervously. He lead them into the sitting room where Petunia and Dudley sat waiting.

"Please, have a seat," said Petunia.

"Harry," Uncle Vernon began, "First of all, we want to thank you for saving us that night. We were really ungrateful until this young lady put us in our place. When we were able to think about it, we thought back to the way we had treated you and we truly regret it. I hope that we can make it up to you. It may be an adjustment, but we will sure try. I just can't believe that after all we put you through, you would sacrifice your very life to save ours."

"That's what families do for each other," said Harry.

After another half hour, Petunia asked them to stay for dinner. They agreed and Lillian went outside and invited Erica and Professor Lupin in. Petunia cooked a meal such as one she would have if Vernon was trying to win a promotion or make a big sale. When they finished eating, Harry went up to his room. Lillian, Ron, and Hermione went with him. Harry packed all his remaining belongings and turned to leave. Dudley was standing in the door way. Dudley had a small package in his hand.

"Here," he said, "This is for you." Harry hesitantly took it. "Go ahead and open it," Dudley said.

Harry took the wrapping off the box and looked in it. Inside was a picture of his mother, his Aunt Petunia and his grandparents. Harry rubbed the glass with his fingertips.

"Thank you," Harry said.

All of them went back downstairs. Sirius, Erica, and Lupin were waiting for them. Vernon and Petunia joined them from out of the kitchen.

"I guess I'll see you around," Harry told the Dursley's.

"Harry...," said Vernon. "See you." Harry smiled and turned to leave. "I mean it, Harry," said Mr. Dursley, "See you."

Harry smiled and went back and hugged Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon hugged him back. It was awkward, but they didn't care. Harry also hugged Mrs. Dursley and Dudley.

"Harry," said Patina, "Feel free to bring your friends, too."

"Mr. Black..." Vernon began.

"Sirius, please," said Sirius.

"All right, Sirius," Vernon continued. "I want you to know, you are getting a good kid."

"You don't have to tell me that," said Sirius. "I've known for years."

Lillian and her friends bid farewell to the Dursleys and returned to the car. It was still a way before they would arrive at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place where Harry would stay for at least a while. When they made it and pulled into the driveway, it didn't look much from the outside, but besides the Order, no one had stayed in it for a long time. With the war and all, it was best that it looked that way. It would be less noticeable. Sirius opened the door and the others followed. As soon as they opened the door, the portrait of Mrs. Black that hung on the wall at the door began to wail.

"Shut up, you old bag," Sirius snapped. The portrait didn't hush. "Never mind her," said Sirius. "She's just horrified that I am going to be living here."

"I can help you with that," said Lillian.

"I doubt it, child," said Sirius. "We've tried everything."

"I know a little secret, though," said Lillian. "The charms used, were used on the portrait itself, but if you notice this line." Sirius came over and looked. "This seal," Lillian continued, "It is made on the wall not the portrait. The charm must be removed from it, not the portrait."

Lillian took out her wand, performed the incantation, and as the picture began to fall, Sirius and Harry caught it. Mrs. Black began to scream horrible curses at them.

"I can take care of that too. "Silencia Maximas! (Maximum Silence)" shouted Lillian.

The portrait made movements, but no sound came and at last she gave up. Sirius and Lupin carried it outside and set fire to it. Erica joined them while Lillian helped Harry take his trunks upstairs. Lillian helped Harry unpack. The room he chose was larger than the one at Number 4 Privet Drive, but still had little in it.

"We'll have to work on it," said Harry with a little embarrassment as he straightened the moth eaten blanket.

"It's great," said Lillian truthfully. "It has great potential," she said looking around.

"Maybe," said Harry. "Are you ready to go back down?"

"Sure," she said.

Sirius, Remus, and Erica were still outside. The portrait was almost completely gone. They waited until it was gone and Remus put the fire out.

"Well, I better take them home," said Remus.

"You sure you won't stay for tea?" asked Sirius.

Lillian would have loved to stay, but Remus seemed set on taking them home. Remus and Erica bid good evening to Harry and Sirius and went back to the car. Sirius went back into the house and Harry and Lillian remained alone.

"Come and visit me?" said Lillian.

"I promise," said Harry. They wrapped the arms around each other.

"I'm going to miss you, Harry," said Lillian.

"Me too," said Harry.

Remus honked the car horn. "I have a long way home," said Lillian. "So I better go."

"I love you, Lillian," said Harry.

"I love you, too, Harry," said Lillian. "See you soon."

Harry reached up and wiped a tear from Lillian's cheek. He then gave her a soft kiss on the lips and another hug. Harry walked her to the car and opened the door for her.

"You take care, Harry," said Remus.

"I will," said Harry.

Harry returned back to the house. Remus pulled to the end of the driveway. Lillian looked back at the house and got an idea.

"Time! Stop!" she said.

Everything became still. Lillian got out of the car and ran to the house door. She laid her hand on the door and a magic film began to spread over the house and through the lawn. When she was done, the house looked no different, but she knew that in just over a week, everything would look brand new. This allowed magic to be used, but very discretely. Lillian got back in the car and allowed time to resume. Lillian fell asleep before they got there, but she woke just as they were turning up their street. When they pulled into the driveway, Lillian looked at the house. It looked foreign to her. She knew this was her home, but it was as if she didn't belong. She felt as if she would regain the comfort she had, but it would take time.

They carried their things in. Remus wanted to take Erica out. They had invited Lillian to come along, but Lillian felt the need to just stay home and for good reason. When Erica came home, she shared the news that Remus had just asked her to marry him. Lillian congratulated them and set off immediately to send notice to Harry and Sirius of the news. She also sent a notice to the Weasleys and Hermione. Remus went home and Lillian and Erica put on their pajamas. They sat up most of the night just talking. Within a few hours, notes of congratulations began to arrive. News spread fast through the wizard world. They were getting notices from people they didn't even know.

The next day, Remus came back and they showed the notes to him. He was able to identify most of them. He brought a sack full of notes he had received. Within a couple days, the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius and Harry all came to visit. It turned out that the inside of Harry's new home developed overnight. He told Lillian that when he woke up, he thought he had Disapparated in his sleep and Apparated somewhere else. Sirius still thinks the reason the house stayed so dismal before was because his mother's portrait was cursing the house. Lillian and the other got a good laugh from that notion.

"By the way, who were the jerks you hired to fix up the outside?" Sirius asked. "One of them had a hammer and was pounding away at five o'clock this morning."

"Oh, they're not real," answered Lillian. "When their job is finished, they'll vanish until I call on them again."

"I think I may need to borrow them," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Sure," said Lillian.

Throughout the next couple of weeks, through Disapparation and Apparation, Lillian and her friends visited often leading up to Hermione and Ron's wedding. Just a couple of days before the wedding, Ron and Hermione showed them where they were to live; it was a small two story house near Chadwich University where Hermione would be attending school. It was white with black shutters. The paint was peeling and a few boards needed replaced.

"It isn't much," said Ron. "We will have to do work on it, but it will beautiful when we're done."

Everyone started around to the back of the house except Lillian. "Hermione," said Lillian. Hermione stopped and came back. "I want to teach you something," Lillian told her.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Do you remember the charm I used on Harry's and the Weasley home?" Lillian asked.

"Yes," answered Hermione. "Well, all you have to do it place your hand on the door and say Poca Intro Extro Decro. It is quite simple isn't it? In English terms in means Slowly on the Inside and Outside, Decorate. Want to try it?"

Hermione nodded and they went over to the door. "Place your hand around the center of the door," said Lillian. Hermione did so. "Now say this, Poca Intro Extro Decro," said Lillian.

"Poca Intro Extro Detro," repeated Hermione.

Lillian could tell it worked by the way Hermione's facial expression showed. She had felt the magic. "If it does like Harry's, your interior should be done by tomorrow," said Lillian. "The outside will be done within a week."

"Thank you so much," said Hermione.

The others came back around the other side and joined Hermione and Lillian. They went inside and showed them around. It had a wrap around porch, three bedrooms, two baths, a kitchen, living room, a laundry room, and a small den. The kitchen had a pantry and near the back was another room. The room was too small for a bedroom, but the perfect size for certain items to be put that prying Muggle eyes couldn't see.

On the morning of Ron and Hermione's wedding, Lillian woke early. She woke Erica, showered and dressed. Erica just wore a normal Muggle dress, but Lillian, as Maid of Honor, wore the dress she had got at the spa before graduation. Lillian transported herself and Erica to the Isle of Wight, an island near the southern coast. This was where the wedding was going to take place. They walked down to the place where Hermione, Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny waited. Ginny, a bridesmaid, also wore the dress from the spa. Hermione wore a traditional wedding gown. Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley wore matching dresses as mothers of the bride and groom. With magic, they fixed their hair and make up just before the horse and buggy arrived with Remus driving. Remus jumped down and opened the carriage door and helped them all aboard. He then drove them down to the ceremony area.

Everyone had arrived and the wedding was on its way. The mothers were escorted to their seats. Ginny went next and Lillian followed. Two cousins of Hermione's served as ring boy and flower girl. When the bridal march started, Hermione, who was being escorted by her father, began down the isle. Ron looked faint, but he stood firm. Albus Dumbledore was going to perform the ceremony. Mr. Granger kissed his daughter on her cheek and gave her hand over to Ron. Hermione stepped up next to Ron and Fudge began. Hermione said her vows first.

"Ron, when I first met you I didn't know if I could spend another day around you, but now I don't know if I could spend another day without you. You have given me friendship, happiness, and love. You have sacrificed your life to save mine and I hope that one day I will be able to repay you. I love you with all of my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Hermione was in tears by the time she finished. Ron didn't look as if he would get through his vows.

"Hermione," Ron began. "I...I love you with all my heart. I...I want to be with you always. I can't stand the thought of living without you. You are my life, my joy, my friend. I will be there for you always. I love you, Hermione."

Dumbledore had them to exchange rings. "I now pronounce you man and wife," said Dumbledore. "You may kiss the bride."

Ron pulled Hermione close and kissed her tenderly. Ron and Hermione walked back down the isle together. Ginny and Lillian followed, escorted by Neville Longbottom and Harry. They had a reception nearby. Hermione and Ron cut the cake and they began the wedding feast. At almost the end, it came time for the Maid of Honor and the Best Man to make a toast. Harry went first.

"To my friends, Ron and Hermione, when I first met the two of you, I truly never thought I would be standing here. Over time, even before you realized the connection between you, I did. I knew you were made for each other. I wish you all the luck in the world. I love you both."

Harry hugged both of them and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Lillian then stood to take her turn.

"I've only know you for a year, but I have seen you both grow so much, in knowledge and love. I believe with all my heart you will be a true blessing to each other. I love you both so much and I wish you both the best."

Lillian also gave Ron and Hermione a hug. When Lillian sat back down beside Harry, Harry turned to her and wiped away her tears.

When the reception was over, Hermione threw her bouquet. Lillian caught it and Harry caught the garter. Afterwards, Remus again driving the carriage, led Ron and Hermione away. Remus soon returned for the parents and the rest of the wedding party. Harry helped Lillian and Ginny aboard and followed suit. After Remus brought them to their destination, he returned once more for the other Weasley children. Lillian and Harry went over to speak with Ron and Hermione before they Disapparated for their honeymoon in Egypt. They didn't get to speak long before Fred and George came over and began teasing Ron. They only did it in play. They congratulated him and Hermione and set off to cause more trouble. The parents came over next and said their goodbyes.

"I guess we best get going," said Hermione.

"Yeah," agreed Ron. Hermione and Ron hugged their friends and watched them Disapparate.

After awhile, Erica came and told Lillian that Remus was taking her out. Before long, the Weasley's left and Hermione's parents left. Harry and Lillian also decided it was time to leave. Harry put his arms around Lillian and pulled her close. He kissed her tenderly.

"I'll see you later, okay?" said Harry.

"Okay, Love you" said Lillian.

"Love you, too," said Harry.

Harry and Lillian Disapparated and returned home. Lillian showered, put her pajamas on and went to bed. It was early, but she was exhausted. She was asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow. She slept all night and into the next morning. She awoke the next morning about 5:30 with the feeling someone was watching her and with little motion, she reached over for her wand. Once in her grip, she raised up her wand into the intruders face.

"Harry, you scared me," said Lillian.

"Sorry, sweetie," said Harry. "Come on, get up. I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" Lillian asked.

"It's a surprise," said Harry.

Lillian got up and with her wand changed. Harry took hold of her hand and Disapparated her back to the island that Hermione and Ron had got married. The white sand squished between their toes as the water lapped upon the shore. He led her to a secluded area and sat down with her on a blanket just out of the reach of the water.

Lillian tried to read him, but something prevented her from doing so.

"Why have you brought me here," asked Lillian.

"Look," said Harry pointing out over the water. Lillian looked and saw the sun coming up as if out of the ocean itself. "Lillian," said Harry causing Lillian to look back at him. "As the sun wakes in the morning, bringing life to a new day, I want to wake each and every morning looking into your face. My sunshine, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

Lillian was shocked. She wasn't expecting this. She smiled at him and said, "Yes."

Harry kissed her and held her close. He then slid the ring on her finger. Lillian looked down at it. It was absolutely beautiful. Harry stood up and pulled Lillian up.

"Come on," he said and ran toward the water.

Lillian ran after him and let the waves hit them as they dived in. They let the waves carry them back to shore and then, hand in hand, they walked along the beach. It was nearly nine o'clock before Lillian realized that Erica would be awake and worried sick about her. Harry returned home with her. Erica was indeed awake, Remus was there with her. When Erica saw Lillian she went to her and put her arms around her.

"Are you okay?" Erica asked.

"I'm fine," said Lillian. "Actually, I more than fine, look."

Lillian raised her hand and showed Erica the ring. Erica looked shocked and then the worry melted from her face. Erica hugged Lillian again and then Harry. Remus did the same.

"We want to tell Hermione and Ron first," said Harry. "Then we'll tell the others."

"That ring isn't going to be the easiest thing to hide," said Erica.

"Sure it is," said Lillian. Lillian waved her hand over the ring and it vanished.

When Hermione and Ron got back, they moved straight into their new home. Ron was a little surprised to find it completed, but he was happy with how it looked. Harry and Lillian wanted to be the first ones to visit so they got there early. They knocked on the door and Hermione answered with Ron close behind her.

"Hi!" Hermione said, hugging Lillian and then Harry. Ron invited them in and they sat down in the living room.

"How was your honeymoon?" asked Lillian.

"It was great," said Hermione. "We helped uncover a hidden pyramid."

"So, what brings you out so early?" asked Ron.

"We wanted to be the first to visit," said Harry.

"And we liked to share some news with you," added Lillian.

"What news?" Hermione asked.

Lillian waved her hand over the ring and it became visible again. "Harry and I are engaged," said Lillian.

"Oh, congratulations!" said Hermione jumping out of her seat to hug Lillian and Harry. Ron congratulated them too.

"When did you ask her?" asked Ron.

"The morning after you left for your honeymoon," answered Harry.

"He woke me about 5:30 in the morning," said Lillian. "He wouldn't tell me where he wanted to go and for some reason I couldn't read him."

"I sort of spoke with her mum and dad," said Harry. "I asked them if it was okay for me to marry her and if it was, let me take her to the place and ask her without her knowing in advance what my aim was. She didn't know."

"You asked my parents?" said Lillian.

"I did," said Harry. "I was just sitting at home alone after I left you. I just couldn't stop thinking of you and how much I wanted to be with you...forever. So I just started talking. I didn't even know if they could hear me, but I guess they did."

"That is so sweet, Harry," said Hermione. "Oh, I'm so happy for the both of you."

Their conversation halted there, the fire place was making a funny noise. Harry and Ron went to investigate. They were about knocked down as Mr. Weasley came through.

"I think your Floo network has a few kinks in it," said Mr. Weasley.

"No, dad," said Ron. "It's just not been used before."

Mrs. Weasley followed more gracefully than her husband for sure. Ginny, Fred and George followed her.

"Great place you got here, Ron," said Fred.

Lillian could tell that Ron wasn't too comfortable with them there.

"You behave yourselves," said their mother.

"Oh, we won't do anything to horrible," said George.

"You'll do nothing at all if you know what's best for you," snapped their mother and gave them that look and they sat down quickly.

"So," said Mr. Weasley, "How did you like Egypt?" They told her they same as they had told Harry and Lillian.

"You had a wonderful time then," said Mrs. Weasley. "Very good. Fred put that back in your pocket" Fred was attempting to drop a dung bomb between the couch cushions, but quickly put it in his pocket. "So Harry and Lillian, dears, how are you liking summer holiday?" Mrs. Weasley continued.

"Very much, thank you," they both said.

"So when are you going to take us for a tour of this place?" asked Ginny.

"Oh," said Hermione. "You want to see then?" Hermione jumped out of her seat and beckoned them to follow.

The house looked beautiful inside and out. When they returned to the living room, Hermione offered to make some tea.

"That would be lovely," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll help you," said Lillian.

Lillian followed Hermione into the kitchen and began preparing tea. Hermione carried out the tea cups and Lillian carried the teapot. No one realized that Lillian was wearing the ring until Lillian began to pour Ginny's tea.

"I'll be damned," she said and stared at it and up at Lillian. "Is that an engagement ring?" she then asked.

"That it is," said Lillian, smiling.

"What did you say, Ginny, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Er...I said...Oh dandy is that an engagement ring?"

"An engagement ring?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Who has one?"

"Lillian does," said Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley jumped up and ran over to look at it. She then hugged Lillian tightly. Lillian felt as if her air was being squeezed out of her. She even felt a bit light headed until she finally let go. She then went over to Harry and hugged him.

Before the summer was out, the whole wizard world knew that the famous Harry Potter was getting married to the daughter of the most famous Seers that ever lived. Lillian and Harry planned their wedding for the following summer after they graduated from finishing school, but they would have two other weddings to attend first. Erica and Remus were to be wed come spring. In the meantime, Harry, Lillian, Ron and Hermione finalized their plans to attend finishing school. Each took a day to visit the campus where they would live for the next several years. Ron and Hermione would, of course, be staying in their own home located next to Hermione's school so that even though they would be going to separate schools, they could still live in the same place. Ron would travel by Floo or apparate to get home each night.

Lillian and her friends started school in September. Harry and Lillian went through the process of being separated into houses again. Thankfully, they were elected to be in the same house; the House of Trinity. They quickly moved to the top of their grade. Hermione and Ron did likewise at their schools. By their senior years, every one of them became head of their houses and were all given multiple job offerings. Lillian and the others graduated from their college all in the top 5 of their class. They quickly examined their career options and decided what would suit them best.

**A/N:Don't panic that wasn't the end. I wrote a chapter based on Harry and Lillian's wedding and wanted to let you read it before I go into the after word which includes the jobs they picked and what happened to everyone. As a treat, I won't make you wait. Just scroll to the next chapter and when you're finished with it, you can go on to the after word. **

**Don't forget to drop me a review and thanks for reading!!**


	34. Ch34 Harry & Lillian's Wedding

Hi

**Chapter: 34-Harry and Lillian's Wedding**

**Hey everyone! Here is a bonus chapter about Harry and Lillian's wedding. This was not an original part of my story, but I felt compelled to write it so here it is. I hope you enjoy. **

On the morning of Harry and Lillian's wedding, Lillian awoke feeling butterflies in her stomach at the fist thought of the day's events. Lillian could tell that Harry was still asleep at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and wouldn't be awake for another hour. Lillian got up, took a shower, and dressed. Hermione and Ginny were to come in by Floo near eight to accompany Lillian in preparation for the big day. Hermione was Lillian's matron of honor and Ginny was her bridesmaid. Harry had asked Ron to be his best man and Neville to be his groomsman.

Lillian giggled as she, in her mind's eye, watched Ron wake Harry and Harry jump out of the bed and run in circles a couple of moments before he realized he still had plenty of time. Harry plopped back down on the bed to calm himself before he stood back up to proceed with his own preparation.

"Harry, mate," Ron said throwing Harry his robe. "You look like I felt on the day of my wedding."

Harry chuckled nervously. "I feel like it too, Ron," Harry sighed.

"Neville is cooking breakfast so you better get a shower before your food gets cold," Ron said giving one more glance at his friend before leaving to help Neville. Harry stood and walked toward the bathroom and Lillian closed her mind's eye.

Lillian quietly went downstairs. She didn't want to wake Erica and Remus to early. They had only been back a little more than two weeks from their honeymoon in America. They had flown via broom stick. It was a dual stick in which Harry and Lillian had given them for a wedding gift. Erica was ecstatic about it. That was one thing she had been really jealous about and wanted so much to be able to do. Lillian couldn't think of anything she would like more.

Lillian went to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. Right on time, Hermione and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace and joined her. It wasn't long before the aroma of a warm breakfast woke Remus and Erica as well and they too joined the group.

After breakfast, Remus and Erica went back upstairs to get ready. Hermione and Ginny followed Lillian back up to her room where they gathered their dresses and other things they would need later. They stuffed everything in a trunk and shrunk the trunk before placing it in Lillian's purse. Lillian then went to Erica's room and knocked on the door while Hermione and Ginny returned to the kitchen. She let Erica know that she and the others were going to Disapparate to Hogsmeade and would see them later. Erica gave Lillian a quick hug and told her to be careful and that she and Remus would be there shortly. Lillian smiled and returned to the kitchen. Lillian and her friends then proceeded by Disapparation to Hogsmeade where they went to Madam Beatain's Shop of Magical Hair. They each had their hair fixed in a curly up do and their make up and nails did to perfection. Before they finished, Erica had arrived with Remus's help before he left to join Harry. Erica had her hair, make up, and nails done as well. After everyone was looking their best, they paid Madam Beatain and left the shop.

They walked up to the castle in which Lillian and her friends once called their school. Hogwarts seemed so much peaceful now that the war was over, but the memories of the many dangers they faced during the war still hung like cob webs in the back of their minds. Their only comfort was that the war was over and they could now live life in peace and unity.

Inside an old classroom that had been transformed into a dressing room, Lillian and the others had tea courtesy of Dobby and Winky. McGonagall came by shortly later to let them know that Harry and the others had arrived. Lillian thanked her and McGonagall left.

"I guess we should get ready, then," said Lillian, the nervousness apparent in her voice. Lillian took a breath and stood up. She first helped everyone else dress and then proceeded to let them help her into her gown. Lillian's gown was magically created and almost seemed to glow like the moon. The shoulders of the dress laid comfortably just off Lillian's shoulders and fell down into a long romantic sleeve. The back buttoned in such a way it left a graceful heart design. The princess lined skirt of it came completely down to the floor and a long train reach nearly seven feet behind her. The skirt of it was lined with diamond like beads that glistened in the light. Her waist length veil was beaded to match with a halo of small flowers encircling her curls.

Hermione and Ginny wore a soft peach colored floor length dress that was sleeveless except for a two inch strap which was covered with peach colored chiffon that looked almost like wings. Erica, as substitute mother of the bride, wore a floor length dress that was similarly made like Hermione and Ginny's. Shortly later, another knock came at the door. Erica went and opened it. It was Remus. He was dressed in a traditional dress robes and looked quite handsome.

"The guests are here and Harry is ready and he asked me to give this to you." Remus reached Lillian a small gift bag. She took it from him and opened it. Inside, she found a card and a small box. Lillian took the card out of the envelope and began to read it.

"Dearest Lillian,

Today I will take you as my wife and you will take me as your husband. We will make our lives as one and will truly begin our life journey. Before we take our vows, I just want to let you know that I will always love you and I will protect you no matter what. I bought you a gift. When I saw them, you were the first one I thought of and I couldn't resist buying them for you. I can't wait to see you.

Love always,

Harry"

Lillian smiled and reached in the bag and removed the box. She removed the ribbon that was tied around it and opened it. Inside was a diamond necklace with matching earrings that dangled gently as she held them before her.

"Oh, Lillian," said Hermione. "They're beautiful."

"Will you help put them on," asked Lillian. Hermione stood and walked over to her. Taking the necklace she fastened it around Lillian's neck. Lillian then put the earrings on and turned to the others. "I'm ready," she said absolutely beaming with joy.

Lillian followed the others out; the butterflies were gone and she was ready to make that next step. As they approached the Great Hall, they found the large doors shut. Just beyond the doors, sounds of music and voices could be heard. The wedding party lined up and waited for the doors to open. Just before the doors were opened, Erica wished Lillian good luck and kissed her cheek.

"Your parents would be so proud of you," Erica started as she chocked back her tears. Lillian reached her a tissue she had produced from thin air. "Thank you, sweetie," Erica said wiping away her tears. "You better get ready." Erica hugged Lillian once more and took her place.

When the doors did open, a traditional Muggle prelude started and the wedding party began to walk down the isle at the wedding director's direction. Lillian and Remus stood back out of sight until the rest of the party had walked down the isle.

"Remus, are you ready?" Lillian asked looking up at her escort.

"Always," Remus answered.

As if Remus' answer was the cue, the bridal march started and Lillian smiled as they began the journey down the isle. When Lillian and Harry saw each other it was as if they had fallen in love all over again. Their smiles could almost light up the whole room. Lillian couldn't believe how handsome Harry looked. He looked even more handsome now then she could ever remember. As she reached the end of the isle, the song came to an end and Remus had the honor of giving the bride away. Harry reached his hand out and Lillian laid her upon his and stepped up beside him. She reached Hermione her bouquet and then turned to Harry gently taking both his hands and staring into his eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Lillian," Harry said, his voice thick with emotion. Lillian smiled at him and returned the compliment. With one more smile, Harry and Lillian smiled and looked up toward Dumbledore.

"Today we gather to join a couple that was meant to be together far beyond their time of existence," Dumbledore began. "A prophecy was given stating that two stars will come together and shine far brighter than any others before them. They would both come from very gifted parents; both heirs to great families and would come together as orphans to create their own family. Today, this prophecy will be fulfilled as they take their vows."

"I, Harry James Potter," Harry started first, "take you, Lillian…" Several whispers went up through the guests. It was uncanny that their names were almost the same as Harry's parents. Harry didn't notice, though. As far as he could tell, his whole existence stood before him. "…to be my wife. I promise to love you and hold you above even myself. I promise to live my life as one with you through all my days for better or worse, in sickness and health, until death do us part." A small tear slid down his cheek as he stared into the eyes of his bride. Lillian also had tears threatening to fall as she began her vows.

"I Lillian Rose Deneverous, take you, Harry James Potter, to be my husband. In our short journey together, I have grown to love you more than anyone before. You have taught me so much about life and love. From this day forward, I pledge my love and devotion and my trust in you. Through all struggles and joy, I will stand by you. In sickness and health, I will be there to hold your hand. May our lives become one through unity and love and may we go through life together until it is our turn to embark on the next great adventure."

When she had finished, there was hardly a dry eye in the place. Lillian and Harry both had to stifle a giggle with Lillian's reference to death being the next great adventure. They both had glanced at Dumbledore with Lillian's final line, to find that the twinkle had brightened more than normal. Dumbledore had many time referenced death in the same way.

"Their vows have been exchanged," Dumbledore said, as he stared back up at the guests, "And I am sure their love has grown even more as they have worded their vows with the other in mind. Now, I will ask them to exchange rings, a symbol of unity, love, and endlessness as they repeat after me. Harry, you first."

Harry took the ring from Ron and slid it on the tip of Lillian's finger before repeating after Dumbledore. "I, Harry James Potter, have taken you, Lillian Rose Deneverous, as my wife. I now take this ring, a symbol of love and unity, and place it upon your finger forever showing that you are mine and I am yours." Harry slid the ring on Lillian's finger effortlessly.

"And now you, Lillian," said Dumbledore. Lillian took the ring from Hermione, and slipped it on the tip of Harry's finger before repeating after Dumbledore.

"I, Lillian Rose Deneverous, have taken you, Harry James Potter, as my husband. I now take this ring, a symbol of love and unity, and place it upon your finger forever showing that you are mine and I am yours." Lillian slid the ring on and they continued to hold hands as Dumbledore continued with the ceremony.

"A Muggle tradition handed down from decade to decade will today become one of our own. Harry and Lillian will come forth now and each take a candle lit by their guardian, and light a unity candle binding their existence as one in each other. The candle that sits before you is different than a Muggle unity candle. This unity candle has been made with an ancient potion that binds two for life and the only way for it to be extinguished is, as Lillian put it, making a departure for the next great adventure."

Lillian and Harry smiled at him and they stepped over to where the unity candle sat. They each picked up a candle that stood on either side of the main unity candle and in unison began the incantation that made the potion work. "Congrego vidi amor atque lego accipio flamma candela, aduro a custos, ac addo aeternus, (Break down of: Together in the observance of love and unity we now take the flame of these candles, lit by our guardians, and combine them forever.)"

Lillian and Harry said the charm together as they each dipped their own candle flame to the wick of the unity candle. The unity candle lit and the flame grew large and changed to blue. "Pridem ac usquequaque noster cognomen iunctus. (Now and always our families united.)" With that, the candle that each of them held lost its flame leaving only the unity candle burning forevermore.

"Now," Dumbledore smiled, "now they are truly joined as one in marriage by love, unity, and now by families. Mr. Potter, you may kiss your bride."

Harry pulled Lillian close and kissed her deeply. When they released the kiss, Dumbledore smiled and looked once more at the guests. "I wish to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James and Lillian Rose Potter," Dumbledore said. Lillian slipped her arm in Harry's and they started back up the isle smiling at their family and friends.

When everyone had cleared the Great Hall, they greeted the newly weds and gave them their congratulations. After everyone had greeted the couple, they proceeded back into the Great Hall for the reception. Inside, the room had changed to a grand dining hall and dance area. It was amazing how quickly the room had changed and had been done so eloquently. Everyone took a seat. Lillian, Harry, the other wedding party sat at the faculty table with Sirius, Erica, and Remus. Two other tables were set for special guests; those being the rest of the Weasleys and the Dursleys. The Dursley's of course were given calming draughts to calm their uneasiness amongst the magical world. Even though they had now accepted Harry for whom and what he is, it was still unnerving to them to be surrounded by something they had despised for ages.

They ate their meal, cut the cake and did their toast. Ron and Hermione did their part as Best Man and Matron of Honor and gave their toast to the Bride and Groom. After the meal and cake and other desserts were gone, everyone who wanted to dance did following Harry and Lillian's lead. They danced and danced into the night, but finally, the night was coming to a close. Lillian and Harry took their turn in throwing the bouquet and the garter. Ginny Weasley caught the bouquet and Neville caught the garter. Ginny gave Neville a peck on the cheek before taking his arm.

"It looks like you'll be the next married, Neville," Harry joked.

Neville blushed deeply, but Ginny hugged his arm tighter. Only Lillian knew at this point what Neville and Ginny's relationship would come to be. At this point, even Neville and Ginny didn't know that within a year's time they would elope.

Lillian smiled at them and up at Harry. Harry noticed her looking and turned to face her. "What is it, sweetie?" asked Harry.

"Just looking at you, love," Lillian answered.

Harry took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly. "Are you ready to go?" Harry asked.

Lillian nodded affirmatively. They went and let Dumbledore know that they were ready to leave. Dumbledore made the announcement and everyone exited the castle to say farewell. Before Harry and Lillian left, they met with the Lupins, Weasleys, and the Durlseys to say their goodbyes until after the honeymoon. A few tears were shed, but they were happy ones.

Harry and Lillian stepped out with their family behind them. Harry and Lillian walked down a path between the guests, and climbed aboard a carriage. They both looked out the carriage windows and waved goodbye to their guests. The four Pegasus that led the carriage took off causing the carriage to fly through the air behind them. Lillian placed an invisibility charm on the carriage and they were off to a month of traveling the world together.

**There you have it. I thought it was sweet. I wanted to go into more detail about the reception, but I though it might be overkill so I briefed it. Well the happy couple is married now so we should check out what happened with everyone else. **

**Epilogue:**

Hermione became the Head of the Magical Creature Regulations and Protection Department and Muggle Relations Department. Ron worked for awhile as a Potions Chemist in search for remedies along side his brothers, Fred and George, but he didn't feel fulfilled in that position. Hogwarts needed a Potions teacher and so Ron applied and got the job. He was happy and Hermione was happy for him. Two years after graduation from finishing school, Hermione gave birth to the first of four children. In all, they had two girls and two boys.

Lillian and Harry accepted their positions as Aurors for the Ministry of Magic not long after their wedding. Lillian also worked as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. Due to her gift, though, most of the mysteries were solved. As Aurors they became known as the greatest Aurors of their time. Lillian and Harry had two children, a son and daughter. Both inherited their mother's gifts and their father's sense of adventure and ability to find trouble. They also got the gift of common sense and the ability to get out of the trouble which their parents were thankful for. Harry stayed in touch with the Dursley's. He even managed to talk Dudley into moving back home after his brief rebellion against his parents. It was only for a short time, though. He met a girl that only after they were married did she reveal to him she was a witch. He accepted it fairly well. They had three kids who all attended Hogwarts when they became old enough.

Ginny who became a curse breaker like her brother Bill, married Neville Longbottom who had become a Botanist dealing in rare magical plants. Later, he returned to Hogwarts as the Herbology teacher. Neville and Ginny wanted to wait awhile before they had children, but when they did, they had eight. A break down of them included: their oldest a daughter followed by two sets of twin boys and a set of triplets which include a boy and two girls. In all they had three girls and five boys.

Percy strived toward his goal to be Minister until he had a breakdown. He moved back in with his parents. After his recovery, he found a more stress free job and soon after began dating his Hogwart's sweetheart, Penelope Clearwater. They married and had three children; two girls and a boy.

Fred and George opened several more Trick or Treat Shops and Weasleys Wizard Wheezes through out the world upon their success careers as Potions Chemists. They finally did settle down, got married to a set of twins by the name of Parvati and Padma Patil. Each couple had two sets of twins. Fred and Parvati had two boys the first go and two girls the second. George and Padma had two girls and then two boys.

Sirius married Lauren Clayton, who remained teaching at Hogwarts. Sirius returned to his job as an Auror. They had their first child a month after Harry's 25th birthday.

As you know, Remus and Erica married as planned. They only had one child, but that child grew up to be one of the greatest Heads of Hogwarts. She made her parents proud.

Bill Weasley married and transferred closer to home. He and his wife weren't able to have children of their own so they adopted.

Charlie continued working with the dragons in Romania nearly ten more years before he met his bride. She also worked with dragons and so they decided against having children due to the danger involved in their line of work.

Mr. Weasley retired after Percy got married. He and Mrs. Weasley couldn't stand living at the Burrow with it being so empty so they moved. A week later, homesick, they moved back where they lived watching their children's children grow up and take their place in the world.

Dumbledore retired on his 235 birthday. He died five years later surrounded by those who cared most for him.

Hagrid remained the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He married Madam Maxime. They had no children of their own, but taking care of Grawp, Hagrid's half-brother, was like caring for ten.

McGonagall became Headmistress after Dumbledore retired; she was succeeded by Erica and Remus's daughter.

The Potters and the Weasleys remained friends through the years. Ron and Hermione's kids called Lillian and Harry uncle and aunt and vice versa. Lillian and Harry's kids also called Ron and Hermione's parents' grandma and gramps and Ron's siblings their uncles and aunt. They were like one big happy family. They were one big happy family. Together and with the rest of the Muggle world and the Wizard world, they lived in peace and unity forevermore.

FIN

**A/N: There you have it. This story took me quite a while to write and every chance I got to work on it was a great experience. I hope that you have enjoyed as much as I have. Several times, I have read through the pages and find myself laughing, gasping in horror or terror, and even to the point of tears many times. **

**I have started another Harry Potter fan fiction entitled "A Timetable of Decisions", but it may be a long while before it is finished. I have been married for a year now and life as a wife doesn't slow down. A sneak peek or outline if you will starts Harry, Ron, and Hermione in Diagon Alley celebrating their graduation from Hogwarts. Everything has followed through the same as J. K. Rowling's original six books and most of the seventh. However, Voldemort is not dead yet. The Horcruxes have all been destroyed except of course the one in Harry. Voldemort had escaped after Nagini was killed by Neville, but with a promise that he would be back and would have his revenge. During their graduation celebration, Diagon Alley is attacked and Harry finds himself down Knockturn Alley. He hides in what he thinks is an ordinary cauldron, but finds himself racing through time. When he emerges, he is two years in the future and to say the least, all hell has broken loose. Voldemort had destroyed most of the wizarding world and nothing is as Harry remembers. He now has to face the survivors who think he ran like a coward leaving them to die and prove to them that he isn't a coward and save the world.**

**Thanks for reading and if you have enjoyed this story, please drop me a line and let me know what you thought. **


End file.
